A Charmed Generation
by HarryPotter21
Summary: Fourteen years have passed since Anakin saved the world from the Magical Apocalypse. The Charmed Ones have retired from their Wiccan duties, and their children are grown up with their own lives. With magic no longer a secret the Halliwells face new challenges as new forces both magical and mortal work against them. Follow Zach and Matt Halliwell as they transverse this new reality.
1. Pax - A Prequel

A warning: this chapter contains content of a very depressing nature!

Five years after the events in _A Charmed Life_

PAX - A Prequel

Zach sat in the back of his dad's Land Cruiser doing his best to ignore his baby sister's constant yapping. He had headphones on and the music to the game he was playing blasted on his eardrums, but he could still hear her whining. Gritting his teeth he fixated capturing the next golden egg in the game. Just as he was about to finally reach the last egg on the level, his sister hit his arm. His character veered off the edge, and the screen went blank. Anger surged through him, and he rounded on his baby sister, throwing his gaming console on to the car seat.

"Damn it, Pax!"

"Language," admonished their mother from the front passenger seat.

Zach bit his tongue, learning long ago that grumbling only led to punishment. He wished they were back at the Manor. Sure, his sister constantly wanted to be doing whatever he was doing, but at least at home he had space to get away from her. Or he could jump on his bike and ride over to his cousin Matt's house. Unfortunately his mom and dad chose this weekend, the last weekend before the end of Winter Break, to travel down to Orange County. They were going to go visit his mom's brother and his family. Folding his arms across his chest, Zach stared out the window at the cliff next to the edge of the road. He pointedly ignored his sister's continuous attempts to get his attention: arms crossed, and face pouted.

His mom's family for the most part lived out east, so they barely saw any of them. He could only remember meeting his maternal grandparents once in his life. They could not travel because of his grandfather's old age and failing health. His uncle, Andrew, had moved to Orange County a few years ago, and their families met up about once a year. Needless to say, Zach knew very little about the people they were going to visit. Family or not, he would have much preferred to spend the last days of freedom hanging out with friends. He was getting far too old to be hanging out with family all the time.

"MOMMY! Zach won't listen," screamed Pax, cutting into his thoughts.

Zach cringed, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He watched his mother turn around in her seat as if in slow motion and fix her eyes on him. Her lips thinned, a telltale sign. Preempting any yelling, Zach faced Pax.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

Pax pointed out her side's window. "That mountain looks funny."

Fully aware he was being observed, he grudgingly looked at the mountain and bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah, it does look funny."

Pax clapped her hands together. "Want to play 'I Spy?'"

"Sure." Zach let his shoulder slump in defeat once his mother turned back around. "Do you want to go first?"

Pax shook her head. "No, you're way gooder than me."

"Better," corrected their dad from the driver's seat.

"Better than me," repeated Pax.

Zach looked back out the window and saw the storm clouds up a head. "Alright, I spy with my little eye something beginning with the letter 'S.'"

Pax held up her pink princess sippy cup. "Is it my sippy cup?"

"No. It's bigger than a sippy cup."

"Hmm," hummed Pax as she looked around the car for objects with her big brown eyes. "Is it daddy's cellphone?"

"Cellphone beginnings with a letter 'C,' sweetie," piped up their mom.

"But is makes a 'ssss' sound," whined Pax. "What about mommy's sweets?"

Zach shook his head. "It's bigger than a sippy cup, remember."

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Pax, and she strained against heir seatbelt to find the object.

It started to rain.

Already bored with the game, Zach started imagining the raindrops on the window were racing each other. He loved the rain, especially while he was falling asleep, wrapped up in his comfy blanket. Even thunder and lightning were just part of a wonderful symphony nature put on to lull him to sleep. The sounds the Manor made reminded him he was safe, home and loved. The clean smell after a rainstorm, there was no better smell except perhaps his dad's cologne.

"Give up?" he asked to show he was still paying attention.

Pax nodded eagerly. "You're too good."

"It's the storm." He pointed outside.

Pax shook her head and shuddered. "Me no like lightning."

Zach silently laughed. "It's your turn."

"Daddy, are we there, yet?"

"No, sweetie, it's still going to be awhile. We'll stop in a bit to get some lunch," said Wyatt, and Zach could see him watching them in the rearview mirror.

Zach heard his mom shriek and another car's horn blast just before he slammed into the car door. His head bounced off the window as his dad swerved to try and keep the car from crashing into the other car. The world slowed as Zach felt his seatbelt tighten across his chest. He instinctively knew they would not stop in time. Metal crunched and screamed. Glass shattered and tires screeched on slick road. The world tilted crazily as the Land Cruiser flipped and slammed over its side. His window gave way, showering him in shards of glass. He saw Pax fall helplessly against the side window. _How had her seatbelt come loose?_ Suddenly he felt the pressure across his chest vanished, and he fell down besides her, banging his head. He felt dizzy.

The car's skid came to a stop. Zach breathed out, clutching he pounding head. He felt relief wash over him; he and his sister were still alive. The small hope vanished as a new horn blasted, and his whole world spun anew.

"Zachy!" shrieked Pax, so near to his ear that it hurt.

He reached out and grabbed hold of her, but the centrifugal force was too much for him and she slipped away. More metal crushed, and the car jerked, bouncing off something solid. _Where were their parents?_ The car rolled onto its roof, and he fell against the roof. His chin connected first and slammed his teeth through his tongue. Zach felt a stabbing pain in his side; his sister had fallen on top of him. Another car crashed into them and their car tilted wildly.

Pax shouted "Zachy!"

He could see her slipping away and reached out to catch her. The door behind her shuddered violently, swung open, and ripped away. He could see the wet tar rushing passed. He renewed his effort to hold onto his sister, but the car hit something and bounced her off him and out of his reach. Helplessly he watched as his sister screamed his name. She slipped further away. One moment she was there, then her legs bent funny, and she was gone. Zach yelled for her, but she had fallen out of the still tumbling car.

Horror filled his very being, horror and an overwhelming sense of defeat. He was sure he had just watched the last moments of his sister's life. A sharp juddering snapped his neck and face against the destroyed side of the car. Pain shot down the one side of his body, and sick filled his mouth. He cried out as his stomach did a summersault. Abruptly all motion ceased, and he crashed violently into the back of his dad's seat. The world became totally black, and silent.

Zach slowly drifted back to consciousness, lying with his cheek pressed against the mangled remains of one of the car's doors. He wanted only to sleep, to let what had just happened be a very bad nightmare. He shifted his position and felt the pain in his cheekbone where it lay against the metal door. Reawakened to pain, his body began to register the rest of his injuries. His tongue felt four sizes too big and pounded in rhythm with his aching head. He struggled to breathe as an electrical shock radiated out from the spot his sister had landed on his ribs with every breath. His whole body was in agony, and all the pain made him want to go back to sleep.

He pushed himself up on one elbow, opened his eyes, and retched, vomiting all over his brand new shirt. He tasted sour bile and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The smell made him gag, but there was nothing left to come up. He dry heaved. His head throbbed; he felt dizzy and seasick, as if the world were moving, as if he were rocking back and forth on a boat.

Zach groaned, and rolled onto his back, turning away from the puddle of red-tinged vomitus. The pain in his chest made him breathe in short, shallow gasps. The feeling of being on a swaying boat only intensified the feeling of nausea gnawing at his sour stomach. He shut his eyes, praying for everything to stop, but it made the feeling worse. He opened them again and looked around, trying to get his bearings.

He was inside the Land Cruiser still. The car must have flipped back over on its side, because he was lying on his back against the battered passenger door. He pulled himself slowly along the door to get a view out the front window. The steering wheel came into view, and he could tell that both of the front seats were unoccupied. The front window was shattered and covered in blood. Beyond the window, branches of a tree swayed in the howling wind. The rain had nearly stopped, but water drops from the wet overhanging leaves fell through the empty space where a car door should be and splattered coldly on his bruised face.

He stared curiously at the fragments of glass. He could not recall how the windshield had broken. He hoped it had happened before his parents disappeared and was not a sign of how they had disappeared. Then he remembered the terrified look on his sister's round face before she too vanished. A strangled weep tore across his already hoarse vocal chords.

He felt sick again, and closed his eyes until the nausea passed. The swaying was growing worse, and he was aware of a rhythmic creaking sound, like the rigging of a sailboat. Dizzy and sick to his stomach, he really felt as if the whole car were moving beneath him. He rolled onto his stomach and crawled over to window of the door. He looked out and felt his stomach drop. The whole car was swaying back and forth. Worse the whole car was stuck on a massive tree. The crash must have pushed them off the road and over the cliff.

The whole car was moving!

Tentatively, Zach rose to his feet. The damaged passenger groaned beneath him, and he shuddered at the thought of it opening up. He made his way up to the front of the car and climbed over his mom's seat. Shards of glass dug into his hands, but he persevered. Tentatively he lowered himself onto his mom's door and inched forward until he reached the battered remains on the dashboard. He peered over it and through the bloodied windshield. Dense foliage and poor light made it difficult to make out how far up he still was. The howling wind intensified and the car began to rock more readily. A gap through the leaves and branches gave him a glimpse of the ground. He was very high up still. He was at least as high as the window of the Manor's attic.

He stared uncomprehendingly. The Land Cruiser was lying on its side in the branches of a large tree, twenty feet above the ground, swaying back and forth in the wind. Slowly it dawned on him what was going to happen next.

"Oh shit!"

He had to get out of the car. He had no choice. How was he going to get out? He stood on his tiptoes and peered out trying to see better. A gust of wind shook the tree and car. He steadied himself by grabbing the steering wheel. The wet and slippery wheel spun free in his hand, and with a loud crack the Land Cruiser shifted position. Another crack and the whole car dropped, knocking him to his knees. He looked down through the splintered glass of his mom's door window at the ground below.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit," he kept muttering.

He could hear the branches starting to give way, and the car bumpily dropped a few more feet. Any time now the car could come loose and plunge him to a painful death. He had to get out of the car. He edged off the door and onto the lip of floor before bending down and trying the door handle. It jammed half way and closer inspection revealed the door was dented outward. There was no way he would get the door open. The window was cracked, but still intact. He looked around, but there was nothing hard within reach. The swaying was getting worse; the storm was intensifying.

Crawling back into the back Zach carefully reached down and pulled on the handle to the rear door. It was stuck as well. The window was shattered, but he could not see any nearby branch.

In the distance he could hear the telltale wail of sirens. He wondered if he could just stay put. Maybe the first responders would be able to reach him. The car and tree groaned dangerously. Zach shuddered; he could not just sit still. He had to get out of the car; there was no hope for him inside. Getting desperate he tried the door handle again, but it would not budge. Furious he kicked the floor of the car and something clattered against the car door. He bent down and picked it up; it was his gaming console. Resolved to try anything he clambered back over his mom's seat and landed solidly on the stuck front door. He threw his gaming console as hard as he could against the window. Losing his balance he fell back and his feet slipped. His heel caught on the door handle and it snapped all the way open. There was a dull click and the door fell open right from underneath him.

Zach fell out of the car and banged hard on a lower branch. He warped his arms around it and barely caught himself. The car creaked from above him, but held its position. Exhausted and sore he pulled himself completely onto the tree branch, thankful for all the times Matt made him climb tree in his backyard. An ominous groaning cut through the wind, and he looked up. In the branches supporting the destroyed car he saw cracks in the bark. Even as he stared up the branches slowly bowed underneath the unnatural weight.

CRACK!

The branches gave way, and the car tumbled down. Not thinking Zach slipped off his branch. Unfortunately the next branch was further down than he realized, and he fell. He flailed in the air. Pine needles and twigs scratched his face. He bounced off another branch; the wind knocked out of him. His head connected with another sending white sparks across his vision. His feet hit something solid and slowed his descent. Fighting through the pain he grabbed hold of the next branch and ended his free fall. Hanging suspended between two branches he could still hear the car slowly breaking through the branches above him.

His back seared with pain, and blood running from a fresh gash across his forehead clouded his vision. Cautiously he pulled himself fully onto one branch and took stock of his situation. The ground was much closer; he may survive a jump. The world swirled as a new wave of pain crashed over him. He slunk back against the tree trunk for support.

Suddenly his world was lit up. Zach blinked rapidly and looked up. The single working headlight of the car was directly above him. A single large branch separated the whole mangled mess of a car from him, and the car was swaying dangerously in his direction. Cringing in anticipation of renewed pain, he crouched on the branch and pushed off. He pulled himself in a ball as he was buffered by a few smaller branched. Instinct drilled in from years of martial arts set his body in a roll as his shoulder crashed into the ground. He continued the roll unto he hit something solid.

BANG! CRUNCH!

Zach felt heat and he opened his eyes. The car landed next to him and somehow had caught alight. Scrambling to his feet he threw himself behind the nearest trunk. Silence settled in around him, and he breathed out. He started to breathe in when the car exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. The shockwave knocked him off his feet. He yelled. Skin blistered. The muddy ground cushioned his fall.

He lay on the ground dead still, exhausted. Still he knew he had to move. He had to find his family. The feeling of rain on his burnt back got him moving again. Slowly, Zach got to his feet. He leant against the trunk of the tree which was protected him from the worst of the explosion. He needed to get his bearings. How far down the cliff had the car fallen before being wedged up a tree? Would the explosion be enough to catch someone's attention?

He tested his legs. Shakily he stumbled back to the tree out from which he had fallen. The rain cut the already poor visibility to almost nothing. His dad always had a flashlight in the car, but the explosion most likely destroyed it. Perhaps he could use a burning branch to light his way. He searched the area and found a large enough branch. Tried to lift it above his head to cast the flickering light further, but pain shot down his arm. His numb fingers lost their grip on the branch. It fell to the ground at his feet.

Unable to hold it together any longer he dropped to the ground beside the burning log. Sobs racked through his small bruise and battered body. How could this happen? Why did it happen? Wet, cold, and tired Zach curled up and cried. The rain eventually quenched the fires the explosion started. Darkness and despair pulled him into a fitful sleep.

Zach woke to shouts. He stiffly stretched out his aching limbs. The rain had stopped, but it was still pitch black. Only a light cut through the darkness off in the distance. With the rain and wind ceased he could discern the wails of multiple sirens. He tried to stand, but he was too weak.

"Help," he cried but his voice sounded pitiful to his ears.

He cleared his sore throat. "HELP! OVER HERE! HELP!"

The light spun back in his direction.

"HELP! PLEASE! I'M OVER HERE!"

The light stopped its searching arc and focused in his vicinity.

"ANYONE THERE."

Zach coughed. His ribs complained. "YES!"

Indistinct human voices floated to him and the light grew bigger. Zach wanted to yell for them to hurry up. He was cold and tired. He wanted to find his family. Light bathed the little clearing. Two men in yellow fluorescent hazard jackets stepped into view.

"Jesus Christ!" muttered one of them

"Son, are you ok?" asked the other.

Zach nodded unable to find his voice.

The older of the two threw off the backpack he was carrying and pulled out a small plastic parcel. He ripped it open and draped the shinny foil blanket over Zach. The other man was holding the flashlight, and he began searching the area.

"Was there anyone else with you?"

Zach's throat constricted. "Mmmm…"

The older shook his head. "It's ok, son. Everything is going to be ok."

"My sister—she—crash…" Zach blabbered on.

The young man returned. "We found the other car. It's a mess, Jimmy. Miracle he's alive."

Jimmy nodded but kept his eyes on Zach. He started inspecting Zack for injuries.

"My dad—my mom."

"Fuck, Jimmy, what the hell."

Jimmy paused his inspection. "Calm down, Paul. He's just a kid."

Paul ran a hand through his short hair. "But the mess up there. And then this."

Zach looked from one man to the other, his heart pounding.

Jimmy smiled at him. "Let's get you back up to one of the ambulances."

"He's alright to move like that? No brace?"

Jimmy nodded. "He's banged up to all heck, but I don't think it's anything too nasty. I'm more concerned with him slipping into shock. Let's get a move on."

Jimmy stood up and picked up the backpack. Paul bent down and lifted Zach into his arms. Zach wrapped his arms around the man's neck. The trek back to the road was slow, but no one spoke. Zach's mind raced with the horrors he was about to see. His mom, his dad could be laying dead on the side of the road. His sister—God, his sister. Her pleading brown eyes right before she fell out the car kept flashing before his eyes.

They reached the road. Zach tried to look around, but he was hampered but the blanket. Paul stopped walking and lowered him onto a gurney beside one of the half a dozen ambulances on the scene. Zach sat up, refusing the coxing hands of both one of the EMS worker and Paul. He could see five cars in various states of destruction. Three bodies were covered in white blankets. Police surrounded a fourth. He turned to his left and saw a familiar face. Wyatt lay unconscious on the gurney next to him, his entire face purple and torn up.

"DAD!"

Paul turned around. "That's your dad?"

Zach nodded.

"ZACH!"

His mother's head popped out of the next ambulance over. She was also covered in cuts and bruises. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was smiling.

"MOM!"

Sarah pushed aside the EMS worker trying to load her into the ambulance. She rushed over to Zach and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Tears flowed freely as mother and son reunited.

"Oh my God, Zach. Zach, you're safe. You're alive. Thank the Powers."

"Ma'am," interrupted Paul.

Sarah ignored him. "You're alive."

Zach chocked. "Mommy."

Zach blinked through the tears. He saw the next gurney roll by passed him. This gurney was not like the one he was sitting on. It lacked the comforts of a gurney for a live person. The body on this gurney was covered in another of the white blankets, but this one was smaller. Too small to cover an adult; underneath lay the remains of a child. A gust of wind rippled the blanket and exposed the face, a very recognizable chubby face.

"NO!" Zach screamed. His whole body broke out in sweat. "No, no, no!"

Sarah held on to her son tightly. "Zach, sweetie, Zach."

Zach shook free of his mother and jumped off the gurney. He tried to reach the gurney carrying his baby sister, but Paul caught him around the middle. The strong man lifted him off his feet, but Zach fought back. He kicked and punched, and bit anything he could.

"NO!"

Paul placed him firmly on the gurney and held him on place as two EMS workers strapped him down. Zach hissed and wriggled. That was his sister, his annoying baby sister.

"Pax!"

He felt a pin prink and the world grew grey. His limbs gained weight. Slowly his eyelids slid shut against his will, and Zach knew nothing but darkness.


	2. Zach

With short blond hair styled just right and deep blue eyes Zach Halliwell found himself the crush of a number of the girls in his grade and even a few of the older girls in the school. Unfortunately he had failed to inherit his father's natural way with the ladies along with his good looks. Those genes had chosen to skip him and somehow find their way into his oldest cousin, Matthew. This obvious joke on the part of genetics currently had the young sophomore tongue-tied as he tried for the tenth time to get the attention of Rebecca Starling, the hottest freshman in the school.

"Ah—er—uh…"

Zach felt himself heat up as Rebecca with her flowing dark brown hair and her ubiquitous group of girl friends waited patiently for him to form coherent words. He also knew it was more than likely she knew exactly what he was trying to ask and was letting him suffer. The Homecoming Dance was only two weeks away, and he still needed a date. Not for the lack of interest, he had stumbled his way into a few rejections when other girls asked him. He only had eyes for Rebecca.

Screwing up the courage he had allowed himself to be steered to Rebecca's table during lunch by Matthew who had promptly left. Alone, Zach had no courage left to speak. He could sense the situation changing from amusement to awkward. It was now or never. If he did not ask her now he would never be able to face her or his classmates again.

"Would—er—um—would you like—ah—to go—er—to the dancewithme."

Finally his tongue cooperated enough for him to get the words out. The group of girls started giggling, and he found himself agree with someone that giggling should be outlawed. If he had not been blushing before he definitely rivaled Rudolph's nose at the moment. His knees felt like they were about to give way, but he remained rooted to the spot, looking anywhere but at Rebecca and her warm chocolate eyes.

A soft melodious voice cut through the giggles. "Me?"

Zach blinked. "Um—yeah. That's—if you want to?"

Rebecca stood up and straitened her short floral skirt with her perfectly manicured hands. "Of course! I would love to go with you, but I thought you and Angela were going together."

Zach groaned silently. Angela had been his girlfriend until the start of the school year. They had dated for six months most of which they had bickered. He had known after the first month the relationship was not going to work, but he could not break up with her just like he could not ask her out. Although the relationship had been over for two months Angela and her group of evil henchmen kept rumors going of them getting back together. She had been one of the girls to ask him to the dance. He had resolutely declined.

"Oh no!" said Zach shaking his head. "We've been over for ages."

Rebecca smiled. Zach noted the dimples and grinned as well. The other girls continued to giggle and talk in hushed voices, but it no longer bothered him. He suddenly felt like he could take on the Source himself. The girl who had rejected the basketball team captain and the JV quarterback had agreed to go with him, a lowly member of the golf and comedy sports teams.

"Right, well, I've got to—ah—the bell is—um…" started Zach.

Rebecca giggled and walked over to him. "I'll see you during Health class, then?"

Zach nodded unable to find his voice again. Rebecca stood up on her toes and kissed him softly of the cheek.

"Bye, then," said Rebecca.

"Um—yeah—ok, see ya," said Zach, and he bid a hasty retreat.

He barely made it out of the cafeteria when Matthew ambushed him. Dark haired like his father and most of the Halliwell clan, Matthew Anakin Halliwell boasted the warm brown eyes of the Halliwell matriarch. As a freshman he was thankfully still shorter than Zach who was usually short for his family. Matt's height did not stop him from trying out for the basketball team and making it, but he had chosen to also try out for the baseball team on a dare. The basketball coach found out and kicked Matthew off the team that afternoon. A fact, Matthew took in stride, making a joke out of the situation rather than allow the irate man to humiliate him.

"So?" ask Matthew, excited.

Zach shoved the young boy away playfully. "So what?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "How'd she take the fact you had graciously chosen to grant her the enormous gift of your company at the Homecoming Dance?"

"Matt!" Zach hated the way Matt constantly made out that Halliwell men were God's gift to women.

Matthew chuckled heartily and continued walking down the hall. "Who am I kidding? How could she say anything but 'yes?'"

"She could've had a date already," said Zach simply, following at a slower pace.

Matthew turned around. "Yeah, who? Everyone's too freaked to ask her out after her rejection of Peter outside the gym."

"What happened?" asked Zach. He had not heard that Peter, the star of the swim team and one of the biggest bullies at the school, had asked Rebecca.

"She laughed at him and made fun of his, well, his peter." Matthew grinned at the memory. "She had everyone in hysterics. You should totally get her to join your lame comedy group."

Zach bristled. "Comedy Sports is not lame!"

"Whatever, dude, there's a reason I'm getting some and you're not."

"Piss off," snapped Zach.

Matthew stopped smiling. "Come on, man, I'm just kidding. I'm part of the Debate Club. You can't get much lamer than that."

Zach took a deep breath. "Could be chess."

Matthew's smile returned.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, I've got biology," said Zach in ways of a good-bye.

Matthew pretended to gag. "English. We're starting _Romeo and Juliet_."

"See you in Health," Zach waved and turned down the science corridor.

He reached the closed classroom door, lost in thought. Rebecca had said yes. Yes! He was going to the dance with his dream girl. He had not believed it was possible. He felt sure she would turn him down. Who was he compared to the much more popular, more masculine, more self-assured boys at the school? She had said yes.

"Mr. Halliwell, first as usual," said Mrs. C, an African-American old woman. She was the veteran of the teachers at the school; this was her forty-sixth year teaching and her thirtieth at this school.

Zach shuffled passed her giving her only a half-hearted greeting. He chucked his backpack underneath his chair, took his seat, and stared out the nearby window. It was only when someone poked him sharply in the arm that he snapped out of his revelry.

"What the fuck," hissed Angela, taking the seat next to him.

He had forgotten they shared this period together. Zach put on an innocent face and cocked an eyebrow.

"You asked out Rebecca Starling!"

Zach nodded, the smile returned.

Angela glared at him and poked him again with her long bejeweled nail. "We're going to the dance.

"Um—no! I said no!"

Angela drummed her nails against the desk. "Yes, we are. I asked you last week."  
Flustered Zach felt the lump rising in his throat. "No. You asked, I said no."

"That was just to keep face with those idiot friends of yours," explained Angela.

Zach's eyes widened. "Stupid, seeing as they'd see me at the dance with you if that were true."

Angela's eyes narrowed. "Well, you're going to just have to tell her you were mistaken. Or it was a prank or something."

Zach would have retorted if Mrs. C had not cleared her throat and started lecturing about the parts of a living cell. He pulled out his notebook for the class along with a pencil and began scribbling down notes. His attention to the lecture kept waning however thanks to Angela's little huffs every few seconds. The entire situation was ridiculous. He had said no, and Angela had another boyfriend. He did not go to the school, but you could get special permission to bring someone to the dance not from school. Maybe they had broken up, not that it was his business or problem.

Angela seemed determined to make it his problem. She kept on glancing at him expectantly. Zach ignored her and continued taking notes, which slowly progressed into various patterns and stick-man figures. Biology was great, but Mrs. C could make the most engaging and interesting topic into the best sleep aid in the world. Already half the class was half asleep and the other half was clearly not paying attention. Knowing the lecture he would receive if he got less than an 'A' on an exam Zach forced himself to focus even as his mind drifted onto more interesting topics.

The bell rang and most of the class jerked out of their catnaps. Zach purposely pulled his backpack out from under his chair and set it on his desk blocking Angela from his view. He then took his time packing up his single notebook and pencil. He only looked up when he heard one of Angela's friends call for her. Thankfully she chose to join her friend rather than wait some more to get his attention. He rushed out of the classroom the moment Angela was out of sight. His stalling meant he arrived at his next class, Geometry, seconds before the bell rang.

Geometry had no assigned seating; their teacher Mr. Pink thought of himself as cool. That being said everyone gravitated toward a particular seat, and within a month they had unofficial assigned seats. Today, however, Zach noticed someone in his usual spot next to his golf teammate and second best friend, Andrew. Andrew shrugged at him and smiled apologetically.

"Take your seat, Mr. Halliwell," instructed Mr. Pink.

Zach saw the only available seat, the desk right in front of the teacher's desk. "Yes, sir."

He trudged his way over and slumped into his chair.

"Right, now that everyone is seated, let's take a little pop quiz over the material from yesterday's homework."

Everyone groaned, including Zach. He had not done his homework yesterday, which meant he had no clue what the material was. So far he had found geometry straightforward and obvious, but taking a quiz with no preparation was never a good thing.

"You'll have the entire class time to work on this," said Mr. Pink as he started handing out blue-colored papers. "Please, make sure to write your name on the top of the paper."

Zach took the quiz with a grimace and started reading through the problems. His anxiety lessened when he recognized at least some of them. He pulled out his pencil and set to work. The time slipped by and before he knew it the bell was ringing and Mr. Pink called for the quizzes. He hurriedly handed in his quiz; he had at least attempted an answer at most of the questions. Pushing his way threw the throng of his classmates he met up with Andrew.

"Who's the new kid?" asked Zach.

Andrew ran a hand through his perfectly styled dirty blond hair. "No idea. He didn't say a word the whole class. Just sat down."

Zach spotted the new boy just ahead of them. He had black hair and was much smaller than most of the other people around. Without comment Zach hurried up and caught up to the kids.

"Hi, I'm Zach Halliwell."

The boy stopped in his tracks and stared up at Zach with a terrified look. "Hi, I'm…"

The boy said his name but it was so quiet Zach could not make it out over the general rumble of the corridors between classes.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Andrew who had walked passed them, returned, and gave Zach a quizzical look. Zach shook his head imperceptibly.

"I'm Kenny," repeated the boy with a clear accent.

Zach held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Kenny. This is Andrew; he's in geometry as well."

Kenny nodded. "I know."

"Got to go, dude, Mr. Cole will fail us again if we're late constantly," said Andrew.

Zach shrugged. "He failed you. I never took Health last year."

Turning back to Kenny, Zach asked, "What your next class?"

"It's Health, actually," muttered Kenny.

Zach cocked his head in an indication to start walking. "Perfect! So, you new to Baker High?"

Kenny nodded. "Today's my first day."

"And you're a freshman?"

Again Kenny nodded.

Zach smiled encouragingly. "Well, I'll introduce you to my cousin. He's a freshman as well. Where's the accent from?"

"South Africa," mumbled Kenny.

Andrew spoke up. "That's awesome. My gran's from Cape Town."

"I'm from Joburg."

They all stopped outside the classroom.

"That's near that game park where you can pet the lion cubs, right?" asked Zach, having heard endless tales from Andrew's grandmother.

Kenny returned to his mute response of nodding.

They stepped into the classroom. Andrew started to their assigned seat, but Zach remained behind with Kenny. Mr. Cole, a mid-aged bald man, approached them.

"You must be the new kid," said Mr. Cole abruptly. "You can take the empty seat next to Ms. Starling."

Kenny gulped and averted his eyes. Zach felt sorry for the kid and a bit jealous.

"Rebecca's great. She'll make you feel right at home," intoned Zach.

"Mr. Halliwell, to your seat."

"Yes, sir," said Zach loudly to Kenny he said, "see you after class."

Zach found his seat.

"What's with the orphan collecting?"

Zach shrugged. "He looked lonely."

"He took your spot," argued Andrew.

"It's not like he knew it was my spot," reasoned Zach.

"Mr. Halliwell, Mr. Christensen, enough chit-chat." Mr. Cole started class with a wonderful picture of genital warts.

Zach groaned and sunk deeper into his seat. STIs had been a part of his "birds and the bees" talk with his dad, and Wyatt had chosen to scar him for life with vivid images. He did not need anymore in his head. Keeping his head bowed his listened to the lecture and took a random note here and there. Mostly he was focused on not staring at Rebecca. Somehow the topic would make being caught in the act all the more mortifying.

The bell did not ring soon enough in the class's opinion, and they were busy packing up as Mr. Cole assigned him homework on the different forms of protection available. Zach ignored packing up his things and instead slipped through the desks to the other side of the classroom where Kenny and Rebecca were seated. Reaching their desks Zack smiled.

"Wonderful introductory lecture," said Zach.

Kenny gave him a half smile, but remained silent.

"How were your classes, Rebecca?" asked Zach proud of himself for not stumbling over his words.

Rebecca blushed. "They were ok. And yours?"

Zach shrugged. "The same, but I met Kenny in geometry so I guess it was better than ok."

Rebecca nodded along. "I've got cheerleading practice in ten minutes."

"Right! So I'll get the tickets tomorrow, and maybe we can meet up on Friday or whatever to get—um—er…"

Rebecca agreed to the half formed date invitation with a squeal. "Perfect. I'll just write down my phone number."

Zach kept the fact that he already had Rebecca's number to himself. They had exchanged numbers at the beginning of the term when they had been assigned a group project about puberty. He chose to suppress those awkward interactions. She handed him a slip of paper and he pretended to type it into this phone before sending her a text message to ensure she had his.

"Oh! Silly me, we had that project together didn't we?"

Zach shook his head. "I choose to say that project never happened."

Rebecca giggled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She shouldered her backpack and started walking out of the classroom.

Zach almost called out to her to see if she wanted him to walk her to her locker, but she was quickly surrounded by girl friends and disappeared into the mob of teenagers in the corridor. He turned his attention onto Kenny.

"I said I'd introduce you to my cousin."

Kenny who had shouldered his backpack looked up at him with barely suppressed apprehension.

Zach soldiered along. "Hey! Matt!"

Matt's head popped out from a group of freshman boys. "Yeah?"

"Come here," called Zach.

Matt extracted himself from his group of friends and strolled over. "What's up?"

"Matt, this is Kenny. Kenny, my cousin Matt."

The two younger boys sized each other up and shook hands.

"So you're the South African?" inquired Matt.

Kenny kept himself half behind Zach. "Yeah."

Matt looked at Zach. "You and 'drew, going to the mall?"

Zach cleared his throat. "Nah, we've got an exam in US History tomorrow."

Matt's shoulders slumped. "Come on, man! There's that new lens I want to check out, and Sophia is going to be at the food court."

Zach was about to answer when Kenny spoke up to the surprise of everyone including himself. "You like photography?"

Matt blinked rapidly. "Yeah. Never go anywhere without my camera."

Kenny put his backpack down and reached. He stood back up holding a silver camera with a covered lens. "Me too."

"Is that the new 3D dSLR?"

"My mom got it for me for my birthday."

Zach could tell the conversation would be a long one. "I'll see you."

Neither boy gave any indication they had heard him. Zach shrugged and returned to his desk to collect his belongings. Andrew was still waiting for him with a smug look on his round face.

"Finally asked her out, you sly dog," said Andrew as he gave him a congratulatory punch in the arm, the same arm Angela had been poking.

Covering up his grimace Zach beamed. The inevitable motion in the corridor eventually dragged them along out of the building and into the small loading and unloading area in front of the school. A number of the buses had already left, making way for parents to park their minivans, fancy sedans, and rundown trucks. Off in the distance he spotted his mother's nondescript silver Honda. It was empty, which meant she was talking to one of the other parents.

"I've got to talk to Coach about the tournament in a few weeks. Call ya when I'm done?"

Zach agreed and waved at the retreating Andrew. He quickly dropped his hand to his side. Angela was coming out of the building just as Andrew re-entered. The two glared at each other but otherwise did not acknowledge the other person. Andrew had always despised Angela, and she had always been jealous of anyone he spent too much time with. Making a hurried retreat, Zach jogged up to his mother's car and slipped into the back. Moments later his mother got in and questioned him with her brown eyes at his antics over her shoulder.

"How was school, honey?"

Zach waited until she had turned the engine on and pulled out into traffic before sitting up straight. "It was school."

Sarah Halliwell shook her head. "Your aunt Serena wanted to know if we would be free for dinner tonight. Both your dad and uncle are getting off work earlier, and it's been awhile since we've had a family dinner."

"We had Sunday roast just last week, Mom." Zach half-whined half-reminded. He had a lot of schoolwork to get done before the weekend. Unfortunately he knew he would have to be on his best behavior and butter his parents up in order to be free on Friday night for his date.

Sarah glanced at her son in the rear-view mirror. "What's with the tone?"

"I've just got a lot of homework, and Andrew's supposed to come over. We've got a huge history test tomorrow."

"You guys should have been studying for it then," reasoned Sarah in mother-mode.

Zach rolled his eyes. "What teenager plans that far in advance?"

Sarah clucked her tongue and sure indication she did not like something.

"Sorry," said Zach quickly.

The car fell silent, and Zach started planning his afternoon. Geometry and English had worksheets due on Friday. Biology always had a quiz on a Thursday over the terms from the chapter they were reading, like anyone read the chapter. He had lines from the comedy script to memorize for Drama class, and a mini-essay over the importance of exercise for PE. To top is all off there was the assignment from Health and the History exam. All in all this was the worst week for extracurricular activities. He groaned, but kept his comments to himself. His mother clearly had made up her mind.

They arrived at the Manor quicker than normal. Zach jumped out of the car and rushed up the stairs before his mother could start talking to him. He hurried passed his grandmother after giving her a peck on the cheek in greetings. Raiding the pantry he collected a bag of chips and two bananas along with a half-dozen homemade chocolate chip cookies. He was busy scouring the fridge for something to drink when his mother caught up with him.

"Zachary," she said sharply.

He stood up straighter. No one used his full first name. "Yeah?"

Sarah stood across the room with arms crossed over her chest. "Care to explain your attitude?"

He gulped. Despite not being a Halliwell by blood, his mother had perfected the trademark glare which the Charmed Ones had used to great effect in keeping their own kids in line.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just—there's a lot to get done."

Sarah uncrossed her arms. "That's no excuse for being rude. You didn't even greet your grandmother properly."

Zach saw Grandma Piper peaking around the corner and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Grandma."

"No worries, dear," said Piper cheerfully, and she disappeared back into the Conservatory.

"Now, put that food down and talk to me," ordered Sarah gently.

Zach laid the pile of food he had been hugging to his chest on the kitchen counter and turned to fully face his mother. He fidgeted under her scrutiny as he tried to best organize his thoughts.

"This is just a really busy week. I've got that exam, plus a bunch of work from my other classes." Here he hesitated unsure if he wanted to reveal everything to his mother quite yet. He could tell from the set expression on his mom's face that he argument so far had fallen on deaf ears. "And I really want to get everything done early because I've got a date on Friday."

"A date? With who?" asked Sarah still with a straight face.

"Rebecca Starling. She's a freshman. You met her; she worked with me and Zach on our Health project."

Serena walked over to the counter. "Long brown hair and hazel eyes. Pale skin?"

Zach nodded. "She's really nice, and I asked her to go to Homecoming with me. We thought we'd use Friday night to talk and stuff." He ended lamely.

"Fine. I'll just tell your aunt you're too busy tonight."

Zach waited, unsure he had heard his mom correctly. "Huh?"

Sarah gave her son a hug and kissed his forehead. "You can stay here tonight and work on your homework. I'll ask your dad to leave some money so you and Andrew can order a pizza for dinner."

"Thanks, Mom." Zach hugged Sarah and started piling the food back into his arms.

Sarah shook her head and left him to his own devices. Zach easily managed to get the food up into his room, which once had been his father's room. Sitting down at his desk he booted up his computer and set to work finishing up the essay for PE. About an hour later Andrew called to inform him he was going to be a bit late. His mother was still at the dentist. Zach finished his Geometry worksheet and was halfway through writing out the terms for Biology when the doorbell rang. He heard his grandmother answer the door quickly followed by the familiar footsteps of his best friend up the stair and into his room.

Andrew entered holding a plate of freshly baked sugar cookies. "God, I wish I had your grandmother," said Andrew between munching on one of the cookies.

Zach grunted and returned to his list of terms.

Andrew deposited the plate on Zach's desk and flopped unceremoniously onto his unmade bed. He kicked off his shoes and chucked his backpack into a corner of the room.

"So, you and Rebecca," said Andrew hintingly, eyebrow wriggling.

"I asked her out during lunch. She said yes." Zach continued to search the textbook for the definition to the next term.

Andrew sat up. "Come on, dude, you've got to give me all the juicy details. How come I didn't know you were planning on doing it?"

"That'd be because I wasn't. Matt kinda manipulated me into it."

Andrew cheered. "Matt's a genius. I've always said so. You owe him big time. She is so fine, dude. God, you're the luckiest man on campus."

Zach shut the book, giving up on his quest for the definition of 'zygote.' "I am, aren't I?"

Andrew leaned back against the bed's headboard. "And you're going out on Friday?"

"Yeah, I was thinking a trip to the mall."

"Good plan. Lots of little hidey-holes for some loving. That Harry Potter remake is still playing, maybe you can take her to that and sit at the very back…"

Zach ignored the suggestions, not that they were bad ideas on the whole. "I've got to get a suit."

"That's something you do with your mom. Just get the color she's going to wear and buy a matching tie. No, Friday is for getting up close and personal with the lovely Ms. Starling."

"Who are you taking to the dance?"

Andrew's ears went red. "Now that you mention it. I actually have something to tell you, dude."

Zach could tell his friend was suddenly very nervous. He had never see Andrew nervous before; Andrew always barreled his way through any situation, which would make normal people at least uncomfortable. He nearly always tried to answer a teacher's question even though he almost never got them right. In third grade Andrew had marched up in front of the entire school and yelled at the principle for taking away the option of having chocolate milk with their lunches. He had gotten suspended for a week for that reckless display. When they had entered into the time of their lives when they first discovered girls were not full of cooties Andrew had been the first in their group to proudly ask out Davita Jones. He never got nervous.

"What is it?"

Andrew looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "Zach, you know you're my best friend and losing this, or this changing between us. I'm not sure I could take it, man."

Zach shifted closer to his friend. "You're my best friend. Nothing's ever going to change that."

"I can think of something," murmured Andrew.

The door opening and Wyatt sticking his head in through the crack interrupted their conversation.

"Hello, Zach. Andrew. How was school?"

Zach glared at his chipper father. "Would it kill you to knock?"

Wyatt pondered the question. "Nope, but while you live under this roof I won't."

"I could've been changing," argued Zach.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," quipped Wyatt. "You two studying hard?"

Zach held up his Biology textbook. "Yip."

"Your mom said you had a history test." Wyatt stepped fully in to the room and loosing the joking tone.

"And we've got a Biology quiz after that."

"Zach, watch the tone."

Zach glanced over at Andrew who was remaining unusually silent. "Right, sorry, can we get back to studying?"

Wyatt studied his only son. "Your grandmother made pizza for you guys. You just need to stick it in the oven when you're hungry."

"Thanks."

"We're going to head over early. You guys going to be ok by yourselves?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, not the first time I've been home alone."

"Bye."

"Bye, dad."

"See you, Mr. Halliwell."

Zach waited until he heard his dad descend the staircase. "What's wrong Andrew?"

Andrew pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them. "You've met Danny Beck?"

"Yeah, 'course. He's part of the swim team."

"What have you heard about him?" asked Andrew quietly.

Zach frowned and thought over the question. Danny Beck was a junior at their school. He was nice enough for a jock; he did not go out of his way to help or hurt anyone. Honestly he was just part of the background at school for Zach. He only had occasion to talk to Danny once, and the conversation was mundane at best.

"Not much. He's nice enough, I guess. I know Angela commented on his body regularly, but she did that with most of the swim team. Why?"

"I lied to you," blurted out Andrew.

Startled, Zach sat back. "What? When?"

Andrew sniffed and Zach was startled to see tears starting to form in the corners of his hazel eyes. "T—today. After school. I didn't go see Coach. I went to see Danny."

Zach still nonplused shrugged. "Ok, no big deal. Although why'd you have to lie? I don't care if you hang out with people. We're not joined at the hip."

Andrew buried his face behind his knees. Zach had to strain to understand his muffled voice. "Only you wouldn't know about Danny. Why couldn't you just know? Now—now I've got to—oh, Zach."

Zach moved over to his bed and sat cross-legged across from the clearly distressed young teen. "Tell me what?"

"Danny's gay, Zach."

"Oh." Zach still did not get why this information had Andrew so upset.

"I went to watch Danny practice because—because—because…"

It slowly dawned on Zach what had his best friend twisted up.

"You and Danny, huh?" he asked kindly.

Andrew sniffled and peaked out from behind his knees. "You don—uh—yeah."

Zach forced a smile; he was still in shock. "He a good kisser?"

Andrew hiccoughed. "Better than you."

Zach smirked at the shared memory. It had been on a dare, but maybe it had been more for Andrew. His smirk slipped away. "Uh—Andrew, you don't, like—er—like me or anything?"

Andrew scoffed. "God, no! You're like my brother. But seriously you ok with this?"

Zach nodded and reached over to squeeze Andrew's shoulder. "I had a gay uncle. What made you think I'd not be ok with it?"

"You just don't talk too much about him. I thought maybe you were embarrassed or something."

The frown returned. "Hell, no. Anakin was the best! It's just I was only two when he died. I don't have real memories of him, just stories from my family. Sometimes I wish I could really remember something about him, anything. He was such a big part of my family, and it sucks that I can't recall the few moments we spent together."

Andrew crossed his legs and smiled.

"You're going to the dance with Danny?"

Andrew nodded and shook his head. "He wants to, but I'm not sure. No one knows about me, Zach, like I mean no one. You're the first person I've told besides Danny. And I didn't really tell him; we sort of just happened. My dad's going to freak when he finds out, and my mom, well, she's going to back my dad. My grandma is always talking about how she's looking forward to the day she gets to meet her great-grandkids. God, Zach, it's all so screwed up."

Zach patted him on the back. "Have you told Danny any of this?"

"Sortta. We don't really get much time to talk. He's always busy, and I've constantly got to keep my parents from even suspecting anything. I've told him I don't think the dance is a good thing, which pissed him off. But, I think he really likes me, 'cause he didn't stay mad for too long. He hasn't dropped the subject either. He asked me today again."

"Can't you both just go stag?"

"And then what? Do you know how annoying it's going to be having to watch other couples dancing? All I want to do is scream and tell the world he's my boyfriend, but then there's this icy terror that surrounds my heart at the thought of my parents hearing about it. Of you figuring us out."

Zach felt a small amount of hurt at Andrew's lack of trust in him. He pushed it aside; there were bigger issues to contend with. "You really like him?"

"Yeah, I do."

Zach could not help but smile at the look of joy on his friend's face. They slipped into a comfortable silence before begrudgingly getting out their American History textbooks and quizzing each other. Before Zach knew it was passed curfew and Andrew had to leave. He walked his best friend to the door, but before he opened it he turned to face him.

"No matter what happens, you've always got a place here," said Zach and he hugged Andrew something they had not done since beginning middle school. Andrew stiffened but quickly returned the hug.

Smiling to himself, Zach headed upstairs ready for a peaceful night of sleep.


	3. Ordinary and Unexpected

Wyatt dropped Zach and Matthew off at school the next day. The two cousins walked into school together and promised to meet up at lunch before heading off in different directions. Zach was not surprised to already see a number of the more academically inclined students in his grade sitting outside their history classroom. He knew their teacher, Dr. Joy Keenan, was in her classroom, but she never opened the doors until a minute before class started. Zach spotted Sophia Watson sitting off by herself with her nose almost touching one of the pages of the textbook. He headed over to join her.

Sophia was the kind of girl a lot of boys would overlook to their chagrin. She had long blonde hair, which she kept in a ponytail at school. Her kind grey eyes were usually hidden behind glasses. As a member of the girl's soccer team she was physically fit, and Zach knew she had a great body. At school though she almost always wore loose clothes a year or two out of style. If boys would take a few minutes to get to know her they would find out she loved playing video games and had a very sarcastic wit.

Zach and she became friends in seventh grade after he caught a bunch of the popular girls teasing her outside the girl's locker room. They were making fun of the fact that Sophia was not as developed as they were and could not get a boy to kiss her even if she paid one. At which point, Zach, over taken by a surge of courage, strode up to the group. He gave the popular girls, one being Angela, his most disgusted look and kissed Sophia on the lips. The kiss was his first, and he later discovered her first as well. Needless to say, the act shocked the other girls into silence, and they stalked off, muttering. Sophia disappeared into the locker room and did not speak to him for a full week. When she finally did approach him during their shared art class she thanked him and sat at his table. Their friendship was the closest relationship Zach had to having another little sister even though she was a full six months older than him.

"Who was the first president?" quizzed Zach as he sat down.

Sophia jumped and smacked herself in the face with her textbook. "Ouch! Damn it, Zach, don't scare me like that."

Zach chuckled and zipped open his backpack, pulling out his color-coded notes. "So, who _was_ the first president?"

"The president of what?" countered Sophia. She snapped shut her book. "I heard through the grapevine you finally asked out Rebecca."

A dumb grin spread across his face. "Jealous?"

"Nah, you're cousin's a better kisser," teased Sophia.

"I didn't know you'd met Richard? Or are you talking about Michael? I've heard he's had more experience in that particular department," retorted Zach with a cocked eyebrow.

Sophia playfully hit him on the upper arm. "Tease all you want, _Zachary_, but Matt and I are perfectly happy."

Zach pulled a face. "Don't call me, 'Zachary!' And the height difference still gets me. I mean he only comes up to what your chest? How is that comfortable dancing?"

Sophia just smirked. "I'm sure Matt is perfectly fine with out height differences when we're dancing. And come to think of it, so am I."

Zach shuddered. "Ok, ok, no need for greater detail. Are you ready for this test?"

"Of course," said Sophia proudly. "And before you go all nervous, you can forget getting any sympathy from me. You threw off the last curve with your perfect score, and you did the bonus essay."

Zach felt his cheeks heat up. "Fine, alright, ok."

Andrew joined their little group. Zach noticed his friend's lips were redder than normal, and his perfect hair was not as meticulously styled as usual.

"Meet up with anyone?" asked Zach innocently.

"What? _No_!" Andrew shot him a warning look.

Sophia oblivious to the situation started packing up. "She's about to open the door."

The brass doorknob wriggled, and Dr. Keenan stepped into the corridor. She had her shoulder-length brown hair up in a bun today and wore her librarian glasses, which did nothing to hide her startling pale green eyes. Zach like all the boys in the corridor was immediately hanging on her every word. Most of the girls hated Dr. Keenan on principle.

"Backpacks up front. Please grab a test booklet and answer sheet from my desk. Also due to the academic integrity infringement on the last test I would like you all to sit in alphabetical order for the exam." Dr. Keenan spoke softly and clearly. She stepped aside and ushered them into the classroom.

Zach set his backpack down close to the door and collected the testing materials. His peers were quietly figuring out exactly where in the room they were meant to sit. Despite roll call being done every day for the past few months most had not paid that much attention after the first week or so. Zach knew he was after Thomas Green and located the freckly lanky boy. He took his seat behind the already situated Thomas after greeting the boy with a head bob. Thomas returned his greeting with an awkward half-wave.

Once everyone was settled, Dr. Keenan told them to begin and took her seat behind the large desk in the front of the classroom. Zach opened up the thick packet of questions and began reading through the first page. His heartbeat slowed as he recognized the right answer in the first three or so questions. He flipped to the back and read the three essay prompts. Two were simple regurgitation of facts, while the third required more thought and analysis. There was no extra credit essay on this exam.

He risked a glance up at Andrew and saw his best friend flipping through the packet lazily. Zach knew it was Andrew's way of calming himself down before an exam. Sophia was behind him and he could not risk looking over his shoulder, but he was sure she was perfectly filling in every correct answer on her answer sheet. Dr. Keenan got up from her desk to make one of her many passes during the exam to ensure there was no cheating. He looked back down at his exam and began selected his answers.

Time slipped by faster than normal as it was wont to do, and Zach barely finished writing his concluding sentence on his essay when Dr. Keenan called for the exams. He waited for his three friends outside the room, and they began comparing notes as they walked to their next classes. Sophia and Zach had Drama while Andrew had Biology. They separated at the science corridor.

"Have you finished your script yet?" asked Sophia, changing the subject from the exam.

Zach shook his head. "I've got Comedy Sports after school today. I'll finish it then."

"Maybe I should join the team as well."

Zach laughed. "You hate improv. Besides I thought you were…"

Zach voice failed him. Ahead of them, standing in the middle of the hallway, was Peter Thomas. Tall and lean, Peter was the captain of the school's swim team and the bane of Zach's existence. Peter's father had been the star swimmer before Zach's uncle Chris had joined and completely outcompeted the man. The father's high school grudge had infected Peter at a young age, and he picked on Zach ever since elementary school. The dirty blond boy had always been taller than Zach being a year older. Their fights had even lead to both of them being suspended for a week when Zach was in fifth grade. The fight after the suspension would have landed Zach in the hospital if his father did not have the power of healing.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and grinned menacingly. "Halliwell, cheating already?"

Zach gulped but stood his ground. He would not give Peter the satisfaction of knowing he was intimidated by the older teen.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Move out of the way, Peter."

Peter steel blue eyes lingered on Sophia, and he slowly licked his lips. "My offer still stands, pretty lady. Ditch the squirt, and I can show you what being with a real man is like."

Sophia chuckled. "What with your _little_ Peter?" she scoffed.

Peter took a step toward them. Zach reacted. He placed himself between his foe and Sophia. Peter took another step toward him, and Zach noticed Peter's shoelaces were not tied. Careful to keep himself between Peter and Sophia, Zach stepped to the side a bit. Peter mimicked him just as Zach hoped he would, stepping on his shoelace. Zach lunged forward, and Peter tired to step back out of range. Unfortunately his shoelace caused him to trip over his own feet, twisted trying to catch himself, and fell flat on his face.

"You should learn to tie your shoes," mocked Zach.

Peter groaned and spat out a glob of saliva tinted with blood. "Fuck you, Halliwell. I know what you and your family are. We all do. You're nothing more than a bunch of freaks."

Zach's breath hitched. The fact that his family were witches was public knowledge, but not general knowledge. The Halliwells still liked to keep a low profile with only a few government officials knowing for a fact what they were. The few people who suspected something at school never said anything to him. Besides which he was not a witch, his powers were bound.

Zach tried to not let just how much the insult affected him. "_'Freak_,' that your best insult?"

Peter pushed himself back up onto his knees. "You go near Rebecca, and I'll rip your balls off."

Zach folded his arms defiantly. Peter was not nearly as menacing when he was on his knees. "I'd like to see you try."

Zach was sure Peter would have tackled him right then and there, but they were right next to the school office. Ms. Quinn the elderly Drama teacher stepped out of the office's door.

"What's going on here? Halliwell? Watson? You are going to be late. The rest of you as well," said Ms. Quinn strictly.

The students dispersed. Peter glared at Zach before retreating. Zach and Sophia followed their teacher quietly to the auditorium. Once they reached the room they took their usual seat in the back of the room. Class proceeded normally until halfway through when the door opened, and Ms. Quinn, who had been regaling them with one of her many stories from her aspiring acting days, stopped and turned around.

"Can we help you?"

Rebecca Starling sheepishly stepped into the room clutching on to her backpack. "Uh, yes, ma'am. I—err—just finished meeting with my counselor."

Ms. Quinn waved her hands. "Of course. Henrietta was just telling me about her student. You will be Rebecca Starling?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Rebecca meekly.

Ms. Quinn swept over to her and hugged her. "It's Ms. Quinn or Jia. Ma'am is for my beloved mother."

The class laughed; they all loved Ms. Quinn.

Ms. Quinn smiled at them. "Right, usually we would have you introduce yourself, but that will have to wait until next class. There is a free seat next to Mr. Halliwell. He'll be able to share the week's script with you."

Rebecca nodded and hurried over to the circular table Zach and Sophia were sitting at. She smiled shyly at Zach and pulled out a notebook and pencil before shoving her backpack under the table. Ms. Quinn was already back to tell her story, and most of the class had returned their attention to her.

"Hey," said Zach, smiling broadly.

Sophia held out her hand and leaned across him. "Hi, I'm Sophia, but please call me Sophie."

Rebecca shook Sophia's hand. "Hi, Sophie."

"What happened with your counselor? Why are you here?" asked Zach quietly.

Rebecca glanced up at Ms. Quinn.

Zach followed her eyes and shook his head. "Don't worry. Thursdays and Fridays are pretty much free periods unless there's a play we're putting on. Then we're rehearsing lines."

"The next play's after Christmas break. I think Zach should try out for King Arthur, but he's still fighting me," added Sophia.

Rebecca frowned at Sophia.

Sophia giggled. "Relax, chica. I'm taken."

"What? I didn't say anything," defended Rebecca.

Sophia snickered. "You didn't have to."

Zach cut into the discussion. "Sophie's just a good friend."

"Yip, we're _besties_," squealed Sophia softly.

Zach rolled his eyes for Rebecca's benefit.

Rebecca tried to keep her face straight, but failed.

"So what's with the mid-term class shuffle?" asked Sophia.

"Well—um—I was in Art Appreciation, but—well—the teacher and I did not get along. So I've been speaking with my counselor for a few weeks begging her to switch my classes. I guess she finally found a teacher who would let me switch so late in the semester."

"That sucks about Art," consoled Zach.

Rebecca gave him a thankful look. "So how is this class?"

Zach shrugged. "Ms. Quinn is cool. You have to memorize a scene and perform it for the final. And every week there's a quiz over whatever play we're studying."

Ms. Quinn called for everyone's attention and started outlining the audition process for _Camelot_, the winter play for the school. As members of the Drama department their choices on what part they would like to pay in the play would be given a greater consideration. This usually translated to students in the three Drama classes getting all but the very minor roles. The year before, the part of Romeo went to a non-Drama student, but he had been exceptional and a senior. The last Zach had heard Tyler was attending some private acting school in England.

"So, are you?" asked Sophia once Ms. Quinn dismissed them.

Zach blinked slowly. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you going to try out for Arthur? You'd be amazing. Have you seen him act, Rebecca? He's the best, and he's the reason our school's even in the running for Regionals in Comedy Sports," blathered Sophia.

Rebecca who had been packing away her notebook shook her head. "No, but my friend Caroline was telling me about the skit you did a few weeks ago."

Zach blushed. "God, I'd hoped everyone had forgotten about that."

Sophia slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Right, I'm off to the joyous subject that is physical education. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," said Zach on reflex.

Sophia bent down and pecked him on the check before rushing off to catch up with a few of the other girls who shared her PE period.

Zach pulled his backpack on to the table and was surprised to see Rebecca still standing next to his seat. "Oh, sorry."

"My dad wants to meet you," said Rebecca very quickly not meeting his eyes.

"Huh? What?" Zach's heart beat faster.

Rebecca twirled a loose thread around her finger. "I told my parents yesterday that you and I were going to the mall on Friday night. I told them you'd been over to the house before and met them. But my dad still wants you to come over before we head to the mall."

"R—right." Zach stood up. "Friday. Perfect. I can get my mom to drop me off at your place then."

Rebecca cleared her throat. "What? You're ok with it?"

"I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't nervous, but yeah. You're their daughter, and they want to meet who you're going to hang out with. Sounds reasonable," said Zach as smoothly as he could while his heart continued to ramp up its pace.

Ms. Quinn walked passed them. "Next class starts in five minutes, Mr. Halliwell."

"Sorry, Ms. Quinn," called out Zach.

Rebecca, a smile back on her face, picked up her bag. "Well, I've got English next."

"Same here. Want to—uh—walk together?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Zach lead the way out of the classroom and before his nerves could stop him he took hold of her hand. Rebecca interlaced her fingers with his, and they walked down the corridor oblivious to other students around them. When they reached Rebecca's classroom she let go of his hand and leaned up to kiss him of the cheek. She vanished in to the classroom and immediately was surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Zach waved goodbye awkwardly and continued to his English class and few doors down.

The rest of the day did not fly by, but Zach could not remember anything of note happening. He ate lunch with Matthew; Andrew was serving out a detention. Kenny joined them halfway through the period and was slightly more talkative than the day before. They were seated a few tables down from Rebecca and her friends. Matt argued they should invite Rebecca to come sit with them, but Peter and his cronies were sitting right next to Rebecca's table. Zach did not feel up to finishing up the fight from earlier in the day. He needed to remain out of trouble.

Biology and Geometry slipped by without merit. Kenny once sat in Zach's seat, but Zach had arrived with enough spare time to claim the seat on the other side of Andrew. Health class was as cringe worthy as normal. He and Kenny switched seats, so he got to sit next to Rebecca.

Zach caught a ride back to the Manor with Matthew and his Aunt Serena. He apologized for missing the previous night's family dinner. Serena kissed him on both cheeks and used him as an example for how Matthew should behave. This earned him a mock glare from his cousin.

Thursday nights were dad and son bonding nights, so it was no surprise to find his father waiting for him when he walked into their home. Having the ghostly figure of his great-grandmother also standing in the parlor, however, did cause his heart to skip a beat.

"Grandma Patty!" greeted Zach. "Hey, Dad."

Wyatt grinned. "Hello, how was your day?"

"Busy," replied Zach

Patty Halliwell stepped out of the circle of candles and approached her great-grandson with arms wide open. Zach stepped into the hug enthusiastically. He always got along with his Grandma Patty. Grams on the other hand scared him.

"What's brought you from the great beyond?"

Patty shrugged. "Can't a great-grandmother come and visit?"

"'Course you can, but you don't."

Wyatt placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's nothing to worry about. We were just discussing a few things."

Zach caught the look shared between the two adults. "What things?"

Piper walked in through the door carrying a bag of milk, eggs and bread. "MOM!"

Wyatt used the distraction. "Zach, take the bag from your grandmother and take it into the kitchen."

Zach knew he was being sent out of the room and was not happy. Nevertheless, he took the bag from his grandmother and kissed her on the cheek. He made his way to the kitchen very slowly, ears straining to catch a whisper of the conversation. The adults were too used to having unwanted prying ears around and spoke in rushed but hushed tones. When he returned Piper was admonishing his dad about something, but before he could ask Patty swept over and dragged him into the Conservatory.

"You are getting so big!"

Zach forced a smile. "Tends to be what teenager's do, Grandma P."

Patty sat down in one of the old white wicker chairs and indicated he should take the seat next to her. "It feels like only yesterday that I was helping your grandmother organize your Wiccaning. And now your mother told me you've got a date for the Homecoming Dance?"

Zach nodded.

"She must be a very special person to have caught the eye of my great-grandson."

"She is," said Zach still trying to hear something from the entranceway.

"And how are your cousins?"

Zach turned to face Patty. "They're all fine."

Patty pursed her lips. "Fine? That's all I get?"

"Matt's flying through high school. Last I heard Richard and Michael were on their way to spend a month in India on some experiential education tour."

Patty nodded along. "I take it you still don't see Richard ad Michael much?"

"No, but Dad said we might try and spend Christmas this year in England."

Wyatt walked into the room with brow furrowed. "I thought we'd go play a round of golf, and let your grandmother and great-grandmother catch up."

Zach nodded. "Sounds good, Dad—ah…"

Wyatt cut him off. "Do you have any school work?"

"No, finished it all yesterday."

"It was nice seeing you again, Grandma. Tell everyone 'hello' from me." Wyatt waited for Patty to nodded back and left the room.

Zach felt very confused. His dad usually got along very well with Grams and Grandma Patty. In fact out of the whole generation of Charmed children Wyatt and Chris were the only ones to talk to their family from the Great Beyond on any sort of regular basis. He glanced at Patty, but she had her mother's poker face on and he knew he would get nothing from her. He hugged her and said his farewells and rushed to find his father.

Wyatt was waiting for him at the front door, both sets of golf clubs in hand. When he saw Zach he took a deep breath. Loudly he said, "We'll see you, Mom. Sarah wants to try the new sushi restaurant by the Bay Mirror, so don't wait for us to have dinner."

Piper's voice drifted down to them from up the stairs. "Bye, Wyatt. Zach."

"Bye, Grandma."

Wyatt steered him out the door and toward his car. He unlocked it, popped the trunk, and threw the clubs into the back. Zach unsure how to act around his father when he was in such a mood quickly climbed into the car. He buckled his seatbelt and waited with baited breath for his dad to join him. When Wyatt climbed into the driver's side he smiled at his son.

"You sure golf is ok?"

Zach nodded. He was on the school's team and had been meaning to go practice all week. Ordinarily his dad would just drop him off at the course, or more often it was his mother who drove him to the course. It was a rarity for his dad to actually join him.

"Are you ok, dad?" asked Zach hesitantly after fifteen minutes of silence.

Wyatt let out a long breath. "I'm good."

"What were you and Grandma arguing about?"

"None of your concern, Zach," said Wyatt steely.

Zach nodded and looked out the window. After a few more minutes of silence his father turned on the radio. Zach tuned out the music and suck deeper into his own thoughts. Tomorrow he would be going out on a date. Grandma Patty never just showed up for no reason. The last time Grandma Patty had appeared out of the blue was a memory Zach would sooner forget.

"Your mom told me you've got a date tomorrow."

Zach laughed at the irony. "With Rebecca Starling. She's in Health class with me."

Wyatt bobbed his head. "Not a class I would have chosen to pick up girls."

"It's not like that, dad," deadpanned Zach.

Wyatt turned into the parking lot for the course. "Is she smart?"

"Yes."

"And what about the other girl you were going out with? Angela, wasn't it?"

Zach sighed. "We've been broken up for two months."

"I know, doesn't mean she doesn't still have feelings for you."

"She lost the right to have feelings for me when she broke up with me," said Zach a little heatedly.

"Just be careful, Zach, ok? People can get mean when their feelings are hurt. And—and it's not the best time to be sticking your neck out."

Zach frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It's just—it's nothing. Forget I said anything." Wyatt switched off the engine. "Let's go see just how badly you can beat your old man."

Even more confused Zach got out of the car. He met his father at the car's trunk, but he dad did not open it. He looked over at his dad and saw a man lost in thought. Whatever Grandma Patty's visit was about it clearly was something huge.

"Dad?"

Wyatt jumped and blinked. "Oh, sorry."

"We don't have to play golf…"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, no, it's ok. I'm just—well, it's nothing."

"Why did Grandma Patty come and visit?" asked Zach quietly.

Wyatt sighed and leaned against the car. "She just wanted to talk to me and Grandma Piper about some things."

"Bad things?"

"Possibly. There are just—there's a lot of things going on. She—uhh—she—it doesn't matter. Not really."

Zach tried to follow his dad, but the man was not making any sense. He was clearly holding something back that he did not want Zach to know about. Given the source of the information he could guess it had something to do with magic. Zach shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Magic had not been a big part of his life. His powers had been bound soon after Anakin had died; he could not even remember what his powers had been. Sure his father had taught him the basics, but it had been years since anyone had gone up to the attic or touched the Book of Shadows.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Wyatt frowned. "There's nothing to talk about, Zach. It doesn't concern you—or anyone."

Zach shook his head. "Ok, ok, dad. But we can talk about other stuff."

"Like?" asked Wyatt hesitantly. "If it's the 'birds and the…"

"GOD NO!" interrupted Zach. "Please, no. You—that's done."

Wyatt smiled. "Thank, God."

Zach returned his dad's smile. "No, I—well, I want to talk about Uncle Annie."

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Well, I just—he was such a big part of your life, of this family. And I don't remember much about him..." Zach trailed off lamely.

Wyatt patted him on the shoulder. "We can go to the diner across the street and talk there."

"Thanks! Can I get a milkshake?"

"Sure."

Both of them got back into the car. The short drive was silent as both men were lost in their own worries and thoughts. They reached the diner, entered, sat down, and ordered before Zach broached the subject.

"So—Annie…"

Wyatt grinned but the smile did not quite reach his eyes. Whenever the subject of his dead brother was brought up he was always unusually quiet. "What do you want to know about him?"

Zach drummed his fingers against the slightly sticky tabletop. Honestly he wanted to know about how his dad had handled Anakin being gay. He knew the broad strokes; he knew his dad loved his baby brother. He needed details, now; he needed to know if what he was feeling was normal. Their waitress returned with their milkshakes and a basket of French fries. Wyatt thanked her, and she left.

"He was a wonderful man, and you loved him. He was probably your favorite uncle when you were a baby. When he left for university you were depressed for like a week."

Zach smiled, twirling his straw between his fingers. "I still have the wristwatch he gave me."

Wyatt arched an eyebrow. "You never wear it."

"Yeah, it—it's hard. I mean, he's someone I don't even remember, but I miss him as much as I miss Pax."

"That's only natural. He's family, and you guys were very close. Even if you do not have definitive memories of him your love for him is still there." Wyatt explained slipping into psychologist mode.

"Andrew's gay," blurted out Zach.

Wyatt nodded nonchalantly and took a sip of his chocolate milkshake. "I was wondering when he'd tell you."

"You knew!"

Wyatt shook his head. "I suspected, but it was not my place to label him. He needed to feel comfortable enough to tell us himself. Although I'm sure he would not be happy with you telling me."

Zach scratched his ear. "Yeah, probably not, but—how'd you know?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Right, right. Ok. How'd you handle—uh…"

Wyatt's eyes lit up in recognition. "How did I take it when Anakin told us he was gay?"

Zach nodded feeling foolish. It should be ok; he should be fine with Andrew being gay. He was still the same person, and there was nothing wrong with being a homosexual. He was brought up to be accepting of everyone, but there was just something wrong. Not with Andrew, he knew that. No, there was something wrong with himself.

"That's a long and complicated story."

Zach snapped back into reality. "Why?"

Wyatt folded his hands in front of himself. "I learned about Anakin being gay from a different Anakin or rather I was given irrefutable proof by another Anakin."

"Another Anakin?" Zach was lost.

"The whole thing was confusing, and we had bigger things to worry about than Anakin being gay. But there was always a part of me that hoped he was lying to himself, that it was just a phase. Life is hard enough without being different. And he was my baby brother, I didn't want anything or anyone to hurt him."

Zach slurped on his milkshake. His dad had explained exactly what he was feeing. There was nothing wrong with being gay, but it was going to be tough. He could not imagine putting himself through something like that. He was going to have to watch his best friend be bullied and picked on. There would be times he could help him, but he was not around all the time. Then there were Andrew's parents.

"How are you feeling?"

Zach blinked and pushed the milkshake away. "It's going to suck for Andrew."

Wyatt shrugged. "People are a lot more accepting in this day and age than when I was growing up."

"His parents—oh God—his parents are going to kill him. How—what do I do?"

"He's going to need his friends. That is what you are going to do, Zach, you are going to be there for him. He's going to need a place he feels safe and loved. If as you say his parents aren't going to be able to provide that safe haven then it up to us."

"Us?"

Wyatt reached across and took his son's hand in his own. "Andrew has been your friend for years. He's a part of this family, and this family takes care of family."

Zach blinked rapidly to try and stop the tears from forming. He took a deep breath and felt a thousand pounds lighter. "Thanks, Dad."

"So this date tomorrow?"

"We're going to the mall, get dinner at the food court and walk around." Zach could not help but smile as he thought about Rebecca.

Seeing his son light up, Wyatt stayed silent.

"Can you drive us? Will you be free? I guess Mom could, but she'd want to ask ten thousand questions. Please, Dad, please?"

"Of course I can drive you."

Zach clapped his hands together. "Perfect. Oh—oh yeah, we'll have to go to her house first. Her parents want to meet me."

As he spoke he got more nervous. The idea of meeting a girl's parents terrified him. He had never met Angela's parents when they had been going out. She always sidestepped the topic of family. Along the way he had surmised she was in foster care. When he met Sophia's dad for the first time, the man had grilled him, and they were just friends. He could only imagine the insanity of the conversation between a father and a potential boyfriend.

"They want to meet you already?"

Zach nodded not paying his dad much attention. So many things could go wrong. Her dad could hate him. The same was true for her mother. Or they could be fine with him initially but he could say something stupid ad turn them against him. Meeting the parents was a dumb idea. He started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, kiddo, calm down," said his dad and he pushed the half-drunk milkshake back in front of him.

Zach took a deep, long sip. "Why'd I say I'd meet her parents?"

"You are a great kid. They may not like you, but they won't hate you. How could they?"

"Thanks, Dad," said Zach sarcastically, "big help."

Wyatt chuckled. "Kiddo, she's their little girl. They're going to dislike anyone she brings home, but don't worry you'll win them over."

Not wanting to discuss the topic any longer Zach bit his lip. "So what did Grandma Patty have to say?"

Wyatt's lips thinned. "It's nothing to concern yourself with."

They drank the rest of their milkshakes in silence. Zach was chewing on the last of the French fries when his mom called. They paid the bill and drove downtown to meet her at the sushi restaurant.

"Thanks for today," said Zach, hoping to get rid of the awkward silence.

Wyatt patted him on the knee. "Anytime."

Zach breathed out slowly and stared out the window. He should just forget about what his grandmother Patty wanted; it had nothing to do with him. Between school, Andrew, and his date tomorrow, there was enough concern without adding magic into the mix. He could not do anything about a demon uprising or whatever was going on. He should just stay focused on what he could do. He should phone Andrew when he got back home, and maybe Matthew. Maybe Matthew knew what on Earth was going on with their family. No, that was not his to be messing with. Rubbing his temples, Zach opened his mouth to talk and shut it again.

They pulled into the parking structure across the street from the restaurant. His dad found a parking spot, switched off the engine, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Wait here," said Wyatt just as Zach reached to unbuckle his own seatbelt.

"Wha—why?"

His dad ignored him and stepped out of the car. Zach wanted to follow, but a ripple in the shadows stayed his hand. He screamed out a warning as the shadows struck out at his father. His dad spun back around and tossed a pulsating blue and white orb at the shadowy figure. The orb of light struck the figure who stumbled backwards, inky darkness pouring out of the wound. Zach held his breath; an icy shiver rippled down his back. He knew what the shadow was but refused to believe his eyes. No one had seen a wraith since Glyndwr had been vanquished.

The wraith waved its clawed hand at his dad, and his dad flew backwards into one of the cement pillars. It turned to face Zach and fixed its beady red eyes on the trembling boy. Zach bit his lip completely lost at what to do. He was powerless even if he had his powers there was almost nothing that could vanquish a wraith. The wraith strolled toward the car, and Zach sunk deeper into his seat, breath quickening.

"HEY BASTARD!" yelled a woman in the distance.

Both Zach and the wraith searched for the owner of the voice. Zach recognized the voice instantly and actually laughed when his mother ran into view. Everyone in the Underworld had a healthy respect for his father, but seeing his mother he felt that the respect was misplaced. His mother looked like a very angry and protective mother bear.

"Stay the hell away from my son!"

The wraith laughed coldly. "And what is a shaman going to do?"

"This!"

Sarah Halliwell flicked her hand, and a half dozen fireball smashed into the wraith driving him to his knee. Zach cheered.

The wraith roared creating a shockwave. Sarah fell to the floor, and Zach gripped tightly to his seat as the car rocked violently. The wraith got back up onto its feet and called forth a twisted and barbed staff. Zach knew the staff was a pleiomorph and that each barb was tipped with a deadly poison. The wraith advanced on his mother, and he jumped out of the car.

"Leave her alone," yelled Zach.

"Zach, NO!" cried Sarah.

The wraith spun and struck out with the pleiomorph. Zach ducked and kicked nearly toppling backwards. His aim was true, and he hit the wraith on the side of one of its knees. Only the wraith was made of stronger stuff than the practice dummy, and his kick barely budged it. The wraith grinned showing off its razor sharp teeth as it reached out to grab hold of Zach. Zach squeezed his eyes shut.

"FUCK OFF!" bellowed Wyatt returning to the battle.

Zach opened his eyes and saw the glowing blade of Excalibur inches from his nose. The wraith screeched and melted into the shadows. Zach felt himself being yanked backward and yelped in fright. He fought back.

"Stop, Zach!"

Zach went limp with relief on hearing his mother's voice.

"Where is it?" asked Sarah still holding onto Zach.

Wyatt keeping Excalibur ready shrugged. "Maybe it's retreated."

"That was a wraith. A wraith!"

Wyatt agreed slowly lowering Excalibur. The shadows had lost some of their darkness.

Sarah spun Zach around and hugged him tight. "Thank God you're alright."

Zach hugged her back still shacking. "You too."

Wyatt banished Excalibur and joined the group hug. "That was very foolish, Zach."

Zach just nodded, unable to speak because of the large lump in his throat.

Sarah was the first to break from the hug. "I thought your brother said that wraiths could no longer take physical form."

"Not here. We can't discuss this here."

Sarah let out a shaky breath. "Then let's go. I don't want to be here if it comes back."

Wyatt approved mutely and wrapped his arm around Sarah. "We'll meet you back at the house?"

Sarah leaned in and kissed Wyatt. "I'll wipe the security tapes."

Zach watched his parents silently as they matter-of-factly dwelt with the details of a demon attack. His mind was slowly shutting down, and he struggled to keep his thoughts straight. They had just been attacked. He allowed himself to be steered back into his seat by his dad. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged himself; he had almost died. The ride back to the Manor took no time at all.

"MOM!"

Wyatt gentle maneuvered Zach into a seat in the living room.

"MOM!"

Piper appeared with a frown. "What is it, Wyatt?"

Wyatt reluctantly left his son and walked over to his mother. "We were just attacked."

Piper blanched. "Wha—what?"

Wyatt patted her on the back. "By a wraith."

Sarah walked through the front door, looking a little worse for wear.

"Are you ok?" asked Piper softly.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, it's just a few bumps and bruises. How are you Wyatt?"

Wyatt rubbed the back of his head. "Must have healed myself."

"You drove with a head injury!"

"SHH!" Wyatt put a finger to his lips. "Zach isn't taking this well."

Piper pulled them out of the living room. "Are you sure it was a wraith?"

Wyatt and Sarah looked at each other before gradually nodding their head.

"And it wasn't a newbie. I hit it squarely with a light orb and it barely slowed it down. I had to call forth Excalibur to get it to retreat."

"So they were right—some one is…" started Piper.

Wyatt lowered his voice. "We've got to tell Chris and Prue."

"And then the kids," argued Sarah. She quieted the argumentative comment from Wyatt with a glare. "I don't like it either, Wy, but if someone is reorganizing the Underworld again they're not going to leave our children out of it. They have a right to know what is going on. They have a right to choose."

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't this why Annie died? Wasn't loosing him enough?"

Sarah wrapped his arms around Wyatt. "We won't loose him, babe."

"I'll go call Chris," said Piper dismissing herself.

Wyatt hugged Sarah tighter, both adults lapsing into silent trepidation for the future.


	4. Friday Night

AN: A Happy Valentines Day!

FRIDAY NIGHT

Chris Halliwell sat in his downtown office staring at his computer screen. He had been in the middle of composing an email to the WHO, concerning his charity's most up-to-date findings on the bizarre epidemic sweeping through Romania. All thought of finishing the email were abandoned after his mother's phone call. A wraith had attacked his brother, his wife, and son. After almost ten demon-free years, the Underworld chose to throw a wraith at them. A wraith, the most powerful enemy they had ever faced. A wraith had taken the life of his father. A wraith had killed Jonathan, the other Twice Blessed. If wraiths became as common as they were when Glyndwr ruled the Underworld it was going to be a massacre.

His mother also informed him of the unexpected visit from his grandmother, and her message of a possible demonic uprising. He would call a wraith attack as an actual demon uprising. Someone was playing around with dangerous powers and consolidating authority over the Underworld. They were not ready to face yet another Source. After Anakin, there had been a hope that destiny would leave their family alone. He should have listened to Prue and left the city. Maybe if they had left this would not be happening.

Chris sighed and tried to focus on the email, but memories kept floating back to the surface. The image of his dad lying in a blood of his own blood on the kitchen floor nearly made him throw up. The last few seconds of Anakin's life on Earth played repeatedly in his mind. They had lost so many during the last war, and he had memories from the other timeline when they had lost even more. His mother died in his arms as he cried out to his dad and Wyatt to come save her. He shook his head and stood up quickly. He chucked a random collection of items from his desk into his briefcase and walked out of his office.

"I'm heading home, Amy."

His red-haired receptionist looked up from her computer. "Good on you, Mr. Halliwell."

He forced a smile and made his way to the elevator. He reached his car in the underground parking lot before his legs gave way. They were supposed to be done with all things magical. Sure he knew intellectually that eventually his son, nephews, and the rest of the next generation of his extended family would have to take up arms against the Underworld. He just never imagined they would still be teenagers when the battles would start. They deserved a childhood.

His phone rang and he answered. "Hello?"

Serena was on the other end of the call. "I'm making steak and mushroom pie for dinner. When will you be home from the office?"

The ordinariness of the question threw him. "Huh?"

"I'm wondering when you'll be home."

Chris blinked a few times. "I'm leaving the office now."

"Perfect timing. We'll see you then. Oh, by the way, Matt invited a friend of his over."

"Right, I'll see you soon."

There was a pause. "Everything alright, sweetie?"

Chris sighed. "No, but we can talk when I get home."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Chris hung up the phone and started the car. The mundane action of driving settled his racing mind, and he felt marginally better by the time he pulled into the driveway of his home, a small pale blue Victorian mansion. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a tall, thin, and pale boy with thick-rimmed glassed. The boy awkwardly raised a hand and half-heartedly waved.

Matt burst into the entranceway carrying a large backpack, which Chris knew contained all of his son's various camera lenses.

"Found it!" Matt cried. He noticed his dad standing in the doorway. "Oh. Hi, dad! This is Kenny. Kenny, this is my dad, Chris Halliwell."

Kenny, the spindly boy, extended the hand he had waved with. "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

Chris shook Kenny's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Kenny, was it?"

Kenny nodded.

Matt grabbed Kenny's other hand. "Love to stay and chat, Dad, but we've got stuff to do."

Chris grinned as Matt dragged Kenny back up the stairs he hand just bounded down. He put his briefcase down next to the cabinet meant to serve as a place to put their shoes in and headed down the passageway toward the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and took a deep breath. The whole place smelled of stew and freshly baked pastry.

"Hey, sweetie."

Serena stood up from where she was peering into the oven. "Oh! You're home early."

Chris checked his watch; he had made very good time on the drive back. "No traffic, I guess."

Serena closed the gap between them and pecked him on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Busy, the Nigerian government is trying to renegotiate our contract, again."

Serena led him to a chair and sat down next to him. "I take it that's not what is bothering though."

Chris shook his head. "I wish it was. Wyatt was attacked today."

"WHAT!"

"Not so loudly."

Serena glanced up. "Oh, he's got his music blasting."

Chris still kept his voice relatively soft. "Yeah, he and Zach were meeting Sarah at that new sushi place downtown. They were attacked in the parking lot."

"Jesus! Are they all ok?" asked Serena gripping his hands between her own.

"Zach's a bit shaken up, but they're all fine."

Serena leaned back in her chair. "What—what are we going to do?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. They want to talk tomorrow when the kids are at school."

"Ok, I'll clear my schedule. Has anyone told Prue and Kyle?"

Chris nodded. "My mom was going to call them."

Serena chewed on her bottom lip. "This isn't good."

Chris kept silent, but he agreed wholeheartedly. This was not good at all. The oven's timer going off interrupted further discussion. They ate dinner together. The presence of Kenny allowed Chris to easily keep his mind off tomorrow's conversation. When he crawled into bed later that night with Serena he said a silent prayer to keep his family safe before falling into a restless sleep.

A woman in her early forties with curly golden hair sat on a massive elegantly engraved throne. The engravings depicted giant serpentine monsters crawling out of the ocean and destroying a nearby town. Curled around her right forearm slept a massive black adder. She impatiently tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the armrest of her throne. Before her knelt a grotesque humanoid, clutching a long barbed staff with its remaining clawed hand.

A man in a sport's jacket and wearing a colorful tie sat beside her in a simple iron chair. He was playing with a silver ring shaped as a dragon eating its own tail. His light brown eyes flashed dangerously as they listened to the pathetic wraith beg for its life.

Rahab closed her pale eyes and held up her hand for silence. The wraith chocked on its failing words.

"You were instructed to capture the eldest of the Charmed children, but you have returned empty handed."

The wraith started blathering again.

Her brother, Tiamat, stood up. "SILENCE! My sister is talking."

The wraith shut up and threw itself on the floor.

Rahab gently petted her sleeping adder. "You have failed my brother and myself after everything we did for you. After we gave you back physical form and great expense to ourselves you have the audacity to return to us to beg for your life."

The wraith shivered, but did not try to speak.

"Not only did you fail to capture young Zachary, but you revealed yourself to his parents."

"I had no…"

Tiamat snapped his fingers, and the wraith started to choke and splutter. She let it suffer a few moments longer before calling her brother off was a simple gesture. The wraith struggled back onto its knees.

"The Halliwells are powerful witches. Many have failed to destroy them because of mistakes like tonight. You have cost us the element of surprise. Why should I let your continued existence to stand?"

The wraith cradled the stump of a limb. "I can try again. They failed to kill me even with the legendary Excalibur. Let me try again."

Rahab turned to her brother. "Shall we give him a second chance?"

Tiamat grinned vindictively. "So that he can be captured and reveal even more to them? No, dear sister, he has had his chance. We must rely on others now."

Rahab turned back to the wraith. "You heard my brother."

The wraith struggled back to his feet, but Tiamat struck first. Transforming into a ferocious crocodilian-like man her brother knocked the wraith to the ground. He ripped and tore at the wraith spluttering her throne room with acidic black blood. The wraith's shrieks died into gurgles and finally silence. Tiamat stood up on two feet covered in blood and guts. He changed back into a twenty-something good-looking man.

"Go get cleaned up, brother. We have work to do."

He left the room through a side door. Rahab sat back down on her throne and absentmindedly petted her adder. There was a lot of work to be done.

Zach stood in front of the full-length mirror in his parent's bedroom. He knew he was going to be late, but he was not happy with the teen staring out the mirror at him. His hair would not stay put despite the copious amount of gel he had poured on it. His shirt sat off center so that a bit of his white undershirt poked out on the one side. The one leg of his dark blue jeans was creased even though his mother had ironed it. The whole night was going to be a disaster. Rebecca would take one look at him and change her mind; he just knew it. What had made him think he was cool enough to go on a date with _the_ Rebecca Starling?

Frustrated, he tugged on the bottom of his shirt to hide his undershirt. He gave his hair another annoyed glance before turning away and walking out the room. There was nothing left to do. He would have to text Rebecca and tell her he was sick. Maybe he could salvage a friendship still. If he went on this doomed date she would never speak to him again. Even if he looked great, after last night, he was not sure he wanted to set foot out of the Manor especially not in the company of a mortal.

"You look handsome," said Piper as she passed him in the passageway.

"Thanks, Grandma," he responded monotonously.

The demon attack had him shaken up. Somehow, his parents had persuaded him into still going on his date. His dad was going to stick close by in case a demon attacked, but everyone he spoke to assured him no demon would attack him. Though his parents always sounded like they were lying when they said it. His grandmother made him feel a bit better by reminding him generations before him had dated mortals, and it had worked out for them.

He stepped into his bedroom and pushed the door almost shut. He should have taken up Andrew up on his offer to help him get ready. In fear of the whole affair turning into a pick-on-Zach session he had turned down his best friend's generous offer. Right now, he felt he could have let Peter stand there and mock him if it meant looking halfway decent.

Shirts, pants, shoes, and other various clothing items covered every surface in his room. The only space void of clothing was his closet. He did not remember getting ready for his first date with Angela being this difficult. He had thrown on a clean pair of khakis and a semi-formal shirt; he had not even bothered to redo his hair from a day at school. He started shifting through the debris in search of his phone. Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called out, bent down to look under his bed.

"What the hell happened here?" inquired Matt.

Zach stood up straight. "I've got my date tonight."

Matt nodded still surveying the room. "And you decided to set off a stick of dynamite to celebrate?"

"Dude! I've got nothing to wear," complained Zach returning to his phone hunt.

Matt eyed his cousin. "I'm not sure, but I think those pieces of fabric clinging to your body at the moment are called clothes. We, normal people, use such items to wear when we leave our houses."

"Fuck off!"

Matt chuckled. "Come on, Zach, you look great. Besides you and Rebecca have been hanging out all week. You _know_ she's into you."

Zach plopped himself onto his bed. "But what if…"

"No," said Matt firmly. "I'm not letting you talk yourself out of this. You are going to meet her parents and then the two of you are going to hang out at the mall. Maybe you'll find some secluded corner to really get acquainted."

The last part was said with waggling eyebrows. Zach rolled his eyes. "But…"

"But nothing!"

Zach really wanted to say something about the demon attack, but he had promised his parents not to discuss the attack with anyone. He sighed heavily. "Look at my hair," he said pathetically.

"You sound like a girl. Dude, you're hot. She said, 'yes'. Now, get over yourself and go have a good time. And if she offers you a very good time, you don't have to say no."

"I'd prefer not to be grandfather just yet, _Matthew_," said Wyatt as he entered the room.

Both teens blushed.

"Hi, Uncle Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled. "How are you, Matt?"

Matt grinned back. "Great! I'm going to spend the night at Kenny's house. I persuaded my mom to run past so we could wish Zach luck."

Wyatt acknowledged his son. "All ready?"

Zach tagged at his shirt. "I need to find my phone."

"It's on the kitchen table," informed Wyatt.

His last excuse destroyed, Zach crossed his arms and nodded. "Let's go."

Matt patted him on the back as he walked pass. "No need to sound like we're taking you to the executioner. It's just a date. If you mess it up there are plenty of other girls out there—or boys if you swing that way."

Zach growled. "I'm going to punch you one of these days."

"Love to see you try," retorted Matt playfully.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and were greeted by Sarah and Serena both in deep discussion. They broke off when they spotted the boys.

"Oh my, Zach, you look very handsome," said Serena warmly.

Sarah came over and hugged him. "You look all grown up, sweetie."

"Thank you." Zach swallowed the lump in his throat.

Wyatt placed two firm hands on his shoulders. "We best get going. You don't want to be late meeting the folks."

Zach gulped. "Yeah—err—ok."

His mom hugged him again more tightly than the last time. "Curfew is at eleven. Good luck." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, Mom."

Serena stepped forward and also hugged him. "Rebecca is a very lucky girl."

Matt gave him a high five and waggled his eyebrows.

"Ok, we're going. BYE MOM!" stated Wyatt.

Piper appeared on the stairs. "Have fun tonight, Zach."

"Thanks, Grandma, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Zach followed his dad out of the Manor and down the steps. He reached the car door when his heart started to beat fast, and he breathing quickened. Tonight would be his official first date with Rebecca Starling. Their neighbor Ruth Ianos was on her porch and waved. He returned her wave. Ruth had been his babysitter for years She had a massive collection of artifacts from Egypt and the Middle East, which had always fascinated him. She also had a collection of asps and adders, which he tended to avoid. He took a deep breath and slipped into the car.

"Are you nervous about meeting her parents?" asked Wyatt as he started the engine.

"No, well, maybe—maybe a little bit. It more of what if she sees me tonight and realizes what a big mistake she's made. I mean, Dad, I'm not the best looking guy at school or the most popular. I'm one of the drama geeks you and your friends picked on."

"I thought she was in your drama class."

Zach sighed. "Yeah, but she's not like them—us. She's the hottest girl in school!"

Wyatt knew better than to chuckle out loud. "Zach, you are an amazing kid. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their date. And she would not have said, 'yes' if she wasn't interested. Clearly she's not into the super sporty jocks. Didn't you tell me she'd turned down a few of them?"

Zach nodded slowly. They had reached the freeway. "I don't know. She's completely out of my league."

"She doesn't think so. Don't sell yourself short; there is nothing less attractive or at least your mother tells me."

This gained a half-hearted laugh.

"How'd your first date go with mom?"

Wyatt merged onto the off-ramp. "I was a bundle of nerves. We went to this little restaurant down by the Bay Mirror for dinner, and then I took her to the ice-cream shop I worked at during high school. Despite everything, she still wanted to go on a second date."

Zach scratched the back of his head. "Were you nervous because you knew she was the one?"

"I knew you mother was completely different from every other girl I had dated, but I only knew she was the one after our first kiss."

"Do you think you can meet—never mind." Zach looked out the window falling silent.

Wyatt wisely chose not to press the matter. As a parent he knew the correct answer to his son's incomplete question. He was far too young to be thinking that far ahead in his life. On the other hand he had personal experience defeating that argument. Anakin and Lucien had been much younger when they had first started dating, and if they were still alive there was no doubt in Wyatt's mind they would still be together. They were soul mates in every sense of the word.

They pulled up to a modest sized house in a nice neighborhood. Rebecca was already waiting for them on her front lawn. Zach's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Dressed in a simple floral knee-length dress Rebecca looked exactly like the leading-lady, girl-next-door from every other teenager romantic movie. Zach stepped out of the car the second his dad put it in park.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

Rebecca grinned. "Hi."

Zach walked up the driveway until he was level with her. "You look amazing."

Rebecca blushed fidgeted. "You don't look half bad yourself, handsome."

Zach's cheeks heated up.

"You must be Rebecca."

Zach jumped. "Sorry. Rebecca, this is my dad, Wyatt Halliwell. Dad, Rebecca Starling."

Rebecca took Wyatt's offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Halliwell."

"It's wonderful to meet you too."

"Come in. My mom and dad are in the living room."

Rebecca led them in to the house and down a short passageway into a very homely room. On one side sat a large wooden dinning room table and chairs set and the other a long white couch. On the couch sat a man in his mid-fifties, greying hair and a growing beer belly. Mrs. Starling stood behind her husband; she also had grey hair, which she kept in a perm.

"Mom, Dad, this is Zach and his dad, Wyatt Halliwell."

Mr. Starling turned off the TV, which had been on the basketball game. He stood up and offered his hand to Wyatt. "A pleasure to meet you, Wyatt. I'm Finley Starling and that there is my wife Margery Starling."

Wyatt shook Finley's hand and stepped over to shake Margery's hand as well.

Finley looked Zach up and down. "And this is the young man who has my little girl all in a flutter."

"DAD!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Zach stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet you again, sir."

Finley gripped Zach's hand tight. "You treat her, right, and you and I will get along just fine. She's my baby girl. You break her heart, and I'll break your neck."

"DAD! COME ON."

"Finley, that's quite enough, dear," whispered Margery.

Zach kept his eyes fixed on Rebecca's father. "I've no intention of hurting your daughter, sir."

"Good."

Rebecca stepped up so that she was right next to Zach. "Ok? Can we go now?"

Mr. Starling nodded. "Have fun, sweetie. Thank you for taking them, Wyatt."

"Not a problem," said Wyatt

Margery came over and hugged her daughter and then Zach who awkwardly returned the hug. "We want her back by ten," she whispered.

"That won't be a problem."

Zach interlaced his fingers with Rebecca's. "Bye."

"Bye."

Wyatt waved his goodbye and led the way back out the house. Once the door closed Rebecca stopped Zach and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Zach shrugged his shoulders, but a smile betrayed his nonchalant stance. "You're welcome."

They reached the car and Zach opened the door for Rebecca and closed it once she was in. Before running around to the other side and tapped his dad on the shoulder. "Thank you."

Wyatt just bobbed his head.

Zach rushed to the other side and climbed into the backseat with Rebecca. Maybe the night was not going to be a complete disaster.

When they reached the mall they headed straight for the food court. Rebecca declared she was craving Mongolian BBQ and pulled Zach along who only half-heartedly resisted. While they were standing in line for their food to be cooked Wyatt pulled Zach aside.

"I'm going to go sit in the café. I have my phone on me and I'm just an orb away if you get into any trouble."

Zach nodded. "Ok, dad, we'll be fine."

"If I don't hear from you we'll meet back at the car at nine thirty."

"Yes, dad, fine."

Wyatt patted him on the back. "I'm so proud of you, son."

Zach grinned. "Thanks."

They rejoined Rebecca.

"I'll see you back at the car. Have a nice night, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Halliwell."

When Wyatt disappeared around the corner Rebecca visibly relaxed and leaned against Zach. "Your dad's nice."

Zach agreed silently finding it difficult to speak with Rebecca so close to him. "Uh-huh."

They collected their plates of food and found an empty table towards the least busy corner of the food court. Zach pulled out Rebecca's chair and waited until she was situated before sitting down himself across from her. He picked up his plastic fork and glanced up at Rebecca. He froze, caught in the amazement that they were on a date.

"You going to eat?"

Zach blinked. "Uh—what?"

Rebecca giggled. "Are you going to eat?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Sorry."

Again she giggled. "You don't have to be sorry."

Zach placed his fork down. "I know, but—sorry."

"My stomach is doing backflips if that helps," said Rebecca softly.

"What?"

She reached over and placed her hand over his. "Why don't we talk?"

Zach nodded. "Ok, what—the weather's nice." The words barely left his lips before he was kicking himself.

"I suppose it is. I'm from LA so sunny weather is normal for me still." Rebecca let her hand slid back across the table. Zach immediately missed the physical contact.

"I've got some family in Orange County," he said lamely.

Rebecca grinned eagerly. "Do you get to see them often?"

Zach shook his head. "No, maybe every other year or so at Christmas. My family's so big its difficult to see everyone often. What about you? How big is your family?"

Shrugging Rebecca started to play with her straw. "I've just got my mom and dad."

"Oh, well, that's nice."

"Yeah, we're really close, but I always wanted a big family."

Zach wanted to reach over and take her hand in his, but he could not work up the nerve. "There are days I don't like having such a big family. You can feel a bit lost in the chaos, but that's just on the days I'm feeling sorry for myself."

"So every Monday."

Zach choked and laughed. "Something like that." He smiled.

Rebecca picked up her drink and took a sip. "I've met Matt. Who's you cousin?"

"Yip. He's my dad's brother's son."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Zach's heart stopped for a second. "I—yeah—I had a younger sister."

Rebecca caught the change in his tone and sat up straight. "Oh, sorry, I didn't…"

Zach smiled. "Don't worry. You didn't know, and it's not like we lost her yesterday."

Hesitantly Rebecca asked, "How did it happen?"

Inhaling deeply Zach looked down. "We were driving down to see my uncle and his family in Orange County for Christmas. It was—wow—it was ten years ago. Well, almost ten years ago. This car coming in the other direction swerved into our lane and my dad tried to miss him. The car flipped and—and…"

"I'm so sorry, Zach!"

Zach shook his head and wiped away the tears building up. He tried to laugh it off. "Some great date I'm turning out to be."

Rebecca did what he could not and reached across the table to hold hands. "Don't be silly. It's my fault for bring it up."

Exhaling sharply Zach squeezed her hand. "Her name was Pax, and she was the best little sister ever even if she could be annoying as hell."

"You really loved her."

"Yeah, I still do." Zach bit his lip. "This food smells amazing. We should eat."

Rebecca still held his hand. "Are you ok?"

Zach bobbed his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Really, let's just eat."

"Ok," said Rebecca gently.

As they ate Zach clamed down and silently cursed himself for being such a baby. Sure losing a sister was terrible, but he had been living with that loss for ten years. There was no reason for him to break down on a first date over it. First dates were supposed to be fun and exciting, not a sob fest. He finished up his plate of food and searched his brain for another topic to discuss.

"How are you liking Baker High?" he asked.

Rebecca licked her lips. "I've liked it a lot more than I thought I would. I put up such a fuss when my dad said we were moving at the beginning of the summer. But everyone has been so nice."

"Everyone?" inquired Zach.

Rebecca frowned. "Ok, so not everyone has been inviting, but Baker High isn't nearly as cliquey as my last school. God, there if you were not part of the in crowd your life was horrendous."

Zach chuckled. "Sounds lovely and you wanted to stay there?"

Rebecca gave him a look. "Haha, real cute. It wasn't the school that made me want to stay. I had—have these two really good friends, Natalie and Nathaniel."

"Natalie and Nathaniel, I like them already."

Rebecca cocked an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

"They're friends with you, aren't they?"

Rebecca pretended to gag. "Too sappy, Zach. Let's leave that for the third or fourth date."

Zach perked up. "There's going to be a fourth date?"

Rebecca blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Let's see how the night goes."

"So this Natalie and Nathaniel…"

Rebecca grinned. "I've been best friends with Nat since kindergarten and Nate since fourth grade. They're twins, but boys were icky back in kindergarten. In fourth grade though, anyone who was anyone had a boyfriend, and Nate was mine."

Zach smirked. "Oh, really."

"Yeah, he was the most popular boy at school and super smart. Who wouldn't want to date someone like that?"

"I guess I have a lot to live up to. Why didn't it last with Nate?"

Rebecca hesitated before answering. "We kissed at the fifth grade 'dance' and there wasn't any spark. He called it off after that saying it was weird dating his sister's best friend."

Zach chuckled. "But you guys stayed friends?"

"Of course, he's a great guy. You guys would get along," spewed Rebecca. "Who are your friends? I've met Sophia and Andrew."

"And Matt. That's about it. Kenny, the new kid in Health class, he seems nice enough. He and Matt have really hit it off. And I guess I'll have to get used to hanging out with Danny Beck."

"Danny Beck? As in the star of the swim team Danny Beck?"

Zach agreed with a head nod.

Rebecca swooned. "He's so hot!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Zach.

Rebecca squeezed his hand. "But not as hot as you."

Zach rolled his eyes. "That's so believable."

"Come on, Zach, you've got to admit he's easy on the eyes."

"I'm a dude, I've got to admit nothing."

Rebecca leaned back in her chair. "Then take it from me. He's hot."

Zach almost said, "he's gay" but refrained. He knew Rebecca was teasing him, or at least he hope he was teasing him. He had officially met Danny at lunch earlier in the day and liked him enough. Unfortunately the presence of the star swimmer at his lunch table had attracted the attention of Peter, the swim captain. A fight was averted by the appearance of Coach Fischer, the golf team's coach.

"Want to walk around?" asked Rebecca, returning to twirling her straw in her now empty cup.

Zach nodded vigorously and quickly collected their trash onto one tray. He got up and threw away the trash wile Rebecca gathered up her phone and bag. She met him by the trashcan and linked her arm in his as they walked into the main thoroughfare of the mall. Zach spotted the Starbucks logo down to his left and steered Rebecca in the opposite direction. They stopped in front of one of the clothing shops.

"So I was thinking of wearing a dress like this one," commented Rebecca, pointing at a simple but beautiful long black dress.

Zach could picture her in the dress. "It's pretty."

Rebecca tittered. "Would you prefer I wear something like that?"

This time she pointed at another shorter dress with a more revealing neckline. Zach gulped suddenly seeing her in the new dress. "Err—no?"

"Good answer. It's only going to be like our second, maybe third, date."

Zach bit his lip to get rid of the images floating through his mind. "Is your dress going to be black?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, it's a dark blue. That way you can wear a blue tie and really offset your eyes." She said the last part in a whisper.

"You like my eyes?" asked Zach, blushing.

Her cheeks deepened in color. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I like your eyes, too."

"Thank you. Are you going to wear a suit?"

Zach nodded, hiding a cringe. He hated wearing suits; they reminded him of funerals. "Uh-huh, my mom is taking me to get one on Monday."

"I think you'll look really nice in a suit. You'll have to send me a picture of you trying it on." She said not quite meeting his eyes.

They walked on stopping here and there to look at the window display, but Zach was lost in their conversation to pay much attention to his surroundings. They just passed a frozen yogurt stand when Rebecca pulled them to a stop.

"Isn't that Dr. Ianos?"

Zach frowned, looking around. "Where?"

Rebecca pointed as unobtrusively as possible. "There, wearing one of his neon ties."

Dr. Timothy Ianos was their newly appointed principle. He had replaced old Mr. Beckmann who had died suddenly over the summer. He had short brown hair and the starting of a beard. He always wore a sport's jacket and some colorful tie, and he gave Zach a weird feeling every time he caught the man's eyes. The guy seemed very friendly and likable, but there was something behind his large brown eyes that set Zach's teeth on edge.

Zach saw the man Rebecca was pointing at and squinted. "Yeah, it is."

"He's a weird guy," said Rebecca.

Zach shrugged. "I guess. Who has so many brightly colored ties?"

Rebecca laughed. "And the way he talks. Never using a contraction ever; it's just weird."

They both broke into a fit of giggles and ducked into the nearest store. Mr. Ianos was heading in their direction. The store happened to be a toy store. Rebecca pulled him into the back. She picked up a sock monkey.

"I always wanted one of these, but my dad thinks stuffed animals are a waste of money and a health hazard."

Zach took the sock monkey from her and quickly checked the price. "If your dad says you can't have stuffed toys then…"

Rebecca grabbed the monkey back and hugged it. "But it's so soft. Feel how soft it is."

She stroked it against his cheek. "Where would you keep it?"

"I don't know. My locker at school, I guess."

Zach pursed his lips. "A sock monkey?"

"Yeah, all my friends had them when I was little, and I'd get so jealous." Rebecca put the monkey back on the shelf. "Think he's passed by yet?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, but we can't leave this fine establishment without showing our gratitude for keeping us hidden from the mean principle."

Rebecca smiled. "You're silly."

Zach picked up the monkey. "Come on."

Rebecca spluttered. "Zach, no. I was just telling you a story."

"Yeah, I know, but I owe Andrew one stuffed bear."

"Really, you're buying that for Andrew?"

They reached the counter, and Zach placed the monkey on it for the clerk to scan it. "Who else would I be buying it for?"

Rebecca fell silent. Zach finished paying and took the bag from the clerk. She followed him back out the store and up the escalator. They reached the second floor, and she linked her arm with his again. Zach stopped in front of one of the stores that sold nerdy collectable items and t-shirts with logos from famous movies or TV shows.

"What's your favorite TV show or movie?" he asked.

"Uh—I'm not sure I want you to know."

Zach's brow furrowed. "Why not? It can't be any worse than mine."

Rebecca nibbled on her lip. "Promise to not judge me, ok?"

"Yeah, I promise," said Zach with a smile.

"Ok—ok, now, you need to realize that this is like the only thing geeky about me. Right—so my favorite TV show is—is—is Doctor Who."

Zach burst out laughing. Rebecca playfully smacked him on the arm. "You promised!"

"Sorry, sorry. No, it's cute. My uncle loved Doctor Who, and Matt does too."

Rebecca pouted. "Your uncle and Matt?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, my uncle Annie. It was actually my great-uncle Henry who started him on the whole Whovian craze. I've tried watching a few episodes; it's good."

"You better think it's good. I don't think I could go out with someone who didn't like Doctor Who."

Zach wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Well, rest assured that I may not be a Whovian, but I do like the Doctor."

"So what's your favorite show or movie, then?"

Zach scrunched up his nose. "It's a closely guarded secret, and you don't get to find out about it until our tenth date."

"Oh really?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, I don't think even my dad knows."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"It's Jurassic Park," said Zach sheepishly.

"Jurassic Park? I love Jurassic Park!" said Rebecca jumping up and down.

Zach grinned. "You're amazing."

Rebecca stopped and smiled. "You're not too bad yourself."

Zach felt his ears heat up and dropped his eyes to the floor. He wanted to say something, but his phone interrupted his gathering of courage.

He answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"It's nine thirty, kiddo," said his dad.

Zach checked the clock on his phone. "Oh shit! Sorry, dad."

"No worries, just hurry up." Wyatt hung up.

Zach pocketed his phone. "It's nine thirty already."

Rebecca checked her own phone. "God, time flew by."

"Yeah, there's the elevator."

They ran and made it to the elevator just as a family was getting off. They slipped on and the doors closed, but neither of them pressed the button for the ground floor. Zach turned to face Rebecca and held out the plastic bag with the monkey inside.

"This is for you. Since your dad won't buy you one; I get to."

Rebecca took the bag. "Seriously?"

Zach nodded. "You didn't really think I was buying it for Andrew?"

"No, but…" Rebecca closed the gap and kissed him.

Zach stiffened, surprised at the sudden contact. She started to pull away a bit, but he did not want the kiss to end yet. He kissed back, interlocking his fingers with her fingers. He felt like he was floating, and time had stopped. The kiss was hesitant and soft, lacking any urgency. They had all the time in the world.

The elevator started to move, and they broke apart.

"Wow," breathed Zach.

Rebecca looked at him directly in the eyes. "Thank you for tonight."

"Uh-huh."

Zach could not manage actual words; he still needed to catch his breath. The elevator doors opened, and they got out. Still holding hands they walked back to the car in silence both grinning like idiots. Zach only let go of Rebecca when they reached the car. He opened the door for her, and she climbed in. Before he could step away pulled him closer by hooking a finger in between two of his shirt's buttons and kissed him again. His knees went weak. This time is was Wyatt who interrupted them.

"Time to go."

Zach cleared his throat. "Ok, yes—time to go."

Rebecca giggled. "Thank you for driving us, Mr. Halliwell."

Wyatt looked back at her in the rearview mirror. When the door closed and Zach could not hear him he said, "Treat him, right, Rebecca."

Rebecca nodded. "Always."

Zach jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Did you have fun?" asked Wyatt already knowing the answer from the grin plastered on his son's face.

Zach nodded. "Yes, we had a blast."

As they pulled out and drove out of the parking lot none of them noticed a man with a brightly colored tie follow their every move until they were out of sight. The man rubbed his hands together and slipped away into the darkness.


	5. Pursuit of Happiness

PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS  
Part 1

Wyatt, Chris, and Prue stood in front of a closed Book of Shadows. All three siblings had similar looks of apprehension plastered on their faces. A thin layer of dust covered every surface of the attic. Even their famed Book of Shadows showed clear signs of disuse. The sole functioning light flickered briefly before dying entirely. Wyatt waved his hand and glowing blue and white orbs encircled the roof.

"Why are we even up here?" questioned Prue testily.

Chris shrugged. "It's what we did we were attacked in the past."

Prue huffed and crossed her arms. "That Book is nothing but trouble. Ever since Aunt Phoebe read that damn incantation we've been cursed."

"Prue, we've got to do something," reasoned Wyatt.

"So we take the attack to the Department of Magical Affairs. Let them deal with it," argued Prue.

Wyatt shook his head. "It's not the same anymore. You know that. The administration is just jumping at a reason to lock us all up. No, we've got to deal with this alone."

Prue clenched her fists. "What can we even do? Wraiths were nearly impossible to vanquish, and if this one could survive a blow from Excalibur. What's left? We don't have angelic help this time. We've got shit!"

Chris hugged his sister with one arm and looked over at Wyatt. This was difficult for all of them, but being back in front of the Book was particularly hard on Prue. Anakin's death struck her the worst. She blamed herself for putting their brother in the situation that fateful night. They were there to rescue her from Glyndwr's clutches. After the funeral, Prue had wanted to strip her powers. Someone, she refused to say who, had convinced her not to go through with her plans. She had distanced herself from the family, and when Kyle was offered a consulting job with a British company she had convinced him to take it. There was a time that if Kyle had not kept them informed of what was going on Wyatt and Chris would have been completely in the dark concerning their sister and nephews.

"I've always speculated that without active members of the Powers in this plane Excalibur would lose some of its potency and power," said Chris intellectually.

Prue gave him a fake smile. "That makes it all better, Chris; we knew that Excalibur was going to be useless, just fucking brilliant."

She pulled away and walked over to the ancient couch, which had been repaired time and again. Arms folded she plopped down releasing a small cloud of dust into the air. Magically she vanished the dust and stared back at her brothers.

"My kids will not go through what we went through. They don't even know they ever had powers."

Wyatt sighed. "What do you suggest then? If there is some asshole gathering power in the Underworld they will come after us eventually. They'll come after our kids regardless of if they know they're magical or not. We pose too great a threat to them."

Prue pulled a face and sulked. "Why can't some other family have to deal with this uprising? We're not the only witches in the world."

"But we are the only ones with the power to take on someone capable of giving a wraith physical form," said Chris softly. "Do you have any idea how much power that would require?"

"No," said Prue simply.

Chris dragged his finger through his slightly thinning hair. "It should be impossible for anyone but a Power to condense raw magic into physical form."

"Alchemists do it," disputed Wyatt.

Chris shook his head. "No. They form a physical vessel and then trap an essence in it. Wraiths are so much more than that. It'd be like the difference between trapping steam and trapping nuclear radiation."

"So then you're saying that a Power is still around?" asked Prue, defeated.

Chris frowned. "There is a Power still, Uriel, but I don't think he's messing around with wraiths. I think that it's one of the first demons."

Wyatt cocked an eyebrow. "First demons?"

Prue threw her hands in the air. "Why can't it just be easy? Brew a vanquishing potion and vanquish their sorry asses. Mom and the aunts had it easy with Cole, the Source, and Zankou."

Chris chuckled. "Actually I think Zankou was one of the first demons."

"What?"

Wyatt waved his hand to calm his sister. "Let's let him finish."

Chris opened the Book to the page on Zankou and motioned for the other two Halliwells to join him. "He was capable of threatening the Source, and there is no known vanquishing potion. That should be improbable for any demon or warlock, especially when the Source was at his peak of his powers. He controls evil, which means his mere presence amplifies the darker powers, but he can control the effect."

"You mean he could strip a demon of his or her powers?" asked Wyatt.

"He couldn't strip them of their powers, but he certainly could reduce them to the point that they'd be inconsequential. Now, I read in a book back in Magic School that the Source only had dominion of those who came after him."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Chris ignored Prue's disbelief. "Back when we were trying to find ways to vanquish Jonathan I came across an old mage's musings on magic's origins. Most of what he wrote was nonsense, but some of it lined up with what little information Raphael and Michael gave us. And we know that there was at least one demon who came before all the rest."

Prue frowned. "Who?"

Wyatt gasped. "Lilith!"

"Exactly! Lucifer formed Lilith first in mockery of the Judeo-Christian creation myth, but what if he did not stop with Lilith. There are legends of powerful evil beings throughout history; legends that don't line up with what we know about your average upper-level demon, beings capable of holding off an onslaught of Avatars. Or in the case of Zankou outside the dominion of the Source of All Evil."

Prue breathed out roughly. "So, this is once again your way of telling us that we're screwed?"

"It's something to go on," snapped Chris.

Wyatt stepped up and pointed at the Book. "Are there any description of demons in here that narrows our search?"

Chris glared at Prue. "I don't want Matt dragged into this fight anymore than you want Mike or Rich, Prue, but hiding our heads in the sand is not going to stop this."

"Why did Anakin die if we're stuck doing this crap still?"

"If he hadn't sacrificed himself we wouldn't be here to do this."

Prue pursed her lips. "Ok, whatever, let's just get this over with."

Chris turned the Book's pages until he reached two pages written in strange symbols. In the upper right-hand corner was a faded picture of a serpentine creature curled up on itself so that its mouth and tail were touching. "Anyone know Hebrew?"

"You're joking right? Which one of our ancestors was Hebrew?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Wy, but I know enough to reason that this entry is about two very powerful demon princes. And I think that is the word for monster."

Prue leaned in closer. "Where'd you learn to read this?"

Chris blushed slightly. "I prefer to not discuss that."

"It was to impress a girl, wasn't it?" pressed Prue.

Wyatt cleared his throat. "Do you think you can translate it completely?"

Chris chewed his lip. "Greek, maybe, but Hebrew is nearly impossible without training."

"Kyle's friends with a couple former rabbis who work with him. I could ask him to get them to translate it," suggested Prue hesitantly.

"And risk exposure?"

"We've all been exposed already."

"But it's been a long time. I don't want us to be back on anyone's hot list," said Wyatt.

"It's our best bet. Kyle trusts these guys?"

Prue nodded. "Yeah, I think one of them is a practitioner actually."

Wyatt stared at the page. "How are we going to get the pages to them?"

"That is easy," said Chris. He orbed a potion vial into his hand from the small potion workstation in the attic's corner. "This is a modified version of the potion Mom and Anakin use to duplicate the Book for all of us."

"Alright, let's do this," consented Wyatt.

They back up and Chris threw the potion at the open Book. The vial shattered and the light blue potion fizzled as it run across the pages. A bright flash blinded all three siblings. Blinking, Chris stepped forward to inspect the damage and grinned.

"It worked!"

Wyatt rubbed his eyes and squinted in Chris's direction. "You didn't think it would?"

"Mom would've killed you if it damaged the Book," said Prue slowly blinking one eye and then the next.

Chris waved off the comments. He held up the duplicated pages. "Here you go."

Prue took the pages and folded them neatly before slipping them into her jacket's pocket. "Right, love to stay and chat, but I've got to get my house ready to host delegates from the French Ministry of Magic."

Wyatt and Chris waved as Prue vanished in a swirl of blue and white orbs. Wyatt snapped his fingers and the orbs dancing on the roof vanished. The two brothers felt their way back to the attic's door and down the stairs. As they passed Zach's closed bedroom door Chris spoke up.

"How was his little date?"

"They seemed to hit it off," whispered Wyatt, leading the way to the kitchen, downstairs.

"Nothing weird happened?"

"Nothing overt."

Chris's brows furrowed. "That's hedging."

They reached the kitchen, and Chris went to work brewing coffee.

Wyatt tried to sort his thoughts into a coherent sentence. "Well, they weren't attacked."

"I guessed as much," said Chris with his back turned.

"But I felt something—I don't know, off, I guess. It was like that tingling on the back of my neck just before the wraith appeared but less intense."

Chris filled the coffee pot with water. "Do you think a wraith was at the mall?"

"No—uh—yes—no."

"You're filling me with confidence, here."

Wyatt leaned back against the kitchen counter. "It wasn't as slimy as a wraith, but someone evil was at the mall."

Chris folded his arms over his chest. "Could it have been just a demon or warlock lurking about?"

"Maybe, but it's been ages since I've run across a demon stalking a target above ground."

"Did you scry for evil when you got back?" asked Chris returning to the coffee making.

Wyatt nodded despite Chris's inability to see it. "Nothing. There was something going down in the park, but I checked it out."

"And?"

"It was just a bunch of kids mucking around with a summoning ritual."

The coffee percolating, Chris joined his brother. "We're going to have to talk to Matt and Zach."

"Sarah isn't going to be happy."

"Neither is Serena. She was ready to move back in with her father and drag Matt along."

Wyatt cringed. "That sucks."

Chris sighed. "I can't really blame her. Her brother died because of magic, and Annie was her best friend. She's petrified that it's going to take the life of our son too."

"But running away to England?"

"It's worked for Prue."

Wyatt yawned. "But like Grandma Patty says it's their destiny. We can't deny them the chance to fulfill it."

Chris scoffed. "If it means I get to see my son grow up and have a family of his own, you better believe I'll do everything in my power to keep it from him. And don't try and be all high and mighty, I _know_ you'll do the same thing."

"It's got to be their choice."

Both men jumped at the new voice.

Wyatt recovered first and smiled. "Morning, honey, did we wake you?"

Sarah, dressed in a flowing satin blue robe, gave her husband a kiss. "Morning, Chris. Not at all. Did you get any sleep?"

Chris smiled and walked off to check on the coffee.

Wyatt pulled Sarah into an embrace. "A little. I didn't want to wake you so I camped on the couch."

Sarah lovingly stroked her husband's arms. "You'll be glad to know my mother has canceled her trip. The Council has advised against any of the tribes members go on extended trips with what is going on in Washington. She called to tell me that my brother and his family are going to visit her instead."

Wyatt kissed her on the forehead. "Do you want to go?"

Sarah pinched her eyes closed. "What do you think, mister?"

"I'm just suggesting that it might be nice for you and Zach to visit them."

Sarah nodded her head and gave him a knowing look. "And safer too, right? Sweetie, I love you, but we've gone over this a million times. I'm not going to run and hide every time some demon wants to kill you. We're a family, and families stick together."

"Coffee?" asked Chris softly. "No? Ok, I'll just leave it here." He quickly snuck out of the kitchen.

Wyatt tucked a few stray hairs behind Sarah's ear. "I'm not saying you go bunker down with your family, but it would be safer."

"Wyatt, enough. I'm not going to leave you alone in a fight. I did that once when you went off to save Prue, and I nearly lost you. I can't do that again." Sarah sucked in a shaky breath. "Never again."

"Ok, ok. Never again. We face this together," said Wyatt gently, pulling her into a hug.

Chris stuck his head back in the kitchen. "Mom wants to know if it's safe to enter."

Wyatt chuckled and kissed Sarah. "Yes, mother."

Piper walked into the kitchen with a smile. "So, pancakes?"

Zach remained seated on the back pew, while the rest of the congregation stood to sing the final song of the service. He had gotten to the church building late and was wondering if coming had been worth it. During the whole service his mind had been elsewhere. Even during the sermon he could not focus. It felt like his life was slowly falling apart.

That morning the President had held a press conference on the White House lawns. His parents seemed to have an inkling of what the announcement was about because neither was surprised by it. It seemed the wraith attack on his family had not been the only demonic assault over the past week. Only unlike the incident he was involved in the other confrontations did not have happy endings. A prominent businessman and his whole family were slaughtered by Celerity demons by the looks of the wounds. A small town in Vermont was in mourning; a pair of Grimlocks had kidnapped an entire classroom of pre-school children. Then in Texas, near where Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry lived, a vampire coven had gone a rampage. The death toll was estimated to be in the low hundreds.

The President had charged his Secretary of Magical Affairs to work alongside Congress and other agencies to come up with a solution. She had gone on to lightly touch on a few of the elements of good magic had provided over the last two decades, but Zach could tell her heart was not in it. The tentative relationship between the American public and magic had been irrevocably changed and not in magic's favor.

His parents had wanted him to remain home after the broadcast ended. A part of him agreed with them, but he had never missed a Sunday service since eighth grade, provided they were in town. He also needed some time away from his family to process the new information. Demons were no longer in hiding, nor were they simply attacking witches. Innocents were being targeted. He was supposed to protect the innocent. It was his Wiccan duty.

Zach shook his head and buried it in his hands. The song had ended and the benediction read. He could hear everyone moving around him, but he remained seated. He was not a witch; it was not his fault that there was evil in the world. He was only a fifteen-year-old boy. No one in his or her right mind could expect him to take on the responsibility that came with being Charmed. He was only fifteen.

"Hey, Zach!"

Zach quickly rubbed his eyes to ensure there were no tears building up. "Hey, Sophie!"

Sophie sat down beside him and waved her parents away. Zach gave them half a smile.

"Five minutes, Sophie," said her mother. They left.

"What's up?" inquired Sophia happily.

Zach sighed. "Nothing, just family shi—er—stuff."

Sophia laughed. "God's not going to strike you down for saying shit."

A few grannies were near enough to hear Sophia and gave them dirty looks.

"No, but they might."

Sophia just smiled. "Oh, they'll get over it. Want to talk about it?"

Zach shook his head. "It's ok, Sophie. I'm fine."

"Your folks aren't trying to make you dump Rebecca, are they?"

The absurdity of the suggestion gave Zach pause. "Of course not! Why would they? Don't you like her?"

Sophie stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Course I do, but parents can be overly cautious about these things."

"It's not about Rebecca."

"Rebecca—Rebecca, you should call her 'becca or Becky. You guys need cute nicknames."

Zach held up his hands. "Wow, slow down there, Sophie. We've been on one date. I don't even know if we're dating, yet. Let's cross that bridge before you start coming up with a couple's name for us."

Sophia's eyes lit up. "Matt and I have a couple's name, you know."

"Yip, and no one is ever repeating it in my presence. EVER!"

Sophia laughed again. "Want to come to lunch with us?"

Zach spotted his dad's Jeep in the parking lot. "Thanks, but I think I need to talk with my folks."

Sophia nodded. "Damn, now I have to go to lunch with my parents and old man Wilson alone."

"Sorry," said Zach.

Sophia shrugged and hugged him. "Don't let them get you down. You've got a hot date for Homecoming, and you're bound to be chosen to be Arthur for the play. Things are looking up."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Zach trod off, his momentary good cheer evaporating with each step. He was so caught up in the magical catastrophe racing toward him he had forgotten about the play tryouts. He had not even glanced at the scene script for the try-out. Then on Thursday he had the Comedy Sports finals. His skit for the finals was still lying on his desk half complete. He had too much going on in his life to add on Wiccan duties.

"How was church?" asked his dad.

Zach mumbled, "Good."

Either his dad knew him too well or was lost in thoughts of his own, but they did not say another word to each other on the drive back to the Manor. They pulled into the driveway, and Zach spotted his aunt Serena's car parked in front of the house. Eager to not have any form of discussion with his dad, Zach jumped out of the car before the engine switched off. He dashed across the yard and slipped upstairs without encountering anyone. Matt was seated at his desk when he made it to his room. Zach shut and locked the door.

"What's up?" asked Matt.

Zach threw himself onto his bed. "Did you not watch the news?"

Matt put down his phone. "Yeah, kinda scary how everything is starting back up."

"Scary? _SCARY_? That's all you've got to say?"

Matt's eyes widened. "Calm down, dude!"

Zach pulled his pillow over his head and screamed into it.

"Zach? Zach. Zach!"

Zach chucked his pillow to one side. "What?"

Matt frowned. "It's not the end of the world, ok?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

Matt rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, how are a few demon attacks the end of the world?"

Zach sat bolt upright. "I was attacked."

Matt's jaw dropped open. "WHAT!"

"Yeah, last Thursday. Dad, Mom, and I were attacked by a wraith."

Matt leaned forward. "And you didn't tell me?"

Zach groaned. "Matt! Did you hear what I said? We were attacked!"

"Yeah, but you guys survived. Why didn't you tell me?"

"My parents made me promise not to."

Matt leaned back in the chair. "Shit."

"Yeah, shit."

They fell into a deep silence.

"But they let you go on your date," said Matt after a few minutes.

"My dad stayed at the mall in case something happened."

Matt ran a hand through his hair. "So was it real just shitty luck or was the wraith targeting you guy?"

Zach shrugged. "How the fuck should I know? Beyond telling me to still go on the date, they haven't told me anything."

"Right, so maybe we—or what if…"

Zach collected his pillow and hugged it against his chest. "Matt, I don't—I can't be a witch."

"You're already a witch, dude."

"No, not really. I don't have any powers. I couldn't tell you the difference between a harpy and a furie. The Elders do not call me up every other week to protect some innocent. I'm not a witch."

Matt once again rolled his eyes. "Say what you like, but you're a Halliwell. You're a witch. Protecting the innocent, vanquishing demons, being all round badass is in our blood."

"I can't do that. I've got too much on my plate already."

"Yeah, so did our parents. Having a magical destiny is part of being a member of this family. Besides you can't say you don't want to know your powers," argued Matt.

Zach closed his eyes. "Being a witch is not rainbows and butterflies."

"No, its pots of golden luck and fairies. Zach, I love being a kid; I really do. I love having time to hang out with my girlfriend and playing on the baseball team. But don't you feel like there is something missing?"

"And magic is what is missing? It killed Anakin, Aunt Prue, and Grandpa Leo. Let's not forget that Grandma Piper had to be brought up by Grams; because, a demon killed Grandma P."

"Don't you think it's weird we call her Grandma P when all the girls in our family have names that start with a 'P?'"

"Not the point!"

Matt picked up his phone, not meeting Zach's eyes. "Magic is a part of us. We can't just ignore that."

Zach dropped the pillow. "And what happens if we do get our powers back? Didn't you get what the President was hinting at?"

"She's not going to bring back the Witch Hunters."

"I don't want to be a freak, Matt. I want to go to school, act in the play, and take Rebecca to the dance."

Matt shrugged again. "Ok. Pointless arguing over it, now. My dad and your dad aren't going to unbind our powers anytime soon. Not if my mom has anything to say about it."

"But it's going to come up, isn't it?"

"Probably. Eventually," said Matt quietly.

The two cousins again lapsed into silence. Matt unlocked his phone and started texting Sophie. Zach climbed off his bed and retrieved his phone. In the rush to get to church he had forgotten it at home. He powered it on and was surprised to see a bunch of text messages waiting his reply. The first few were from Andrew asking about homework; he quickly answered them. Kenny had texted him about needing a ride to school on Monday. The next text message informed him that Kenny did not need a lift any longer. Zach sent a reply saying maybe he could help the next time. Finally a long message from Rebecca spelled out the reason she had not spoken to him the day before.

"What do you think of Danny?" asked Matt.

"Huh? What?" Zach looked up from his phone.

"Danny? He and Andrew seemed to be getting really close. What do you think of him?"

Zach shrugged his mind still focused on Rebecca's text. "He's fine."

Matt drummed his fingers on the desk. "You know he's gay, right."

Zach nearly dropped his phone. "Who?"

"Danny, obviously."

"Oh, yeah. Of course, I know he's gay."

Matt bobbed his head. "I've heard he's quite a player."

"You jealous?"

Matt pulled a face. "NO! Why'd you say that?"

"You sound jealous."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "I can assure you that I'm not jealous of Danny Beck."

"Good to know," said Zach still going over the text.

"Rebecca send you nudes or something?"

"Shove off, Matt," snapped Zach.

Matt slid onto the bed. "Then what's so engrossing?"

Zach hesitated before handing his phone over to Matt. He eyed his cousin closely as the younger teen read over the message. Taking a deep breath he waited for the brown-haired boy to declare his opinion, but Matt did not say anything. He handed back the phone and stared at him.

"So?"

Matt shrugged. "So what?"

Zach held up the phone. "This. What do you think?"

"She was busy yesterday. It's no big deal. She texted you now. If I were you I'd text her back, so this doesn't become a thing," said Matt as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zach's mom's yell of "BOYS LUNCH!" interrupted further discussion. He let Matt go ahead of him. Before nerves could stop him he quickly sent back a text expressing his understanding of her situation the day before and that he was about to have a family meal. Still unsure he pocketed his phone and dragged himself down to the dinning room.

Tuesday afternoon found Zach fidgeting in his seat on the bleachers by the half Olympic-sized swimming pool at Baker High. He was well aware that he was deep in the heart of Peter's territory, and he was not in the mood to face the short-tempered swimming captain. Unfortunately his supposed best friend had dragged him along to discuss their history project. Only Andrew was too enthralled with watching Danny swim to do much coherent talking. This left Zach free to let his mind wander.

"Come on, Drew! I've got half-an-hour before auditions start. We need to at least pick a topic," whined Zach after twenty minutes of unease.

Andrew, grinning, turned around. "Right, sorry, man. But isn't he amazing."

"What? Oh, sure," said Zach wishing he had run into Sophia after Health class. At least that way he would have had an excuse to not be seated on cold bleachers.

"Don't be a spoilsport. I don't get a lot of time with Danny. You know that."

Zach resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I know, but we do need to get this done."

Andrew stared out longingly at the pool one more time and turned his back on it completely, leaning against the guardrail. "Fine, what do you want to do? We got recent history, so what's happened in recent history?"

Zach sighed and pulled out their massive textbook for the class. "We can talk about the demise of the Euro and its impact on American trade."

Andrew exaggerated a yawn. "Snoozefest, come on! There's got to be something exciting that's happened in the last twenty years."

"What about the ripple effect on American international policy following its ratification of the ICC?"

"ICC? What are you talking about?"

Zach balled his hands into fists. "The International Criminal Court."

Andrew's frown deepened. "That's the genocide court, right?"

"Yip."

"No, man, that's way too esoteric."

"Working on your SAT vocab?"

Andrew punched him. "Laugh all you want, but I'm the one making an 'A' in English."

Zach opened his mouth to argue and shut it. He had bombed the last essay on poetry. "Ok, good point, but what are we going to do about history?"

"Why not talk about the formation of the Department of Magical Affairs? Your uncle was the first Secretary of Magical Affairs, wasn't he?"

Zach nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah, but he quit after a year."

Andrew eagerly sat up and pulled out his phone. "Then it's perfect. You can get all the low-down from him."

"I don't know, Drew. My uncle doesn't like talking about all that."

"Tell him it's for school, and it's not like you need all the backdoor dealings. Just some of his thoughts on like why the department was started. It'd be awesome."

Zach bit his lip hard. He could not think of a reason to not do their essay on the topic. There was a reason, of course, he did not want to remind anyone of his connection to magic, but he could hardly tell Andrew that. None of his friends knew his family was actually the Halliwells from the old news reports.

"Fine, but we can't do anything dramatic. Just the essay."

Andrew pumped his fist in triumph. "Fine by me. Who needs the extra credit?"

Zach forced a smile already imagining the intense conversation his dad would undoubtedly have with him about picking this topic.

"You ready for the audition?"

Zach shook his head automatically. "Ms. Quinn chose the most awkward scene for it. I'm just—I don't know how I let Sophie talk me into this."

Andrew chuckled. "Of course you don't. It's not like you're not the best student in drama at this school or anything. Could you imagine if someone else got the part? The play would be a disaster."

"It wouldn't be a disaster. There are plenty of talented students."

"Whatever, dude, you're born to play King Arthur. You've got that whole knight-in-shinning-armor thing going on."

Zach heaved a long sigh and started packing up. "I'm going to head to the auditorium."

Andrew stood up. "Cool. Good luck—or—break a leg."

Zach laughed. "Thanks! I'll text you to let you know."

The hallways at school were eerily quite without the usual stampede of students rushing from class to class. Zach strode briskly down the corridor, nodding to greet the few students he did come across. As he got closer to the auditorium the activity picked up. Ms. Quinn and the school district had opted to give some of the background characters parts to students from the three middle schools that fueled into Baker High. The corridor just outside was filled with young teens, shoving their way into a spot in line. Zach weaved his way through the crowd and reached the auditorium's double doors.

"Hey! Back of the line!" yelled one of the kids.

Zach waved his hand over his head, knocked, squeezed through the open sliver into the auditorium. One of his fellow classmates from health was on the other side and shoved the door shut against the half dozen students who tried to follow him into the room.

"They're monsters!" complained the freshman boy, Jeremy.

Zach nodded in agreement. "Thanks."

Jeremy shrugged. "Good luck."

Zach silently thanked him. The auditorium was also full of people, but it was a more organized crowd. He spotted Sophia standing by the front of the stage and headed in her direction. She was yelling at the group of guys on stage; she was the associate director for the play.

"How are you liking the power now?" he asked as soon as he reached her.

Sophia spun around and hugged him. "Oh, thank God! I don't know how Jia did this all by herself last year."

"I'll leave you to it."

"Only Corey signed up to audition for Arthur besides you."

Corey Smithson was the sole senior in their section of drama class. With bronze skin and sparkling green eyes he was the second most talked about guy at school after Danny Beck, but that could have something to do with the fact that Danny was on the swim team. He also happened to be the current captain of their Comedy Sports team and had taken Zach under his wing during Zach's freshman year.

Zach climbed up on stage and vanished backstage in search of Ms. Quinn. He found her talking to Corey and laughed at the irony.

"Afternoon, Jia. Corey," greeted Zach pleasantly.

Ms. Quinn patted him on the back. "Glad you chose to audition. I know with the finals in two days you must be very nervous, the both of you. I'll call you out one at a time to perform the scene with our Guinevere after Sophia is done auditioning the knights. There's nothing to worry about. Just have fun."

She left.

Corey smiled down at him. "How's life treating you, Zach, my man?"

"Not bad, and you?"

"Can't complain. I've got college applications to send out, and my parents are freaking out about it. But life goes on," said Corey easily.

The butterflies in Zach's stomach settled. Corey just had that effect on people.

"So they've chosen a Guinevere already?"

Corey raised both of his well-defined shoulders up. "I just got here, and Jia wouldn't let me see the sign up sheet."

"What about Merlin and Mordred?"

Again Corey did not answer in the affirmative. "I think we're the next major character. Although, I thought Merlin was supposed to be before us."

A tiny freshman girl passed them and stopped. "Jeremy Knoll got Merlin from what I've heard."

Zach grinned. "He'll be brilliant."

The girl blushed. "I think so too." She scampered off deeper backstage.

"Jeremy's the freshman at the door?" asked Corey.

Zach nodded. "He's great. We should try and get him to join Comedy Sports."

"You'll have to do the recruiting. This is my last season, remember."

"Damn, you're right." Zach hit his forehead. "It won't be the same without you. You've been an amazing captain."

Corey squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks, but we wouldn't be where we are without you. Your sole routine at the last tournament saved our asses."

Zach suddenly found his feet very interesting. "It was a team effort."

"I hope you've got something up your sleeve for Thursday. Jia said you're working on something."

"It's nothing special. Just an improv."

"About?"

"The dentist and what can go wrong," said Zach quickly. He was eternally thankful to whatever muse had decided to visit him the night before.

Corey clapped him on the back. "It'll be great."

"COREY!" called out Sophia.

Corey laughed nervously. "Wish me luck."

Zach shook his head. "Like you need it."

Alone the familiar fluttering in his stomach returned. Zach paid the feeling no mind and went over his lines in his head. He practiced some of the gestures and forced himself to stand up straight like a solider. He was going to be King Arthur he had to exude confidence and a royal aloofness. At the same time he needed to be relatable to his audience. This was not a King Arthur at the height of his power, but one still coming into his own.

In no time at all Corey returned and Sophia was calling his name. Zach stepped out of the stage, slightly blinded by the spotlights. He reached center stage and looked around for his co-star. Out of the shadows from the other side of the stage ran Rebecca still carrying a fresh bottle of water.

"Sorry. Sorry. Oh! Hey, Zach."

Zach gawked at Rebecca." You're Guinevere?"

"Yeah, Sophie convinced me to try out." Rebecca placed the water bottle down.

Ms. Quinn cleared her throat. "Are we ready?"

Zach coughed and swallowed his surprised. "Yes, sorry, Jia."

The scene they were to act out was where Arthur first meets Guinevere, a lowly maidservant. Zach went through the scene with only half his mind on what he was saying. He thought he pulled off Arthur's slight clumsiness in his flirting. The playful banter was harder. When Sophia called the scene to a close Zach's throat was very dry.

"Great! We'll let you know tomorrow whom we chose. You're all free to go," said Ms. Quinn.

Zach walked off stage just behind Rebecca.

"How'd it go?" asked Corey.

Zach blinked still in a daze. "What?"

Corey chuckled. "I'm sure you did great! And you were amazing, Rebecca, right?"

Rebecca nodded politely. "Thank you, Corey."

"I'll see you tomorrow for the meeting, dude. Later, Rebecca."

Zach waved absentmindedly. "How?"

Rebecca linked her arm with his and pulled him to a pair of white plastic picnic chairs. "What do you mean 'how?"

Zach rubbed his eyes. "No, sorry, just—you…"

"Yeah, me."

"Sophie asked you to try out? When?"

Rebecca giggled. "We text."

"Right," said Zach glumly not sure how he felt about his best friend and Rebecca texting. They were not officially in a relationship yet.

"Is this not ok?"

"Huh? No, no, no! It's fine." Zach quickly reassured. "It was just a surprise."

Rebecca beamed. "Good, 'cause I actually liked it, being on stage. It's freeing."

Zach rubbed his nose, thoughts racing. "Why didn't you tell me you were auditioning?"

"Oh—well, Sophie thought it'd be better if you didn't find out until I made it or not. She thought that it'd be too distracting if you knew. Something about you sacrificing yourself for your friends or something."

Zach laughed hollowly. "I'm going to kill her."

Rebecca stood back up. "Don't be silly. She's just looking out for you."

"And you don't need to know all my bad habits."

Rebecca ignored him. "Come on, walk me to my locker."

Matt shuffled sideways down a row of fellow students, apologizing profusely as he went. After stepping on a third person's toes he reached the open seat between Sophia and Kenny. The whole school had congregated in the gymnasium for the annual Homecoming pep rally. It was a tight fit; the freshman class was almost twice the size of the previous classes.

"Howzit?" greeted Kenny.

Sophia gave him a confused look.

"Hey, Kenny!" returned Matt, yelling to be heard over the echoing murmurs of other conversations.

"This is my first—uh—pep rally?"

Matt nodded. "Oh it's not a big deal. Dr. Ianos will talk to us a bit about how great and wonderful the school is and then the cheerleaders will come out and do a few tricks. Then the football team will come out and try and get us into the spirit."

"I take it you don't like football."

"It's fine, but I prefer baseball and basketball. Hey, Soph."

Sophia smiled. "How were classes?"

"Boring as usual. Have you posted the list, yet?"

"Ms. Quinn is still making a few adjustments, but she said she'd have it posted by the end of lunch. I hope that this thing is quick. I need to study for my English quiz."

Matt shook his head. "Sophia is a perfectionist. Anything less than an 'A+' is a failure."

Sophia huffed. "So, not true!"

Feedback from the microphone brought the room to an anticipatory silence. Matt looked down to where their principal was sitting, talking to a woman with a lot of curly golden hair. The president of ASB, some very chipper girl who Matt recognized as being friends with Angela, stood up and walked up to the microphone.

"Welcome fellow students to the Homecoming Prep Rally!" she said excitedly. It gained a loud cheer from the section of jocks and popular kids.

She smiled widely. "It has been my pleasure to serve all of you as your ASB President, and it is my honor to introduce our wonderful principal, Dr. Ianos!"

More cheering followed her introduction, but not as enthusiastic as the prior round. Dr. Ianos strode over to her and shook her hand and whispered something in her ear. He turned to face the students. Today he sported a neon green tie and a navy sports jacket. The man had no sense of fashion.

"That tie hurts my eyes," murmured Matt, earning a giggle from both Sophia and Kenny.

"Good morning, students! I hope you have all been working hard in all of your classes, but I know you are not here to discuss your academic achievements. Before we get to the festivities I would like to take a few moments to introduce all of you to the newest addition to our administration team. After a lot of discussion the School District decided to hire an additional vice-principal to help keep this school's superb record both inside and outside the classroom."

People looked around with quizzical looks on their faces. Something as big as getting another vice-principal to police the school usually reached the rumor mill long before the official announcement. Matt and Sophia shared a confused look. Neither of them had any inkling of the announcement. This furthered Matt's bewilderment as Sophia's mother was a member of the School Board.

Dr. Ianos raised his hand and motioned for silence. "A second vice-principal will open up an number of avenues for the school and its students to become more involved in the community. I could think of no one better to fill this role and aid our school to rise to new heights than Ruth Ianos."

* * *

AN: So what did you all think? Let me know. I love hearing from readers. That being said an apology for the shortish chapter without any action scenes. I promise the actions is coming...perhaps even in part deuce ;-).


	6. Ain't Always Going to be Gold

AN: This chapter is dedicated to one of my wonderful readers, D'Blacq. Your reviews keep me going! The first part of the chapter I decided to add specifically for you. It was all going to be revealed anyway; I just chose to move it up a few chapters. Please ignore my sloppy attempt at SA slang; it's been a number of years since any of it rolled off my tongue. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

AIN't ALWAYS GOING TO BE GOLD

Part 2

Kenny walked home from school most days. His parents were both in the medical field his dad a clinical pharmacist and his mom a world-renowned neurosurgeon, and their professional lives left little time for something as mundane as picking up him from school. For the most part his parents' busy work schedules did not bother him, but on days like today he wished he had at least one of them to talk to on the way home. The announcement of Ruth Ianos's placement at the school left him with a burning nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was only slightly ameliorated by the news that Zach was named King Arthur for the school's play.

Back in South Africa Kenny would have turned to his grandfather for advice on such matters. The old man always knew exactly what to say and do; he was the wisest man Kenny knew. His death in a supposed robbery was what had spurred his parents into relocating their family to the wonderful city of San Francisco. His older sister, Elizabeth or Beth for short, loved the city. He on the other hand felt like he did not belong. His life and friends were all back in South Africa. All of their belongs were still back in their old home. Their dad was planning to return next month to pack up and ship the items they still wanted.

The only bright spot in this whole nightmare of his life was meeting Zach Halliwell. The blond teen had taken him under his wing and introduced him to the teen's group of friends. Somehow, he and Matthew Halliwell had clicked and were fast on the way to becoming very good friends. The only problem was Kenny had a secret. It was a secret even he was not supposed to know. He was adopted.

Kenny reached the trolley stop nearest the school and hopped onto the stopped trolley. He paid the fair by waving his phone over credit card machine and found a seat next to a sleeping old woman surrounded by fill grocery bags. Sighing he slipped his backpack off and cradled it on his lap.

Being adopted was not a problem. He loved his parents; he could not even bring himself to call them his adopted parents. They were his parents. The problem stemmed from his biological parents. It was a problem he discovered on his tenth birthday.

It was tradition for his family to go away for the weekend of any of their birthdays. Most often these trips were simple jaunts to one of the many natural attractions South Africa had to offer. For his tenth birthday, however, his parents had arranged for them to go to Paris for the whole week. Again his sister was more excited about the trip than he was, but even though he preferred taking photographs of nature than architecture he reasoned Paris was pretty enough.

The trip started off normal enough. They visited all the usual tourist attractions and ate at amazing restaurants. He even tried escargot and found it to be more appetizing than he thought. The dish would never be one he ordered again, but he would not pass if someone offered it to him. The trouble started when his parents went to attend some symposium at the nearby university and left his sister to look after him at the hotel. His sister took this to mean she could boss him around and be as annoying as an older sibling can be. After the tenth time of being asked to go fetch something for her, he had had enough. He decided to take a walk around town without telling Beth.

Their hotel was across the street from a park, and he chose to take his camera and see what he could find to photograph in the park. The park was mostly deserted except for a few homeless people. He wondered around absorbed in capturing photographs and was not paying attention to his surroundings. One moment he was looking through his viewfinder trying to get the right angle on a tree, and the next he was staring at the nude torso of a very large male.

"What do we have here?" asked the man in a gruff voice.

Kenny whimpered. "Nothing, I was just going…"

The man sniffed the air and growled. "This is my territory!"

Confused Kenny nodded his head and backed away. The man reached out and caught him by the arm. Kenny yelled but the world around him shimmered and turned into a fire lit cave. Terrified he pulled free of the man's grasp and ran. Something blue, round, and hot crashed into the ground in front of him leaving a scorch mark. He tripped over his feet trying to stop and toppled to the jagged floor.

"What are you doing in my territory?" yelled the man, holding another of the blue balls in his hand.

Kenny sniffled. "Taking pictures."

"Taking pictures," mocked the man and he threw the ball at Kenny.

Kenny screamed and held up his hand to protect his face. Thick and thorny vines leapt out of the palms of his hand and formed a shield of sorts. The energy ball smashed into his newly formed shield. The impact threw Kenny back onto the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

"An elemental?"

Kenny blinked away the bright flashes in his vision. He held up the shield at a complete loss for words. He knew about magic; everyone did. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would have powers. The man who assumed to be a demon advanced on him, and he threw his shield at him. The demon knocked the feeble disc aside with his thick arm.

"Who are you?"

Kenny clambered to his feet. Eyes jotted around the room for an exit. "What are you?"

The demon laughed and formed another energy ball. "A newbie? It's almost cruel to kill a newbie."

Kenny watched with widening eyes as the demon threw a third energy ball at him. The energy ball was millimeters from his face. He could feel the heat scorching away his eyebrows. The world shimmered and the energy ball disappeared.

"What?"

The demon looked as shocked as Kenny felt.

"No witch can shimmer."

The demon charged at his conjuring an athame. Kenny threw out his hands automatically. A fire ball sprang to life in his open palm. The demon ran straight into his hands, impaling itself on the large fire ball. Kenny shrieked as the demon turned to ash and blew passed him. He blinked and found himself back in the park right next to his broken camera.

The trolley reached the end of its run, and Kenny climbed off still lost in thought. The incident in Paris spurred on an intense Internet search about magic. He discovered what an elemental was, and that he could only be an elemental if one of his parents were one as well. He had confronted his parents, and they acted like he was crazy.

It was a year later when he finally uncovered the truth about his ancestry. He caught his parents arguing late one night. His mother wanted to keep him in the dark still, and his dad thought it was cruel to not tell him. His mother won, but he had learned that he was adopted. It did not take a lot of searching to find his birth certificate and the adoption papers. Along with the papers was a letter written by his biological father. The letter spelled out everything, including that he was an elemental and that his mother had been a powerful sorceress, one of the last surviving members of The Order. She had died in childbirth, and his dad unable to deal with his grief had given him up.

Kenny reached the house he was supposed to call home. It was a nice enough house with a substantial rose garden in the front and a wrap-around porch. Ignoring his rumbling stomach, he climbed the stairs to the second floor and then the second set which lead to the attic. He waved his hand in front of the knob-less door and it slid open to reveal his decked out bedroom. His parents had bought him all the best of the latest gadget in a vane hope to buy his approval of their move.

He deposited his backpack by his desk and knelt beside his bed. He reached under and pulled out a metal safe. He spun the dial, opened the safe, and withdrew a medium sized book with an intricate leather cover. The book was the only other thing his dad had left him besides the letter. It was a recounting of his dad's family history or at least the magical part of the family history, their Book of Shadows.

He flipped through the pages until he arrived at the all too familiar passage. The paragraph was written in a very loopy handwriting. It was a warning against exposure. The ancestor who had written the article witnessed her sister get persecuted and eventually was killed by people the two sisters once considered friends. Ever since his sleep over at Matt's the other week he had been debating on telling the Halliwell his secret.

A knock on the door broke Kenny out of the revelries.

"Who is it?" he yelled quickly putting away the book.

Beth knocked on the door again. "Me, domkop!"

Kenny shoved the closed safe back under his bed and walked over to the door and opened it. Blocking Beth's view into his room he stood in the middle of the doorway. "What?"

Beth twirled a few strands of her brown hair around her finger. "Mum wanted me to make sure you get your homework done."

Kenny scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Voetsek, Beth."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Don't tune me, boetie."

Kenny dismissed her and turned around, but she put her foot in the doorway to keep it from closing. He gritted his teeth and spun back around.

"Are you going to homecoming?" asked Beth in a consolatory tone.

Kenny squinted at her. "Yeah, you?"

Beth shrugged. "None of the boys at the school are that cute."

Kenny translated in his head; no one had asked his sister out. He was half of a mind to let her stew. Unfortunately a voice in his head very similar to their grandfather reminded him she was his sister.

"You can come with me and my friends."

Beth pulled a face. "Your nerdy friends?"

Kenny balled his hands into fists. "Actually Matt's on the baseball team, and Danny's one of the best swimmers at the school."

Beth moved her head from side to side in thought. Her dark eyes not quite meeting Kenny's grey eyes. "Alright—dankie."

"I'm meeting the guys at Zach's house before to get ready. I'll ask what the girls are doing, but I'm sure they'll be happy to have you join them."

"Who are the girls?"

"Sophie Watson and Rebecca Starling," answered Kenny.

Beth nodded and chewed on her tongue before saying, "Really, bro, thanks."

Kenny shrugged. "No worries."

Zach was the first of his group of friends to arrive in the lunchroom on Thursday. The room was already packed, but he found an empty table and sat down. Usually he would have lunch, but his parents had given him money to buy something today. With the Comedy Sports game that night Zach felt it too risky to try and eat anything and settled for a large bottle of water.

The buzz of conversations around him made it easy to forget the problems at home. This morning he had caught his dad, grandmother, and Grams arguing in the Conservatory. His dad was adamant about not unbinding his powers; that they still had other options to try out. He said that Chris had some idea that the three siblings were working on. Piper stood in the middle interjecting a voice of reason, but she was of the mind that unbinding their powers was not the worst idea. If they were attacked at least they could defend themselves. Grams wholeheartedly defended the notion that witchcraft was their family's destiny. She also said something that made his dad blow up. It actually frightened Zach to see just how powerful his dad was.

The conversation kept echoing in his head all morning. His teachers even called him out on his the lack of attention. Thankfully he had the excuse of his upcoming performance, which lessened the threatened punishments hurled at him. To say he was thankful when lunch finally rolled around would be the world's greatest understatement.

"Hey, tiger!" greeted Angela slipping into the seat right next to him.

Zach stifled a groan. "What's up, Angela?"

Angela pouted and leaned in closer. "Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?"

"You're not my girlfriend. Aren't you dating that punk from Central High?"

Angela tittered and placed a hand on his thigh. Zach gulped. "You've always had such a wild imagination. It's one of the things I love about you."

Her hand crept further up his leg.

"Angela, what are you playing at?" he asked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

She leaned in all the way and nibbled his earlobe. "Anything you want, sweetie."

Zach pulled away and caught a flash of familiar flowing dark brown hair disappear out the nearby doors. He rounded on Angela and brushed her hand off his crotch.

"What the hell!"

Angela laughed and smiled vindictively. "Maybe I'll catch you later then, tiger." She mocked a cat clawing and got up, brushing passed a shocked Matt.

"Um, dude?" said Matt.

Zach slammed his fists on the table. "I hate her! Please, tell me it's not as bad as I think."

Matt, eyebrows raised, cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, if you are thinking that Rebecca didn't see that little display of affection then I'm sorry to burst your bubble."

"What the fu—hell is she thinking?"

Matt chuckled. "I've always told you she's an conniving bitch, and I've heard her boyfriend dumped her. She's on the prowl for a date to Homecoming."

"I'm glad you find this funny," said Zach, slumping. "I need to find Rebecca."

Sophia and Kenny joined the table.

"Were you making out with Angela? I thought we were done with that bitch," commented Sophia.

Kenny sat down. "Who's Angela?"

"Zach's ex," supplied Matt.

Sophia continued, "she the Devil incarnate. Somehow, God only knows how, she roped our innocent and adorable Zachy poo into dating her for six months. Then she crushed his fragile heart in her talons and hopped onto her next ride."

Zach glared at Sophia. "She did not crush my heart, and it's not fragile."

Sophia shrugged. "Whatever, Romeo, but I'd try and get to Rebecca before she hears about this."

"Uh—she saw it, Soph," intoned Matt.

Zach stood up. "Who needs enemies when they can friends like you."

He stormed off. He burst out of the cafeteria with every intention of finding Rebecca. He made it three paces down the hallway before his day went from bad to worse. Peter stalked out of the boy's bathroom with a couple of the members of the swimming team in tow.

"Oh look, it's the freak."

Zach pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not today, Peter."

Peter grinned. "What's wrong, freak?"

"I just want…"

Peter cut him off. "You just want? Who the fuck cares what the freak wants?"

Zach squeezed his hands into tight fists. "Get out of my way, Peter, please."

Danny walked out of the bathroom. "What's up, Pete?"

Peter greeted his teammate with a clap on the back. "Just showing the freak his place in the world."

Danny's smile faded. "Let's go get some lunch, guys."

Peter shook his head. "No. We need to finish the freak's lesson."

Danny stepped in front of Peter and placed a hand on his chest. "Dude, this isn't smart. A teacher could come down the hall at any moment."

Peter batted Danny's hand aside. " He's been strutting around school all high and mighty all week. First he has the gall to go on a date with Rebecca, and then he gets the lead role in that crappy play. No, he needs some sense knocked back into him. He needs to be reminded that his kind don't belong here. They need to go back into the shadows and sewer."

Zach threw the first punch or at least he tried to. Someone caught his arm and pulled him back. He kicked and heard Andrew yell out in shock and pain. Andrew's grip slacked and Zach charged forward. Danny blocked him from reaching Peter. Clearly Danny's level head won out with their other teammates. They held Peter in place.

"Zach! Stop!" shouted Danny.

Zach tried to get passed Danny, but the older boy was far too quick and nimble. Tiring, he stood up straight and flattened his clothes. He glared at everyone, including Danny and Andrew. Hastily he walked away ignoring Andrew's calls. As soon as he was out of sight he broke into a run and continued running until he reached the school's front doors. The doors were not locked and no one was standing guard. He hesitated for a moment, leaving school grounds without permission would disqualify him from competing tonight. Peter's words rang in his ears, and all thoughts of Comedy Sports left his mind. He ran out the doors and down the street.

Running was not one of his past times, but he did go running regularly with Matt. It did not surprise him to find himself a good twenty blocks away from school before he started to feel winded. He slowed to a walk and took in his surroundings. He was not far away from the Bay Mirror, the newspaper his Aunt Phoebe, once worked at; he turned the corner and headed in the general direction of the newspaper's headquarters.

Fate, destiny, and chance must get some sick pleasure out of making life a living nightmare for humanity. When it came to his family and him in particular the universe must hate them. Everything that could go wrong did. He hated that fact of being a Halliwell. They never seemed to catch a break. He dug his hand into his pocket for his phone only to find it not there. He had left it in the front pocket of his backpack, which was currently stuffed in his locker.

His dad's office was downtown near the Bay Mirror, but he could count on one hand the number of times had had been to the building. His Uncle Chris's offices were more recognizable but on the other side of town. He should turn around and walk back to school. The punishment would be far less severe if he did not make his parents come fetch him from some random part of the city.

"I do hope you have a very good reason for not being at school."

Zach jumped and clutched his chest. "How'd you find me?"

His dad stepped out of the alleyway he must have orbed into. "I'm your father, Zachary."

"Right."

Wyatt bent down to eye level with his son. "What's wrong?"

Zach laughed hollowly. "Where do I begin?"

"How about at the beginning?"

"My lunch period is nearly over," said Zach.

Wyatt checked his watch. "And how were you planning on getting back in time?"

Zach shuffled his feet.

Wyatt's eyes narrowed. "Right, we'll discuss it later. Let's get you back to school."

His dad offered a hand and Zach took it. They stepped back into the alleyway and vanished into a swirl of orbs. They reappeared across the street from his school. Wyatt guided him back into the school's office.

Ruth Ianos was seated at the office manager's desk when they walked in. "Good afternoon, Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled. "Hello, Ruth, I heard you got a job at the school. Congratulations."

Ruth grinned. "Thank you. I take it you are here to drop off young Zachary. We had heard he left school in a bit of a hurry."

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, sorry, that's my fault. I forgot to call in earlier and say I'd be taking him to lunch."

Ruth pursed her lips. "It is against school policy for a student to leave the premise with prior permission during school hours."

"Like I said, my fault. It won't happen again."

"Since it is Zach's first offense as far as I know, we will chalk it down to a simple misunderstanding. Off you pop to your next class, Zachary," said Ruth sweetly.

Wyatt bobbed his head. "Thank you, Ruth."

"Let's not make a habit of it."

Wyatt squeeze Zach's shoulders. "I'll see you after school."

"Yeah, thanks."

Zach walked through the office. As he passed the principle's office the hairs on the back of his neck tingled. He shivered and hurried to make it to biology.

"Sorry, Mrs. Carter," he said as he stepped into the classroom.

Mrs. Carter nodded at him. "Take a seat."

The only open seat was next to Angela. He groaned and trudged over to her. Only after he sat down did he remember his backpack was still in his locker. Angela nudged him and slid her book over to him so that they could read the chapter together. Begrudgingly he accepted her help and set to work reading the chapter. Throughout the period Angela acted like nothing had happened at lunch, and when the bell rung she got up and left before he could thank her if he had been so inclined.

He quickly collected his backpack from his locker and rushed over to his next class. In geometry he deliberately sat in the seat closest to Mr. Pink's desk. Andrew and Kenny both gave him quizzical looks when they entered the room, but neither approached him. They took their usual seats in the middle of the classroom. Mr. Pink opted to spend the period reviewing material that would be on their exam the following day.

Kenny was the first one to catch up to him after class. The smaller teen pulled him to the side of the corridor with a look of deep concern on his face.

"Are you ok?"

Zach forced a smile. "Of course, everything's peachy."

Kenny did not look convinced. "Did you talk to Rebecca?"

"None of your damn business," snapped Zach.

Kenny held up his hands in defeat. "Just wondering, dude. I'm sure she'll understand once you explain everything."

Andrew found them. "What the hell was that with Peter, dude?"

Kenny frowned. "Peter?"

"Zach, here, went psycho on his ass during lunch. If Danny and I hadn't stopped them we'd probably be bailing them out of jail about now."

Kenny eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"No, now explain. Peter's always an asshole. What got to you today?"

"That might have something to do with Angela's little coup d'état in the caf."

Andrew copied Kenny's frown. "What's Angela done now?"

"She was all lovey-dovey on Zach, and Rebecca saw."

Andrew mouthed, "Oh."

Zach pulled his fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to explain things to Rebecca, and I'm going to have a sit down with Angela," said Andrew cracking his knuckles.

Ms. Quinn interrupted them. "Mr. Halliwell, come with me. The rest of you, off to class."

Andrew and Kenny did not have Ms. Quinn as a teacher and did not realize just how severe her voice sounded. Zach knew he was in deep trouble and followed the drama teacher without a word to his friends. Despite her short stature Ms. Quinn commanded a great deal of respect from students. As they walked against the flow of teens rushing to class Ms. Quinn created a break in the throng. They made it to the auditorium without a single kid jostling into them.

"After you," said Ms. Quinn waving him in.

Zach followed directions.

"Sit."

He sat down in the closest chair.

Ms. Quinn crossed her arms and stared at him with her brown eyes. "So you thought it'd be funny to sneak off school during lunch?"

"Ms. Quinn…" he started but fell silent.

"Not only did you leave school without permission, but you got into a fight with your fellow students. These are not the actions of someone I want to represent this school. Tell me one good reason I should not cut you from the team, Mr. Halliwell."

Zach chocked. He had thought the administration might stop him from participating tonight but not Ms. Quinn. She was always to first to go to bat for one of her students.

Ms. Quinn tapped her foot impatiently. "I am waiting."

"Err—Ji—Ms. Quinn, I can explain."

"There is no excuse for fighting. None. You and this Peter Thomas have had a number of rows at school. I do not care what it is he has done to you. YOU DO NOT FIGHT!"

Zach shook in his seat. He had never seen Ms. Quinn this angry.

"The office, this Ruth Ianos, has given an explanation for your abrupt departure during lunch. The administration has chosen to not ban you from any school activities because of this break in the school's rules. Unprovoked attacks on your fellow students, however, cannot be overlooked. It has been my advice that they ban you from all extra-curricular activities for a week."

"BUT…" Ms. Quinn eyes flashed and he shut up.

"For whatever reason Dr. Ianos overruled my recommendation."

Zach breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am still responsible for the reputation of the school's Comedy Sports team and drama department. You will not be allowed to participate in tonight's tournament, and if you set a toe out of line again, Mr. Halliwell, I will remove you from the school's play."

Zach gulped. "But, Ms. Quinn, tonight."

"That is my final decision on the matter. I will inform the team. You are dismissed."

Zach slowly got out of his seat, his mind reeling. Knowing it would be pointless to argue he left quietly. Mr. Cole did not even acknowledge his tardiness when he arrived for Health class. He took his seat in the pair of desks he shared with Rebecca; only Rebecca was not there. He surreptitiously looked around the room for her but she was absent. The class dragged on as Mr. Cole went over the female reproductive cycle. Zach did not pay him any attention. He was off the Comedy Sports team, at least for tonight, and when Corey heard about his ban there was a good chance he would be removed from the team permanently. He could not catch a break today. The bell rang, and his three friends surrounded him almost instantly.

"What did Ms. Quinn want?" asked Andrew, taking Rebecca's seat.

Zach swallowed down the frog in his throat. "She's banned me from tonight's tournament."

"What!" yelled Matt.

Kenny still trying to gain the lay of the land looked mildly confused. "That sucks."

Matt threw his hands in the air. "It's more than sucks. Without you we're going to get slaughtered."

"Guys, I don't care about tonight," said Zach and half meant it.

Ms. Quinn's punishment did bother him, but he had a bigger concern.

"Where's Rebecca?"

Matt lowered his eyes. "Amber told me she went home sick after lunch."

"Sick?"

Matt offered him an apologetic smile. "Have you tried texting her?"

Zach pulled out his phone and saw two missed calls from his dad. "No, but don't you do something like this in person?"

None of hi friends had an answer for him.

"Let's go. I'm in enough trouble already without being late."

Grounded. On top of the worst day in the history of the world his parents had decided to ground him. Zach was thankful that his grandmother was able to persuade his parents to postpone the initiation of his punishment until after the dance. The only problem was he was not sure if he wanted to go to the dance. Rebecca still had not texted him back.

"This day sucks."

Matt who lay on his bed chucking a tennis ball against the wall and catching it laughed. "It could be worse."

Pax, Zach's brown and white Shih Tzu, barked every time the tennis ball soared over her head. Matt gave up on his teasing and chucked the ball across the room. The tiny dog bounded off the bed and chased after the ball.

"But hey, at least Pax is back from the vet."

Zach shook his head. "Grounded for a week."

Matt sat up. "If I had run out of school my mother would have whipped my ass and grounded me until next century. You got off easy, my man."

"Why hasn't she texted me back?"

Matt shrugged and focused on getting the ball away from Pax. He may be the youngest of the four cousins, but even he knew that conversation would only ended badly. Instead he chose to lend Zach emotional support by hanging out. Talking was for parents or friends who were not him. He finally freed the ball from Pax's death bite and threw it again.

Zach slammed his phone on his desk. "I need to get out of here."

Matt perked up. "I can help with that."

"What?"

Matt grinned. "Come on, how many times have I snuck out of my house?"

Zach arched an eyebrow. "And how many times have you been caught sneaking back in?"

"Details, details. Let's worry about one thing at a time."

"Matt, I can't sneak out, or did you forget about the part where my dad can track me anywhere I go."

Matt shivered. "It's kinda creepy. Your whitelighter shouldn't be your dad. They have to keep watch over you, and what if you want to get lucky?"

Zach heaved in exasperation. "Seriously? How do you turn every conversation we have into one about sex?"

"Simple. I'm a teenage boy. What's your excuse?"

Zach mocked laughed. "Why are we even friends?"

"Got me. I like Mike and Rich way more than you."

Zach genuinely smiled. "Wonder how their trip to India is going."

"Knowing them they're having a blast and getting into all sorts of trouble."

Zach picked Pax up and set her on his lap. "Have you heard anything about the tournament?"

Matt cringed. "Yeah, Sophie had to go. She texted me a few minutes ago."

"And?"

"It doesn't matter…"

Zach covered his face with his hands. "They're going to kill me."

"Of course not. Why would they? It's not your fault Ms. Quinn is such a stickler for the rules. Dr. Ianos said you could compete."

Zach chewed on his lip. "How bad was it?"

Matt picked up his phone and held it out for Zach to see. On the screen showed a picture of Corey and the rest of the team holding up a massive trophy. They had won. Zach breathed out. He closed his eyes. They had won.

"Oh my God!"

Matt nodded. "It seems Corey stole the show."

Zach held a hand over his mouth. "We won."

"Yeah."

Zach jumped up and punched the air. "OH MY GOD!"

Matt petted the shocked Pax. "You alright?"

Zach grinned from ear to ear. "What? We won! Of course I'm alright. Fuck that, I'm fantastic!"

"They won without you."

"Who cares? We won! Do you realize how big this is? The school hasn't won in like three decades!"

Matt watched Zach jump around the room in amazement. "I didn't know you had this much school spirit."

Zach blinked still grinning. "Wins mean funding."

"Whatever."

Zach laughed. "Matt, this is the first good news I've had all day. Let me enjoy it, please."

"Um, dude," said Matt pointing at Zach's phone.

Zach looked down, vaguely wondering why the phone was on vibrate, and recognized the number.

"Answer it!"

Zach ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. Shaking, he picked up the phone and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?"

Rebecca's hoarse voice issued from the phone's speaker. "Hi."

Zach started pacing up and down unsure what to say next. "Uh…"

"Zach—please…"

Zach shook his head. "Don't say it. Rebecca, no."

Rebecca sniffled. "Stop texting me."

Zach opened his mouth to speak, but she hung up the phone. He carried on walking back and forth; phone held against his ear. His eye burned, and a lump grew deep in his throat. He could not look at Matt, but he heard his cousin climbing off the bed.

"Come on. Let's go."

Zach blinked rapidly, but the look on Matt's face showed he failed to trick him. "What?"

Matt opened the bedroom door. "Let's go. No one breaks up with my best friend over the phone. Let's go."

"I'm grounded," argued Zach weakly. He felt an intense desire to crawl under his blankets and never come back out.

Matt rolled his eyes and stomped over to Zach. He grabbed hold of his older cousin's forearm and dragged the blond out of the room and down the stairs. He released Zach when they reached the dinning room where the adults were seated.

He coughed loudly. "We are going out for a sec. Be back before curfew."

Chris arched an eyebrow. "Matt, we are about to go."

Matt cocked his head to one side. "Fine, Wyatt, can drive me back."

Serena stood up. "You're not going anywhere, young man." Chris tugged her back into her seat.

Zach rubbed his hands together nervously. "It's ok, man."

"No, we can fix this."

"Fix what?" asked Sarah, casually watching the exchange.

Zach imperceptibly shook his head. "Nothing. I'll…"

Matt stepped on Zach's foot effectively quieting the teen. He faced the two sets of parents. "Look, I know that Zach was an idiot today at school, and while I don't agree that he should be punished, it's whatever. But there is something we have to do. It's not bad or stupid or illegal. It is something that needs to be done tonight. And we're going. Ground me when we get back."

He turned around to start walking off but found his body below his neck suddenly frozen in place. Piper slowly lowered her outstretched hands.

"I really wish I could have done that when you guys were kids," she said sweetly.

Wyatt waved his hand and unfroze Matt. "Does this have anything to do with your actions today?"

Zach slowly met his father's concerned gaze. "Yeah."

"And you won't tell us about it?" continued Wyatt.

Zach shrunk back. "No."

Wyatt glanced over at Sarah. "What do you think?"

Sarah shrugged. "They can't go alone. Not with everything going on, but I know my wonderful nephew. He's an escape artist."

Chris actually chuckled but stopped when Serena gave him a severe look.

Wyatt bobbed his head. "Alright, I'll drive you."

"No!" exclaimed Zach.

"Sorry, kiddo, but if you want to go do whatever you want to do its this or we give you both sleeping draughts."

Zach cringed, but Matt nodded. "Fine."

Wyatt stood up. "I can drop him off later."

Chris and Serena pushed their seats back. "Don't worry about it. We can wait."

Serena started clearing the table, and Piper joined her in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Sarah started a conversation with Chris, while Wyatt disappeared to collect his keys. Zach and Matt were left standing awkwardly in the entranceway.

"Why did that feel too easy?" asked Zach.

Matt clucked his tongue. "Because it was."

"I don't want to do this in front of my dad."

"I'll think of something," said Matt quietly.

Wyatt returned with keys in hand. "Let's go, kiddos."

Zach and Matt led the way out of the Manor and both climbed into the back seat of Wyatt's car. Wyatt climbed in and glanced at them in the rearview mirror.

"Where to?"

Matt spoke up. "Rebecca's house."

When his dad's expression did not change Zach knew his parents at least suspected the reason for the day's events. He had a sneaking suspicion magic was involved and felt slightly violated. At the end of the day it was his life, and he should be able to live it however he pleased without interferences from his parents. Nevertheless, he was grateful as well; it meant he would not have to explain himself.

They arrived at Rebecca's house. Matt jumped out of the car, raced around to the run, and climbed back in to the passenger seat.

"So, Wyatt, how's life?"

Wyatt crossed his arms. "Rebecca doesn't know you're doing whatever you're doing."

Matt held up his hands in a familiar gesture. "Depends on your definition of know."

Zach shivered. "I can't…"

Matt turned around. "You're doing this."

"Doing what?" asked Wyatt more forcefully.

Matt faced his uncle. "Something happened at school today that Zach needs to explain to Rebecca. It's something he needs to do face to face, and here we are."

Wyatt sighed heavily. "I'm a terrible parent."

"No you're not! You're the best!" said Matt flatteringly.

"You have ten minutes. And not a words of this reaches either of your mothers."

Matt pumped his fists in the air. "Ok. Zach, do you know which room is hers?"

Zach nodded; the lump in his throat had returned.

"Perfect. Find some pebbles and get her attention. When she sticks her head out, try to convince her to meet you in the backyard. Also, best to not let her parents see you. It gets kind of messy when parents are involved," instructed Matt.

"How—no, I don't even want to know," said Wyatt softly.

Zach gulped and did not move.

Matt huffed. "God! Get going."

Setting himself up for failure, Zach slid out of the car. He crept across the lawn and to the side of the house. The lights were on in one of the upstairs' windows, Rebecca's bedroom. The flowery curtains were drawn except for a small slither in the middle. Zach bent down and gathered up a few small stones luckily lying in the flowerbed. He had never been great at sports, but his aim was not terrible. The first stone tapped against the glass; he waited a moment and threw a second one. It missed the window. The third and fourth found their mark. He was reading a fifth pebble when the curtains fluttered. Rebecca's head popped into view.

Zach held his breath and waved up at her. She spotted him and shook her head. Giving up on any form of dignity and acutely aware Matt and his dad could still see him; he clasped his hands to together and silently begged her to give him a chance. Her head disappeared, and he heart stopped. He slowly lowered his hands and turned around. A creaking sound gave him pause.

"What are you going?" Rebecca croakily shouted leaning out her open window.

Zach turned around and could not help a small smile forming. "Please, let me explain."

Rebecca shook her head. "No. Now go home, Zach."

His eyes watered up, and he sincerely hoped she could not see him that well. "Just come down and talk to me."

"Zach, you kissed another girl. What is there to discuss? And it wasn't even just some random girl, but your ex."

Zach glanced around. "She attacked me!"

Rebecca exhaled sharply. "Really? That's your excuse."

Zach shut his eyes. "It's the truth. I don't like her. She means nothing to me anymore. If I had a choice I'd willingly never see her again. If I saw her fall down in the street and there was a truck speeding toward her I wouldn't go and help her. Please…"

"You wouldn't help her?" Rebecca said, trying to fight a laugh.

Zach sensed the change in tone. "Ok, maybe that's taking it a bit too far, but honestly today—I don't know what today was. I didn't ask for it. And—and I didn't like it."

Rebecca disappeared again. Zach inched backwards trying to see anything more in her room. A light downstairs turned on and his heart speed up. If her dad came out now and saw him he would be in a lot of trouble. A door swung up and the side gate's lock clicked. Zach readied himself to sprint back to the car. He would not make it, but at least he would have done something. The gate creaked open to reveal Rebecca wrapped in a thick and fluffy deep blue robe.

"You didn't like it?" she asked softly.

Zach stepped forward, keeping his eyes on her puffy brown ones. "Not one bit."

Rebecca still kept her arms crossed protectively over her chest. "Because from what I saw you were enjoying the attention." She glanced down at his pants.

He gulped and blushed. "No. She disgusts me," he said shakily.

Zach stepped even closer and reached out. He softly brushed his finger against her cheek. Rebecca gasped at the contact. Steadily he rested his hand against her face and leant in close. He watched her eyes flutter close and closed his own, puckering his lips. Their lips met briefly. He rested his forehead against her forehead; eyes still closed.

"I don't want anyone but you," he breathed.

Rebecca shifted closer and Zach automatically wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly against him.

"I can't—I don't want to get hurt."

"I'll never hurt you. I promised your dad, remember?"

Rebecca laughed hesitantly. "I should go. They think I'm checking for my cat."

Zach let her go but did not step away. "You have a cat?"

"Yeah, River. He was a stray that kept sitting by my window when we moved here. I'm sure I told you."

Zach shook his head. "Nope, I'd have remembered that."

Rebecca smiled. "I have to go."

Zach held up his finger. "One second."

He leaned in and kissed her again. When they broke apart they were both breathless, and Zach was keenly aware of how tight his jeans were.

"Night," said Rebecca softly, almost regretfully.

Zach licked his tingling lips. "See you tomorrow."

Rebecca's smile broadened. "Our second date."

"Yip."

"Good night, Zach." Rebecca turned to leave, but Zach caught her by the arm and spun her back around. He pecked her on the lips, leaving her knees a bit weaker.

Back in the car Matt was stretching his neck to get a better angle of Zach and Rebecca. "Can't they move into the light?"

Wyatt snorted.

Matt frowned. "What? All that work and I don't get anything out of it?"

Wyatt patted him on the knee. "Never change, kiddo."

"Don't plan to."

Wyatt nodded and turned on the engine. He smiled to himself thankful his son had Matt in his life. They were going to need each other.

AN2: First of all sorry for the week delay in the chapter. School and life got in the way. The next chapter is in the works, but may be released a bit later as well. Whenever there is a vacation during the school year professor seem intent of piling on the assignments, but that is enough complaining. The next chapter will leave you wanting more, a beloved (at least in my head) character dies—or not, you will have to wait and see.


	7. No One's Here To Sleep

NO ONE'S HERE TO SLEEP

Rebecca stepped out of her dad's worn but well cared for sedan with a large duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. She leaned back into the car and gave her dad a winning smile. Her parents had been skeptical when she came down to breakfast that morning and announced she would be going to the dance after all. After her pronouncement the day before about swearing off guys and locking herself in her room for the majority of the day she could not blame them. Her mother was the first to warm up to the idea of allowing her to go to the dance; her dad was still lukewarm on the whole idea.

"Monkey, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We can spend the night as a family watching the Doctor Who show instead," reasoned her dad.

Rebecca shook her head and leaned in further so that he could kiss her cheek. "I'll be fine dad. It was just a misunderstanding."

Her dad still did not look convinced. "I'm going to beat that punk's ass."

"Daddy, please, it wasn't his fault. Really, I'm ok. No, I'm happy. He's a great guy, and I really like him."

Her dad drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Still…"

"Come on, I'm not a little girl anymore. Getting hurt is part of life, right?"

"Not if I can help it."

Rebecca stretched and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry so much. Sophia will be there to kick his ass if he screws up."

Her dad's lips twitched and she knew she had won. "Be safe, monkey, and your mother and I expect you back home by one."

"Alright, daddy, love you. Bye."

She carefully maneuvered her torso back out of the car and shut the door. She bent down and waved once more, turned around, and made her way up the steep driveway outside a massive mansion of a house. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that Sophia's dad was some big shot at one of the major movie studios. Nevertheless seeing Sophia's house brought home that fact that her new friend's family was beyond being well off. To own a house this size in the city must cost a fortune.

She reached the front door, which were intricately decorated in carvings of vines. A brass knock hung to one side, and she hesitantly pulled it back and let it fall back against the metal plate underneath. The sound reverberated inside of the house, and immediately the front door opened to reveal a white-haired man dressed in a black-and-white tuxedo.

"Ms. Starling, I presume," said the man in a thick British accent.

Rebecca nodded feeling slightly intimidated.

The butler gestured for her to enter and closed the door behind her. "Ms. Parker has already arrived. Madam Watson is waiting with her for you in the guest wing. Would you like me to show you the way?"

Rebecca gulped; the house had wings. Who lived in a house that had wings?

The butler bowed and took her silence for consent. "This way, miss."

Rebecca adjusted the bag on her shoulder and followed the man down a long corridor lined in pictures of Sophia and her family with the occasional celebrity popping up in one. The corridor opened up into a massive room with two sweeping marble staircases. They took the one of the right and turned down another passageway; this one left plain but for a single massive painting. They took a third hallway, and Rebecca could faintly make out Sophia's voice. They came to a halt in front of a simple cream door. The butler knocked twice in quick succession. A squeal echoed from the other side of the door.

It burst open and Sophia rushed out, half dressed. "You made it! Thank you, Albert."

Albert bowed and vanished back down the hallway.

Sophia, grinning from ear to ear, pulled her into the door and slammed the door shut. "We're worried your parents had changed their mind. This is Beth, by the way. You know, Kenny's sister. Beth, Rebecca."

Rebecca extended one hand, and the other girl shook it, sheepishly smiling. "Hi."

"Howzit?"

Sophia laughed. "She says the most ridiculous things, but isn't she gorgeous?"

Beth blushed and ducked her head. Rebecca still reeling from Sophia's perkiness could only imagine what Beth had been through so far. The excitement exuding from Sophia was completely at odds with the rather bookish girl Rebecca thought her friend to be.

"Um, Sophia, you ok?"

Sophia nodded vigorously. "Of course! Now, let's see this dress of yours. If we don't like it I have like a zillion hand-me-downs from my mom you could try on."

Rebecca shot Beth a worried glance and the girl shrugged. "I didn't think stuff like this was your thing, Sophie."

Sophia blinked. "What? Oh—yeah—well, you see it's easier to keep the respect of the boys if I'm not dressed like that whore Angela and her cronies. But I'm a chick, of course I love getting dressed up. Just don't tell, Matt, he finds the whole pampering one's self a bit off putting."

"Right." Rebecca started to unzip her duffle bag. "Do you have something to wear, Beth?"

Beth held up a beautiful red dress. Rebecca could tell the dress would be very form fitting; she nodded her approval. Sophia held up her own dress without invitation. It was an elegant black gown more suited for the red carpet than a high school dance, but Rebecca kept her comment to herself. Regardless of how appropriate it was the dress would look amazing on Sophia, and that was all that mattered. Considering the two previous dresses, she felt her dress fell horribly short. Her dress was also black but did not catch the attention like Sophia's did.

Beth commented first. "It's really nice."

Sophia puckered her lips. "It's very—uh—safe."

"Safe?"

Sophia grabbed the dress and held it up against herself. "Yeah, it's a great dress to wear to church, but we aren't going to church, chica. We're going to a dance, and you've bagged one of the hottest boys in the school, and, yes, I do know he is hot, even if I think of him as a brother."

Rebecca blushed.

Beth spoke up. "You're going with Zach Halliwell, right?"

Rebecca nodded.

The South African stood up and scrutinized the dress. "I think we can do better."

"He likes the dress," mumbled Rebecca.

Sophia chuckled and chucked the dress onto the nearby bed. "Smart as he is Zach does not know a thing about fashion. No, we can all be modern feminists and know that what a boy thinks of us doesn't really matter, but it still feels great when you walk into the room and they lose the ability to speak."

As she spoke Sophia walked to the closet in the back of the room and opened it up. Rebecca had been expecting a simple closet, but it was an entire room unto itself. Beth and she followed Sophia into the room and gazed dumbfounded at the sheer expanse of dresses, outfits, bags, and shoes.

"Now, most of these won't fit you, but I recall my mom wearing this blue dress to the Oscars after-party a few years ago," muttered Sophia. "Ah ha! Yes, perfect!"

She run over and pulled out a deep blue, knee-length, and strapless dress. She held it out and inspected it before offering to Rebecca. "Try it on. Beth, let's go get your makeup on."

She and Beth stepped out of the closet. Rebecca bit her lip; she really liked her dress even it was inadequate. This dress was just not her style.

Maybe, it could be her style.

Slowly she undressed, carefully folding each item. The dress was stunning, and she could imagine the look on Zach's face if she wore it. The thought brought a smile to her face. He may not be the most popular boy at school, but he was the first one that caught her eye. He was also often brought up in conversation among her girl friends when they discussed boys at lunch.

She pulled on the dress and admired it on herself before finding a mirror. She saw herself in the mirror and audibly gasped. It may not be her usual style, but the dress looked hot on her. A smile broke out on her face, and she twirled in place. Sophia was right. Who would have guessed bookish Sophia was actually a fashionista? Someone knocked on the door.

"YEAH?"

"Are you decent?" called Sophia.

Rebecca shook her head. "Come in."

Sophia stepped in followed by Beth whose makeup was half finished.

"You're drop-dead gorgeous."

Beth nodded her agreement. "You're going to be the envy of the dance."

Still smiling, Rebecca stepped up the mirror and examined herself again. "Do you think so?"

Sophia sidled up besides her holding a pair of black high heels. "I know so."

The Manor had seen days when every room was full and even additional rooms were conjured into existence in order to accommodate the Halliwell family. Unfortunately those days were long over, and Manor felt incredibly cramped with the addition of four very excited teenage boys. Sarah had retreated to the basement to finish up an editorial article she was writing concerning the problems of cancer survivors. Wyatt who was used to a large family found the noise level too intolerable. He had convinced the other adults at the house to join him outside for coffee, while the boys got ready.

Kenny, Matt, and Andrew occupied all three bathrooms, leaving Zach and Danny waiting impatiently in Zach's room. They had been foolish enough to play a friendly game of football earlier in the afternoon. The resulting sweat, mud, and grim meant all of them needed a shower before getting dressed. Being boys, they had left the showering to the last minute, and Zach was fretting they would not be ready before the girls showed up.

"By the way, congrats on the teams win the other night," said Danny, breaking the awkward silence.

Zach smiled appreciatively. "I didn't have anything to do with it, but thanks."

Danny lowered his blue-grey eyes sheepishly. "Right, sorry, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it! It's no big deal."

Danny cleared his throat and opened his mouth. He closed it, and opened it again. Sound started to come out, but he chocked himself into silence. "You've known Andrew for awhile."

Zach dipped his head a few times. "Since preschool."

Danny nibbled on his lip and did not meet Zach's expectant gaze. "Is he—does—uh—is he happy?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zach being deliberately obtuse.

Danny breathed out heavily. "With me. Is he happy with me?"

"He seems to be. Why don't you ask him?"

"It just—er—I know about his folks. And—uh—I don't –um—I mean—ah—I don't want to force him into something. You know? I'm proud of who I am, but I'm also lucky enough to have two amazing dads. When we're together Andrew is very…"

"Let's leave out the details," interrupted Zach.

Danny's cheeks darkened. "Right, sorry, but then afterwards he gets very withdrawn, and doesn't want to talk. We never really talk."

Zach sighed; he was hardly the relationship guru. "Look, dude, all I can tell you is you guys have to figure this stuff out between the two of you. It's got to be a mutual decision. But I will add that when he talks about you it's the happiest I've ever seen him."

"Thanks," said Danny, and he seemed to breathe easier.

Kenny walked into the room already dressed in black slacks and a starched white shirt. "Who's next?"

Zach indicated that Danny could go first; Danny did not hesitate.

Kenny dug through the pile of bags in the corner of Zach's room until he found his and pulled it out. He collected a simple black bowtie and a toiletry bag. "Do you have a mirror?"

Zach shook his head. "But there's one in my parents' room. They won't mind you using it."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Kenny grinned and strode out the room but popped his head back in. "Which room is your parents'?"

Zach chuckled. "I'll come with. Matt using the bathroom there, and he needs to hurry up."

Zach lead the way to his parents' room. He indicated the chair and full-length mirror his mother used to put on her make-up in the morning. With Kenny situated Zach pounded on the bathroom door.

"What?" shouted Matt.

"Hurry up!" yelled Zach.

The water turned off, and Matt strode out with one towel draped very low around his waist. He used another towel to dry his hair. "All yours."

Zach cocked an eyebrow. "Trying to impress someone?"

Matt stuck out his tongue. "Fuck off, idiot."

Zach shut the door in Matt's face. Matt sniggered to himself and continued to dry his hair until he noticed Kenny in the room.

"Sorry, dude."

Kenny shrugged. "You guys fight like brothers."

A grin graced Matt's face. "He is my brother."

Matt found his neat pile of clothes he had gathered before taking a shower. He quickly put on a pair of boxers and his suit's grey pants. The button up shirt he had chosen was ivory per Sophia's request. He pulled on the shirt and swaggered over to Kenny who was struggling to tie his tie.

"Need some help?"

Kenny glanced over his shoulder in the mirror. "Is it that obvious?"

Matt shrugged. "Who cares? Let me."

Matt was half way through tying Kenny's bowtie when a half-dressed Andrew sauntered pass the room and wolf whistled. Matt gave him the finger and continued tying the bowtie. Kenny blushed.

"Ignore him," advised Matt. "Somehow he found out that I'm bi and now he teases me every chance he gets, the git."

Kenny stiffened. "You're bi?"

Matt let go of the finished tie and straightened up. "Yeah, that a problem?"

"No, I just—how do you know?"

Matt smirked. "A story for a different time."

Kenny turned his attention to styling his hair, and Matt left the room to gather up his belt, jacket, and powder blue bow tie. Andrew popped back into the room fully dressed in a simple black suit, white shirt, and emerald green tie.

"Is Zach in here?" he asked Kenny.

Kenny bobbed his head. "He's in the shower."

Andrew slipped into the room, knocked on the bathroom door, and opened it.

"DUDE!" yelled Zach.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Zach huffed and turned the water off. He opened the shower door just enough to snake his arm out and pull back a towel. He hastily wrapped the towel firmly around his waist.

"What the hell couldn't wait, five minutes?"

Both of Andrew's eyebrows arched up, and he smirked. "Hopefully you last longer with Rebecca."

Zach grabbed the closest lose object, his mother's hairdryer, and chucked it at Andrew. "GET OUT!"

Still smirking Andrew barely dodged the hairdryer. "Sorry, sorry. Ok?"

Zach picked up a brush that was lying out and held it up. "What is it?"

"What did you say to Danny?"

Zach's eyes shot skyward before piercing Andrew. "Just talk to him. Now, out! I've got to get dressed."

"But, dude, you're my best friend. You've got to help a guy out. It's part of the bro's code."

"Bro's code? We're officially not friends anymore." Zach said and brushed passed Andrew, holding tightly onto his towel.

Andrew followed him out in to the bedroom holding up a pair of black slack pants and boxers. "Don't you need these?"

Zach spun around and snatched the items out of Andrew's hands. "Don't follow me!" he warned.

Andrew ignored him and meandered behind the blond. "Dude, he wants to have _the_ talk. I don't need that tonight. I've still not figured out what I'm going to tell my folks."

Zach reached his bedroom to find the door closed. "Who's in there?"

"Matt, I think," said Andrew.

Zach pounded on the door and wiggled the knob. "MATT!"

Matt stepped out of the bathroom with a brush still in his hair. "What's up?"

"Who's in my room?"

Kenny emerged into the passage from Wyatt and Sarah's room fully ready. "Must be Danny."

Andrew shook his head. "No, he was using the other bathroom."

Kenny pointed at the other three boys. "Well, I count four of us. Who else is here?"

"Danny?" shouted Zach putting his ear against the door. There was no sound from the other side. Zach gritted his teeth. "Andrew, fix this. I'm going to get ready."

Zach stalked off back into his parent's bedroom. Kenny and Matt looked up at Andrew. Andrew gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"What'd you do?" inquired Matt innocently.

Andrew shrugged.

Kenny answered. "He walked in on Zach showering."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, my cousin is a bit self-conscious. Why'd you need to speak to him?"

Andrew looked down at the ground. "No reason."

"You buy that, Kenny?"

Kenny shook his head.

Matt removed the brush from his hair. "I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark. You and Danny are an item."

Kenny coughed, but Matt glared at him to keep him quiet. Andrew started shaking.

"Drew, you know I don't give a shit if you're gay, straight, bi, or something else entirely. It's not a big deal," said Matt softly.

Andrew looked up and Matt saw the tears building in his eyes.

"Matt's bi," blurted out Kenny.

"What the fuck, Kenny!"

"Sorry."

Andrew laughed. "I knew that."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "How exactly? Because I certainly never told you. Only one I've told besides Kenny is Zach, and he wouldn't tell a soul."

"That boy you—anyways he's my cousin once removed. He told me."

Matt huffed. "Seriously need to move to a bigger city. That was supposed to never leave the bedroom, but we're talking about you."

Andrew shuffled his feet. "How'd you know?"

"The fact that Danny's gay isn't a well kept secret. Then one day he joins our group despite the thing between Peter and Zach. He always sits far too close to you for it to just be a friendship. I could go on, but it's beside the point. Homosexuality is not the huge deal it once was."

"It is with my parents," whispered Andrew.

Matt cocked his head to one side to meet Andrew's lowered gaze. "Then fuck them. If they can't accept you for who you are that's their problem not yours. Does he make you happy?"

A small smile appeared on Andrew's face, and he sniffed. "Yeah."

Matt looked over at Kenny who remained silent. "Are you doing anything illegal?"

"No."

Matt straightened up. "Then go for it. It's your life, not theirs. You need to do what makes you happy."

Andrew sniffled and wiped away the tears with the back of his shirt. "They're going to hate me."

Kenny stepped forward. "Maybe, but you'll always have us."

"You're a weird kid, Kenny," joked Andrew.

Kenny smiled. "I try."

Zach joined the group. "What happened?"

Matt punched him. "You knew! Why were you such an ass?"

Zach rubbed his arm. "Because they needed to figure it out for themselves. I'm tried of being the middle man."

Andrew pocked him in the chest. "You're the worst and best friend ever."

"So you decided then?" asked Zach taking a step away to avoid further physical injury.

"Yeah." Andrew turned around and knocked on the door. "Danny, want to be my date tonight?"

The doorbell rang as Zach's door opened.

Zach pushed his way to the front. "Sorry, but my stuff is in there."

Kenny shook his head. "I'll go meet the girls. Tell them you guys need a few more minutes."

Matt smiled. "Happy for you." He went back to finish getting ready.

Andrew found his mouth very dry. "So?"

Danny brushed fingers through Andrew's hair. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

Danny bent down and kiss him on the forehead and lips. "I'd love to be your date."

The last few buttons on his black shirt still undone, Zach approached the two boys. "Very happy for you. I am, but right now I need you out."

"Why?"

Zach shoved them out of his room. "Go entertain the girls!"

Danny laughed and wrapped an arm around Andrew. "He doesn't handle stress well."

"I think it's more got to do with the girl than stress," said Andrew loudly.

Zach yelled through the closed door. "I can hear you! GO!"

Downstairs Kenny and the girls were seated in the living room and were joined by the adults, most of them awkwardly twiddling their thumbs. The only one in the group who truly knew the adult Halliwells well enough to feel comfortable around them was Sophia, having known them for four years.

"So what are your plans this evening, Dr. and Mrs. Halliwell?" asked Sophia trying to get a conversation started.

Chris perked up. "We're planning a double date."

"Is it a date when you invite your mother along?" asked Piper teasingly.

Chris cringed. "Whatever, Mom, a family dinner and movie night, then."

Sophia fought back a smile. She did not think it wise to laugh at the father of her boyfriend. "That sounds nice."

Andrew and Danny strode into the room and quickly created some space between them when they saw the adults. Andrew said, "Thanks again for letting us all gather here, Mr. Halliwell."

Wyatt smiled. "It's Wyatt, Andrew, you know that."

Andrew bowed his head. "Yeah, but I don't want to make the little kiddies feel jealous."

Wyatt smirked. "I take it my son and nephew are still getting ready?"

Andrew nodded, taking a seat next to Sophia. "You look lovely, girls."

A murmur of 'thank you' followed his pronouncement.

"Do we all know each other? Danny, sit," said Andrew.

Rebecca and Beth squeezed together, and Danny sat down smiling his thanks.

"We were about to get to that," said Sarah, seated next to her husband and eyeing Rebecca very closely. "I know you and Sophia, of course, and I've heard about Rebecca."

Rebecca blushed. "Nice to meet you finally, Mrs. Halliwell."

Sarah kept a stern look on her face. "This must be Danny Beck, right?"

Danny nodded with a look of surprise.

"Zach told us how you kept him from getting into a lot more trouble than he is already in. Thank you."

"You're welcome," muttered Danny.

Serena took over the introductions. "Kenny, you're looking very smart this evening."

"Thank you, Mrs.—er—Serena," said Kenny.

Serena turned to look at Sarah. "He's from South African and shares with me a deep love for rooibos tea."

Sarah smiled. "I don't know how you drink that stuff."

"That just leaves…" trailed off Serena looking at Beth.

Kenny jumped in. "This is my sister Mary Elizabeth Parker, but she likes to be called Beth."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Sarah for the adults. "You all look amazing."

Piper clapped her hands together and rocked herself back onto her feet. "Who wants something to drink? You've guys still have a few minutes before the limo arrives."

"Limo?" asked Rebecca a bit louder than she meant to.

"Yes, you all won't fit in one car, and that way my sons don't have to worry about picking you up tonight."

"Is that really expensive?" continued Rebecca.

Piper waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing is too expensive for my grandsons."

Rebecca leaned back on the couch. "That's crazy," she mumbled.

Sophia patted her on the knee. "You get used to it. Piper likes to spoil Zach and Matt."

"Drinks?"

There was a general consensus in the affirmative. Piper gathered up her two daughter-in-laws and went to fetch an assortment of beverages. Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and then the teens and chose to go help in the kitchen. The teens let out a collective sigh of relief.

"She hates me," said Rebecca. "I should have worn my dress."

Beth eyed Danny sitting next to her. "Hi," she said seductively.

Danny smiled back. "Hi." He eyed Andrew.

Beth followed his eye line and huffed. "Why are all the good-looking guys taking?"

Kenny leaned forward so that he could see his sister. "Thanks, sis."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Piss off, domkop."

"Domkop?" asked Andrew.

"Idiot," replied Kenny. "My sister is still struggling with the language barrier."

Beth rounded on him. "Says the _idiot_ who tried to like ten times to get that clerk to understand what a robot is."

Kenny chuckled. "That was funny."

"Er—what is a robot? I'm guessing it's not what I think it is."

"A traffic light."

Zach finished styling his hair with Matt impatiently looking on.

"Sophie is going to kill me."

Zach licked his lips and studied himself in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"Great. Can we go?"

Zach smiled and turned around. "This is your fault for taking so long in the shower."

"Whatever. Let's go."

Zach nodded and let Matt lead the way down the stairs. They met their mothers in the passageway, holding trays of drinks.

"Oh don't they look all grown up," sniffed Serena.

Sarah smiled at her son. "You clean up nice, young man."

Zach returned the smile. "Thanks, Mom. Are they in there?"

Sarah nodded. "Let us go first."

"Why?"

Serena did not bother answering and walked into the living room, dragging Sarah with her. The two cousins eyed each other, shrugged, and followed their mothers.

Zach rounded the corner, and his eyes immediately settled on Rebecca. The rest of the room seemed to go out of focus and any noise dimmed. She looked stunning in her dress, and her hair was curled slightly and framed her face. She slowly ran her tongue over her red lips, and he found himself mimicking her. He found it difficult to breathe, and his heart beat fast and hard. It felt like he glided over to her and slowly pulled her to her feet. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"You look amazing," he breathed, getting so close he could feel the warm air leaving her slightly parted lips.

She fluttered her long eyelashes. "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome."

"Where'd you get the dress?"

She stepped closer and whispered in his ear. "You like it?"

"Yes," said Zach, feeling very lightheaded with her so close.

She placed a delicate hand on his chest. "I like your tie. It suits your eyes perfectly."

Someone very close to them clapped their hands together loudly. They sprang apart.

Zach turned to chew out whoever interrupted them. His voice died in his throat. It was his dad. "Hi, dad."

Wyatt arched an eyebrow. "Your mother wants pictures before you leave."

"Where?" asked Zach, realizing most of their friends were already filing out of the room, drinks in hand.

"On the back patio. You uncle strung up lights," said Wyatt evenly even though his eyes twinkled with repressed mirth.

Zach took Rebecca's hand and led the way out to the backyard. His parents followed them.

Sarah got close to Wyatt and whispered. "I don't like this."

Wyatt chuckled. "He's young and in love."

'They've known each other for two weeks. They can't possibly be in love."

"I was," said Wyatt warmly.

Sarah pulled a face. "Yeah, and we were in college. They've barely reach puberty."

Wyatt bent down and kissed his wife quickly to stop her hyperventilating. "Stop worrying, honey."

"He's going to get hurt," said Sarah.

"And we'll be there to pick him back up if that happens," said Wyatt soothingly.

"And what was she thinking wearing that. It barely covers her ass."

"What? I didn't notice."

Sarah hit him in the chest. "Don't lie! I saw you."

Wyatt shook his head. "She's way too young for me to be noticing stuff like that."

Sarah actually laughed. "You'll do well to remember her age, mister."

They arrived at the back door and stepped into the cool night air. Kenny stood off to one side with a camera up against his face. Matt and Sophia stood on the patio smiling at the camera, while Kenny gave them instructions.

"Looks like we have another one," commented Wyatt.

Sarah pretended to groan. "It was bad enough getting a family portrait done with two of them."

A flash went off and Kenny looked at the camera to inspect the image. "Perfect!"

Matt frowned. "Let me see."

Kenny shook his head. "No! It's fine. Next."

"Dude! Let me see it."

Chris, Piper, and Serena stood with wine glass in hand laughing at the antics.

Kenny ran and hid behind Andrew yelling, "You've had ten pictures. We need to move on. I swear it's fine."

Matt tried to grab the camera. "Then let me see it!"

Sophia caught up to them and grabbed Matt by the shoulders. "It's fine, munchkin."

"Munchkin?" mocked Andrew.

Sophia let go of Matt and rounded on Andrew. "Yes?"

Andrew shrunk away. "Sorry, sorry."

Wyatt burst out laughing, catching everyone's attention.

Sarah ignored her husband. "Who still needs to go?"

Kenny sidled into view. "Just Zach and Rebecca, Mrs. Halliwell."

"Right, Zach and Rebecca, let's go," said Sarah in a commanding tone.

Matt glared at Kenny as he snuck passed the sulking teen.

Wyatt left his wife to direct and joined his mother, brother, and sister-in-law. "Did Kenny and Beth have their pictures taken?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, two shots each, but you know Matt he hates being in front of the camera."

"And he is a perfectionist," added Chris.

Wyatt and Serena said, "wonder where he gets that from?"

Chris opened his mouth to argue but decided to down the last half of his wine glass instead. "Is the limo here?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, we're going to have to thank Kyle again for this."

Chris frowned. "I still don't know why we can't just go."

"Because they need this," said Wyatt. "We need to give them a few more nights of a normal life."

Serena asked, "How many guards did Kyle send? Ten?"

"Ten," confirmed Wyatt. "All highly trained."

"But not witches and not us."

Wyatt sighed. "If I had any inkling that they were in any danger I'd be locking Zach in his room, but I didn't get a single hit when I scried this morning."

"And don't you find that a little bit odd?" asked Piper.

Wyatt eyed his mother. "This was _your_ idea."

Piper sipped her sparkling cider. "Yes, but I'm having second thoughts. That's ok, you know. Their my grandbabies."

Wyatt turned and watched Zach and Rebecca take another photo. His son looked like he was on top of the world. "We can't stop them from going now."

"Do you trust their lives with those bodyguards?"

"Two of them are ex-Royal Marines, and one of them guarded the royal family. We can't find anyone better."

Piper put her glass down. "Then we let them go and spend the night scring, sensing, and whatever else to make sure we know the second they're under attack."

Chris watched his son throw his head back and laugh at something Andrew had said. "We can't lose them."

Serena wrapped an arm around her husband. "And we won't, right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Wyatt firmly.

"Does a limo always need an escort service?" asked Rebecca once they were inside the gymnasium at the school.

The homecoming committee had gone all out in the decoration department for the dance. The gym was transformed into something akin to a massive ballroom that belonged in some amazing European palace. Half of the room was dedicated to a dance floor and it was already packed with teens dancing to the thumping music. Table and chairs occupied another section of the room. On the outside of the tables and chairs were lines of tables fill of snack foods and various punch bowls. The last part of the room held a collection of large plastic buckets filled to the brim with comical props. Three photo booths with different backgrounds were set up; two were in use.

Zach wrapping an arm around Rebecca's waist answered her. "No idea."

"I'd say not," said Matt, spotting the photo booths. "And no, we're not doing that."

Sophia smiled mischievously. "Whatever you say. Andrew, did they find your flask?"

Andrew shook his head and patted both of his back pocket. "Shots, anyone?"

Sophia nodded her head and dragged Matt with her. Andrew and Danny followed.

"Do you want to?" asked Zach tentatively.

"Maybe later. Right now I want to dance. Coming Beth?" asked Rebecca disentangling herself from Zach's arms.

Zach started to follow her, but she shook her head. "Sorry, I promised the first dance to Beth. Go with Kenny."

Zach frowned. "Is that normal?"

Kenny shrugged. "I'm single. Let's go find Andrew before they finish all the vodka. I can't stand tequila."

They made it to the first set of table. A bunch of jocks and their dates were seated, eating and drinking. One of the boys, however, recognized Zach and poked another one to get their attention. The other boy looked up and Zach groaned. It was Jose Gonzalez, one of the mindless muscle behind Peter's reign of terror. Jose detached the tiny girl with ridiculously long hair who was hanging onto him and stood up.

"Halliwell!"

Kenny and Zach paused. "Hi, Jose," said Zach as calmly as he could, "enjoying the dance?"

Jose cracked his knuckles. "Peter is looking for you."

"Really? I always got the opinion he hated my guts. Why'd he be looking for me?" asked Zach unable to help himself.

Dr. Ianos passed by the table. "Evening, boys and girls."

Jose glared at Zach. Zach smiled and used the opportunity to quickly put some distance between the jocks and himself, Kenny in tow.

"What is with Peter and you?" asked Kenny.

Zach cringed and shrugged. "Chris and his dad were on the swim team together at in the day. Chris got made captain over his dad, which cost his dad some scholarship. Therefore his dad couldn't go to college, and now they live in some rundown apartment complex because of it."

"Seriously?"

Again all Zach could do was shrug. "It's what he told me the first time he beat me up. But its turned into something more because the most he does toward Matt is glare, and Matt's Chris's son. Honestly I do my best to avoid him."

Kenny looked over his shoulder again. "And that Jose kid?"

"Peter's muscle, like he needs it."

Kenny shivered. "I don't like the kid."

Zach chuckled. "No one does. Come on, they should be behind the bleachers."

They reached the bleachers. Zach checked to see if any teachers were looking their way, but he did not see any in the vicinity. Quickly they both ducked behind the curtain of streamers clearly meant to cover up this particular entrance. They passed a few couples deep in make-out sessions. Toward the very back of the hidden compartment, they found their friends.

"Any left?" asked Zach.

Matt took another long swig with Sophia's encouragement and passed the flask over to Zach. Zach took a more conservative taste before handing it off to Kenny. Zach felt the cheap alcohol burn his throat and slowly heat his extremities. He was never much of a drinker and had been told by Andrew and Matt it did not take much to get him wasted.

"Pictures, Matt?" asked Sophia innocently.

Matt squinted his eyes, and backed his head as far as it would go. "Why not," he slurred.

Zach shook his head. "No more for him. I'd prefer to keep my grounding at its current length."

Sophia clapped him on the back. "Come on! It's the only way to get him to take photos with me."

"Doesn't sex work?" piped up Andrew, breaking free from kissing Danny.

Zach glared at his best friend. "DO NOT answer that in my presence."

"You need to lighten up," said Andrew, handing him a much smaller flask. "Take a sip."

Zach eyed the flask suspiciously. "What is it?"

Andrew giggled and started kissing Danny again.

Zach caught the flask before it spilt all over the floor. Cautiously he sniffed its contents. "Absinthe. Where'd you get absinthe?"

"Isn't that the stuff that makes you see fairies?" asked Kenny, taking another sip of vodka.

Zach closed the lid of the flask and pocketed it. "The good stuff does, and it's beyond illegal. You can buy the stuff without wormwood, but this smells like the genuine deal."

"How do you know?"

Zach swallowed hard. He knew because one of the few potions he had brewed contained wormwood. It was not a smell he would soon forget. Of course he could not tell Kenny the truth. "Um—I've tried the real stuff?"

Kenny cocked his head to one side but did not press the issue further. "I'm officially filled with liquid courage. I'm going to bag me a date."

Zach followed Kenny back out into the gymnasium proper. They walked past a group of girls, and Kenny spun around, hung his arms around two of them, and begun flirting with the whole group. Zach stayed long enough to know he was not about to be shot down immediately.

He avoided the sitting section and found himself in front of the photo booths. In one of the booths stood Matt and Sophia. Matt wore a princess tiara, a coconut bikini top, and a pink feather boa. Sophia, being more sober, opted for a pair of absurdly large glasses. The camera operator held up his hand and counted down from three. The flash went off and the pair changed poses. They kissed as the next shot was taken. The third shot consisted of Matt wrapping his leg around Sophia's waist and holding out the peace sign. The cameraman actually started laughing.

Zach was about to turn away when Matt spotted him and rushed over to him. "You have to join us!"

Zach shook his head. "You're doing fine on your own, Matt."

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to wear this Viking's helmet—hat thingy," argued Matt, pulling him onto the backdrop of a tropical beach.

Zach and Sophia shared a bemused look.

"Viking helmet?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah like that fat Valkyrie wore. Even though Grandma says that is not what they wore, you know?"

Zach's eyes grew wide. "OK! Where's the helmet."

Matt bent over tipsily and dug through one of the buckets. "HERE!"

The cameraman leaned to one side of the camera. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, just had a bit too much. That a problem?"

Cameraman shook his head. "Only have to report drinking if I actually see it."

Zach took the offered hat and stood awkwardly to one side, but Matt had other ideas. He pulled Zach in between him and Sophia.

"First one we look cool, then pull a silly face, then Sophia and me kiss and you can look disgusted," said Matt very quickly.

The three shots went off and Zach pried himself away from Matt. Sophia aided by distracting him with rainbow feather boa. His eyes barely adjusted to the darker lighting when Beth ran into him.

"Oh, hi!"

Zach helped her find her balance. "Hi, where's Rebecca?"

"Looking for you," said Beth. "HEY REBECCA!"

Rebecca appeared out of a crowd of passing seniors. "Where have you been?"

Zach smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "No where. Just had to take a few pictures with Matt and Sophia."

Beth pointed over near the bleachers. "Is that my brother?"

Zach looked over. "Yeah."

Beth whistled. "Who knew all it took was some alcohol. Well, I'm off to find me a dancing partner."

"Guess what I saw on the dance floor?" asked Rebecca excitedly.

"Corey doing the two step? I've heard he's rather good."

Rebecca giggled. "No, silly, Angela being pulled to one side by Ms. Ianos. Ms. Ianos didn't look pleased."

"What did she do?" asked Zach trying to not sound too interested.

"Nothing. One minute she was dancing with some senior, and the next Ms. Ianos was pulling her off the dance floor. Weird, huh?"

Zach nodded. "So? Are you thirsty?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, you?"

"Nope. So—what do you want to do?"

Rebecca leaned in close. "There is this one thing I've been dying to do ever since I saw you in your suit."

"Really? What?"

"This." Rebecca stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

A tap on Zach's shoulder interrupted the very passionate moment. He jumped to see Dr. Ianos so close to his face.

"Keep the public displays of affection to a minimum, shall we?" he asked in a sweet singsong voice.

"Sorry, Dr. Ianos." They both muttered, out of breath.

He moved off, and they broke into a fit of sniggers. Zach comfortably pulled Rebecca closer to him and stared into her warm brown eyes.

"Thank you."

Tiny thin creases developed around the edges of her eyes. "What for?"

Zach sighed. "For this. For giving me a second chance."

Rebecca laid her head against his chest. "Didn't have much choice, did I?"

"No, I supposed not," joked Zach.

"So, shall we go take the quintessential prom picture?"

Zach checked over his shoulder and did not see Sophia or his cousin. "Sure."

They chose the booth with a rose garden as the backdrop. Rebecca chose a tiara out of the prop basket and selected a sophisticated monocle for Zach. Zach gladly put the monocle on and stood behind Rebecca, wrapping his arms around her waist as the cameraman counted down for the first picture. The second pose consisted of a white feather boa and a large top hat. Finally Rebecca convinced Zach to put on the coconut bikini top; she wore the Viking helmet.

Everything was going fine until Kenny ran onto the scene and screamed for Zach to duck. Zach saw the twisting energy ball and threw himself on top of Rebecca, knocking her to the floor. There was screaming and chaos all around them. Zach thought he heard gunshots, but he focus was on Rebecca. Her eyes were not open and her mouth hung open.

"Rebecca?" he asked loudly, shaking her.

Kenny dropped down beside them. "Are you ok?"

Zach noticed his hands were shaking and tried to stop them. "Rebecca?"

Kenny checked for a pulse. "Are you ok? Did it hit you?"

Zach slowly lifted his head. "How'd you know?"

"Not the time. It's Peter."

Something exploded next to them, and Zach shielded Rebecca with his body.

"HALLIWELL!" screamed an inhuman voice, but Zach recognized it.

Leaving Rebecca to Kenny, he jumped to his feet and turned to face Peter Thomas. Only the creature approaching him was not Peter; not the Peter he knew. This Peter's skin was an ashen grey, and his eyes flashed dangerously before turning completely black. In his hand he held a massive energy ball and in the other a long spiny staff.

"Peter! Stop this," yelled Zach.

The demonic Peter chuckled in a low throaty voice. "Why should I? After everything your family has put mine through?"

Peter threw the energy ball, and Zach thanked his father for forcing him to take self-defense class. He dodged the attack, drawing Peter away from his friends. Peter conjured another energy ball and hurled it at him. Zach ducked and felt the energy ball singe his hair. The next attack caught his shoulder, and the pain shot up and down his arm. He felt utterly useless, but he had to keep Peter distracted.

"That the best you got?"

Peter growled and bore his teeth. The teeth were no longer perfectly straight and human. They resembled the rows of teeth Zach had seen in skulls of tiger sharks during the school trip to the aquarium. He noticed how the shadows around the room appeared to be drawn toward Peter. Some were even twisting around his feet and ankles. It clicked in his head that this truely was not Peter. Peter may be a horrible human being, but he was human. This creature was a wraith in Peter's form. Why the taunt about his family?

"Peter, you have to fight it." He must be possessed.

Peter threw back his head and howled. "Fight it? This is the best I've felt. Why fight it? First I'm going to kill you, and then I'm—then I'm going to have my way with that pretty girlfriend of yours."

"Like hell you will," roared Zach, and he picked up the nearest heavy object. It happened to be a gun covered in something very thick, red, and warm. Zach dropped the gun and looked down. A man with buzzed-cut hair and dressed in all black lay on the floor next to him. His blank eyes stared up at Zach and a silent scream remained on his wide-open mouth. His neck was completely savaged like by a rapid dog. Zach felt sick.

"Like my work? It seems your daddy thought a dozen witch hunters for hire could protect you. Don't worry, I took care of all of them."

Zach brought a very shaky hand up to his mouth to stifle the scream of terror. He bent over and threw up. Peter smirked and conjured an athame.

"Unfortunately I've been told I can't do the same to you. Your death is to be a clean one. A simple sliced throat or perhaps a dagger to the heart."

Zach stood up straight, wiping away the vomit-tinged salvia still clinging to his lips. "Come on then!"

Peter twirled the athame between his fingers. "What's the hurry? I promise you death will come."

Zach spat. "DO IT!"

"I was told you'd be a challenge," bemoaned Peter.

Peter raised the athame to throw it.

"Wait! Are you really going to kill the grandson of a Charmed One wearing someone else's skin?"

Peter smiled again, bearing his razor sharp teeth. "I do suppose the meat suit is no longer necessary."

The shadows collected around Peter's feet convulsed, and Peter dropped to the floor unconscious. Standing in his place was a massive, heavily scared man. On his chest were two tattoos of wolves both with glowing red eyes. Down one arm was another tattoo of intertwining jet-black snakes. A forth tattoo of a serpentine dragon covered most of the other arm.

Zach stared at the true face of his attacker. It held no mercy or remorse. In fact the wraith looked immensely pleased to have caused so much horror and pain. The wraith flicked to athame at Zach, and he did not have time to react. The blade pierced his flesh just above his right nipple. The impact of the blade threw him backwards and to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him, and the pain overwhelmed his mind. The last thing his remembered were people screaming his name as he slipped off into a cold darkness.

* * *

AN: HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! Thank you for reading! An even bigger thanks if you decided to review. I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter is well on its way. Hopefully my muse stays with me and I can finish it up for release soon. On a lighter note have you guys checked out the tumblr for this story? You should (link is on my profile)! It has pictures of all the characters to help your imaginations and mine. I do know that descriptions are something I need to work on ;). There are also tidbits of information every once in a while about the characters that were cut from the story. That is enough of me talking to you about stuff; I'll let you go enjoy your lives. Until next times.


	8. These Nights Never Seem To Go To Plan

AN: Sorry for the late post! I really am, but do not fear I am not giving up on the story. I've got a lot more in store for our favorite charmed family. That being said I'll leave you to your reading, and if you like it leave a review. If you hate it, leave a review. If you glanced over the title and it turned you off, leave a review. Catch the hint? ;)

* * *

THESE NIGHTS NEVER SEEM TO GO TO PLAN

Chris entered a hospital room carrying three precariously balanced coffees. Even though he had spent most of the night in this room the sight still sent a horrible and painful tinge through his very core. On the hospital bed, connected to a half dozen machines and with multiple lines coming out of every limb lay his nephew Zach barely clinging onto life.

It had been a week since the attack at the dance. Thankfully almost everyone had made it out with nothing more than cuts and bruises. Not counting the ten dead witch hunters and Zach the worse injuries were a half dozen sprained ankles. Despite all their planning and foresight, they had arrived too late to save Zach from injury. The wraith that had attacked had possessed some poor kid and went on a killing spree before targeting Zach.

An investigation of the events had turned up that all the punch bowls had been laced with a combination of various spirits including wormwood, thanks to some quick thinking by a very drunk Matt. The whole fiasco had been chalked up to a group hallucination by the authorities. All of Matt and Zach's friends had received a dose of memory dust to help them accept that version of events. The bodies of the witch hunters were orbed away. The only problem was how to explain Zach's injuries.

The police and two investigators from some federal agency had been by to question the family. Matt, as the only eyewitness to the event, helped Chris sell the story that Zach had been stabbed by one of his classmates in an act of self-defense. The extent to which his son was able to sell the lie worried Chris a bit, but they had bigger issues to be getting on with.

Wyatt stirred in the seat he had been occupying for the majority of the week. "Coffee?"

Chris nodded, handing over a cup. The other occupant of the room, Sarah, was asleep, so Chris left the other cup on a table. He took a seat opposite his bleary-eyed brother. "Any news?"

"The doctors were in here a few minutes ago, but they didn't say much."

Chris sighed and sipped some of the hot liquid. "He's going to be ok, Wy. He's a fighter."

Wyatt hiccoughed and blinked rapidly. "I should have listened to you. We should've locked him in his room. He was already grounded; we had an excuse."

"They would've snuck out, and then where would we be? At least this way we were looking for trouble."

Wyatt glanced over at his very pale son. "How can we be so powerful and so helpless at the same time?"

Chris knew the question was rhetorical, but he could not keep quiet. Speaking about an intellectual topic was a welcomed distraction. "The athame must've been dipped in a potion or poison. When Serena gets here I'll go to Magic School and try and find something on potions that block whitelighter healing. There's got to be an antidote."

"Annie would know," muttered Wyatt dejectedly.

Chris placed the coffee cup against his lips but did not take a sip. Wyatt was right that Anakin would know exactly how to cure this if it was possible. Their youngest sibling had been obsessed in researching whitelighter abilities before all hell broke lose. Back when they thought that Jonathan had been the worst possible being the universe could throw at them. Now, they were parents and knew Jonathan was just the tip of a twisted and deadly iceberg.

"Are any of his friends coming to visit today?" asked Chris simply to keep some form of conversation going.

Wyatt shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I think they're all too scared to text us. Did Matt go to school today?"

Chris shook his head. "No, he said he needed more time. He spends his time curled up in his bed, crying. I wish I could help, but he just yells at me."

"He's scared. He's always thought of magic as this amazing gift. You know how much he's been looking forward to getting his powers unbound. Imagine thinking magic was all rainbows and butterflies and then have to watch it nearly kill your best friend."

Chris scoffed. "I don't have to imagine. It did kill my best friend."

"Yeah, but we knew what magic was. We had no delusions about its beneficence or even its fairness. You should be with him," said Wyatt.

"Ser's trying to convince him to come with her today."

Wyatt closed his eyes tiredly. "How's she coping?"

"Not good. She's barely holding it together," lied Chris.

The truth was Serena was beyond terrified. They had the worst fight in the history of their relationship the night before. Serena wanted them to pack up and move to England. The idea of running away appealed to Chris especially if it saved his family from heartache and pain, but he knew running was not an option. The demons were in England too, and over there they would be without a home base. There was a reason the Warren line had migrated to San Francisco. The nexus beneath the Manor proved a major power boost. Abandoning the Manor was suicide.

A stern looking woman in a white coat and a stethoscope hanging around her neck entered the room. She applied some antimicrobial sanitizer to her hands and clicked a few buttons to bring up Zach's medical chart on one of the computer screen.

"Mr. Halliwell?" she asked not looking over at them.

Wyatt stood up. "That's me."

She finally turned around and the look on her face told Chris it was not good news. He quickly stood up and caught Wyatt who also must have detected the sadness washing off the doctor.

"Sit down, Wy," said Chris softly.

The doctor further softened her look. "Mr. Halliwell, I am very sorry."

"No," hissed Wyatt. "No, no. You're going to fix him. You have to fix my boy." Tears started streaming down his face.

The doctor looked helpless. "I'm sorry, but I've reviewed your son's latest brain scans."

Sarah stirred. "What's going on? Wy?" She looked around quickly; she spotted the doctor. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt got up and knelt down beside his wife; his face told her all she needed to know.

"No!" She looked over at the doctor who shook her head. "NOOOOOO!"

Chris covered his mouth feeling the acids in his stomach sour. "Doctor, is there any activity?"

The doctor looked over at him. "Your Dr. Chris Halliwell?"

Chris nodded slightly annoyed. It was not the time for his celebrity to be a distraction. "The scans, doctor."

She pulled up a page showing a bunch of squiggly lines. Neurology was not Chris's specialty, but he knew enough that the lines were not normal. The doctor pointed to a few specific items and explained their meaning, but he did not hear a word of it. All he heard was a deafening buzzing and a soft echo of his nephew's name being called out by an apathetic voice.

"Get out," said Chris coldly.

The female neurologist stopped talking. "Excuse me?"

"OUT!" yelled Chris barely suppressing the desire to use telekinesis to speed the process along.

She looked affronted and licked her lips. "I'll give you all a moment."

Chris followed her to the door and slammed it shut behind her. He pulled down the small set of blinds to cover the window in the door. He waved his hand and the two unoccupied chairs flew toward him. He placed them in front of the door and locked it.

"Wyatt! WYATT!" yelled Chris striding over to his crying brother. "UP!"

Wyatt batted away his hands.

Chris bit his tongue and pulled Wyatt to his feet.

"Chris, what are you doing?" asked Sarah, choking back the sobs.

Chris summoned a dagger to him along with a small stone basin. "We are summoning the Angel of Death."

Wyatt sniffled. "You can't summon the Angel of Death."

Chris sneered. "The hell we can't. Mom summoned one of his strongest employees. You're ten times stronger than Mom."

"How's it going to help? Zach's not dead, yet."

Chris glanced over at his nephew. "No, and he's not going to die. We've lost too many to the Grand Design. We're not loosing him too. And if Death doesn't like it then we'll vanquish his sorry ass."

Wyatt chocked. "You can't…"

Chris growled. "We burn him just like Anakin burned Lucifer and Aeglaeca."

"How?"

Chris held up the athame and slid it across his palm easily opening it up. Blood pooled, and he let it dribbled into the stone basin before handing the blade to his brother. Wyatt copied him. Sarah stood up and joined them.

"Would shaman magic help?" she asked stoically.

Wyatt offered her the athame and she cut her palm, adding her blood to the basin. The contents in the basin began to sputter and release steam. Chris balled his hand into a fist to stem the flow of blood as he summoned a piece of paper and wrote out the spell. Sarah snapped her finger and lit the page of fire as Chris and Wyatt chanted, "Spirits of Air, Sand, and Sea; Converge to set the Angel free; On the Wind, I send this Rhyme; Bring Death before my time."

Their blood boiled and turned tarry black. The smoke from the paper and their blood converged and swirled violently around them, disturbing all the loose object in the room. A crack reverberated through the room and the window in the door splintered. The glass water jug on the bedside table shattered entirely. A human-shaped void of color formed in the corner of the room, and a sudden wind knocked all three witches to the ground.

Chris was the first to recover. He clawed his way back to his feet and gasped. Standing in the room looking thoroughly annoyed was Uriel in all his angelic glory. Black wings wrapped around his body and his eyes shone with a dark intensity. A fiery sword that seemed to suck all the color out of the room sat in his one visible hand.

"Who dares summon me?"

Chris had to clap his hands to his ears. Uriel's voice was louder than a clap of thunder and was heard by a deeper part of him than just his physical ears. Nevertheless Chris could not help but smile. They had done it. Although, they may regret their success.

Uriel spotted him and his eyes narrowed. "YOU! What were you thinking?"

Wyatt and Sarah joined him, and Chris felt a boost of courage. "We need your help."

Uriel's wings shifted, showing his agitation. "I have done more for your family than is allowed. Your brother enjoys a peaceful afterlife with family and friends rather than be tormented forever by holy fire. Speak!"

Wyatt bit his lip. "It's my son."

Uriel turned his head on one side. "A mortal wounded in battle. What of him?"

"He's going to die."

"As are many today," said Uriel clearly unsympathetic to their plight.

Sarah spoke in a small voice most unlike her own. "Please, he's so young."

Uriel's eyes fell on her. "A tragedy for those who know him, but my Thantos have taken the souls of far younger and purer. Death is a part of life; you all know this. It is not evil. It is not fair. It just is until the Creator sees fit to decide otherwise."

"It is not his time," said Sarah more boldly. "It can't be."

Uriel lowered his sword. "Who are you to judge when a person's time is?"

"Who are you?" asked Wyatt defiantly.

Uriel focused on Wyatt, and Wyatt clutched his chest. "Anger! I am the last of my brethren, some of whom died at your family's hand. I am the last of the great Powers. The only one still able to bring about the Creator's will, to keep the Grand Design on track."

"To hell with the Grand Design! This is my son!" said Wyatt ignoring the growing icy pain in his chest.

Uriel stepped forward. "All who fall to my care are someone's son or daughter. A nephew or niece. Brother, mother, father, sister. Eventually everyone dies. Some sooner, some later."

"You are not taking him."

Uriel chuckled. "And you are going to stop me? A man of little value or worth. Your brother was twice the man you ever will be and he stood no chance against me. You Halliwells have a very high opinion of yourself and your place in this world. Ordering beings far above your station around like lap dogs. Unfortunately I do not scare as easily as the Angel of Destiny, nor do I feel a sentimental attachment, as did my Thantos. You are all but flea in the Grand Scheme. A few pawns in a much larger game of chess."

Chris held up his hand. "Enough. If we're so insignificant why did Raphael, Michael, and Gabriel all see fit to die in order to protect us?"

Uriel frowned. "I have never been able to rectify their actions. Raphael certainly placed a great deal of hope in your family. A failure of spending to much time among humans."

"Take me instead then," pleaded Wyatt.

"The last Twice Blessed in place of his bastard son? A tempting offer, but you still have a destiny to fulfill. And as much as I detest those three sisters; they can make my job that much harder if I piss them off."

Uriel touched Zach's arm and he arched back, gasping.

"STOP!" yelled Sarah and Wyatt.

Uriel released the boy. "Perhaps, all is not as it seems. Essence of dittany is all you will need, but hurry. His name is next on the list." The colors of the world inversed for a moment and he was gone.

"Essence of dittany? Mom must have some," said Chris as he orbed out.

Alarms kept blaring and someone was pounding on the door. Wyatt waved his hand and the two chairs in front of the door tumbled across the room back into their rightful places. Two burly security guards tumbled into the room followed by a whole slew of medical staff. A nurse ushered a still slightly shell-shocked Wyatt and Sarah out of the room.

* * *

Serena and Matt stepped off the elevator to see a bunch of nurses and doctors rushing down the ICU passageway. Getting a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, Matt pulled away from his mother and chased after them. He watched them all file into a room in the corridor that he knew Zach's room was on. He slowed, feeling his legs turning into jelly. He saw a nurse usher his aunt and uncle of the room and he wanted to call out, but nothing came out. His mom caught up with him.

"Wyatt? Sarah?"

A pale Wyatt faced them. "He—they—Chris."

Matt collapsed to the floor as the sob wrenched themselves out of his body. He could not lose his cousin, not his best friend. It had been bad enough when Pax had died, but he had been young. Death was still a foreign concept back then. Today, today he knew just how final death was even in his family.

"Sweetie, it's going to be ok. Ok?" asked his mother wrapping him into a tight hug.

"Where's Chris?" He heard his mother ask, but she received no answer.

Matt pulled his legs up to his chest and rocked back and forth while his mother tried to calm him. She kept telling him everything was going to be ok, but he had heard her the night before. He knew everything was not ok. Magic was tearing his family apart. He finally understood Zach's apprehension about being a witch. Right at that moment he hated magic too.

"Dittany," said Wyatt.

"What?" asked his mother.

"Chris went to get dittany," repeated Wyatt in a hollow voice.

Matt stopped rocking. Dittany was an herb, a magical herb. It was used in potions that amplified healing spells and slaves. When boiled down to its essence it acts as a powerful antidote to most poisons. His grandmother had once shown him and Zach how to brew a concoction of dittany and wormwood that acted as an insect repellent, but she said it could ward off minor evil beings.

"Grandma has some," said Matt weakly, his voice raw. All three grown up looked at him in surprise. "She showed Zach and me how to brew a potion once."

"Why does he think dittany will work?" asked Serena.

"We summoned Uriel. He told us."

Serena balked. "You summoned THE Angel of Death. Are you guys crazy? Chris told me about him. He's the one that took Annie."

Sarah clung onto Wyatt. Wyatt was slowly coming back to life and wrapped his arms around her. "It worked. Or might work. He said Zach's next, and when he touched him he started seizing."

A doctor stepped out of the room the same neurologist from earlier. She wiped away beads of sweat. "I don't know what to say. Your son is a hell of a fighter."

"What does that mean?" asked Wyatt.

"It means his brain waves are off the charts. We've been able to stabilize him somewhat. He's not out of the woods, but he is no longer…" she trailed off.

Matt took a deep breath; the crushing hand around his heart loosened its grip. Zach was still alive. They still had a chance to save him.

"Where is Dr. Halliwell?" asked the doctor.

"He had to take a call," said Serena quickly. "We're trying to get clearance to ship medical aid to Afghanistan."

The doctor nodded. "We've given Zach a heavy dose of an anti-seizure medication. He needs to stay monitored for half-an-hour or so to make sure he doesn't have a bad reaction, but you can go in a sit with him again."

As she spoke most of the medical team that had responded to the code slowly left the room. All of them looked a little worse for wear.

"It was the strangest thing. There was a moment I could have sworn those instruments were floating off the table," said one of the nurses as she walked past.

Matt picked himself off the ground and was the first one in the room. He barely acknowledged the sole remaining nurse as he took a spot near the head of Zach's bed. Zach was covered in a film of sweat and there was evidence of worse damage by some of the IV access ports. Whatever Death had done to his cousin, his body had reacted violently to it.

"Hey, Zach, it's me. You know, Matt? You're giving me a big scare, here, dude. You need to stop, ok? It's not funny anymore. Please, bro, please came back to us," he whispered. "Rebecca is flipping out. She's furious wit her parents because they won't let her come see you. I get a text from her like every ten minutes, wanting updates. And I won't even get started on Andrew. He's a right mess. Sophia's been by the house a few times, but we don't say much. None of them know what really happened. And I just don't have the energy to lie to them. So you need to wake up now and put us all out our misery."

His mother pulled him close to her as he began to weep again.

"He looks so weak, Mom."

Wyatt got Sarah situated in a chair before joining them around his son's bed. "He actually looks a little better. He's got some of his color back."

"Where is Chris?" asked his mom after a few moments. "How long does it take to find one ingredient?"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," said Wyatt.

Matt saw his dad stride triumphantly into the room. He took in the addition of Matt and Serena along with the nurse.

"What 'd I miss?"

"Zach had a seizure and they had to give him something."

Chris nodded. "You can go. I'll watch for anaphylaxis."

The nurse cringed. "Sir—er—I…"

Chris pulled out his wallet and showed the nurse something inside. "I've still got privileges here, and I'm telling you I'll keep watch over this patient."

"Right, I'll just inform the floor nurse then."

Chris shrugged. "You do that."

The nurse left, and Chris telekinetically shut the door. He pulled out a small glass vial from his pocket. The liquid inside the vial was a very pale yellow and shimmered at the surface.

"This is potent stuff. Too much and it could be as dangerous as any poison it's used to cure. There's a reason no one uses essence anymore."

Wyatt motioned for him to stand next to him. "Just do it."

Chris handed the bottle to Wyatt and pulled the bed sheets down. He stopped when he revealed the oozing wound the athame left behind. The hospital had tried to put bandages over it, but something in the poison ate through the bandages.

"Right, the dittany has to enter the wound in order to be effective," said Chris reluctantly.

"Meaning?" asked Sarah, joining them.

"Meaning we have to resect the necrotized tissue."

Matt squeezed his mouth shut and swallowed the bile threatening to escape his stomach.

"You mean we have to cut into my son?"

Chris nodded. "Deep enough to expose the poison reservoir."

"That could be all the way into his lung!"

Chris summoned a surgical scalpel. "I don't think it's that deep, maybe near his rib. I need you to hold him steady."

Chris started to cut, and Zach reacted. He twisted away from the pain even while unconscious. Wyatt placed two strong hands on his son's shoulders and held him down. Zach thrashed against the restraints. A snap and a pop could clearly be heard. Wyatt shut his eyes muttering apologies. Chris reached bone and found a small blackened cyst.

"That's it. The dittany."

Sarah reached around Wyatt to where he had dropped the small vial and handed it to Chris. Chris gave her the scalpel in return.

"Be careful to no cut yourself. I don't know what this poison is. It could still be potent. Ten drops should do it."

Matt counted silently as his father slowly administered the viscous liquid. Every drop evokes a strange hissing sound and a billow of pure white vapors. After the tenth drop his dad quickly replaced the dropper in the vial and asked for gauze. Sarah found some in the cabinet by the door. Matt watched in horrid fascination as his dad methodically wiped away large chucks of purulent flesh and fluid. Satisfied the dittany had done its job Chris stepped away.

"Try and heal the wound, Wy."

Wyatt stepped over and held his hands over the wound. Everyone held his or her breath. Nothing happened. Wyatt shook his head and tried again. Monitors started to beep more rapidly indicating something had changed for the worse.

"Come on, Wy."

Wyatt murmured a pray and a brilliant warm golden glow issued from his hands. The wound slowly shrunk and new flesh and skin grew over it covering it up. The glow died away and left Zach with a fist size scar where a gapping wound had once been.

"It worked!"

Matt saw Zach still lying in the bed motionless. "What do you mean it worked? He's still unconscious!"

Chris pulled the sheets back up. "The poison is still stopping us from healing him completely, but we got rid of the source. Now, its up to Zach."

"What do I do with this?" asked Sarah holding the scalpel at arm's length.

Chris took it back and orbed it away. "I'll look at the poison later. It could help me come up with something less dangerous to cure it."

"He's not cured!" repeated Matt.

"Look," said Serena breathlessly.

They all looked at Zach. His head twitched, and he cringed. Slowly, excruciatingly slow, his eyes opened.

"ZACH!" yelled Matt.

Sarah and Serena burst into tears, and Wyatt smiled weepily.

Zach's eyes widened and he reached for the tube, but Chris stopped him gently.

"You're ok, Zach, but let's leave this alone. I'll go get the doctors, and they can come and remove it safely," said Chris is a soothing voice.

* * *

Zach spent another week in hospital before he finally convinced his parents to get him discharged. He spent another week forced to be lying down either in bed or on the couch in front of the TV at the Manor. Needless to say, he was almost happy after his dad announced his was well enough to return to school. It was the third week in October when he walked back into the hallways of Baker High School.

Everyone gave him a wide berth as he made his way to his locker with Matt right by his side. His cousin had become something of an extra appendage since his release from the hospital. While he appreciated the sentiment, he did wish Matt would give him a little space.

"I'm not going to keel over and die, you know," said Zach after the fifth time his elbow bumped into Matt.

"Are you sure you're up to this? I can totally talk you mom and dad into letting you spend a few more days at home."

Zach sighed and stood up, having placed everything he would need in his backpack. "I'm fine, Matt. One hundred and fifty percent fine."

"You can't be more than hundred percent of anything," commented Sophia.

Matt and she kissed.

"I'll take over from here, Matt."

Matt hesitated. "Ok—er—bye."

"See you at lunch," said Zach and waved his cousin off.

Sophia smiled. "Glad you're back. It's been tough being the only smart one at this school."

Andrew showed up for the end of Sophia's comment. "HEY! I try."

"So history?" asked Zach.

His two friends nodded and the three of them headed off to class. History slipped by without incident besides the teacher welcoming him back to class. She then went on to remind him of all the work he had to catch up. Zach groaned inwardly as he smiled. Andrew left them after class, and they made their way to Drama. On the way they bumped into Corey.

"Glad you're ok, man," said his team captain.

"Thanks."

"Only wish you had waited a little bit longer then I'd be Arthur," joked Corey.

Zach genuinely laughed. "You might still get your chance if the teacher keep piling on the homework."

Corey chuckled. "Between Sophia and myself, we'll have your homework done in a jiffy, but at the moment I've got to dash."

They entered the auditorium and a squeal rung out causing a few of their classmates to cover their ears.

"YOU'RE BACK!" exclaimed Rebecca running over and hugging him tightly.

Ms. Quinn walked in behind them. "Welcome back, Zachary. Please, find your seat."

"Thank you, Ms.—er—Jia."

Rebecca interlocked their arms and pulled him over to the table they shared with Sophia. Ms. Quinn started handing out the scene for the week while explaining the background to the play. When she reached their table she paused and squeezed Zach's shoulder.

"I'm truly happy to see you doing well, Zach."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Ms. Quinn moved on, and Zach picked up the script.

"It's a scene from _Romeo and Juliet_."

Sophia grabbed up her copy and grinned. "Perfect! You two can act all lovey-dovey and I can catch up on my beauty sleep."

Rebecca smiled. "I always liked Shakespeare."

"That's great."

Ms. Quinn called their attention to the front. "As many of you know, Ms. Ianos is joining us for the week to see exactly what a drama class entails. I do hope you all welcome her with open arms. Please, reach through the script and assign the parts between members of your groups. This week's assignment is non-verbal expressions, a fact most of you understand. Focus on the text and try and see how many different emotions you can evoke in your audience by changing the way you present yourselves in the scene."

The class broke out into its usual low rumble.

"Sorry I could visit this weekend," said Rebecca. "My mom and dad are being taskmasters."

Zach shrugged. "It's ok. You didn't miss much. Matt and Andrew had a video game marathon in my room, while I dozed."

"It will be nice to see my boyfriend again," commented Sophia mindlessly.

Rebecca snuggled up to Zach. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little sore, but my uncle Chris said that's normal. It takes awhile for the body to heal itself."

"Do you have any idea who attacked you? Remember anything else?" asked Rebecca in a low voice. Ruth Ianos was passing by their table.

"She used to babysit me and Matt," commented Zach, hoping to change the topic.

"So you've said, but what about your attacker?"

Zach gritted his teeth; it felt wrong to lie to Rebecca. "No, I don't know, and it' doesn't matter. When is this school going to be dosed with absinthe again?"

He could see Rebecca wanted to know more, and she was slightly hurt by his answer. She was very perceptive and probably could tell he knew more than he was telling anyone. When she had visited him in the hospital he had almost broken down and told her the family secret. Seeing her that night in the path of an energy ball reminded him just how dangerous being close to a Halliwell was. He found it irresponsible to not tell her the truth, but his parents were adamantly against him sharing anything with any of his friends at least while the investigation at the school was on going. Instead he forced himself to stick with the story of mass hallucinations and stomach the unbelieving stares from those closest to him.

"Are we still on for the annual Halliwell Halloween party?" asked Sophia, breaking the growing awkward silence.

Zach shrugged. "Our parents aren't too keen on letting us out of their sight. Add alcohol into the mix and our prospects don't look promising."

"What's the annual Halliwell Halloween party?" questioned Rebecca, a coolness in her voice.

Sophia clapped her hands together and grinned. "It's only the best party of the year. Zach started the tradition back in seventh grade as a combo Halloween-birthday party. Everyone has to come dressed up in a costume, and Piper is usually about to get some sick DJ to play."

Rebecca cocked an eyebrow. "A Halloween and birthday party? When's your birthday?"

Zach gave Sophia a dirty look. "It was Saturday."

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me, you dummy!" Rebecca said before rounding on Sophia. "And you! What are best friends for if not to tell girlfriends when birthdays are!"

Sophia smiled sheepishly. "Sorry? We never celebrate Zach's birthday on his birthday. It's always been on Halloween."

Zach took hold of both Rebecca's hands in his. "It's no big deal. You were busy, and you didn't know. Even if you had known what would have been different? Your parents would still not have let you visit, and I'd have been on forced bed rest, hardly good company."

Rebecca pouted her lips. "Still it was your birthday. I could've gotten you something at least."

"We'll go shopping today," suggested Sophia.

"You're still in trouble, but thanks."

The rest of the class passed quickly, as did the rest of the school day. He was waiting outside the school with Matt. They had both received cryptic text messages from their respective mothers about a change in the pick-up plans.

"I wish they'd hurry up. This is like the one day this week I get home before its dark," complained Matt, checking his phone for the time.

Zach chuckled from where he was seated on the ground. He was exhausted, and the new scar on his chest was aching again. It tended to flare up whenever his mental defenses faltered. Despite wanting to return to a normal life and enjoying the time he spent with his friends, the day had worn him down. He thought longingly of the comfort of his bed and grimaced in memory of the pile of homework awaiting him.

"Did you talk to your dad anymore about the your party?" asked Matt, giving up on checking the time in a vain hope that it would speed things along.

Zach shook his head. "It took all my wiles to get him to let me return to school. I don't think Halloween is happening this year."

"But it's got to! Homecoming was a bust. Teenagers need a time to blow off steam."

"Maybe we don't throw a school-wide party. Just have a few friends over to the Manor. I might be able to swing that with the folks."

Matt crossed his arms over his chest. "They'll be watching us like hawks."

"Not if we get them drunk first."

Matt brightened up. "I like the way you think, but Grandma doesn't drink."

Zach shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you. It's the best I've got."

Matt looked Zach up and down. "Are you ok? You're looking kinda pale."

"I'm just tired," said Zach with eyes closed.

"Maybe a smaller intimate gathering of friends would be best," conceded Matt; voice laced with concern.

Matt spotted Wyatt's car pulling up to the front of the school. He tapped Zach on the shoulder and helped the older teen onto his feet. When Zach reached to pick up his backpack Matt swatted his hand away and shouldered both of their bags with ease. He could tell his cousin wanted to voice his protest, but Matt did not give him a chance. He gently guided Zach over to the car. Only when they stepped up to the car did they catch a glimpse of who was driving.

"UNCLE KYLE!"

Kyle Porter was a man whose life and career had aged him before his time, but age had been kind to him. His short hair once dark brown was peppered with grey, and his inviting green-grey eyes were hardened by experience. His angular face sported more than its fair share of scars; he had been near an exploding IED twice. The scars did nothing to hide how handsome he was. No one questioned how he had caught the eye of Prue.

"How is it going, Matt?" greeted Kyle.

Matt opened the passenger door and guided Zach to his seat. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Kyle patted Zach on the knee. "Tired?"

Zach smiled. "Hi, Kyle. It's been a long day."

Kyle nodded in understanding. "Hop in Matt."

Matt jumped into the back seat and repeated his question. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, your Aunt Prue wanted to see family, and the boys had a few weeks off. So we decided why not spend them here with family."

Matt grinned from ear to ear. He always liked when his cousins visited. "So you're here for what? A week? A month?"

Kyle matched his nephew's smile. He truly hated that they lived so far away from Prue's and his families. "I'll be flying back and forth between here and New York. There's too much going on at work that I could take time off, but the boys certainly want to spend as much time here as possible. And I think Prue'll spend most of her time here as well."

Zach jerked and sat up. "Sorry, that's nice," he said as his head started to bob again.

"Did you guys have to run a marathon or something?" asked Kyle.

Matt shook his head. "No. He's still recovering from that attack a few weeks ago."

"Right, Wyatt was telling me about it. Is everyone at school still buying the cover story?"

Matt licked his lip. He knew Sophia was having a hard time swallowing the story, and he suspected a few of their other friends were also having second thoughts.

"Yes and no. Our friends obviously suspect something is up, but I don't think it's anything to worry about."

Kyle remained silent for a moment longer than usual before speaking. "You need to tell your dad or mom if anyone starts to think the attack was something more. It's not a good time for our family to be recognized as witches."

"You mean that President's order thingy?"

The _Executive_ Order, and yes, I do. It's nothing to be worried about, but just keep a heads up."

Matt sat back. He had always thought of being a witch as an amazing and wonderful thing. Then this thing with Zach happened, and he saw for the first time just how much magic could cost them. The foreboding prediction by his uncle only furthered his concern. Maybe magic was not what he built it up to be. Maybe being a mortal was not a terrible future, but they had been attacked. Even with their powers bound they were being made targets, and they were helpless. All the self-defense training in the world would only delay the inevitable. If they did not get their powers back, they were sitting ducks.

"Have Michael and Richard been attacked?" asked Matt softly.

Kyle looked him in the rearview mirror. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just—I don't know. Zach's been attacked a few times now. I was there at the school. It just seems like things are heating up or something."

"Thankfully the boys haven't been targeted as far as we're aware. I don't know what we would've done if they were attacked. Until a few days ago they were travelling around India on a civil service project for their school." They pulled onto the driveway next to Manor. Kyle turned around in his seat. "Do you think you need your powers back?"

Matt frowned; none of the adults asked him questions like that. "I—I don't know. I used to, but now? What if they just make us bigger targets?"

Kyle bobbed his head. "Well, we'll see what happens, won't we? I wouldn't worry about it too much. You're parents know what they're doing."

"Don't you worry about what magic might cost Michael and Richard?"

"Of course, but I'm their dad. It's my job to worry about them. At the end of the day though, I've seen magic do some amazing things, and if they're destined to do half the amount of good your grandmother and her sisters did I don't want to be the one to stop them."

Zach let out a soft snore and rolled over.

Matt sighed. "What do Michael and Richard think?"

"Mike is all for having powers. He's ready to take on the world. Rick doesn't know. Some days he's ready to take on the responsibility, and others he feels like he has enough on his plate. I think it's time even with the way things are going in the government. We always said when you guys were teens we'd revisit the subject. Prue is the opposite. She wants to keep them as much in the dark as possible for as long as possible."

"At least they have a parent on each side. Both my mom and dad are against unbinding my powers," whined Matt.

"They'll do what they think is best."

Two identical boys banging on the car's windows interrupted further conversation. Zach sat bolt up right, confused. He saw his excited cousins and laughed despite the pain in his chest. It had been too long since he had spoken to either of the twins. Michael stood by his window, grinning like an idiot. Richard had already opened Matt's door and was pulling Matt out of the car. The twins both had similarly cut short brown hair, but Zach knew from pictures that Richard's had the faintest of waviness to it when he grew it out. Their eyes were a mixture of their mother's warm brown and Kyle's cooler green-blue. Zach would call them hazel if pushed for a firm color. Both had ridiculously straight and white teeth, but Michael had the tiniest of chips out of one of his front teeth from a climbing accident. Michael was more muscular, and Richard was every so slightly taller. You really had to know them though to pick up on any sort of difference.

Michael opened his door and peered into the car. "What you waiting for mate?"

Kyle turned off the car's engine. "Let's take the energy down a few notches, kiddo. Zach's tired."

Michael eyed his father. "Ok, dad."

Kyle climbed out the car. "I'll get your bags. Go hang out if you feel up to it, Zachy."

Zach cringed. No one called him that except his sister Prue when she was alive. Every once in awhile the adults would forget and do it, but he hated that name.

"Oh damn! Sorry, it slipped my mind." Kyle quickly apologized.

"It's ok, Kyle," said Zach wearily.

Michael did not give his dad time for further dialogue. He took hold of Zach's hand and pulled the half-reluctant teen out of the car and into the house. The older twin quickly and easily found the other teens in the conservatory. His twin and Matt were already in deep conversation over one topic or another. He could tell though that Zach was not up to joining in so he directed Zach back out the room and upstairs.

"Your bedroom still in the same place?" asked Michael.

Zach nodded. "We could've stayed with Matt and Rick."

Michael shrugged. "I spend enough time with my brother. This vacation is about visiting with you and Matt and the rest of the family."

Zach lay down on is bed and left room for Michael to sit as well. The teen sat down and looked at Zach with deep concern.

"How are you doing?"

Zach closed his eyes. "I'm alright and you?"

"I'm fine."

"How was your trip?"

Michael kicked off his shoes and scooted back so he was able to lean back against the wall. "It was good. Richard took tons of photos, and we got to meet a lot of different people. We almost stayed there for another month, but then Mom and Dad came up with this idea to visit you guys."

Zach shifted and grimaced as pain shot through his left side.

"Mate, are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to go get your mom or dad?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just very tired. School wiped me out."

Michael frowned. "Ok, if you're sure?"

Zach nodded and forced himself to sit up. "What are your plans for the trip?"

"Visiting family," said Michael simply. "Dad's mom and grandmother will be out here next week sometime, so we'll go see them. Other than that we're going to hanging out here. Mom seemed adamant to talk to your dad and Uncle Chris about stuff. I'm guessing it's going to be a very long discussion that we're going to be excluded from."

"Hmm—we'll be able to do other stuff then. They won't want us in the house when they're doing that. Maybe you can meet some of my friends."

Michael's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, I really want to meet this Rebecca Starling who you'd risk life and limb for."

Zach smiled gently. "She's amazing. You'll like her."

The two cousins talked about friends and girls for a while before Zach slowly drifted off to sleep. Michael quietly left the bedroom and joined his brother and Matt in the living room. The two had set up the latest video game consul system and were in the midst of a very heated sniper battle. Parents drifted in and out of the house, and Piper brought in snack at some point. Around dinnertime Zach made a reappearance looking a lot better.

"Dinner," called Sarah from the kitchen.

Zach who was losing superbly against Matt took the opportunity to bow out gracefully and handed the remote to Michael. "I'm starved."

Matt killed Zach's character with a headshot and paused the game. "Even for tacos?"

Zach nodded and rubbed his stomach. "Even for tacos."

The whole family filed into the dinning room from various parts of the Manor. Prue who had not yet seen Zach called him over and hugged him tightly.

"How's my favorite nephew?"

Zach grinned and pecked his only aunt on the cheek. "I'm doing as well as can be expected, I guess."

His mother joined them. "Are you ok, sweetie?"

"Much better. Thanks, Mom."

"While you were sleeping you aunt and I discussed what to do for your birthday this year."

Zach caught Matt's eyes. "Oh?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, we don't think having a big party is the best idea."

"But mo—," Zach trailed off.

"And with your cousins here we were thinking it'd be nice to just have a nice family dinner."

"Like tonight?" questioned Zach.

Prue patted him on the back consolingly. "Would that be the worst thing in the world?"

Zach pulled a face. "No, of course not. It's just my friends. They're looking forward to the Halloween party."

"Maybe we can have a few of them over as well," suggested Sarah.

Zach nodded. "Ok."

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful. The Manor felt more cramped with another whole family living there, but no one dared complain in front of Piper. She was walking on cloud nine having all three of her kids and grandchildren in one city again. Kyle left for New York the night before Halloween. Since he could not be at Zach's birthday party he took the four boys out for a round of golf that afternoon. The other three boys were not excited about the adventure, but they provided excellent entertainment for the two more seasoned golfers.

Zach found as the week progressed his friends relented on the questions. They appeared to accept that he did not know anything more than what he had told them. When he brought the topic up with Matt at the golf course Matt agreed with him. He also decided that he hated Michael and Richard living across the globe from the rest of the family. The week had been the most amount of time the cousins had spent together consecutively even with Zach being shut in his room most evenings to catch up on his pile of homework.

"So this party tomorrow?" started Richard when they arrived back at the Manor.

Zach following his cousin into the house arched an eyebrow.

"Are you inviting any hot single girls?" finished Michael; bring up the rear of their party.

"Mom vetoed anyone but close friends. I had to beg to get Danny on the invite list."

Richard folded his arms. "Danny's the gay swimmer?"

Zach chuckled. "He is a swimmer, and he is gay. I don't think he'd like to be boiled down to being a gay swimmer though."

Richard shrugged. "Better than being the blond boy best friend."

Zach actually burst out laughing.

Michael elbowed his brother. "Come on, dude. They're his friends."

Zach straightened up and wiped away the tears of mirth. "No, don't worry. Andrew would get a kick out of it."

"Right, Andrew. He's dating Danny?"

"Yes. Then Kenny is Matt's new best friend, and of course Sophia is coming."

Michael waggled his eyebrows. "She's a looker."

Zach pretended to gag. "Not you too. One family member pawing my best friend at a time, please."

Richard shook his head. "Anyone for lemonade?" He left the room before either of the other two could answer, but he quickly returned. "Come here," he whispered.

Michael and Zach joined him. All three boys pressed their ears up to the closed kitchen door. Zach could barely discern his father speaking.

"No! We can't keep doing this. We tried reconstituting the Power of Three ourselves. It didn't work."

Prue spoke up next. "Maybe we need Mom to bless the dagger."

Someone slammed something against the counter. Chris said, "It's not going to work. We're not the next Charmed Ones. Wyatt, Annie, and I were, but we're done. It's their turn."

"I won't have it," yelled Prue. "They're just kids."

"Annie was much younger," argued Chris. "But I _agree_ that we've not exhausted all our options yet. I'm not unbinding Matt's powers until it's the last option left."

"They're being targeted," said Wyatt in a painful whisper. "What don't you get about that? My son almost died! We can't keep sending them out into the world unprotected. They need their powers. I want Zach to have a normal life as much as anyone, but if another wraith gets to him…"

Sarah continued for her husband. "If it truly was a matter of keeping them out of this war there would be no argument. Magic attracts magic, but it's so much more than that. They could have been born mortals with not a drop of magical blood between the four of them, and they'd still be in danger. If the Underworld is being re-organized then whoever is the new Source will want to destroy this family. Our kids not having powers will not save them."

Prue said, "But we can stop this. We have to stop them—whoever they are."

"It's too late for that," said Wyatt wearily. "One wraith still lurking about I could believe, but that one at the school was skilled and powerful. To have cloaked itself from all of us scrying for it; that takes more magic than I've heard any demon possessing outside the Powers."

Chris agreed. "So then what? We give them their powers back. They're untrained children. We can't expect them to go up against the Source."

"No, but it'll give them a fighting chance to stay alive until you can get to them," said Kyle.

The twins frowned and looked at each other. "When'd he come in?"

Matt tapped Zach on the shoulder making the older teen jump and bump into the door. "Sorry."

The damage was done. Serena opened the kitchen door with hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

Zach gulped. "Lemonade?"

Wyatt gestured for the boys to enter the kitchen. Zach looked around at all the adults. His mother had a bemused expression on her face, while he dad looked tired. Chris and Serena had identical looks of irritation mixed with guilt. Kyle hid his amusement by taking a long sip of coffee. Piper sat at the table separated from the rest of the adults. She caught Zach's eye, and he knew that she knew they had been listening. Prue was furious.

"What have I told you boys about eavesdropping?" she asked rounding on her sons.

Richard unconsciously stepped slightly in front of his brother. "Mom, we're sorry, but if this is about us we should be included."

Prue's eyes narrowed and she waggled her finger at her son. "You couldn't have known that unless you listened in."

Wyatt stepped forward and placed a restraining hand on his sister's shaking shoulder. "Perhaps it'd be best if they do hear everything."

Piper said, "It's certainly better than them running around with only half the story."

Prue crossed her arms and huffed. "Don't think I don't know you planned this, Mom."

Piper smiled sweetly. "Whatever you say, sweetie."

"Fine, but that's it. We're just talking. Nothing is going to happen today."

The four boys nodded and joined their grandmother at the table. The parents reoriented themselves. Kyle carefully wrapped his arms around his wife.

"So?" asked Matt impatiently.

Chris gave his son a hard look, and Matt shrunk into his seat.

"We'll start at the beginning, shall we?" Wyatt asked his silent siblings. "Ok, as you guys may or may not know a few weeks ago Grandma Patty came to talk to me about some of the changes they were feeling in the Great Beyond. They have access to a rather reliable source who intimated the upheavals in magic had something to do with another great evil rising up. A suggestion was made to get you all ready for what was to come."

Zach sat in silence as he replayed Grandma Patty's visit, and his father's reaction to it.

"Then we were attacked by a wraith, and Chris went in to research mode."

Chris stopped Wyatt. "Do they have to know…"

"Yes," said Piper with finality. "I know what it is like to be thrown into this world without a clue. They have a right to know."

Wyatt bowed his head and took a deep breath. "We found a possibility for who could be behind the latest rash of demonic activity."

Zach frowned. "How? Just because we were attacked by a wraith?"

Chris licked his lips. "What you have to understand, Zach, is wraiths for all intents and purposes should never have existed. They were brought into form by an evil Power That Be called Hellequin. When he was vanquished their existence should have slowly dribbled away. If any survived they should be nothing more than shadows and vapors. Only another Power could grant them life again."

"A Power?" asked Matt. "But I thought they were all dead."

"That is what we still believe, but there are legends of beings formed by Lucifer. I believe that should a couple of his first demons choose to unite they may have the power necessary to revive a wraith."

Zach shuddered at the idea. "Wait, you mean there are more demons out there like Lilith?"

Prue waved her hand and the copied page from the Book of Shadows orbed onto the table alongside another piece of paper with symbols and writings.

"This is a page we found in the Book of Shadows describing two demons of immense power. They were so powerful that not even the Source could bend their will to do his bidding. Roughly translated the Book said they were siblings, brother and sister, born out of the greatest evil and suffering imaginable. Rahab and Tiamat, the twins of chaos and destruction."

Michael picked up the piece of paper. "What does it mean?"

Wyatt sighed. "It means that we're in for a hell of a battle."

Richard frowned. "But you were talking about the Power of Three."

"Yes, the two like Lilith and Zankou are impervious to most magic. No vanquishing spell or potion will work on them. They are too well connected to the essence of magic. Lilith was vanquished by the most powerful elemental to ever exist, and Zankou—well, you know what happened to him. We thought that if we could reconstitute the Power of Three we might be powerful enough to vanquish at least one of them."

"But it didn't work," said Zach blandly. The reality of the situation slowly sinking in. "Because it's not your fight this time."

Wyatt shook his head sadly. "For whatever fucked up reason Destiny has determined our time has passed."

"So who are the next Charmed Ones?" piped up Richard. "Unless you're hiding something from us, Mom, we don't have a brother or sister. Matt's an only child, and Zach…"

"There may not be another set of Charmed Ones," explained Chris. "No first demon has been vanquished by directly using the Power of Three. This time it may require the Power of Four."

Everyone fell silent. Zach looked down at the copied page from the Book. Why did that snake symbol look so familiar?

* * *

AN: Ok, so, I won't beg for a review here, but I do want to thank you allfor stricking with me. As a reminder, if you need help picturing soem of my chracters you can check out my tumblr. This link is in my profile. I'm also going to make a wiki page for the whole series, so be on the look out. Until next time my lovelies!


	9. Things I'll Never Say

AN: So sorry for the long wait. School and life have taken their toll on me in recent weeks. I made this chapter a bit longer to compensate. If you like it leave a review. If you hated it leave a review. If you have a suggestion...leave a review. I like reviews. Reviews make me write faster and put a smile on my face. Alright enough begging! I give you...

THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY

Tiamat strode along a darkened corridor in some godforsaken section of the Underworld. He held his head up and glared at any of the poor unfortunate souls who called this hellhole home. His usual garments for his job in the mortal world were replaced by far more kingly robes reminding him of the distant time when he and his sister were revered and worshiped, a time before Lucifer's ultimate defeat. Still he had grown accustomed to the suit and tie worn by his human cover and found the flowing white gold-rimmed robes more cumbersome than he recalled. His silver serpentine ring grew ice cold. He stopped and studied his surroundings.

The corridor appeared deserted. The last disheveled demon to cross paths with him did so some time before. His ring only grew cold in the presence of someone powerful enough to challenge him. There were few demon or other evil beings capable of such actions. He and his sister were the last of Lucifer's firsts. Zankou and Lilith had met their unfortunate ends at the hands of witches. His sister had slaughtered the other two eons ago. There was a rumor of a seventh firstborn, one stronger even than Lilith. If he or she had ever existed they certainly had not shown their face since the last Great War between the Powers.

Still his ring had never been proven wrong. The first Source the Charmed Ones had vanquished certainly proved to be a powerful and capable enemy. The Twice Blessed witch and half-vampire may have proven to be a threat. Then there was the youngest of Piper's children. Anakin demonstrated just how lucky evil was that Aeglaeca had chosen to taken on the Halliwells. If that boy had been allowed to grow into his powers there would not be an Underworld left to rule. Tiamat shuddered involuntarily.

Shadows shifted in front of him. Tiamat summoned a pleiomorph into his hand. Not one to show concern, he casually used the deadly weapon as little more than a walking stick as the shadows continued to swirl. He followed the inky darkness's progression from shifting formless voids into a tall humanoid form. The wraith's form shifted further, losing the ethereal aspects of vapor. The darkness slowly melted away revealing a young woman with flowing brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her ears were almost elfin, and her skin was far too pale.

"Phenex," greeted Tiamat coldly.

Phenex run her tongue along her dangerously sharp canine-like teeth. "Tiamat," she said with barely contained rage.

He carefully shifted his weight off the staff. If the wraith was foolish enough to attack he could easily deliver a fatal blow. "What can I do for you?"

"You can explain why you vanquished two of my wraiths," hissed Phenex.

"They served their purpose," replied Tiamat blandly, exuding an aura of nonchalance.

Phenex bared her teeth again. Her fingers morphed into razor sharp talons. Tiamat eyed the talons with an arched brow; he cocked his head to one side and glared at her.

"Their fate is not yours to command."

Tiamat laughed frostily. "Do you control their fate?"

Phenex began to circle him. "You and your sister came to me for help. That deal did not include you using my brethren as playthings."

Not bothering to physically follow her progress Tiamat waited until she returned to original position before answering. "May I remind you, young wraith, without my sister's incantation your brethren would still be locked up in those pitiful tombs."

Phenex rose to her fill height and power rippled off her. Tiamat was reminded once again why she alone of Aeglaeca's lieutenants had survived his defeat. He held up his hand in a gesture of peace. Phenex glared at him.

"Do not think I am foolish enough to believe your sister came up with that incantation. She is a powerful sorceress. Hellequin held her is high regard, but she could not undo those enchantments without help. Only a Power is capable of that."

Tiamat frowned. "A Power? They are all defeated."

Phenex mocked him. "Not all of them were defeated, and I know what you and your sister wish to perform. Do not be a fool, Tiamat; such power will not go unnoticed. And magic that ancient always has unforeseen consequences."

"Do you wish to renege on our deal?" asked Tiamat, his voice hard as steel.

Phenex's form began to fade. "No, but vanquish another wraith and even your ring will not sense my presence." Her form was absorbed by the retreating shadows.

Tiamat threw the pleiomorph aside. It smashed against the opposite wall causing the rock to fracture. The inflexible staff went flaccid and slithered away, seeking a victim or worthy master. He had told his sister when they had first discussed forming an alliance with the wraiths they could not be trusted. She, like almost all of Lucifer's creations, greatly underestimated their supposed lesser cousins. If Phenex suspected their true intentions then she could warn others. As powerful as he and his sister were, they could not stand against a combined onslaught. There were many beings both good and evil who would be against their ultimate goals.

Movement further along the corridor drew his attention. He forced himself to relax. His mark had arrived. Surrounded by a large entourage of demons and warlocks, the current Queen of Vampires sat rigidly on her elegant sedia gestatoria, a relic from a bygone time. The stern and angular faced woman gracefully slipped down from her carried throne. She petted a few demons on the head as she passed with her long-fingered hands. Their looks of devotion and desire sickened him. He would like nothing better than to rip her non-beating heart from her chest, but like the wraiths, they needed the vampires for the time being.

"Milord, Tiamat," said the Queen with sickly sweetness.

Tiamat forced a smile. "My Queen, it is always an honor."

She moved forward and dragged a perfectly manicured finger along his chin. He suppressed a shudder. "Why the cloak and dagger?"

"Despite my sister's explicit instructions most of her court still distrusts your kind, my Queen. She thought it best we discuss matters away from prying ears for the time being."

The queen clucked her tongue. "What's the point of an alliance with the Source if I'm still to be banished? Forced to eke out an existence at the edges of her kingdom."

Tiamat bowed his head, not taking his eyes off the woman. "It will not always be this way, but we do have other priorities as well. The Underworld has been in chaos for a lengthy period of time. My sister cannot right every wrong and foolish ruling by her predecessors in the course of a single evening."

"Very well. Very well," said the Queen dismissively. "What do you wish to talk about?"

Tiamat drew in a deep breath. "It has to do with your daughter."

The Queen smiled and her heavy lidded dark eyes lit up. "She is a lovely girl, don't you agree? The most exquisite Vrykolakas to be born in an millennia."

"She is easy on the eyes, my Queen. She has captured the eyes of many both ally and enemy. She had performed the tasks assigned to her admirably. That is all tasks except one. She has failed to retain the desire of a most important target."

The Queen frowned, still playfully letting her finger follow the contours of Tiamat's jaw.

"A man has been able to escape her wiles?" she whispered into his ear.

Tiamat nodded slowly. "Zachary Halliwell."

The Queen withdrew her wondering hand in a flash of light. She drew herself back, and fear briefly marred her features. "A Halliwell? You have sent my baby to seduce a Halliwell?"

"You were informed my sister has plans to destroy the Halliwell family," reminded Tiamat clinically.

The Queen clucked her tongue again. "Vrykolakas are powerful beings. Seductresses of the highest order, but you and your sister expect too much. The Halliwell's are not just witches; they are the most powerful witches to ever exist."

Tiamat smirked, enjoying the Queen's obvious terror. "They are still human with human failings."

"Perhaps—yes, perhaps you are correct." The Queen regained her composure. "It would certainly be a dream come true to have a Halliwell for dinner. I'll talk to my daughter. Remind her of everything that's at stake."

Tiamat inclined his head in a show of gratitude. "That is all we can ask."

Michael sat silently on the slightly damp patch of grass as he watched the shouting match between Matt and Zach develop. The cousins had chosen to spend some quality time together before the party that night. After convincing their parents that they would not get into any trouble and promising to call them the second they thought they were in danger they had walked over to the park a few blocks from the Manor. Michael was glad the park was empty; he did not know how they would explain themselves to a passerby. His brother ever the pacifist stood between the two red-faced teens trying unsuccessfully to get them to lower their voices.

The argument had started off simply enough. It was one he and Richard had from time to time, but never to this degree. It was over magic. Matt despite some misgivings was all for having their parents unbind their powers. Zach, being the only one of them to have any recollection of having powers, was less enthusiastic about taking up the Charmed torch. Currently Matt was yelling that Zach was a coward, which Zach did not take well. Michael scrambled to his feet and caught Zach's arm before he could take a swing at Matt.

"Alright, let's take a breather," he said forcefully.

Matt balled his hands into fists. "No, let him go. I'll kick his spineless guts."

Zach tried to wrench himself free of Michael's grip, but his cousin was remarkably strong. "Go fuck yourself!"

Richard closed his eyes. "Mates…"

Matt interrupted him. "At least I'm getting some."

Zach finally threw Michael off him and glared at Matt. His whole body was shaking, and the pain in his chest started to twinge. He forced himself to straighten out his fingers and take three deep breaths.

"This is ridiculous," said Richard.

Michael still poised to break up a fight glanced at his brother. "Are you getting any?"

Richard shook his head. "None of your beeswax."

"Good, cause I'm not," said Michael with a small smile.

Matt huffed. "Zach, we can't keep—this is our destiny."

Zach still shaking let out another long breath. "Doesn't mean we have to walk willingly to our deaths."

"I saw you in that hospital bed. Magic didn't put you there. If you had powers…"

Zach raised a single eyebrow, accentuating the similarities between himself and their grandmother. "I'd what? I'd have been able to vanquish that wraith? It killed ten of the best-trained people in the world without breaking a sweat. But a puny fifteen-year-old kid could flick his wrists and kill it? Matt, magic won't make our lives easier. We might be targets now because of our parents, but with powers that target is only going to get bigger."

Matt pulled his short hair in frustration. "We can't run away from this. There is no place to hide. No one else is going to take care of it for us. I'd prefer to get our powers now when our parents are still here to teach us how to use them. Because sooner or later we will get them back, and if it's later it maybe too late."

Zach opened his mouth to argue.

"No, Zach, how would you feel if Rebecca got caught in the cross fire? It's going to happen. Don't you want to be able to protect her? Or would you prefer to bury your head in the sand while some demon plunges an athame into her heart?"

Michael grimaced. "Low blow," he murmured to himself.

Zach's hands clenched in to fists again. "You don't know what you're talking about—any of you. Magic has always been this amazing Christmas gift you've been waiting for all year. I don't remember much about before, but I do know that Anakin died because of magic. I know that Grandpa Leo died in the crossfire despite all his children and his wife having powers. I know—I know—I…" He trailed off finding it difficult to catch his breath.

"We know the danger, Zach," said Richard gently. "Believe me our mom has brow beat us with it. I don't want my life to change. I don't want to be 'Charmed,' but I also know that I couldn't live with myself if an innocent died when I could've helped."

Matt took a cautious step forward. "I know magic is not all rainbows and butterflies. I saw what it could cost when you almost died. This isn't me being naïve. It's me seeing how fucked up this whole situation is and choosing to do everything in my power to make it better. I watched as that wraith drove that athame into your chest, and I was helpless to stop it. I don't want that to happen again. Not when I know, however small the chance, I could've stopped it."

Zach sighed. "I'm not a coward."

Michael smiled, relaxing. "Course not, you're just a chicken."

Zach stuck out his tongue. "Piss off."

"Sorry," muttered Matt.

"Me too."

Richard collapsed to the ground, throwing his arms up in the air. "Thank God."

Michael rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "So about tonight? Are we seriously just doing the whole family party thing? Surely there's some party we could sneak out to?"

Matt shook his head. "Sorry, dude, the big Halloween party is _our_ party."

"Then can we at least go trick or treating? Maybe I can pick up some hot girl that way."

Zach massaged the scar on his chest. "And then do what?"

Michael waggled his eyebrows. "There are plenty of bushes to hide behind."

"My brother has ruined Halloween for many little kids," commented Richard, eyeing Zach.

Zach caught his concerned look and dropped his arms to his side. "Danny might know of a party."

"It's not going to be a gay party, is it?"

"MICHAEL!" roared Richard.

Michael laughed it off. "I'm kidding."

"He's part of the whole jock crowd. If there is another party tonight, he'll know."

Michael rubbed his hands together. "Perfect. Now, costumes?"

"Why don't we wait until we've got our powers back, and you can just conjure something up?" asked Zach sardonically.

"I know you're joking, but that'd be so cool!"

Richard spoke up. "Do you remember your powers?"

Zach sat down in hopes of alleviating the chest pain. "Not really. I've asked my dad a few times, but he's never answered. Grandma Piper said that I was like my dad when he was a baby. Magic reacted to my desire, but she also said that now that I'm older it might not still be the case."

"I want something cool like telekinesis or Grandma Piper's powers," said Michael dreamily.

Matt plopped down beside Zach; all enmity between the two forgotten. "I don't care what powers I get as long as they're active. Premonitions are cool and all but not a big help in the middle of a fight."

"Don't worry, I'll get all the passive powers," said Richard fatalistically.

Michael patted his brother on the back. "Someone has to, bro."

Piper stood in front of the Book of Shadows scanning over the woodcuttings describing the destiny of the Charmed Ones. She could still remember the stormy night Phoebe had first read from the Book. The fear of what she and her sisters had to face was as tangible now as it was that night. Magic had cost her so much, but it was also the source of most of her happy memories. If she had never been a witch she would never have met Leo. She would not have four wonderful children.

White orbs descended from the ceiling and swirled around the attic a few time before settling in front of her. The orbs grew too bright for her to look at, and she shut her eyes when she reopened them she gasped.

"Prue?"

Prue Halliwell stepped out of the circle of candles and solidified. "Hello, Piper."

Piper run around the podium supporting the Book of Shadows and embraced her older sister for the first time in decades. "How? Why?"

Prue smiled and returned Piper's hug just as fiercely. "Missed you too, sis."

Piper laughed tearily. "Hi."

Prue led them over the battle-worn couch and sat down. "I'm sorry it's taken me this long to visit."

"No, no. I'm just glad you can."

Prue smiled at her sister. "I'm so proud of you, Piper. The way you looked after this family. I could never have done half as well as you have."

"Don't be silly," sniffed Piper, tears of happiness blurring her vision.

Prue shook her head. "I'm not Piper. I didn't want to leave you and Phoebe, but my death served a purpose. You, Phoebe, and Paige accomplished so much more than anyone thought possible."

Piper shook her head in disbelief.

Prue continued, still smiling, "You were always the heart of this family, Piper, but after my death you became the foundation as well."

Piper blinked through the tears. "Why are you here?"

"To see you," hedged Prue.

"And?" pressed Piper; regaining some of the strong stubbornness she was renowned for.

Prue hesitated. "And to convince you about the importance of this family's destiny."

Piper gave Prue a hard stare. "If you think I'm going to force my kids into giving my grandbabies their powers you can go. Destiny or not it is their choice."

"There's a war coming, Piper. A war like none we've ever weathered."

"Weathered? WEATHERED!" Piper screamed, jumping up from her seat. "Maybe you missed what's been going on down here, Prue, but this family hasn't just _weathered _anything. We've sacrificed and suffered. My baby had to die! I lost my husband."

Prue nodded try to placate the enraged witch. "I know, Piper, I know. Believe me if there was anything any of us could do to save you and your children from more sadness…"

Piper put her hands on her hips and tossed her greying hair over her shoulder. "No! We had the Ultimate Battle. Then we had that whole thing with Jonathan. Then—_haha_—then the Powers had a hissy fit and put my family in the middle. This time—this time Destiny owes us. Do You Understand? This time we deserve better than to be the punching bag for whatever goddamn demon has decided to make a power grab."

Prue glanced up at the roof. "I told you."

"Who the _hell_ are you talking to?" yelled Piper.

More dazzling white orbs formed. Unlike the Prue's orbs or the orbs that appeared when they summoned Grams or Patty, these orbs blazed with such an intensity Piper could feel the heat washing off them. The orbs descended to the floor and swirled, leaving long scorch marks on the floorboards. The orbs flashed once more and a familiar blond young man with bright blue eyes stepped out of the brightness. Piper took one look at him, eyes wide, and fainted. He nimbly caught her and laid her down on the couch.

"Well, this is going wonderfully," stated Prue sarcastically.

The man narrowed his blue eyes, not looking at her. "Thanks, Aunt Prue, but I've got it from here."

Prue looked longingly at her sister. "Anakin…"

Anakin shook his head, piercing her with a knowing stare. "We're breaking too many rules. After that thing with Zach, the boundary is thin enough already."

"Right, tell her I said good bye and I love her."

Anakin smiled gently; his demeanor warming up considerably. "She knows that, Aunt Prue." He flicked his hand, and Prue vanished in a flash of white light.

Piper blinked her eyes slowly. "Dreaming," she muttered.

Anakin bent down and softly brushed the stray hairs out of her face. "No, Mom, you weren't dreaming."

"Anakin!" gasped Piper.

Anakin beamed stupidly. "Sorry for the surprise visit."

Piper sat up quickly, throwing her legs over the side of the couch. "But—but—how?"

"There isn't time to explain. My presence here—it's dangerous."

"Why?" questioned Piper, pulling him into the tightest hug she had ever given. He returned the hug wholeheartedly, and for a moment mother and son sat at peace in each other's embrace.

Anakin gently ended the hug. Seriously he met his mother's inquiring gaze. "Mom, this war—these demon, they're bad news. We've got to stop them."

"Stop them? Stop them how? The spell to destroy a suxen isn't in the Book anymore."

"I know. Tiamat and Rahab won't go after the nexus anyways. They've got enough power to spare without it. No, what they've got planned is far worse than anything Zankou ever conceived of in his darkest moments."

Piper reached out and touched him. "You're actually here."

"Yes, I'm actually here, and that's the problem. There's a tear in the fabric of the world. Uriel made it when he saved me. Now, Tiamat and Rahab are trying to exploit it. They've already succeeded in making it bigger."

"Saving Zach," guessed Piper.

Anakin nodded, not surprised. "It may not have been his time, but summoning a Power into the physical plane has its consequences."

Piper sighed. "So we have to stop them."

"In time, yes, if they succeed—I don't want to even think about it."

"How?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, but if you are going to stand a chance it's going to be with _all_ of your powers."

Piper shook her head. "They're just kids."

"And stronger than you give them credit for. Coddling them isn't going to save them. Fair or not they're at the center of Tiamat and Rahab's plot. Get them ready. Prepare them. It's going to be a long and terrible battle, but losing isn't an option. It can't be."

"They deserve a normal life. You're asking me to take that away from them."

Anakin sadly agreed. "It's for the greater good." Orbs formed and obscured him from her sight. When they vanished Anakin was gone.

Piper looked up at the ceiling. "I hate the greater good."

Someone knocked on the attic door.

"Yes," called Piper.

Wyatt stepped into the attic. "Everything alright, Mom?"

Piper licked her lips and closed her eyes. "No, and I don't think they're ever going to be."

Wyatt frowned, worried. "What's up?"

"I just…" she trailed off. Anakin and Prue had appeared to her. "It's nothing, sweetie."

"The kids are back from the park, and they want their powers."

Piper stood up. "They want their power?"

"Yeah, even Zach. I—are we doing the right thing, Mom?"

Piper closed her eyes, hating herself. "Yes."

"Prue's still on the fence."

"We can still protect them when they have their powers. But if you and Chris are right about these new demons, they're going to need more protection than we can provide. They've got to learn to fight."

Wyatt scratched his head in thought. "They're not soldiers."

"We're all soldiers, Wyatt, whether we want to be or not. It's better to be prepared for what is going to come."

Wyatt collected the Book. "What's gotten into you?"

"I've just decided whining about this being unfair isn't going to change anything. Maybe we'll find a way to defeat these demons without needing them, but like you said they're already targets."

Back in the kitchen Chris stood over a bubbling pot with Matt and Michael hovering next to them. Prue sat by the table with arms folded, brooding. Zach and Richard were cutting up mandrake root to add to the potion. Sarah and Serena were continuing on with the decorating the birthday cake. Chris could tell everyone was on edge especially the adults. His mother and brother entered the kitchen, Wyatt holding the Book.

"That's enough mandrake," said Chris, he motioned with his fingers and the pieces floated over to the potion.

Piper sat down next to Prue and offered her a comforting shoulder.

"All that's left is the blood of the witches who brewed the binding potion."

Wyatt set the Book on the kitchen counter. "Are you all positive you want to do this? We'll support whatever is your choice. This is a big decision," he said heavily.

Chris removed the potion from the heat and pulled out a sharpened knife. He carefully pricked his finger and allowed a few drops of his blood to drip into the potion. The potion frothed and foamed. He handed the knife to Wyatt who added his blood to the potion with an expression of pain. Piper led Prue to her waiting brothers and handed her the knife. She scowled and took the knife.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Michael wrapped an arm around his quivering mother. "Mom, we love you, but it's our turn."

Prue stabbed her finger and her blood dribbled into the potion. The potion sputtered and changed color to brilliant neon yellow. Chris settled the potion back on the heat and stirred it until the yellow faded into a metallic hue.

"It's ready," he whispered forebodingly.

Wyatt motioned and one glass vials appeared in front of each of the teens. Prue snapped her fingers and the vials filled with the still steaming potion. She hugged Michael tightly.

"Magic is a huge responsibility. If you take back your powers it's a declaration that you'll defend the helpless. You will use your powers to help others and never for personal gain. It'll require you to make greater sacrifices than you can possibly imagine, but it will also bring you great joy," said Prue faintly.

Wyatt nodded along. "We promise to do our best to still shield you from evil, and we'll always be there to help you. But this will be your path to follow."

Zach picked up his vial and studied the potion. "Bottoms up."

He drained the vial and gagged. The potion tasted far worse than he had imagined. It clung to the inside of the throat and burned his stomach. The scar on his chest felt like it had been ripped open, and he collapsed to the floor. He was vaguely aware of his mother dropping down beside him and rubbing his back. The heat from the potion reached his heart and exploded. His eyes rolled back into his head, and his back arched. Someone yelled his name. Warmth spread out from his aching chest. Something else exploded. He opened his eyes.

His dad had his shield up protecting his mom and grandmother from something. He looked up and saw a massive whole in the roof above him. He blinked and rolled onto his side, groaning.

"What happened," he coughed.

His dad pulled him back onto his feet and looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

Zach rubbed the scar on his chest. It still throbbed, but the pain was not as severe as before. "What happened?"

"You—you blew a whole in the roof," said Wyatt as lightly as he could.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

Wyatt shook his head as Sarah pulled Zach into a hug. "The potion unbound your powers, but whatever that dagger was laced with reacted with it."

"Where are the others?" asked Zach looking around the kitchen for his cousins, aunts, and uncle.

Chris orbed back in with Matt and Serena. "That was exciting."

Prue followed with Michael and Richard. "What the hell was that?"

Zach looked down at his tingling hands. "I don't know."

Wyatt patted him on the shoulder. "It was nothing."

"Nothing? He damn near blew us all into atomic particles."

Chris frowned at Prue. "We would've reformed…most of us."

Zach covered his mouth shakily as the thought sank in. "Oh my God."

"It's ok, sweetie," comforted Piper.

Zach looked wildly around the room, taking in the destruction. That could have been his family. He could have killed his family. He wanted to run and hide, but his mother pulled him in close.

"It's ok, Zach, it's ok. Your dad and uncle suspected something like this might happen. We weren't in any danger," whispered Sarah.

Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing his sister. "We told you the potion might react."

"Yeah, I thought he might split the foundation or something. That—that was something else. That was like when Anakin threw that hissy fit when he was ten, and Mom had to re-conjure the whole house."

"Plans within plans," said Chris cryptically.

Prue shuffled over to Zach. "Sorry, sweetie, it was just a big shock. I don't blame you. It's been a long day, and my nerves are fried."

Zach nodded his head but kept it resting on his mother's shoulder. A twinge of pain shot out across his body emanating from his scar. A mental image of a blood-covered kitchen formed in his mind's eye. That had almost been his family because of him.

As was Michael's usual actions in tense situations he made a joke. "But I wanted to be able to blow stuff up," he whined.

The other's laughed.

"Care to help with the clean up?" asked Chris.

Matt jumped to action. "I always wanted to try this spell. Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen."

Blue and white orbs briefly covered the whole kitchen and vanished leaving a perfectly clean room.

"And the cake?" asked Serena.

Matt glanced at the sparkling cake stand. "Sorry."

"I can fix it," said Wyatt.

"No," said Zach hesitantly. "Let me."

He waved his hand in the direction of the cake stand and concentrated. He could not shrink away from his powers now that he had them. If they were dangerous he would learn to control them. The air above the stand shimmered and a monstrous fully decorated cake slipped out of the air and onto the stand.

"Projection," murmured Sarah.

Zach frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just extremely rare."

Wyatt chuckled. "That's my boy!"

Michael waved his hand, but nothing happened. He flicked his wrists and still nothing. "What the hell."

"What's wrong?"

"Where're my powers?"

Prue laughed. "Sweetie, they're not just going to happen. You'll have to learn what triggers them, and what powers you have. Zach's special because he already he his powers once."

"But Matt cleaned the room," said Richard.

"He used a spell," explained their mother.

Michael eyed the Book. "Ok cool. Let's go cast some spells!"

Prue opened her mouth and closed it with a sigh. "No dragons and keep the property damage to a minimum. We've got guest coming in a bit."

Michael, Richard, and Matt left the kitchen with the Book. Zach slowly climbed to his feet still staying close to his mother. She gently nudged him in the direction of his dad.

"You'll be fine," she said and kissed him on the head.

Wyatt wrapped an arm around him and indicated to Chris to follow them out into the conservatory.

"What's up kiddo?"

Zach nibbled on his lip. The idea that he had almost killed his family weighed heavily on him. Somehow he thought his dad would not understand his concern though. His dad would expect him to work through it.

Wyatt waited for his son to speak, but he remained silent. He said, "It's ok to be scared. There was a time when I feared my powers."

"What?" asked Zach suddenly.

"It was a long time ago, but there was a time I asked your grandma Piper to strip my powers."

"Why?" Zach could not imagine his dad without his powers.

Chris cleared his throat. "I can go."

"No, Chris, stay," said Wyatt. "Zach, has your grandmother ever told you about the other Chris?"

Zach shook his head. He had heard bits and parts of the story.

Chris breathed heavily. "Wyatt, it wasn't you."

"Don't kid yourself, Chris, that Wyatt was every bit a part of me. Just like that Chris is a part of you."

"What are you talking about?"

Chris closed his eyes. "The other Chris came from a very dark timeline. His family had been killed except his brother. His brother had become the Source of All Evil. So he decided to go into the past and vanquish the demon that turned his brother evil."

Zach's eyes widened. "You were evil?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yes. I became power hungry. Obsessed with gathering enough power so that no one could ever hurt me again. And there is a part of me that agrees with that Wyatt. It scares me how easily my powers could corrupt me."

Chris scoffed. "Like you'd ever let that happen. You're way too much of a force for good."

"But at least you knew. I—I don't know how I did what I did."

Both Chris and Wyatt looked at each other. "You didn't do anything," said Chris.

"But I felt it. I felt my magic do it."

Chris shrugged. "It had nothing to do with you or your lack of control over your powers. When you were attacked and the wraith used such a specific poison on you I suspected that there was another plot going on. For whatever reason Tiamat and Rahab fear you more than your cousins. They singled you out that night, and they set up a back up plan incase you weren't killed. When we mixed the unbinding potion I added the mandrake to ensure whatever power was released exploded outward."

"You made me blow up the kitchen?" asked Zach bewildered.

Wyatt moved his head from side to side. "We weren't sure what would happen exactly. Chris thought that the remnants of the potion would react with your reawakened powers. We both agreed that whatever the reaction it would be designed to kill you. So we altered the potion to redirect those destructive forces. We were never in any danger. The second we knew what was going to happen we got everyone out of the kitchen."

Zach rubbed his scar absentmindedly. "And what if it had released my projection power?"

Wyatt smirked. "Kiddo, you may be powerful, but you've got a long way before you could take me on."

Zach sunk into the chair. "What powers do I have?"

"You were still growing into your powers when we bound them, but I think you got molecular manipulation, projection, and orbing from me. When you were a baby you could conjure and use telekinesis like your mother. "

"Cool. What's the difference between conjuring and projection?"

Chris started to answer, but Wyatt hushed him. "Conjuring is a weaker form of projection."

"But I have both?"

Chris gave Wyatt a look. "It's more complicated than your dad said. Conjuring means you're calling forth an item that already exists. With projection you are essentially creating an object. You change reality to fit your desires."

"Do you know what powers Matt, Mike, and Rick have?"

"Matt is telekinetic, can conjure and orb at least for the moment. The twins were much harder to sort out. Obviously they'll be able to orb to some extent. If you guys are the next set of Charmed Ones then one of them with have premonitions. Then it's truly a guess. I'd assume one or both have telepathy. With Prue as their mother there's a good chance empathy and molecular immobilization are in the mix too."

Zach ran a hand through his hair. "How do we find out?"

"Training," said Chris simply. "And a lot of it. You guys wanted your powers; now you have to learn to control them."

Something exploded above them.

"I better go check on them," said Chris.

Zach glanced at his dad. "Are you worried?"

"About?"

"Us having powers?"

Wyatt pulled him into a hug. "I'll always be worried about you, kiddo, but I think it was time. Even if these demons weren't around. Magic is a part of who you are, and you loved it as a baby. You'll love it again."

The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?"

Zach checked his watch. "It's probably Rebecca and Sophie."

"Go answer the door. I'll go warn the others that we have muggles in the house."

Zach groaned. "Really?"

Wyatt laughed. "Got to love the Potter references. It's part of the job description."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. The doorbell rang again, and he shook his hands to rid himself of his nerves. Everything felt different now; he felt different. He knew lying would be more difficult. Actually having changed everything. He reached the front door and took a deep breath in through his mouth and breathed out slowly through his nose. He felt like he was about to face his executioners. He opened the door.

Sophia and Rebecca bounded into the Manor. Sophia gave him a quick hug and dashed off to the kitchen carrying four grocery bags loaded with candy. Rebecca lingered in the entrance hall, rocking on the balls of her feet. Zach took a good look at her and his breath caught in his throat. All thoughts of magic, powers, and demons vanished to be replaced by ideas he seriously hoped no one could sense. Rebecca was wearing a medium length black skirt, a white collared shirt buttoned just enough to be considered modest, reasonable high heels, and a thing black tie. He had told her in one of their late night texting sessions how attractive he found girls in collared shirts and ties.

"Happy belated birthday, Zachary," greeted Rebecca softly, leaning against the wall.

Zach moved closer, and planted his feet so that she fit snuggly between his legs. "Happy Halloween," he said cockily.

Rebecca smirked and ran a single finger across his chest. "Do you like my costume? I'm going for the high powered executive."

Zach cocked an eyebrow and rested his right hand on the wall next to her head. He bit his lower lip, and his fingers gently glided over her chin and cheek before entwining in her long brown hair. He lowered his face slowly and could not help but grin as her eyes fluttered shut. Pressed up against her he could feel her breath quicken in anticipation. He closed his eyes as his lips met hers. A groan reverberated inside of him, and they broke apart.

"I love it," he whispered, eyes still closed.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into her. The intensity of their bodies touching nearly was enough to make his legs give way. Somehow he remained upright as he kissed her again, longer this time. His heart beat faster as the kiss deepened. She continued to pull him deeper into her, and he knew she must feel him. Every other time he had been this close to a girl and his body reacted he felt embarrassed but not today. Today it felt right, almost perfect.

He pulled away from her before they completely lost their sense of decency. They were still in a very public part of the Manor. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with passion and a bit of concern. He smiled as he tried to catch his breath. Sophia returned and cleared her throat. Zach acknowledge her with a nod but did not move away from Rebecca.

"Lovely display as that was I'd suggest not doing it in the entrance way," warned Sophia. "Unless you want your parents watching you two like hawks all evening."

Zach pushed against the wall and stepped aside to let Rebecca pass. She adjusted her arms so that he could stand beside her and rested her head comfortably on his shoulder. A wide breathless grin refused to leave her satisfied face.

Sophia shook her head and laughed. "Alright, love birds, but don't say I didn't warn you. Zach, your mom said you'd know where the plastic cauldron from last year is in the attic."

Zach nodded. "Right, I can get it."

He led the way up the stairs still holding tightly onto Rebecca. As they passed his bedroom's door to get to the attic's stairs; something inside exploded. All three of them jumped.

"MATT?" yelled Zach louder than necessary. He waited a moment before turning the door handle.

Smoke filled his bedroom. It burned his eyes and made him cough.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sophia following him into the room. "Matt?"

Matt popped up between to denser parts of the smoke. "SOPHIA!"

Richard and Michael also appeared; faces covered in black soot.

"Err—hi?" said Michael, trying to wipe away the worst. He only succeeded in smearing the soot.

Zach disentangled himself from Rebecca with an apologetic look and rushed to open a window. He positioned the floor fan he luckily kept in his room to face the window and turned it on. The smoke slowly started to dissipate.

"Didn't my dad tell you guys we had guests?" inquired Zach sternly.

Matt sheepishly avoided his cousin's gaze. "It—surprise?"

Zach joined Rebecca across the room. "Who thinks setting off a firework inside is a good idea?"

Richard caught on the quickest. "It was just a baby Roman candle."

Sophia clucked her tongue. "Seriously, Matt?"

Matt pulled a contrite look. "No harm done."

Sophia folded her arms. "Go get cleaned up."

Matt jumped up and dashed passed them all but not before stealing a kiss from Sophia.

"Still thinks he's mature?" teased Zach.

Sophia ignored him. "You two must be Richard and Michael. Pleasure to meet you. Matt's told me so much about you."

Zach smacked himself on the forehead. "Sorry, I forgot. You guess have never met. Michael and Richard, meet Sophia and Rebecca. Rebecca and Sophie, meet my cousins Michael and Richard."

The twins hurriedly wiped their hands on their pants and shook hands with the girls. Both of them gave Zach impressed looks when they shook Rebecca's hand.

"We best go clean up," suggested Michael before they could descend into an awkward silence. The twins left the room.

Rebecca looked around the messy room. "I'm assuming it's not always this smoky?"

Zach ran a hand through his hair taking in the destruction. It was not terrible, but he would have preferred his room to be made up the first time he let his girlfriend see it.

"The cauldron, Zach," reminded Sophia.

Zach nodded. "I'll be right back."

Rebecca started to follow him, but Sophia held her back. "No one but family can go into the attic. Piper's rules," explained Sophia.

Rebecca's shoulder fell, but she quickly recovered and sat down on Zach's bed. She had seen bits and parts of the room in the good morning pictures Zach sent her every morning, but this was the first time she was able to put all the pieces together. He was a typical teenaged boy in his decorating sense. His bed sheets and covers were simple solid black and navy blue. Next to his bed was a well-worn wooden desk. On it sat his laptop his half-empty schoolbag, and two picture frames. One frame contained a picture of a much younger Halliwell family. In the other was a picture of a girl with dark hair, bright eyes, and a huge smile. She assumed the girl must be Pax. Taped to the frame were two wallet-sized pictures. One was of a blond haired baby and a laughing blond haired young man. The other to her surprise was a picture of her and Zach from Homecoming.

The rest of the furniture in the room consisted of a stand-alone cupboard off to one side with a single tall and thin bookshelf leaning against it. The bookshelf had six shelves, and she was ashamed to feel a jolt of amazement when she noticed four of the shelves were lined with various books. The second to the top shelf held gaming discs and videos. On the very top shelf sat a large stuffed clownfish and a bag of dog treats.

"Where's Pax?" asked Rebecca when Zach returned carrying a massive plastic cauldron.

Zach shrugged. "She's around here somewhere. My uncle Chris spoils her and gives her way too many treats, so she's probably following him around."

Sophia took the cauldron from Zach and left them alone in the room. She made it a point to not close the door and ensured they both saw her do it.

Rebecca got up from the bed and walked over to the bookshelf. "Who bought you the clownfish?"

Zach laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Andrew if you must know. The first time we hung out our parents took us to see the remake of _Finding Nemo_."

"That's cute," said Rebecca absentmindedly as she perused the books on the lower shelves. "What's your favorite _Harry Potter_ book?"

"_Prisoner of Azkaban_," said Zach docilely. "Yours?"

Rebecca picked up the copy of the book. "This is a first edition."

"My dad and mom bought me the whole set when I was obsessed with the series as a kid," said Zach moving up beside her.

"I like _Half-Blood Prince_," whispered Rebecca.

Zach licked his lips and covered her hand with his. "That's my favorite movie."

"Really? I prefer _Deathly Hallow Part II_."

Someone knocked on the open door interrupting them. Prue stood in the doorway, beaming at them. "So this must be the lovely Rebecca Starling who's stolen my nephew's heart."

"Prue!" cried Zach half-heartedly.

Rebecca handed him the book and extended a hand to shake the approaching woman's hand.

Prue continued to smile. "You look stunning tonight, young lady."

Rebecca blushed. "Thank you, Mrs…" She looked over her shoulder at Zach for help.

"It's Brooks, dear, but please call me Prue. I only make my boys' girlfriends call me Mrs. Brooks."

Rebecca nodded. "Ok, Prue, it is then."

Prue looked around the room. "Matt told us they had an accident in here. I'll send Richard and Michael back up here to clean it up."

"No," said Zach shaking his head quickly. "Really, Prue, it's fine. I can get to it later."

Prue shrugged. "Fine, but your mother would have my head if I left you alone in your room with a girl. I seem to remember there being a rule against that."

Zach groaned. "The door was open."

"That didn't stop my brother from getting up to all sorts of…"

Zach held up his hands. "ENOUGH! We'll go back downstairs. I still have to sleep here."

Prue giggled. "I'll tell you later then."

"No thanks!" said Zach grabbing Rebecca's hand and pulling them out of his room. "Sorry for that."

Rebecca chortled. "I like her. She seems fun."

Zach nodded. "She can be when she's not telling me stories of my father's exploits. It's enough to kill anyone's mood."

Rebecca pecked him on the cheek quickly. "I can easily fix that."

Zach blushed. "Right."

They sat down at the top of the stairs. Rebecca noticed another picture of the young blond man hanging on the wall. This one was of him and a younger Prue, Chris, ad Wyatt; Chris was in a graduation cap and gown.

"Who's that guy?" asked Rebecca pointing at the picture.

Zach saw the picture and sighed. "It's my uncle Anakin."

"You've never mentioned him before," said Rebecca sensitively.

"No, I suppose I haven't. He died when I was still a baby just after my grandfather Leo. That's him over there." Zach pointed at his parents wedding picture. Piper and Leo stood just behind his dad and his other grandparents stood behind his mom.

"Wow. I'm sorry, Zach," said Rebecca unsure how to react to the news.

Zach smiled. "It's ok. He was such an amazing person. Both of them were, really."

"How—er…"

"He died during the whole affair with Owain Glyndwr, and Grandpa Leo passed away from a heart attack." Rebecca leaned against Zach, and he automatically wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost someone I was close to," murmured Rebecca. "I nearly lost it when you were in the hospital, and we hadn't known each other that long. Not—not that I'm saying we're not close. Just—uh—just…"

Zach hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I know what you mean. I wouldn't wish losing a loved one on my worst enemy. It sucks, but I know they're all in a better place. One day, hopefully a very long time away, I'll get to see them there."

They slipped into silence. Zach studied the photographs lining the staircase. He had lived in the Manor for so long that they had become commonplace to him. He barely noticed them from day to day, but they spelled out the history of the Halliwell family. Even with the sharp icy prickle of loss he felt whenever he saw a picture of Leo or Anakin it dawned on him how lucky he actually was. In the photographs his family was happy and healthy, and he knew they were not faked smiles on their faces. The pictures were snapshots of a much wider truth.

"Did you see the picture of us from Homecoming on my desk?" he asked after a few minutes.

Rebecca nodded into his shoulder.

"I would've printed out a larger one, but Kenny said I had to wait until after my party."

Rebecca lifted her head. "When is everyone supposed to get here?"

Zach checked his wristwatch. "In about half-an-hour."

"We should go see if they need help with anything."

Zach agreed and pushed himself up. He offered a helping hand to Rebecca, and she took it. Together they descended the stairs and found the party decoration festivities in full swing. Matt, Michael, and Richard were all hanging up a massive happy birthday banner. Wyatt and Chris were setting up an additional table. Serena and his mom were carrying out disposable plates, glasses, and cutlery. They entered the kitchen to find Piper busy preparing dinner.

"Can we help, Grandma?"

Piper glanced over her shoulder with a spoon covered in some sort of sauce halfway between the pot and her lips. "Oh no, sweetie. Thank you, but you're the birthday boy."

The doorbell rang as his mom re-entered the kitchen. "Hey, Zach, can you get the door. I think it's some trick-or-treaters."

"Of course."

"Hi, Mrs. Halliwell," greeted Rebecca timidly.

Sarah smiled. "Good evening, Rebecca."

They left the kitchen.

"Your mom doesn't like me."

Zach laughed off the comment. "Don't be silly. She loves you."

Rebecca opened the door while Zach lifted the plastic cauldron now filled with candy. "I'm serious, Zach; she doesn't like me."

Zach held out the cauldron for the group of preteens to grab handfuls of candy. "It's all in your head. How couldn't she like you?"

"Maybe because I'm corrupting her baby boy," said Rebecca as she closed the door.

Zach sniggered. "Really? I thought only guys had to go through that with girlfriends' dads."

Rebecca playfully swatted his arm. "Zach!"

"Ok, ok, I'll talk to her if you want, but I'm sure you're worrying over nothing."

The doorbell rang again. Zach opened the door. Andrew, Kenny, Danny, and Beth stood on the porch. Michael appeared in the entranceway and whistled.

"Who's the fit bird?" he asked.

Andrew frowned and looked around. "Bird? What bird?"

Danny slapped the back of his head. "It's slang, idiot."

Andrew rubbed the back of his head. "Oh."

Zach ushered them into the house and closed the door. "Guys this is my cousin Michael. Michael, meet Kenny, Danny, and Beth. You've met Andrew before even if you can't remember his name." He whispered the last part.

Michael shook Kenny and Danny's hands. Andrew and he bumped fists. With Beth he took her hand and bent down and kissed it. "Mademoiselle, a pleasure to meet you."

Beth smiled. "Well, well, finally a gentleman."

"Allow me to take your coat," offered Michael heavily accentuating his accent.

Andrew interrupted the moment by tossing his jacket at Michael. "Thanks, dude!"

Michael did not miss a beat and caught the jacket with ease and smiled at Andrew. "Anyone else?"

Zach cleared his throat. "Everyone is setting up in the living room."

Danny took hold of Andrew's shoulders and maneuvered him away from Michael. Kenny gave his sister a questioning look; she shooed him away. She shrugged, smiled knowingly at Rebecca, and followed the two teens inside the house. Zach wrapped an arm around Rebecca's waist, and they too left, leaving Michael and Beth alone in the entranceway.

"Answer the door if anyone comes by," yelled Rebecca at the two teens, but neither appeared to have heard her. "I did not expect that."

Zach laughed. "Mike's a bit of a player."

"So is Beth," commented Rebecca.

They nearly walked right into Kenny who had stopped in the middle of the passage, staring at a photograph.

"Is that _the_ Kyle Brooks?"

Zach frowned; he had never heard someone talk about his uncle with such reverence in his or her voice. "Yeah, he's my uncle."

Kenny spun around to face his friend. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope. He's married to my aunt Prue. Michael and Richard are his kids."

"But he's—he's the face of the pro-magical movement in Europe. He heads up the International…"

Zach interrupted him. "Yeah, I know. He's my uncle."

"So you support magic and magical people's rights?" asked Kenny is a low whisper.

Zach's breath caught in his throat and his stomach did a backflip. "Sure. They're people just like us," he said hesitantly.

Rebecca kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to see if your mom needs any help."

Zach nodded not really hearing his girlfriend. He was too focused on Kenny's words. They were skirting dangerous territory. "What about you?"

Kenny picked up the picture of Kyle, Prue, and Piper. "I—uh—yes." He replaced the photograph and nervously met Zach's eyes.

Something deep inside Zach woke up. The sound of a drill sliding through thick metal echoed in his head, and he clutched at his ears. The sound drifted in and out, becoming more and more excruciating. He dropped to his knees, calling for the sound to stop. Someone, he assumed it was Kenny, shook him and asked him something he could not make out.

Kenny started to hyperventilate as he watched Zach rock back and forth on his knees. Zach's father had appeared almost as soon as Zach had started yelling. The rest of the house was silent, too silent. Wyatt was muttering something while trying to hold Zack still. He turned around and spoke to Kenny.

"What happened?"

Kenny breathing quickly could only shrug.

Wyatt's blue eyes narrowed, and he stood up. He stretched out one of his hands and colors sprang up around Kenny. They swirled around him: a deep blue, a bright green, a dark red, and a shimmering darkness. He blinked and the colors vanished. He stared back at a shocked Wyatt.

"An elemental," said Wyatt.

Kenny's eyes widened. "You're a witch!"

Wyatt held up his hands and smiled. "Let's keep it down. I don't know how long the freezing spell will last."

"Freezing spell?" asked Kenny, nervous. He had suspected there was something more to the Halliwell family, but he never thought they would be witches. He had met a few other magical beings since his experience in Paris; none of them were enjoyable memories.

Wyatt saw the young boy shiver, and he lowered his hands slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you, Kenny."

Kenny could not help but laugh. "That's what the last witch said before they tried to skewer me."

Wyatt pointed at his son who was no longer yelling but obviously still in a great deal of pain. "Son, I—look at Zach."

Kenny, making sure to keep a good deal of distance between him and Wyatt, glanced at Zach.

"Do you know what a whitelighter is?"

Kenny brow wrinkled further. "Whitelighter?"

Wyatt sighed. "They're like guardian angels for witches and whitelighters-to-be. They help guide their charges to follow their destinies. I think my son may be your whitelighter."

Kenny scoffed. "Bullshit. Why'd that—he's in pain."

"Right. A whitelighter can sense when his or her charge is scared or in danger. Before a whitelighter learns to control their powers those feelings can be overwhelming. It can be like a dentist's drill is ripping apart your eardrums. Not very pleasant, let me tell you."

Kenny bit his lip. "So?"

"_So_ you're nervous, and my son is sensing that."

"And that means he's my whitelighter? What a load of kak!"

Wyatt wet his lips. "Can we at least try something?"

Kenny put up a hand, conjuring a large flame. "What?"

Wyatt eyed the flame. "Impressive. Not many elementals can call forth fire in the palm of their hands."

"That's not all I can conjure," said Kenny in warning.

"Dad?" cried out Zach.

Wyatt closed his eyes. "Kenny, please, I promise you we're good witches. Surely you've heard of the Charmed Ones?"

Kenny's bright blue eyes widened and his control of the flame in his hand weakened. The flame jumped out of his palm and lit up the nearby mirror. "Shit!"

Wyatt waved his hand and the flame vanished. Another gesture reversed the fire damage.

"You're—but—you're—OH MY GOD!"

Wyatt breathed a little easier. "So you've heard of my mom and aunts then."

Kenny looked down at Zach. "If he's my whitelighter, why did this happen only now?"

"It's a long story. One I think he'd like to tell you, but at the moment we need to help him."

"How?"

Wyatt took a step closer and Kenny tensed. "You're safe. All I want you to do is calm your mind. Whatever fear you had just before, you need to forget it. Just take deep breaths."

Kenny did as he was instructed; his eyes focused on Zach. Slowly with each breath he took he could feel his heart rate slow. As his heart slowed Zach seemed to relax as well. Eventually the teen stopped rocking and removed his hands from his ears. He yawned and acted like he was trying to pop his ears by moving his jaw. He climbed back onto his feet with a curious look on his face.

"What happened?"

Wyatt patted Kenny on the back, making the young teen jump. "Zach, meet your first charge."

Zach groaned. "Seriously?"

Wyatt nodded proudly. "I'm sure the two of you have lots to talk about, but it sounds like everyone else is unfreezing. I suggest any magic-ky talk can wait until after the party is over. Matt mentioned you're sleeping over at his place tonight."

Kenny nodded slowly. "I—err…"

Sarah stepped into the passage. "What happened?"

Wyatt smiled broadly. "I'll tell you later. At the moment we need to celebrate someone's birthday."

Dinner was a hurried affair. Piper prepared all of Zach's favorite foods including his all time favorites: roast chicken and potatoes. The room was mostly silent while everyone ate with the occasional complement about Piper's cooking thrown in. Once everyone had eaten their full, Piper and Sarah cleared the table before bringing out the birthday cake. Everyone sang, Matt took pictures, and Rebecca gave him a sloppy kiss when he managed to blow out all but a single candle.

Things warmed up when they moved to the living room. Zach sat in the center of the room and one by one everyone gave him their present. His mom and dad got him the new set of golf clubs he had been eyeing. Prue and Kyle gave him a huge collection of British sweets. Chris and Serena bought him a pair of tickets to go see one of his favorite bands in concert. His grandmother's gift was a promise to pay for driving lessons once he got his permit in a few months. His friends and cousins got him the usual gifts. Finally only Matt and Rebecca had their gifts left.

Matt got up and handed him a large box. Zach thanked him and ripped through the wrapping paper and then the box. Inside was another box. He opened it and found another box. He gave Matt a look, and his cousin burst out laughing. In the sixth much smaller and thinner he finally reached the present. He pulled out a picture frame in a similar style to the ones already on his desk. The photograph was one he did not remember being taken. In it were all his friends dressed up for Homecoming and in the center were Rebecca and he.

"Wow, thanks, dude."

Matt nodded his approval. "It's digital so the photo will change every hour or so."

Zach gently placed the photo frame down with the rest of his presents. Rebecca got up from her seat by Sophia. She was not carrying any box or package. She reached him, and he smiled at her.

"So you didn't give me a lot of time to get you something special for your birthday."

Zach grinned sheepishly.

Rebecca pouted. "And I'm the best gift giver. Just ask any of my friends. So instead I'm left with this…Zach, I love you."


	10. All About Us

AN: This is a warning. This chapter contains stronger language than usual. It also deals with extreme violence. I've changed the rating of the story to reflect the nature of this chapter and future chapters. Things got darker far quicker than I originally planned.

ALL ABOUT US

Wyatt and Sarah were lying in bed later that night; neither parent could sleep. It had been a very draining day but also thought provoking. Unbinding their son's powers should have been the main thing they were worried about. With the way world events were turning having magical powers put Zach in a great deal of danger. At the same time not having powers put him and those closest to him, his friends, in a different type of danger. They had chosen Halloween because nothing was supposed to go wrong. He would be under their constant supervision at least for the day. Wyatt should have remembered that even the best-laid plans go to hell.

Unlocking his witch powers meant giving back his whitelighter duties. When Wyatt was a boy he had years to train under the tutelage of his father before the Elders assigned him his first charge. Currently whatever Elder's still existed were too busy saving their own lives to be concerned with assigning charges to whitelighters. Wyatt had never considered the possibility of his son being given a charge, let alone on the same day he got his powers back.

Wyatt stared up at the ceiling as he recalled the discussion between Kenny and Zach after the party had ended. His son was not focused on the gravity of the situation. He had other things on his mind. Kenny still could not believe he was in the presence of magical celebrity. Neither boy took the situation seriously, but Wyatt knew. He had experienced the loss of charges, not the least of whom included his brother. He understood how it changed a man.

"They're too young," said Sarah out of the blue.

Wyatt rolled on to his side to face her, and she mimicked his actions.

"I was Zach's age the first time I told a girl I loved her."

Sarah scoffed. "Puppy love."

"It felt real at the time," said Wyatt softly.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you weren't just trying to get into her pants?"

Wyatt rocked his head back and forth. "That might have had something to do with it."

Sarah chuckled but it lacked her usual warmth. "Are you ready for him to be having sex?"

Wyatt cringed. "Sar…"

"No, Wyatt, we have to talk about it. You saw it in his eyes after she said it. He is my little baby; he always will be. But that doesn't mean he's not a teenager. It doesn't mean he's not going to make stupid mistakes."

Wyatt pulled his wife closer to him, and she tucked her head into the nook of his neck. "What if it's not just puppy love? I know all the things I tell my patients when they come to see me, heartbroken and lost. They've got their whole lives ahead of them. There isn't just one person out there for you. I've said it all, and most of the time it helps. Maybe for the most part it is even true, but you knew my brother and Lucien. Their story was fucked up by magic and war, but it was true love. And Anakin was a hell of a lot younger than Zach when he found out about Lucien."

Sarah huffed. "Anakin and Lucien are a once in a life time abnormality. I remember the first boy I told. We dated for six months, and he crushed my heart."

"It's part of growing up, honey, we can't protect him from that."

"He's going to have enough heartache and loss as it is. We don't need him inviting anymore into his life," said Sarah sternly. "She will break his heart. I can tell. She's wrapped up in the fairytale their lives are at the moment. That isn't what love is. That's like and lust. Love is sticking with your man through thick and thin. Love is knowing all the pain the other person is going to bring you and staying with them regardless. Dating and breaking up is a part of growing up. Falling in love isn't."

Wyatt closed his eyes and hugged his wife. "There's not a hell of a lot we can do about it. She says she love him, and he says he loves her. He's happy, truly happy despite all the rest of it. She makes him happy in a way I haven't seen since Pax was alive."

Sarah's breath caught at the mention of their daughter's name. "He was happy before her."

"Sure, he laughed and joked around like everyone else. But you can't deny there was always a darkness there. He'd become melancholy and withdrawn when he thought no one was watching. Never enough to be concerned about, but it was there. I haven't seen that side of him since he and Rebecca got together."

Sarah sighed. "Am I being a bitch?"

Wyatt laughed. "No, just a concerned mother. No one is ever going to be good enough for Zach not in our eyes. If we give her a chance I think Rebecca might come awfully close. You saw the way she acted while Zach was recuperating. If she was with Zach simply as a status symbol or something I'm sure there were much easier boyfriends out there for her."

"You think she's hot," teased Sarah.

Wyatt kissed the top of Sarah's head. "No one can hold a candle to you, love."

Sarah breathed easier. "And Kenny?"

"I don't know. He's an elemental, an extremely powerful one."

"Like Lucien?" asked Sarah.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, I don't think so, but I don't think anyone could compare to him. I've never heard of an elemental controlling all five elements except Lucien, and neither had my dad. He was the leading expert on such matters."

Sarah started drawing random patterns on Wyatt's bare chest. He rolled over so that he was lying on his back. "What elements can Kenny control?"

Wyatt pictured the teen's aura. "He's most proficient in fire and earth; those colors burned brightest. Water is a close second."

"And the black?"

Wyatt stilled Sarah's wandering fingers with his own. "I've only seen a black aura once before."

"When?" asked Sarah with dread.

"Jonathan," whispered Wyatt into the deafening silence.

Sarah's hand spasmed in his. "He's a demon?"

Wyatt did not know how to answer. "Jonathan was half-vampire."

"He may have been a nice enough guy towards the end, but I remember the terror he caused. Half my mom's family was slaughtered during his reign of the Underworld. If Kenny…" Sarah trailed off.

"I didn't sense any deception or dark motives from him," said Wyatt.

"Could he not know? Serena mentioned he was adopted."

Wyatt exhaled heavily. "I don't know."

"He's Zach's charge. How could he be a demon and be a whitelighter's charge? Does magic really have that sick of an imagination?"

Wyatt snorted hollowly. "I wouldn't put anything passed it."

"I don't think Rebecca like me."

Wyatt shrugged, thrown at the sudden change in topic. "Do you want her to like you?"

Sarah slapped him. "What type of question is that Wyatt Matthew! She's my son's girlfriend. I may not like it, but I want her to like me. God forbid she falls pregnant. I want to see my grandchildren."

Wyatt kept silent. He knew from years of marriage and practicing as a family counselor there were times when it was best to not say anything. Sometimes it was best to just be the listening ear as the other person figured things out for him or herself.

Sarah started dibbling again. "I should invite her to lunch or something. Get to know her."

"Sounds good, honey."

Sarah proper herself up on her one arm. "Do you know what else sounds good?" she asked huskily.

Wyatt smirked. "I've got some idea."

She leaned down and kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around her. They rolled over until she was underneath him. He supported his weight with his arms and he stared down at his beautiful wife.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Down the corridor from his parents behind closed doors Zach Halliwell lay in his bed with his hands tucked behind his head staring up at the formless patch of roof above his bed. On two air beds beside his bed lay Matt and Kenny; both of the younger boys had fallen asleep ages ago. Zach's mind, however, was in overdrive and sleep was a forgotten thought. He always liked this time of the day when the Manor was quiet or as quiet as an ancient house could be. It reminded him simpler times when he was small, and Pax was still alive.

His baby sister was terrified of the dark. Even night-lights did little to dispel her fears, so their parents relented in letting her sleep with the lights on most nights. There were nights when lights could not comfort his sister, and she would sneak out of her room and into his. She would crawl into his bed, and he would wrap his arms around her. She would be out like a light with in seconds, snoring away. At some point in the night he would wake up to either his mother or father coming into his room and moving her back into her bed. He missed being able to comfort his sister; he missed her. When the Manor was silent and everyone was in bed sometimes he could swear that he felt her presence watching him.

Zach let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. There were darker memories of late night hours as well. These memories were not as formed in his mind, and he mainly remembered the emotions: terror, sadness, anger—a deep unsolved anger. The emotions were followed by a sensation he now knew was magic. Sometime in his past his family must have been attacked, and he had released some terrible form of magic against whatever demon had attacked him. Those memories kept him up as often as the happier ones.

Tonight though his mind was racing because of recent events. The easier of the two events to think about entailed magic once again. He still could not believe he had been made a full-fledged whitelighter mere moments after receiving his powers back. He also could not understand why his connection to Kenny was as strong as it was. His father had tested it after everyone else had left. Besides for connection he had felt between Piper and Leo, Wyatt had said he had never sensed a bond as powerful, and the one between his grandparents had developed over decades.

There was nothing wrong with Kenny who revealed he was an elemental. Zach actually quite liked his new friend. The kid was quiet and chose his words very carefully when he spoke, but he also had a very sharp tongue. He could if he chose cut down any opponent in a verbal battle. He brought a new perspective to things and was not afraid to speak his mind among people he trusted. If he had to have a charge Zach supposed he could have been given a lot worse.

The problem was a whitelighter's job was to guide and advise his or her charges. Zach did not have a clue how he would be able to fulfill that role for Kenny or anyone else in his life. He knew his three cousins also looked up to him to guide them through this new period of their lives. Sure he had power for a while back when he was young, but for most of the time he was a baby and had no recollection of having powers just vague impressions. If anyone should be the whitelighter and leader of their group it should be Matt. Despite never having powers Matthew took after his dad and absorbed information like a sponge. He could already cast spells from memory.

Zach opened his eyes again; sleep was allusive tonight. Zach rolled on to his side. A mosquito buzzed around the room adding to the things keeping him up. Matt let out a soft snore and rolled over; his mouth hung open. Zach could not help but grin. Matthew had been ecstatic when he had found out Kenny was also a witch. Kenny also warmed up to the idea of having magical friends quickly. Zach could tell though his charge was not completely comfortable being around so much magic. Kenny explained that he only had bad experiences with other magical users.

Pax who usually slept on the bottom corner of his bed walked up behind him and settled comfortably against the back of his neck. He could feel her breathing slow as she fell back asleep. His pet had quite an exciting night. The little Shih Tzu it seemed loved magic and had spent a good hour chasing around various objects or flashes of magic as the teens practiced.

Kenny was very capable conjuring fire, and these weird rocks that bounced wildly if hit by any sort of magic. Matt besides reciting spells verbatim quickly got the handle of moving smaller object telekinetically. He had even orbed out of the way of a stray fire ball once. Michael also orbed, but he lost his balance every time he orbed back in. Much to everyone's surprise Richard froze a pillow Chris had thrown at him in hopes of forcing the teen to orb. By the end of their practice session Richard was almost able to freeze anything somebody threw at him. He was particularly effective if the object was about to hit someone else.

Zach had focused on controlling his whitelighter sensing ability. The drilling sensation had dulled considerably, but he still had a high-pitched ringing in his ears. It died down whenever Kenny was focusing on a task or joking around with Matt, but as soon as he was left alone the ringing came back. Zach was thankful it also went away when the teen was asleep. His dad told him not to worry; it took time but he would get control of his powers.

The most surprising this Zach discovered during the whole process of trying to mediate and find an inner peace so that he could more readily distinguish his feelings from his charge's was he could feel the scar on his chest with is magic. More precisely he could not feel anything where the scar existed; the scar was a void, something his magic could not touch. Whatever that wraith had dosed him with it was still affecting him.

Despite all the worries and concerns that having magical powers brought into his life, the thing truly plaguing his thoughts was what had happened with his girlfriend. He yawned and wriggled further under the covers careful to not disturb the sleeping dog. He closed his eyes and let the memories play out in his mind's eye.

The moment Rebecca said, "I love you" Zach heard the whole room gasp. His mind went completely blank and all the air left his lungs. His heart crawled out of his chest and pounded away in his throat. His stomach felt like hyperactive butterflies had overrun it. No one besides for his family had ever told him they loved him. He knew he had to say something, but his body had ceased responding to his brain's commands.

He watched in horror as the smile slipped off Rebecca's beautiful face. The color soon followed, and his girlfriend began to shake. She shook her head and covered her mouth. Eyes wide she turned around and tried to run out the room.

Her movements, however, spurred him into action. He reached out and caught her by the wrist. He gave her arm a gentle tug, and she fell into his lap. The rest of the world no longer existed for him. The fact that his parents and grandmother was in the room never crossed his mind. He lifted his hand to her face and turned it to face him. Without hesitation he craned his neck and kissed her more passionately than ever before. When they broke apart he looked her directly in the eyes.

"I love you too."

The words left his lips before he decided to say them. In the moment with just her eyes, breath, and the faint fragrance of her perfume there was nothing else he could have said. He knew he could not lose her not yet. If she had managed to evade his grasp and left he would have been crushed. Saying those four words was the only way to keep her in his arms. The only way he could breathe because he knew if he had not said them he would have hurt her. He could not bear the thought of ever being the reason she was in pain. So he said them.

Now lying in bed the reality of what those words meant hit him. He said them all the time to his mom and dad. He told his grandmother he loved her at least twice a day. It was uncool to verbally tell Matt or Andrew that he loved them, but they both knew he did. He even said it to Sophia on rare occasions. Telling Rebecca he loved her felt different. The words took on a more substantial importance.

The idea that he could love someone else in that way scared him. He was not legally allowed to drive a car, but he could commit himself to someone else. He had committed himself. He did love someone in that way. It was foolishness, but he could imagine himself on his deathbed many years from now surrounded by family and friends and Rebecca would be the one holding his wrinkled hand. Intellectually he knew the chances of Rebecca and him remaining together were slim, but the idea of not being with her made his heart ache. He smiled remembering the joy in Rebecca's eyes when he said those four simple words.

"I love you too."

* * *

Andrew sat in the passenger's seat of Daniel's car. They had pulled into the driveway of his house, and Daniel switched off the engine. His boyfriend was obviously waiting for him to do something. It was Wednesday and one of the few nights both of them were not busy with other activities. They decided to make the most of the rare occurrence and go on an actual date. It had been an amazing date if Andrew was honest with himself until he mentioned his parents. It had been a slip up, a mistake. His parents were a touchy subject with Daniel who could not understand where he was coming from. Daniel grew up surrounded by friends and family who accepted his fathers and him just as they were. Andrew was not that lucky.

The argument grew heated enough that the manager of the restaurant asked them politely to leave. Andrew dragged Daniel out of the venue before his boyfriend got himself into real trouble. One outside Daniel's focus and anger settled back on the age-old disagreement. He was sick and tired of hiding; he wanted to have their families meet. He wanted to show Andrew's parents just how much he loved their son; that being gay was not a bad thing.

Andrew knew his parents better than that. It would not matter to them that he was the happiest he could ever remember being in his life. Not when that happiness stemmed from something as foul as homosexuality. There would be no changing their minds. Homosexuality was a sin far more contemptuous than any other a man could commit. It violated the very core of their understanding of what it meant to be human, decedents of Adam and Eve.

Andrew sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He had known he was gay from a very young age. It was a secret he simply lived with everyday. For him pretending to be straight came naturally. Denying such a fundamental part of himself was almost easy after so many years. The idea of throwing that aside frightened him. Not everyone was as understanding as Zach and the Halliwells. Daniel did not know what he was asking of him.

"They're your parents, Drew. They'll want you to be happy," whispered Daniel still gripping the steering wheel.

Andrew scoffed. "My dad caught Zach and me once. We were playing spin the bottle with a bunch of girls in my room. I spun the bottle and it landed on him. We'd made the girls kiss, so we could not pass. A part of me didn't want to pass. Zach leaned in, I closed my eyes, and the door burst open."

He could hear Daniel's breath, but he did not look over. This was something even Zach did not know about.

"He kicked everyone out. Made them wait on the curb for their parents. He kept me locked in my room until everyone was picked up. Then he sent my mom and grandmother out to I don't know, but I watched them drive away. Then he came. He pulled off his belt and shaking with anger ordered me to pull off my pants. I refused. He hit me across the back with his belt."

"Your scar," murmured Daniel.

Andrew nodded still with his eyes closed. He could feel his throat closing up; he cleared it. He forced his voice to stay steady. This was not something he wanted to cry over.

"He hit me with the metal buckle. Still I didn't give in. It was just a joke I tried to tell him. He screamed and yelled Bible verses at me. Then he wrestled me to the ground and pulled down my pants. He hit me with that belt until his arm tired. Until I could no longer feel whether he was hitting me or not because it was just too painful. He left me crying on my bedroom floor."

"Oh, Drew…"

Andrew shook his head. "My mother found me like that. She—she pulled me to my feet and told me I deserved it. She held me tight, stared at me and kept repeating that I deserved it. She said it over and over again, not a hint of compassion in her voice. I didn't get to sleep that night, and they kept me home from school for a week. So you see, they'll never accept I'm a faggot."

"Don't call yourself that," said Daniel, tears in his eyes.

Andrew opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. "But it's what I am. You want me to be honest with them. Then I'm going to be honest with you. I AM A FAGGOT!"

Daniel choked in shock.

Andrew licked his cracked lips. "You are such an amazing person, Danny. I love you more than you'll ever guess, but don't ask me to do this. I—I—I c—can't—go—th—through that again."

Daniel reached over and squeezed his knee. "Babe…"

"No, Danny! No. That night—that week is in the past. Whatever. I survived it. I don't need pity. What I want is for you to understand. To finally get it. My family isn't your family. My dad isn't your dads. My mom—my mom loves the son she thinks she has. She hated _that_ boy. I won't be that boy—not in front of them."

Andrew gripped Daniel's hand tightly and smiled. "With the Halliwells and your family and when we're alone of course. I couldn't imagine my life without you. But they have to die thinking I'm—I'm…"

"Something you're not," finished Daniel.

Tears dribbled down his cheeks. Andrew agreed silently. "I'm their son. That's got to be enough for me to be. This person—this man sitting with you isn't the boy who walks through those doors."

Daniel leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "That boy is this man. You can deny it all you want, but you can't just turn off a part of you. Maybe you can hide it well enough for them to miss it. The man I love is the man who walks through those doors."

Andrew sniffed. "Danny…"

"No, whether you tell them or not it doesn't change that fact. You are who you are. Be proud of it."

Andrew stared down at his hands in his lap. Daniel's hand still rested on his knee. He did not know how to be proud of whom he was. Not while he lived every day with this sense of guilt gnawing at his gut. The problem was he no longer knew why he felt guilty, being gay or being a hypocrite. All he knew was his fear of his dad was still greater than his fear of losing Daniel, and it killed him to admit it.

"Telling your parents is your decision. I'm sorry for pressuring you."

Andrew lifted his gaze to meet Daniel's. "You didn't know."

Daniel shook his head. "I'm not saying that because of your story. Your dad's an asshole, and your mom's a bitch. At the end of the day they can't dictate your life either. You have to choose your path. No one else, you."

"Easier said than done," joked Andrew.

Daniel cupped his hand behind Andrew's head and pulled the younger teen toward him. He bent in and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. The light next to the front door of the house lit up.

"Shit," exclaimed Andrew.

Daniel steeled himself as Andrew's father charged toward the car. He glanced at Andrew who looked like a small child, and his hatred for the rotund man increased. Not thinking he pulled away from Andrew and opened his door after locking all the other car doors. The balding man pounded his fists against the window screaming something in a language Daniel did not understand. He stepped out of the car and closed the door.

"Mr. Christensen!" he yelled.

Mr. Christensen was built like a former footballer player. At one time he had been very muscular, but age and a diet of beer and chips turned those muscles into fat. Nevertheless Daniel guessed the man was still physically strong even if he tired more easily. Dressed in a white sleeveless undershirt that did not cover his entire stomach and grey sweat pants the men stopped hammering on the car's window.

"Wie do fuk is jy?"

Daniel frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but the man turned away from him. He bent down and screamed at his shaking son. Spittle sprayed across the glass.

"Kry jou gat in die huis, hondenaaier!"

Daniel clenched his hands into fists. "Excuse me, but if you don't leave him the hell alone I'm going to…"

Mr. Christensen rounded back on him, red faced. "That is my son, domkop."

Daniel gritted his teeth. "I know who he is, sir, but you're clearly too upset to talk to him at the moment."

"Too upset? Too upset! I caught you making out with my son! Damn right I'm upset." Mr. Christensen shouted in his thick accent.

Andrew's father stepped around the car, closing in on Daniel. Daniel stood his ground. Before they got close enough for fist to connect a car door opened. Daniel's shoulder sagged a little.

"Drew, no…"

Mr. Christensen spun around and grabbed his son before the boy was even fully out of the car. Daniel was surprised by how fast the man could move. Surprise was replaced by horror as the man threw Andrew across the bricked driveway. Andrew's head collided with the metal garage door, leaving a dent. Daniel charged the large man, but Mr. Christensen had been a boxer in college. He caught Daniel's jaw with a powerful upper cut. Daniel was lifted off his the ground by the punch and his teeth bit through his tongue. He crumpled to the ground. Mr. Christensen ignored the strange teenaged boy and picked up his son by the scruff of his neck.

"Clearly you need a reminder," he growled threateningly.

He slammed his son against the garage door and let him drop to the ground. His son landed on all fours, coughing. He pulled back his foot and kicked it into the skinny teen's stomach. All the air left his son's chest, and the boy gasped to get some of it back. He kicked him four more times in the stomach and twice in the ribs. He heard the bones snap. He bent down to pick up the pathetic mass he had to call a son when something hit him across the back of the head.

He turned around to see the teen raising a tree branch to hit him again. Mr. Christensen caught the teen by the upraised wrist and twisted. The teen cried out after a pop echoed out into the twilight. The tree branch fell out of the teen's hand. He pulled back his own fist to break the whelp's nose, but someone called his name.

Andrew spat out blood and was covered in tears, blood, and snot. He felt like he had been run over by a train, but he had to stand up. He had to keep his father's attention. "DAD! Please—please—please…"

Mr. Christensen sneered at his son even if he was impressed that he could stand up. "Please? This thing means something to you?"

Andrew blinked through the tears. He looked at Daniel. "Let him go. It—I won't see him ever again. Just let him go. Please."

Mr. Christensen tossed Daniel aside. "Inside. Now," he seethed.

Andrew bowed his head, holding one arm protectively over his ribs. "Yes, sir."

Daniel pulled himself to his feet. "Andrew."

"Danny. Just go. I'll—it'll be ok."

"The hell it will."

Mr. Christensen narrowed his eyes. "My son told you to get, _faggot_."

Daniel shook his head. "I won't. You nearly killed him. I'm calling the police."

The little color in Andrew's face vanished. He tried to stop his dad, but even at his prime he was no match for his much larger father. Mr. Christensen tackled Daniel to the ground and started pummeling his face. Andrew, ignoring all his pain jumped on his father's back and tried to pull him off Daniel. His dad threw back his head, and Andrew felt his nose give way. Warm and sticky blood flowed down, choking him. His dad managed to pulled him off his back. Andrew fell next to Daniel and saw the mangled face of his boyfriend. The teen was no longer putting up a fight. Whether dead or just unconscious, Andrew did not know. His dad picked up the tree branch Daniel had used on him. Andrew did not even see the branch swing down; he felt it connect with the side of his face. Darkness crept into his vision, and he knew no more except for some sort of flashing blue lights.

* * *

Andrew woke up to the sound of whispered voices. He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much. So he lay in the bed and tried to make out where he was. The last thing he could remember was flashing blue lights. Maybe Daniel had managed to dial for help before his dad reached him. The faint beeping told him he was in a hospital and not at home. He prayed Daniel was somewhere safe.

"But look at him, Dad. How can you stand it?" asked someone near him. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Because, Zach, it is what it is."

Andrew could hear his best friend's frown. "So what's the point of even having p—it?"

A new voice joined in. "This is the room of Andrew Christensen?"

Wyatt answered. "Yes, officer."

"Is he awake?"

Again Wyatt answered. "I do not believe so. His doctor was in a few minutes ago and said he may be out for the whole night."

"Well, I need a statement," said the officer.

"He has had a hell of a night, sir. Any statement can wait until morning."

Andrew could hear the anger in Wyatt's voice although he suspected the officer could not. Someone took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed it back. He could not see but from the sudden lack of sounds he surmised someone had closed the door.

"My dad is dealing with the police. You need to rest, but I'm glad you're awake."

He tried to speak and found it difficult. "How?"

Zach still squeezing his hand told him the story. After he had passed out police had arrived at his house. His father was arrested and both he and Daniel were taken to the hospital. At least Daniel was alive. The hospital had tried calling his mother, but she was busy dealing with the arrest of his father. Luckily the nurse on duty was a family friend of the Halliwells and so she called them. Zach's uncle Chris managed to convince the hospital staff to let Wyatt act as temporary guardian until his mother or grandmother could be reached.

"Thanks," he slurred through swollen lips.

Zach bent in close. "We're going to nail the son of a bitch."

Sleep or perhaps the pain medications pulled him back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zach sat at his and his friend's usual lunch table on Friday, feeling dejected. The week had started on a high note with Rebecca and he declaring their feelings for the other, but it had gone downhill very quickly. Richard and Michael had been attacked by a swarm of drone demons on Monday night. Luckily their mother was there, and they came out victorious. Then on Tuesday news of a massive demonic uprising in Texas and a few other of the southern states put everyone on high alert. Everyone now feared magic, and the country was at civil war. Wednesday morning brought more bad news; his uncle Kyle was missing.

Wednesday evening came right out of a hellish nightmare. Despite the story he told his best friend, the police had not arrived at his house, at least not until Zach had called them after he knocked Andrew's father out cold. Only the prompt arrival of his father had stopped him from doing a whole lot more to the sick bastard. He had spent the rest of Wednesday and all of Thursday seated right next to Andrew who drifted in and out of consciousness.

Friday entailed a mandatory meeting for the golf team before school otherwise he would have skipped school. He had wanted to skip, but his parents thought it was best if he attended school. They were going to spend the day getting emergency certification as foster parents. There was no way they were allowing Andrew to return to his parent's household. Unfortunately things did not look so good on that front. Andrew's mother had provided testimony claiming her husband had only been defending himself, and it had been Daniel who had attacked Andrew. The police were inclined to believe her since she was the daughter of the police commissioner.

Zach took a deep breath in and cringed. Whenever he felt intense emotions the scar on his chest burned and leaked something that sent waves of shocking pain through his body. It had been getting worse all week. Chris was working on a solution, but even his genius uncle appeared to be stumped by this particular poison.

The strain of the week had worked its way through his friends as well. Sophia figured something was going on with them and had tried weaseling it out of Matt during their date night. The usually levelheaded Matt had exploded at Sophia. After an hour long verbal sparring match Sophia had walked out. She texted his cousin the next day. Matt had locked himself in his room. Sophia had been standoffish during history and even sat at a different table during drama. Zach suspected the truth; she had broken up with Matt.

Kenny joined him about midway through lunch. Rebecca could not join them as she was running lines for the school play with Zach replacement, Corey Smithson. He had simply missed too many days of school.

"So you'll never guess what I just heard," said Kenny with his usual jovial flare.

Zach waited expectantly for him to continue.

Kenny rubbed his hands together. "I overheard Cindy telling Sidney that Angela's out from school today because her mother's in town."

Zach frowned. He hand known Angela since the beginning of sixth grade. He knew she lived with her father in an apartment just south of downtown. He had gone over to her home once during the time they dated. There were no pictures of her mother in the apartment. She never spoke about the woman who gave birth to her.

"Seriously?"

Kenny nodded opening up his carton of chocolate milk. "Sidney sounded very confused. She seemed to think the woman was dead."

Zach shrugged. "Angela never spoke about her."

"Do you ever wonder what she'd be like if her mother had been part of her life? Would she be any less of a bitch?"

Zach chuckled. "She wasn't always this bad."

Kenny ducked his head. "Sorry, forgot you dated her."

"If you can call it dating. All she wanted to do was get in my pants."

Kenny raised both of his eyebrows. "And you…"

"No, we never did it. It never felt right. Like there was—I don't know. Matt always said I was too much of a girl, wanting my first time to mean something, but it was more than that." Zach shoved his untouched tray of food off to the side. "Hell, what do I know? Maybe I should have just gotten it over with. At lest that way I'd know what to do if…" He remembered he was not talking to Matt and trailed off.

Kenny continued eating his lunch as nothing had changed. Zach's respect for the boy grew tenfold. He stared passed Kenny's shoulder his eyes settling on Peter for some reason. The jock was sitting at a table surrounded by his teammates as usual, but he seemed different. If Zach did not know any better he would have sworn Peter was worried.

Kenny spoke up after finishing his turkey sandwich. "How's the ringing today?" He sounded guilty.

Zach smiled. "Almost gone. I think I've got a handle on it."

"Good, I'm glad. I—I want you to know…" He trailed off and looked around, but no one was paying them any attention. "I didn't ask for this. I…"

"Ken, it's cool, dude. I was bound to get one eventually. I'm actually relieved it's someone I know."

Kenny returned his smile timidly. "It's still so weird though, you know."

Zach nodded. "Yeah."

"How's Matt?" asked Kenny after a few moments.

Zach could only shrug. His cousin had been ignoring all of Zach's text messages. He glanced over at the table across the lunchroom where Sophia sat with a few of the drama team. She looked as despondent as he felt.

"They'll work it out," said Kenny confidently.

"I don't know. Sophia isn't one to let something go. She knows we're keeping a secret."

Kenny picked up his backpack and pulled out a notebook. "Maybe you or Matt should just tell her."

Zach's brows creased. "Absolutely not. Have you not been watching the news?"

Kenny looked up from the set of formulas they had to have memorized for the test next period. "Of course I have, but not everyone is an idiotic dumbass. Sophia's not stupid. She'll be able to tell the difference between you and a demon."

"She's religious."

Kenny returned to the formula list. "So? Aren't you?"

"That's different. I—I can see the difference."

"Whatever. It was just a thought."

Zach left him to his studying. He pondered over the idea of telling Sophia everything. If he told Sophia he would have to tell Andrew, and Andrew would have to tell Daniel. He was not sure he could trust his secret with so many people. All it would take was one slip up and his family would be put on the recently announce Witch Register. If things kept going the way they were the register, a watch list, was quickly going to turn into a hit list. His musings were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. Deep inside his gut he knew whose scream it was.

"Kenny, call my dad," he yelled as he threw the teen his cellphone.

Zach rushed out of the lunchroom and down the corridors. Students and teachers were running in the opposite direction, shoving and pushing their way away from the auditorium. The feeling of dread intensified, and he increased his pace. Subtly he used his telekinesis to keep people out of his path; thankful his dad had shown him that particular trick the other day. He reached the auditorium and bashed through the double doors.

Inside the room was even more chaotic than the corridors. Chairs, benches and tables were upturned and strew across the room. Some of the props from the play were on fire. A larger fire was making its way up the stage's curtains. Bodies of children lay broken on the stage. The reek of burnt flesh assaulted his nostrils. Zach coughed.

In the center of the stage stood Rebecca quailing behind Corey. Corey was holding up a broken piece of wood and slashing it through the air. In front of them stood a laughing creature. The demon was both elegant and terrifying. She towered over the tall senior and slashed at him with clawed hands. A serpentine tail lashed back and forth behind her from beneath dark robes. Two tightly curled horns adorned her head both tipped by tongues of fire. Her face was human enough except for the lack of a nose and the two very prominent fangs.

Zach paused unsure how to handle the situation. The demon attacked again, batting aside the broken piece of wood with ease. She slapped Corey aside with her other hand. The well-built teen went flying. He landed several feet away his body bending where it should not be able to bend. His eyes were open, but there was no life in them.

"NO!" The yell of fury and sadness ripped out of his throat.

The demon turned around slowly and grinned. "About time, my sweats."

Zach waved his hand. The demon stumbled backwards. "You will have to do better than that, my love."

Rebecca whimpered drawing the demon's attention. She smiled wickedly and pounced. Zach reacted throwing both hands out. Instead of attacking the demon he focused on Rebecca. He felt his magic connect with her, and he drew his arms back toward him. She flew out of the demon's reach and into his arms. She stared up at him fearfully.

"Get out of here," he commanded putting her down.

The demon screeched her fury at being denied her prey. The tongues of flame on her horns rose up and turned into a wall of fire. The inferno burst out from her and charged toward him and Rebecca. Zach grabbed her hand and tried to orb out, but something was blocking him. The wall was almost upon them. He threw his body in front of Rebecca in a vane attempt of at least saving her. The heat shimmered around them and died.

Zach blinked.

Kenny stood in the doorway with both hands outstretched. His eyes were squeezed shut and sweat drenched his face and shirt. The demon turned her attention on the elemental and snapped something with her forked tongue. Kenny crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"This is to be a fight between you and myself for the hand of that lovely plaything next to you. I do not like girls, honey. You are all I desire, but my brothers do need a new toy."

She jumped down from the smoldering stage, and the ground shook when she landed. A fire ball appeared in one of her clawed hands. Casually she threw it at them. Zach pulled the stunned Rebecca to the floor. The fire ball exploded on the wall behind them. Zach scrambled to his feet.

"What are you?"

The demon chuckled melodiously. "I am a Vrykolakas or if you prefer a vampire. A seductress of the highest order. Just hand over that pretty quivering mess, and I'll show you pleasure you have never even dared dream of."

Zach inched over to block Rebecca from the demon's view.

The Vrykolakas genuinely smiled. "It always amazes me the way good witches act against their own self interest. You defend these humans while they slaughter your kind. What do they have to do for you to realize they do not desire your kindness or your love?"

Zach could not think; he was nearly paralyzed with fear. He had never heard of a Vrykolakas. Even if he had it would have made little difference. He was a novice with his powers. No matter how powerful he was the fact was he could not control them. This demon clearly had years if not centuries of experiences. There was no way he would be a match against her. So far she had been toying with him; he could tell. If she truly wanted to end this battle it would be over already.

"It is always a pity when you meet your idols. They always fall far short of the pedestal you've put them on. I always thought the day I met one of the famed Halliwell clan it would be a challenge," mocked the Vrykolakas.

Zach glanced over his shoulder at Rebecca. She was in shock. He remembered Corey and saw his friend's broken body engulfed in flames. The entire stage was on fire. Even if the demon kept talking instead of fighting they would still die. He was already lightheaded and coughing from the amount of smoke in the room.

The demon pulled out something from beneath her robes. She held up the long and thin silver blade. Deliberately she slid the blade over her wrist, leaving a trail of red blood. The blood that collected on the blade, however darkened and thickened. The shiny silver dulled. Zach recognized the molted appearance of the metal. It was the same texture the athame the wraith had used on him.

"It was your blood!" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "Unfortunately I did not have the pleasure. The wraith's blade was coated in the blood of another. One they consider more powerful than me, yet here I am. I could kill you whenever I like. And unlike that pathetic wraith, I face you with your powers restored."

She twirled the blade between her fingers. Zach was amazed at her dexterity. The auditorium's melted doors shimmered and shattered. The Vrykolakas released the blade. Zach yelled. Two massive bat-like wings sprouted from beneath the demon's cloak. She flew into the air and threw two more fire balls before crashing through the roof and vanishing from view.

Zach waved his hand redirecting the two hurtling fire balls. They crashed harmlessly into the floor fifty feet away. He dropped down beside Rebecca and pulled her into a tight hug, telling her everything will be alright. Chris appeared at his side.

"Where is it?" asked Chris.

Zach pointed at the hole in the roof. His uncle vanished beneath an invisibility spell, and Zach sensed him follow the demon's trail. He could not care less if the demon escaped as long as it stayed away from Rebecca. Slowly Rebecca came back to life, and she clung tightly to him. When he was sure she was capable he stood up and they made their way over to where Kenny had fallen.

His dad knelt beside Kenny healing the elemental. His mother stood by the door along with his aunt casting spells of some fashion or another. His dad acknowledged him with a nod.

"How is he?" asked Zach croakily.

"He'll live. That was very foolish."

Zach nodded. "I know, but I couldn't wait. I felt Rebecca's fear."

Wyatt frowned and looked at his son. "You felt her fear?"

"Yeah. Not as clearly as with Kenny, but it was there."

Kenny's breathing became less labored and his eyes flickered open. "What the hell."

Wyatt stood up and surveyed the damage. He snapped his fingers and the fire on stage became smoldering embers. "This is going to take a lot of memory dust to explain away."

Chris returned walking out from beneath the conjured invisibility veil. "She got away."

"What was she?"

Zach spoke before Chris could answer. "A Vrykolakas."

When both his dad and uncle paled Zach knew just how lucky he was to still be standing. He hugged Rebecca again thankful she had survived.

Sarah joined them. "How are we going to explain this?"

"I have no idea," said Wyatt.

Sarah eyed Zach and Rebecca. "We could just let the truth stand."

"Meaning?" asked Prue joining them.

"Demon attacked the school. No need to tell them we chased it off."

Zach hated how casually the adults were talking. "She killed people. Corey—I watched her kill Corey."

His mother gave him a sympathetic look. "Loosing innocents is never easy, but there is a bigger problem. Vrykolakas are demons of the shadow plan. For her to have entered the school someone had to invite her."

Zach frowned confused. "Meaning?"

"Meaning one of your teachers is a demon," said his mother ominously.

* * *

AN: Thank you one and all for reading this twisted story so far. I love the kind words I've received both here and elsewhere. If you want to join in the festivities why not leave a review? They really do help dispel writer's block.

In terms of story this is about the halfway point. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride so far. It's going to get a lot more exciting.

A question who guys may want to answer or not: which of the next generation characters do you like the most? You guys should vote...who knows it might save someone's life *laughs evilly*.

Right, night folks!


	11. If You Must Wait

AN: Thanks for the review D'Blacq! I love hearing your opinion on things.

* * *

IF YOU MUST WAIT

If you must wait,  
Wait for them here in my arms as I shake  
If you must weep,  
Do it right here in my bed as I sleep  
If you must mourn, my love  
Mourn with the moon and the stars up above  
If you must mourn,  
Don't do it alone

\- Keaton Henson

Sarah sat on the edge of her and Wyatt's bed. The bedroom door was closed and locked. In front of her paced a very pale Serena. She had found it a bit odd when her sister-in-law arrived at the Manor and insisted they needed to talk along. She had nothing against the beautiful blonde, but even though they knew each other for the better part of two decades they were not close friends. They simply had been in two very different points in their lives when they first met. By the time Serena was pregnant with Matt and she with Pax, the family was coming apart at the seams. Their relationship was never destined to be more than sisters-in-law.

Serena stopped pacing and held one hand in front of her mouth. Sarah knew immediately what was going to happen and jumped into action. She led the other woman into her bathroom and helped keep the hair out of the way as Serena threw up. She pulled a clean washcloth from the collection and wet it with cold water. Handing it to Serena, she studied the blonde woman closely.

Serena was showing the signs of stress. Big bags sat under her bloodshot eyes. Her normally perfectly styled hair showed signs of not being washed in a few days. She wore makeup but again not to her normal standards. A look of barely suppressed fear lingered in Serena's pale blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" voiced Sarah once Serena finished washing her mouth out.

Serena shook her head. "This is so fucked up."

Sarah's eyes widened. Serena never swore.

"What is?"

Serena stumbled back into the bedroom, and Sarah followed. She sat on the bed and hid her face in her hands. Sarah joined her and rubbed her shaking back.

"Did you know before all this Chris and I were discussing divorce?" asked Serena softly.

Sarah paused in her comforting circles. "What?"

Serena lowered her hands and sat up straight. "Yeah. It's not that we don't still have feeling for each other, but—I don't know. It just wasn't working out. We've grown distant. Our marriage was just fizzling out. There was a time I thought Chris was seeing someone else, but no, he's too good for that."

"Oh, Ser, I'm so sorry," said Sarah genuinely.

Serena chuckled wetly. "It's—I don't think we'd have lasted this long if it wasn't for Matt. He makes it easier to forget the cold shoulders. We've always got a game to get to or a friend's house. We—I could ignore the problem."

Sarah was in shock.

"Then this whole mess with God knows who kicked off. Even the little progress we made with at least facing up to reality was pushed aside."

"Do—er…" Sarah trailed off not wanting to know the answer to her question.

Serena faced her. "I'm pregnant."

Sarah stopped breathing. "WHAT!"

Serena rubbed her stomach. "I've known for a few weeks."

"Does—does Chris know?" inquired Sarah.

Serena shook her head. "No. He's hardly been at home. Always researching something or trying to keep that damn company afloat with civil war breaking out everywhere, and I can't complain. What a bitch that'd make me! He's out saving the world, making it a better place for our son. Some days I wished he did have a mistress."

Sarah tentatively placed a hand on Serena's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "He'd want to know. You know he would."

Serena nodded. "I don't want him to stay because of this. If—if divorce is what he wanted before all this. I don't need him to stay. He'll sacrifice his happiness; I know he will."

"A baby," muttered Sarah forlornly.

Serena blinked and a tear ran down her cheek. "I know. A baby. We never planned on having another, and I know you and Wyatt…"

Sarah smiled sadly looking at the picture of Pax and Zach on her dressing bureau. "This isn't about me and Wy. What do you want?"

Serena clutched her stomach. "It's funny how much you can care about a person you've never met. But what sort of world is he or she going to be born into? Is she going to be hunted and persecuted because of something she could not choose?"

Serena broke down and started to cry in earnest. Sarah patted her on the back and whispered calming nonsense. A small part of her wanted to slap her sister-in-law. A baby was a gift. She and Wyatt always wanted a large family, but then Pax died. They were talking about trying again when she found out she had cancer. The cure had robbed them of ever having another child.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called out Sarah, cradling Serena.

Chris's voice drifted through the door. "It's Chris. Have you seen Serena?"

Sarah knew he could sense her in the room. "Yeah, she's not feeling good. She's taking a nap."

There was a long pause. "Ok."

Serena sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "God, I'm being selfish. This is his baby too."

Sarah kept her face passive.

"I'll talk to him—and Matt. Matt deserves to know."

Sarah hugged her. "It's all going to work out."

* * *

Matt stood in the center of the Manor's attic with his eyes closed. He was trying to sense the pillows Zach was throwing at him. He would then deflect the incoming dust-filled projectile back at Zach. Of all the cousins, he had progressed the furthest with his powers. He could orb without a second thought. He had conjured an impressive replica of the sword that hung over his dad's desk at the house, right down to the unique enchantment set on said sword. His skill with telekinesis already surpassed that of Zach. Today, he was distracted, and so he was failing at the most basic task. After the twentieth pillow hit him in the face Zach called for a break.

"What's up?" asked Zach, orbing two bottles of water into his hands. He handed one to Matt.

Matt opened the water and drank half the bottle. "It doesn't matter."

Zach scoffed. "It seems to matter to you, and it's messing with your powers."

Matt walked over to the Book of Shadows and rifled through its pages. Zach waited patiently for his cousin to speak. He had learned this particular trick from his father. Matt stopped flipping pages and looked over the Book at him.

"Sophia called."

Zach let one eyebrow rise. "And?"

Matt exhaled. "She—she wants to call it quits. She says if I can't trust her without this, then how can she trust me? She can't be with someone she doesn't trust. Trust—TRUST! Like keeping this secret, has anything to do with trust."

Zach chewed his lower lip. "It's not like it's written in stone you can't tell her. You guys have been dating for a long time—and, and you do trust her."

It was Matt's turn to scoff. "Tell her I'm a witch? That all the times, I joined her parents in bashing magic users I was lying? She'd kick me in the balls and then dump me. You know she can't stand liars."

"Have you talked to your mom and dad about it?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Dad's never home. He's at the office all day and then at Magic School all night. And what's Mom going to say? She—she doesn't know what it's like, having to hide something so fundamental to who you are. Besides she's dealing with the stuff with my grandpa."

Zach shrugged. "Don't sell your mom short. She knew about magic for a long time and never told a soul. She might even be able to tell you what Sophia's thinking."

Matt finished the water and squashed the bottle with a glare. "Let's try again."

Zach down the last of his water and waved his hand. Both his and Matt's bottle orbed away. "Matt…"

"Let's just do this, ok?"

Zach did not move.

Matt growled. "Come on! I don't want to talk. I want to blast pillows out of the air."

"We could tell them all," said Zach still not moving.

"What? Tell who?"

Zach nervously twiddled his fingers. "All of them. Andrew, Sophia, Beth, Danny…"

"And Rebecca," finished Matt harshly.

Zach flinched. "Yeah, her too. Look I agreed that we had to use memory dust on her after the attack last week. But there were—the things she saw. Memory dust won't hold. I read about it in the Book. If the memories are strong they eventually break through. I—I don't want her to just discover I've been lying to her."

Matt scratched his ear. "We—look, Zach, it's one thing to tell Sophie or Andrew about us. They've been your friends for years. You—ah—you don't know Rebecca."

Zach recoiled physically. "I do too."

"No, man, you don't. It sucks; because, I know you love her. But three months is not enough time to know someone and tell them about all this. Not when it could go horribly wrong," said Matt.

Zach frowned still rooted to the stop. "I can't lose her."

"Lose who?"

Both Matt and Zach jumped and turned around. Standing in the doorway stood Phoebe Halliwell a little worse for wear but still beautiful.

"AUNT PHOEBE!" yelled the two cousins, running to hug her.

Phoebe grinned and hugged them tightly. "Step back and let me take a look at you."

They did.

"Oh my, you both have grown so much!"

Zach smiled. "How are you?"

Phoebe tilted her head. "I've been good. Been visiting my children and grandchildren. They all say hi."

Matt's smile slipped slightly. There was something in Phoebe's voice. "How are Paisley, Patty, Payton, and the rest?"

"Scared, of course, but good. They're all dong really good," said Phoebe. "But I didn't come here to talk about them. It's been so long since I've seen you guys. You have to tell me everything."

Zach felt something brush against him. He looked around but could not find the source of the tickling sensation on the back of his head. He focused on the feeling as Matt and Phoebe talked. It grew stronger every time his grandaunt looked at him. He caught her eyes, and her eyes dropped to her lap. He frowned. Clearly this was not just a random visit.

"Is Uncle Coop here?" he asked abruptly, interrupting Matt's story about the baseball team.

Phoebe met his eyes this time. "He's talking to your dad about something."

Zach was not fooled. "They're talking about me."

"What? What makes you think that, sweetie?" asked Phoebe, eyes wide.

Zach glanced at Matt, and his younger cousin nodded. "Why are you here, Phoebe?"

"Can't a grandaunt drop by and see her nephews?" Color rushed to Phoebe's face. She had always been the worst at lying.

"Of course she can," said Matt in a placating fashion.

Zach sat down on the couch. "But she doesn't. Like you said it's been a long time since you've seen us. It's been years since the family has gotten together. But now that there's a crisis we have family members dropping in. Not that I'm complaining, I love you, but don't play us for fools. We've had enough of that. We took up the Charmed emblem; treat us with the respect that deserves."

Wyatt walked through the attic door followed by Coop and Piper. "And you would do well to remember that even if we don't see them often Phoebe and Coop are still your elders," he said warningly.

Zach bowed his head. "Sorry. I'm just sick of all this whispering and secrets. Yes, we're kids. Sure, we don't know what we're doing, but it's going to be us who have to take on these new bad guys. "

Phoebe joined her husband and sister. "He's got a point, Wy. We can't keep them in the dark and expect them to play along."

"We're not keeping you in the dark about anything concerning Rahab and Tiamat," said Wyatt coolly. "But you are still kids. You don't have to know everything."

Piper cleared her throat. "This affects them."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Really? I didn't know, mother."

Piper's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't think you're too old for me to ground you, mister."

Wyatt cringed sheepishly. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

Matt joined Zach on the couch. "What's going on?"

Zach shrugged a bit and spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "No idea. Something big clearly."

"Why have Phoebe use her empathy on us?"

Zach smiled inwardly. "You felt it too?"

Matt nodded; the adults were still ignoring them. "Coop scanned us when he entered the room. I saw his ring flash."

Zach spotted his mother enter the attic. She pulled Chris aside, and the two of them left. He watched as his grandmother followed them with her eyes. She saw him watching her, and she smiled. Bigger things were going on than just a battle against evil.

Piper raised her voice to be heard over the heavy mutterings. "I say you just tell them."

Wyatt heaved a sigh. "Fine, but if this backfires you're dealing with Sarah."

Piper smirked. "I don't think that's going to be a problem, pumpkin."

Wyatt shook his head and turned to his son and nephew. The two boys sat expectantly on the couch. He suddenly felt like he was back in his psychology practice standing off to the side as a mother and father told their children they were taking a break. The whole situation had been brewing for a while, but then the attack at the school made everything more imperative. San Francisco was no longer a safe city for his family.

"Well—right—ah, where to begin."

Zach cocked an eyebrow. "Why'd you have Phoebe come up where and try to read us with her empathy? Isn't that personal gain?"

Wyatt glanced at his aunt who smiled weakly. Of course his son would sense magic; he was too powerful for his own good.

Phoebe eventually stepped forward and bent down in front of the two cousins. "I'm sorry about that. We, your parents and I, just wanted to have some idea of how you were really doing."

"You could've just asked," said Matt, hurt.

"You're absolutely right," continued Phoebe. "I apologize. Sometimes adults forget that just because you are young doesn't mean you know less than us."

Zach, recognizing the psychological tactics, was reminded that his aunt like his father was a psychology graduate. "Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

Phoebe looked over her shoulder. Wyatt remained silent, but Coop and Piper nodded their heads. "Yes, and Coop confirmed it."

Zach interrupted her by standing up feeling hot under the collar. "Ok, but what's that got to do with anything." He did not need those words to be said out loud.

"Everything," said Wyatt. "Our powers are tied to our emotions. We had to know exactly how you guys felt because—because…because we're thinking of moving."

"WHAT!" Matt jumped to his feet. A few small objects around him toppled over. "Why?"

"This country isn't safe for witches. Phoebe and Coop have already moved their children and their families to friendlier countries. The Mitchells are taking an extended vacation to New Zealand."

Zach frowned, thinking. "But this is the Manor. We can't abandon the Manor."

Piper answered, "We'll ward the house. The nexus will be sealed off."

"We've lived through witch trials before. Demons like to use them to weaken us," explained Wyatt clinically. "If we stand a chance of defeating Tiamat and Rahab we've got to face them head on. This can't be a two fronted war."

Matt shook his head. "No. No way! We've got friends here. Lives. You can't just rip us up and move. I won't go."

Zach agreed. "We'll be retreating before they even tried anything. How can you even be thinking about doing this?"

Wyatt studied his son. "They've already drawn battle lines. Do you really think that the attack on the school was random? It was meant to expose us. As it stands we may very well be exposed. Kyle was arrested and questioned. Only his diplomatic immunity kept him from being locked away without trial."

Zach's eyes flickered from one adult to the next. "Where?"

"Matt's grandfather isn't doing so well. We thought they could go visit him in England. We'd take an extended holiday to visit family there," explained Wyatt succinctly.

Zach crossed his arms. "What about Andrew? You're just going to abandon him?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Of course not, but our petition to be his foster parents was squashed. Daniel's father has offered to step in and take on his case."

Zach kicked a stray empty potion vial across the room. "This is bullshit!"

"LANGUAGE!" snapped Wyatt.

Matt sneered, "Won't running make us look suspicious? I mean my dad and mom are hardly your average Joe and Jane from down the street. They run the largest medical charity in the world. Their absence would be very conspicuous."

The adults fell silent.

Coop spoke up. "Is that really what is bothering you?"

Zach glowered. "Do we have a choice?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No."

"Then you can all go to hell." He grabbed Matt's hand, and the two orbed out.

Phoebe sighed. "Well, that could have gone better."

Wyatt closed his eyes. "The little bugger is blocking me."

Piper chuckled. "Now you know how I felt, but I wouldn't worry. They're smart kids."

"Kids being the operative word," said Wyatt. "We should've just…"

Piper placed both hands on her hips. "What? Spring this on them the day of the flight? Come on, Wy, how would have you felt if your dad and I did something like that to you."

Coop patted Wyatt on the shoulder. "Better to have them running off now than while you guys are in England."

"And you're both certain?"

Phoebe nodded. "It's true love, or as true as love can be."

Wyatt breathed in through his nose and out his mouth, calming his thoughts. "We've just put a lot of people in danger."

Piper agreed silently. "Maybe we saved their lives; magic is dangerous. We made them dangerous. Their friends deserve the chance to choose."

Wyatt walked over to the Book and looked down at the open page. On it was the entry about Jonathan. The one Anakin and Lucien wrote after they thought he was vanquished the first time. He touched the page, wishing his baby brother was still around. He would have known exactly what to do. Somehow, Anakin always knew what to do.

"Love can be a powerful ally. It's what let Anakin do the impossible," stated Coop into the darkening silence.

Wyatt laughed coldly. "And it can be a terrible curse. It's what destroyed my brother in the end."

* * *

Matt and Zach rematerialized outside a massive mansion. Matt recognized it immediately and ripped his arm free of Zach's grip.

"What the hell!"

Zach stared up at the house. "She's home alone. Well, not alone, Rebecca's here as well. They're planning on going to visit Andrew and Danny."

Matt huffed, but his eyes betrayed him. Zach could see the longing in them. Somewhere in the depth of his subconscious he felt the manipulation. The way his father played them like a well-tuned fiddle. He hated how much he did not care. It was a relief to know he had his parents' blessing at least in some form to do it. Matt had his parents' as well if he would just get over his pride and fear. The adults would not have consented unless they were sure the girls felt the same. The idea lightened his mood.

Even though, they had told each other their feelings at his party. He had seen very little of Rebecca over the time since Halloween. They texted and talked on the phone, but they were still hesitant to say those words. After the attack, they talked even less, and he knew Rebecca suspected something. Even with the memory dust, she knew he was involved. It was fear that kept him from saying those words after the attack. He did not want to verbalize what could easily not be true on her part.

Matt hit him on the forehead. "Doofus, we going in or not?"

"I'm not—this isn't just my choice," said Zach gently.

Matt rolled his eyes. "It's not just mine either. Mike and Rick should be here. If we out ourselves, we out them. I'm not sure Mike will be impressed that we killed any chance he had with Beth."

Zach pulled his fingers through his hair. "Then we don't tell Beth. At least not yet."

"How's that fair? She's our friend. She's Kenny's sister."

Zach growled in frustration. "I don't know. Why's it my choice? My decision? I didn't ask for this, Matt. I didn't want to be Charmed, but you guys insisted. I told you it would suck. Don't make me take this on myself."

Matt crossed his arms. "You're the oldest. You had magic before."

"Yeah, when I was barely able to walk! I can't remember any of it. I was a toddler. How does that make me smarter than the rest of you? I'm not. You're ten times smarter than me. Richard is already a grade above me at school. I hate the spotlight. I don't want to be this—a leader."

"Yet you are." Matt's voice did not hold any pity. "Like it or not you're the one with veto power. You always have been, even before magic was a thing. We all looked up to you. Me. Mike. Rick. Pax. You were the cool big brother."

Zach tagged a few hairs out in frustration. "Then what? I don't get a choice?"

Matt slapped him on the back. "Zach, you say you're not a leader. Do you think Andrew and me would be friends if it weren't for you? Who was it that found the scrawny silent new boy and took him under his wing? Even Danny follows your advice, and he's a year older than you. You may hate it, but you can't help yourself. You are a leader. So you tell me, do we tell our friends the big family secret or not?"

Finding a small pebble on the ground near his foot, he kicked it into the street. Matt was right; he was always right. This was his circle of friends. They were his responsibility. If they were let in on the secret or not was up to him. The problem was he felt like he had blinders on. He loved Rebecca; he would do anything to not lose her even if it placed his family in danger. He was being selfish. It was why he tried to talk Matt into telling Sophia, but his younger cousin was too smart for him.

"If we tell them everything could go to hell."

Matt shrugged. "I'm already there."

Zach frowned; dark thoughts swirled around his brain. "She could hate me for this."

"True," said Matt unhelpfully.

Zach glared at him. "If we're forced to flee, why does it matter?"

"It makes all the difference in the world," commented Matt passively.

"I do hate you sometimes," snapped Zach.

Matt smirked, an odd expression on his somber face. "You love me, and you know it."

Zach made up his mind. He knocked on the door they had been approaching to whole time he had been thinking out aloud. As he knocked, he realized he had made up his mind the moment he had drunk that potion. If he was going to be a witch, he would not hide that from those closest to him. It was the only way his friendship with them could work.

Sophia answered the door; her butler got Sundays off. She smiled when she saw him. "We missed you at chur…" She trailed of spotting Matt.

Matt gulped and wrung his hands together. "Um—hi?"

Sophia scowled at Zach. "What the hell?"

Zach met Sophia's angry eyes. "I'll explain everything."

He tried to walk into the house, but Sophia blocked his path. "No, you don't, Halliwell. Don't think I haven't known whatever is going on concerns you too. The two of you are like conjoined twins; never have one without the other. You're keeping secrets, but I've let it go. You and I were just friends."

The words hurt Zach, and his face twitched. He and Sophia were so much more than just friends. She was his sister, a member of his family as much as any of those related to him by blood. They had survived the horrors of middle school together. High school would be torture without her by his side.

Matt, still eyeing the patterns on the floor, spoke up. "Don't…It's—we've—shit."

Rebecca appeared behind Sophia. "Hey, Zach! Why are you letting him in?" She saw Matt. "Oh."

Rebecca had a few scratches and bruises visible from her ordeal in the auditorium. She wore a tank top and loose tracksuit pants with minimal makeup. She blushed slightly embarrassed to be seen like this by her boyfriend. She had not been planning to see Zach today. She would have at least done her hair rather than have it tied up in a simple ponytail.

Zach smiled upon seeing his girlfriend, all thoughts of future hurt and loss forgotten in a moment of bliss. "How's it going, Becks?"

Rebecca kept her eyes on Matt. "Er—I'm—what's going on?"

Sophia rounded on Rebecca. "Your boyfriend has come to explain why keeping secrets from us is ok."

Zach let the harshness of Sophia's voice wash over him. "Sophie…"

She spun back to face him. "NO!"

She drilled an accusatory finger into his chest. "You don't get to call me that, Halliwell."

Hurt flashed in Zach's blue eyes, and he stepped back. He had never seen Sophia like this; she had always been the one in the group who brokered for peace. Even with Peter, despite everything he did to her in middle school, she rose above it all. With Andrew, their friendship had its ups and downs like any other, but Sophia had he had always been able to see eye to eye. They may not always agree, but they always got along.

Rebecca tried to step around Sophia, but Sophia stopped her. "Don't you want to hear what excuse he has for lying?"

Rebecca frowned at her friend. "Sophie, how do we know he's lied to us? Just because you think something doesn't make it true. He's your best friend. Surely he deserves the benefit of the doubt?"

Sophia gave Rebecca a scorning look and let her pass. "I've given people the benefit of the doubt. All it's ever gotten me is pain and regret. It cost my cousin, my best friend, her life. So no, Rebecca, he deserves shit."

His breath caught in Zach's chest as he was reminded of how similar Sophia's and his life stories were. They both experienced loss early in life, and they both blamed themselves for that death.

"I want to explain," said Matt firmly.

Sophia shot him a withering gaze. Matt balled his hands up and kept looking at her. She looked away first.

"We want to tell all of you everything," continued Matt sparing Rebecca an apologetic look. "But we should do it all together."

Rebecca stepped away from Zach. "What's he talking about, babe?"

Zach swallowed against a parched throat. "Maybe, we should tell them here. I can go tell Danny and Andrew later."

Sophia drummed her fingers against the doorframe impatiently. "We're waiting."

"Can we come in?" asked Matt.

Zach took Rebecca's hand in his and squeezed it. She did not return the gesture, but she did not remove her hand from his. His heart began its tap dance out of his chest and into his throat. This could all go horribly wrong.

Sophia ushered them in. They settled down in one of the rarely used living rooms. Zach and Rebecca sat together on one couch. Sophia took the chair nearest the unlit fireplace. Matt hesitated and sat down on another chair, staring longingly at the open spot beside Sophia.

Zach cleared his throat. "Ok, so Sophia's been right. We've been keeping a secret from you, and it's not because we wanted to. God, I wish we could have just told you. It's—it's just this isn't the sort of thing you just blurt out. For a long time I hoped the secret wouldn't apply to me. That I'd escape it somehow."

He paused to catch his breath. Sophia's gaze had not softened. Rebecca's hand slipped out of his. He felt his ability to continue fading.

"Halliwell," said Matt drawing all eyes on him. "That's our family's name. Sophia, you know history as well as some of the history majors at university. Surely you've looked the name up? After all, it is an infamous enough surname to have."

Sophia folded her arms defensively over her body. "Of course I did. The day I met Zach. There're rumors it was Halliwells who stopped that monster, Jonathan. Then during the Owain Glyndwr fiasco the name pops up in a few accounts. The name is linked to a family of powerful witches culminating in three sisters called the Charmed Ones."

Zach's eyes widened as Sophia continued to speak. He had no idea she knew so much about his family. Of course, he should not be surprised. Magic was hardly a secret, and there was a time immediately after Owain fell and Kyle was part of the President's Cabinet when witches were seen in a different light. A lot of magical history was released to the public.

Sophia eyed her former boyfriend. "Descriptions of the famed Halliwells don't exist as far as I know. They struck a deal with the government to have their records wiped clean."

Matt nodded. "Now, Halliwell is not a common name, but my family is hardly the only one. There are three in this area of the world by my last count, including my own. Two of them even have three sisters born about the right time to be the legendary Charmed Ones. Only—only I know—we know the truth; because, the Charmed Ones aren't descended from Halliwells initially but Warrens."

This time Sophia's eyes widen, and she gasped. "Impossible."

Zach shook his head gloomily. "It's true."

Rebecca looked around the room confused. "What's true?"

Zach turned to her. "Rebecca, baby, I'm—I'm—a—God it's difficult, ha."

He coughed. "I'm a witch."

Silence rang out after his pronouncement.

Sophia jumped to her feet. She walked over to Matt and slapped him across the face.

"OW!"

She bent down and kissed him.

Zach ignored everyone else but Rebecca. He imagined he could see the murky memories of the attack crystallize in her mind. The horror of the demon crouching over her. The moment he pulled her to safety. The way he stood up to the creature from hell. Her eyes glazed over, and she started to tremble.

"Rebecca?"

She shifted away from him. He remained in his seat.

"Th—that thing! It was after you?"

Zach shrugged honestly. "We don't know."

"It said it. It said it wanted you. Wanted to show you pleasures you couldn't dream of, and—and it wanted to give me to its brothers. Because of you!"

Zach crumpled under the truth of her accusations. She had been targeted because of him.

Rebecca pulled her legs up to her chest. "You saved me. You threw yourself in front of that wave of fair to protect me. Why?"

"I love you," he choked out.

Rebecca's cold eyes met his. "What does that even mean?"

Zach noticed Sophia and Matt had left the room. "It means—I love _you_. I'd do anything to protect you. I want you to be happy. No—no m—matter wh—what."

"I don't want to be the reason you die. I'm not some damsel in distress."

Zach laughed despite himself. "Never thought you were."

Rebecca slowly lowered her legs until she sat cross-legged. "Really? Even against that monster?"

Zach nodded. "Even against that monster. I just—I'd be lying I didn't want to save you. Seeing that demon leering at you made my blood run cold, but it wasn't because I thought you were weak."

"Good, because I'm not." Rebecca hooked her finger in a come hither motion. "But I'm glad you came, my knight in shining armor."

It was the first real kiss they shared since Halloween. Zach remembered the urgency and passion of the kiss at the front door of the Manor. It paled in comparison to this kiss. Their lips met, and she pulled him on top of her. She stretched out underneath him. One hand cupped behind his head; fingers entangled in his blond hair. The other hand glided down his back and back up this time touching bare skin. He shivered, and his arms nearly give way. She felt so small beneath him, and yet she fit perfectly against his body. A leg wrapped around him, pulling his waist into her own. They both groaned at the contact.

"OK!"

They both snapped apart.

Matt stood above them with a huge smirk on his face. His lips glowed with a healthy red.

"What?" growled Zach.

Matt's smirk only grew larger. "I think you guys need to hear what Sophia has to say."

Zach breathed out through his teeth. "Right now?"

"Oh, yeah. Right now is perfect," said Matt walking away.

Zach heaved a sigh and looked down at Rebecca. "You're beautiful."

Rebecca blushed. "You just want to get in my pants."

Zach's cheek heated up. "No, I'm serious. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Rebecca extracted herself a bit from beneath Zach. "What do you think Sophia needs to tell us that can't wait—um—half an hour?"

"Half-an-hour?" asked Zach with a raised eyebrow.

Rebecca moved her head from side to side, pondering a response. "Ok, ten minutes."

"HEY!" complained Zach.

"Let's go," she said, chuckling

Zach rolled off her and adjusted himself surreptitiously. He offered her a helping hand, which she playful smacked aside.

"I told you. I'm not a damsel in distress."

Zach ignored her and wrapped his arms around her with her facing away from him. He kissed the nape of her neck as they headed out of the room. They found Sophia and Matt in another living room. This one was decorated with swords and guns. Black and white pictures of men in uniforms surrounded them. Zach knew the members of her father's family were all military men.

"Impressive," said Rebecca awkwardly. She never felt comfortable around guns.

Sophia bit her lip. "It's not going to seem so in a bit."

Matt gave her a sidewise hug.

"I feel if we're sharing family secrets then it's only fair if I share mine."

Zach gave her a reassuring smile.

"You all know my dad is a producer. It's where all this money comes from. My granddad never forgave him for not following the family tradition. Only the thing is you see he wasn't always a producer. Not really. It was a cover."

"A cover?" asked Rebecca.

Zach, however, saw the end of the story. The blood in his veins turned to ice.

Sophia nodded. "He was CIA. He's retired now. He really is a movie producer. During the witch hunts, however, he was the clandestine liaison between Owain Glyndwr and the 'Company'."

"Shit," hissed Zach.

Sophia eyed her best friend. "It's ok. I'm never going to tell him about you. I—it's none of his business. I've seen some of the reports. I know not all witches are bad. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. Really I am! You're the best friend anyone could ask for, Zach. How could I betray you? How could I betray Matt?"

Zach forced himself to stay calm. "Sophie, they're your family. You love your family. We can't ask you to betray them."

Sophia took a deep breath. "I promise you. If they make me chose, I'll choose you and Matt."

* * *

Zach sat in the hospital two hours later, his head still spinning with bits and part of Sophia's confession. He was a best friend with the daughter of one of the elite witch hunters. Her father could very well be the commander who had ordered the raid on the Manor. Her father might be responsible for the death of his grandfather. Her father could have recorded his whole confession.

He had sent Matt back to the Manor to tell their parents about the latest twist in the plot. Sophia had been in tears in the end. He comforted her; because, she was his friend. Her pedigree did not matter even if he had just helped sign his family's death warrants. Rebecca stayed behind to help Sophia. He needed to finish what he had started.

Despite the claim that Danny had been the one to beat up Andrew, Chris was able to pull strings at the hospital for the two to share a room. The courts even though they had denied the Halliwell's petition for guardianship had barred Andrew's parents from visiting him in the hospital until everything was sorted out. Zach doubted they would have visited. They did not care about Andrew; they just did not want him to find happiness.

The doctors and nurses left the room. One of the nurses recognized Zach and smiled. He returned it along with a head bob. He waited until they whole entourage was out of the corridor before he got up. He entered the room and closed the door. He muttered the spell he had Matt write for him. A spark danced around the door handle. No one would be able to enter the room until he lifted the spell.

Andrew's bruises were slowly changing color. The swelling around his eyes had also gone down since the last time Zach had seen him. He still cringed with every breath and was missing a few teeth. Danny fared far worse. His skull had been shattered necessitating surgery to replace the broken bone with a metal plate. His right arm was in a cast. Sometime, during the fight, his left shoulder was dislocated, and ligaments were torn. Reconstructive surgery saved most of the function of the joint, but it would never be the same.

Zach knew he could not let his concern show; both boys hated being pitied. "How's it going?"

Danny mumbled something incoherent.

Andrew smiled through his grimace. "Not bad, and you?"

The joy in his friend's voice nearly broke him. If anyone deserved to be having a bad day and cursing the world, then Andrew did. Instead, he was almost his usual cheerful self. He acted like his injuries were from a nasty snowboarding accident rather than from his father beating him senseless.

"I can't complain," lied Zach.

Danny eyed him. "Bullshit."

Zach chuckled. "How'd you know?"

Danny tried to sit up and failed. He settled for raising his head a few inches. "Because you're a terrible liar. You've got a tell."

Zach shrugged. "Compared to the two of you I'm doing swimmingly."

"But you're here."

Zach pulled up a chair. "'Cause I've got to tell you something."

Andrew blinked sluggishly. "Well, spit it out. The nurse upped my dose of morphine. Not sure how much longer I'm going to be coherent."

Zach nodded. "We've been best friends for years; ever since we fought over Becky Johnson."

Andrew's eyes sparkled at the memory. "She was a looker."

Danny cleared his throat.

"Although she's nothing compared to my brilliant boyfriend." Andrew winked.

Zach silently laughed. "You've always wondered about some of the rules at my house."

"Like what the hell's so special about an attic?" interrupted Andrew.

"Yes, well, you see the attic is where—is where we keep our Book of Shadows."

"Your Book of what?" asked Danny, confused.

"Book of Shadows, repeated Zach clearly. "It's the book witches keep all their spells and potions in. My family collects information on all the demons they've met also."

Andrew leaned forward. "You're shitting me."

Zach shook his head. "Nope. I'm a witch. That attack during Homecoming was a wraith trying to kill me. He got damn close. It wasn't police lights you saw that night, Andrew. It was me orbing in."

"You orbing in?" mouthed Andrew.

Zach hung his head. "I only wish I'd sensed things earlier. Maybe I could have stopped all of this."

Danny cleared his throat. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Zach settled down and methodically told them about his family. He explained about witches and whitelighters. He clarified the differences between warlocks and witches and wizards. His bruised and battered friends lay in silence. He worried after a bit that the opioids had taken hold, but both were listening with rapt attention. He apologized for lying to them.

"What the hell are you saying sorry for?" snapped Andrew. "It'd been cool if you could do all this stuff, but it doesn't change who you are. It's a bit fucked up you didn't trust me enough to tell me before now, but it's no reason to be sorry. I'm not sure I'd tell you if I was a witch."

"Dumb ass," murmured Danny. "Why are you telling us?"

Zach chewed his tongue. "My parents are thinking about leaving the country for a bit. At least until things cool down a bit. There are these really bad guys coming after my family. We want to deal with them before it gets out of hand."

"You're leaving the country?" asked Andrew, and Zach heard the well-hidden fear in his voice.

Zach squeezed his friend's hand. "I'm trying to stop them. I don't want to go, but we may not have a choice. This is coming at the worst possible time. We need to be here for you. I need to be here."

"Don't be silly…"

Zach shook his head. "No, you can't go back to them. I promised you, and I don't break my promises."

"Danny's dads said they petitioned the courts," said Andrew softly.

"My dad told me."

Danny smiled. "It'll be awesome."

"My mom won't let it happen. My grandfather is a tough man to go against."

Zach leaned back in his seat. "Your dad beat you. You can tell the courts that. They'll have to listen."

"My mom will have them convinced that Danny's twisted my mind. That I'm confused or mentally unfit. My dad's business paid for most of the judges' last campaigns."

"We'll find a way. Maybe I'll cast a truth spell on them."

Andrew shook his head. "No, Zach. I forbid it. I'm not worth you getting exposed."

Zach's eyes welled up. "You're worth so much more, Andrew."

Andrew scoffed.

Danny agreed. "I've been telling him that for ages."

Zach checked his watch. He had to head home soon. Visiting hours were almost over and the next round of patient checks would commence shortly. He stood up.

"I promise you. We'll fix this."

Andrew stared at him. "Ok, but not with magic."

Zach gave him a noncommittal nod. "I'll see you, Danny."

"Later, Zach."

Zach waved his hand and the door unlocked. The door handle jiggled and the door opened. Zach's relief at releasing the spell in time changed to horror as the person on the other side entered the room.

"Peter!"

Peter Thomas sneered at him. "Halliwell."

Zach recovered quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your beeswax," snarled the taller boy.

Danny spoke up. "Peter, let it go."

Peter's eyes briefly softened. "Weren't you going?"

Zach eyed his friends. Andrew waved him off; Danny ignored him. It was pointless to stay, but it irked him to give into Peter. A memory of Peter at lunch the other day bubbled to the surface. Was his mortal enemy capable of kindness? He left the room, found an unused bathroom and orbed back to the Manor.

* * *

The trip to England happened sooner than anyone had prepared for. Duke Richard Capell, Matthew's maternal grandfather, fell ill the week before Thanksgiving. Serena left the next day to be by her father's side. He died the following day peacefully in his sleep. Matt and Chris left that night to be with Serena. Piper, Phoebe, and Coop left early the next morning to spend the holidays with Paige. Wyatt thought it best to have the three sisters together in case of an attack.

Zach spent the following day packing enough clothes to last him a week or two. Plans were being made for Wyatt, Sarah, and Zach to visit Prue and her family following the funeral. Despite his arguments, his parents refused to see reason. They would spend at least the holidays in England possibly longer. He met his dad on the stairs. He dad was busy enchanting the house against evil but stopped to speak to him. Zach ignored his father.

He would have orbed directly out of his room to avoid all contact with his parents, but the house was already warded against orbing. His mother was in the kitchen preparing sandwiches. She also tried to start a conversation, but he continued on his way out onto the back patio. He felt the moment he left the confines of the ward and orbed away, his mother shouting something at him. He reappeared in Rebecca's room.

His girlfriend was nowhere to be seen, but the door to her bathroom was closed. He had been spending a lot of time in this room unbeknownst to her parents. Every free moment they had was spent together. With the city on lock down due to the attack on the high school and then a series of anti-magic bombings of occult shops, Rebecca's parents refused to let her leave the house without them, so he came to her. Sometimes he orbed into the bushes nearby and knocked on the front door. Those days they spent under the watchful eye of her father in the living room watching movies. Other days, like today, he orbed directly into her room. They had more fun those days.

Rebecca appeared to accept his being a witch without concern. It barely even came up in conversation. She treated him like he was an ordinary boy. She comforted him when he expressed his fears. He held her as she told him her concerns. This part of his life magic did not dictate or change.

His friendship with Sophia was strained. Neither of them spoke about it the few times they met, but something was different between them. His parents were not happy about her father but did not hold his actions against her. As far as he could tell, her relationship with Matt was going as hot and heavy as ever. It was just with him that she acted different. Rebecca said it was guilt over how she had hurt him that day. He was not so sure it was that simple.

Andrew and Danny were still in the hospital, and while they joked around and acted normal there was a tension in the air. Andrew felt betrayed that Zach was going to leave him in his moment of need. Zach could see it in his eyes even as his best friend denied any such thing.

With Rebecca, he could be himself. Something, he was eternally grateful for.

Rebecca walked out of her bathroom wearing only a polka dot bra and panties to match. She quickly stifled her scream and tried to cover herself up. Zach mind went temporarily blank at the sight, but he recovered and looked away. She hastily threw on the fluffy robe she was fond of.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, face still beet red.

Zach closed his eyes and willed his heart to stop beating so fast. "I—uh—my parents."

Rebecca sat down next to him on the bed. He tried to keep his mind off the dirtier thoughts floating around it. Her robe slipped up passed her knee. Her skin looked so smooth and inviting. He shook his head.

"What'd they do now?" she whispered in his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine, and he knew she was playing with him. She loved to see him flustered. She thought it was cute.

"I—uh—th—they—er—they refuse to l—lis—listen," he stuttered.

She blew softly against his ear. "Really?"

"Y—ye—ye—yes." His eyes fluttered shut.

She lifted his hand and placed it on the bare skin of her thigh. Slowly she kissed his earlobe, down his chin, further down his neck. She paused right over his pounding jugular vein and gave it a second kiss. His hand slid further up her thigh brushing aside the fluffy fabric of the pink robe.

"Maybe. You. Should. Just. Tell. Them. No." She punctuated each word with a kiss. Her voice grew husky.

Zach felt his fingers brush against a different kind of fabric. He pulled back still letting them wander around her thigh. She undid the zipper of his jacket. He helped her remove the item of clothing. He kissed her on the lips. Fingers ran through her hair. He returned her kisses, first on the cheek then on the neck. He found the sensitive spot on her neck and left his mark. She groaned in gratitude.

More buttons popped open, and his shirt slid off. It was the first time they had gone this far. The first time she had seen his bare chest, and the abs she loved to run her fingers over during their making out sessions. The sight left her breathless, but not to be outdone she wriggled her arms out of her robe. The pink robe coalesced around her waist, revealing her chest and bra again. Zach sucked in a breath.

"Wow."

She smirked. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

She bent down to kiss him, and someone knocked on the door.

"Shit," moaned Zach.

Rebecca glared at him warningly. "YES?"

Her mother called through the door. "You dad and I are going to the store. Do you want anything?"

Rebecca sighed in relief. "No, I'm ok, thanks."

"We won't be long."

"Ok, love you, bye."

"Love you too," said her mother.

Rebecca and Zach kept still until they heard a car engine. Zach forced his eyes back to Rebecca's face. "That was close."

Rebecca nodded suddenly feeling exposed. She pulled one side of the robe back over her shoulder. "Too close."

Zach threw his head back landing on the soft collection of pillows. "We—we should stop."

Rebecca crawled up next to him and laid her head on his bare chest. She started drawing patterns with her finger. "Do you want to stop?"

Zach chuckled gruffly. "You're asking a dude if he wants to stop. No, I don't want to stop."

"Then why should we?"

Zach gulped not expecting an answer like that. "Are you? Um, are you ready?"

Rebecca continued to doodle with her finger. She could see the effect she was having on him even through his jeans. "You're going to be gone for a long time. You'll go out with Rick and Mike. Maybe you'll meet a pretty girl…"

Zach shook his head violently. "Are you seriously worried about that? Baby, I love you. I won't even look at another girl."

Rebecca's hand inched further down and traced the outlines of his abs. She tickled the faintest beginnings of the trail of hair that ran from his bellybutton to inside his pants. "That's what you say now, but when you get there you might change your mind. It's happened before."

"Not with me," said Zach firmly. "Never with me. I don't care how difficult a long distance relationship is. I love you and only you. I could wait for forever."

Rebecca craned her head up. "Really?"

Zach nodded his head. "Really."

Rebecca slipped on top of him. "You shouldn't say romantic things like that, Zachary. You're bound to break a girl's heart."

Zach lifted his head and met her halfway for a kiss. "Not when I mean them."

* * *

AN: Thank you all for reading this part one of a chapter. Part two is being worked on as you read this. As always I'd love to hear what you think of this twisted creation of my mind. Again a huge thank you to D'Blacq for the constant support and to the many others who silently enjoy this story.


	12. If You Must Weep

AN: Another chapter! Hope you enjoy part II.

IF YOU MUST WEEP

If you must leave,  
Leave as though fire burns under your feet  
If you must speak,  
Speak every word as though it were unique  
If you must die, sweetheart  
Die knowing your life was my life's best part  
And if you must die,  
Remember your life

\- Keaton Henson

There would be time for weeping and gnashing of teeth, but this was not that time. The quote kept circling around Chris mind as he wandered the snow-covered gardens of his deceased father-in-law. The garden he knew was not his idea or design. It had been laid out by his long dead sister and looked after as a symbol of her memory. He found the marble birdbath under the massive oak tree he and Serena had been married under. Just behind the tree flowed one of the many rivers that passed through the estate.

His father-in-law had been a very stern man. He had neglected his children in favor of gaining political favor. Then when he needed them he summoned them back to his side. Serena's stepbrother, Jace Capell, was to serve as the magnificent young lion, breathing fresh air into a fading old family, and Serena had many suitors chosen by parents aiming for an alliance between ancient houses. All that changed when Richard discovered his stepson lacked the ambition to be a leader. So he set his eyes on building a business empire for his daughter.

Jace's death ended his second marriage. He fell into a depression, which he covered by steamrolling his way into top positions in the House of Lords, all thought if leaving a legacy for his daughter forgotten. He wanted revenge against those forces that had ripped his son from him. He hated the Halliwells.

Chris shuddered at the memory of his first meeting with the man. He was an old war lion. Any hint of compassion was ground out of him by the unhappiness of life. He had come along to act as support for Serena as she tried to persuade her father to turn away from his vendetta. If duels were still legal Chris was sure the old man would have challenged him to one. They failed in their mission, but events sent in motion by Michael and Raphael made the failure mute. The legislation was passed in the House of Parliament outlining the rights and duties of British subjects who were witches.

His second meeting did not go any better. It occurred a month after they found out about Matt. He snuck away one weekend to ask Richard for his daughter's hand in marriage. Candice, Serena's mother, had already given her blessing, but Chris wanted to do the honorable thing. The man gave his blessing grudgingly. He knew it was the only way he might ever reconcile with his daughter. His animosity toward Chris and magic remained unchanged.

Their last meeting was on the wedding day. Richard found Chris alone just before the service. He pulled out a pistol with carvings etched into the handle. True witch hunters, those born into the gift of sensing and hating magic, had crafted the pistol. He leveled the pistol at Chris's head, pointing with unerring accuracy between his eyes. He had declared that after that day if Chris or any of his family set foot on his estate he would slaughter them. He had walked out the room without another word. They never spoke again.

When Matt was born Chris feared the man's wrath would extend to the precious baby. He needed not to have worried; the man had been nothing but kind to his son. They did not get to see each other often. Serena still harbored a certain amount of enmity toward her father, but she and Matt would visit over the summer.

Sitting in the garden, today, Chris could see where the man was coming from. His hatred was not from a fear of the unknown, but a fear for those he loved. Magic had killed his heir. It drove a wedge between him and his only daughter. Serena would never have returned to America if she had not been friends with Anakin. Richard was a patriarch, and he guarded his own the best way he knew.

"It's freezing out here," said Wyatt tramping through the ice.

Chris ignored his brother. Wyatt stepped up beside him. "It was a grand service, fit for a king."

Chris continued to look out beyond the river to the distant thick forest, which had once been favorite hunting grounds for Henry VIII. "Serena is going to stay here. She'll say it's just until all the paperwork for the estate is in order, but I—we know she'll be lying."

Wyatt remained silent but offered Chris the option of accepting a hug. His middle brother had never been one for public displays of affection and comfort.

Chris swallowed. "I know it may not make a difference. We're all supposed to be staying in England until Tiamat and Rahab are vanquished. Who knows how long that'll take. It took nearly a decade for us to vanquish Hellequin, but it matters. She doesn't feel like San Francisco is her home…that I'm not her home."

Chris began to shake with silent sobs. Wyatt pulled him into a hug, ignoring his feeble protest. He had known for a while that his marriage to Serena was rocky. He could let himself off the hook and blame it on the simple atrophy of time, but his consciousness would not let him get away with a cop out. The truth was ever since Matt became more independent he had thrown himself into his work. He needed the chaos to escape the escape the darker thoughts. In that, he was very much like his father-in-law.

The dark-haired witch tried to catch his breath, but his body betrayed him. His brother held him close and let him cry. He did not try and say something to comfort Chris. _There would be time for weeping and gnashing of teeth, but this was not that time._ The words sounded hollow and empty. His life was falling down around him, and he had no idea how to stop it.

Chris sucked in an icy breath and wiped his running nose on the sleeve of his suit jacket. "She's pregnant."

When Wyatt did not react Chris knew that his brother already knew about the baby. It seemed justified that his brother would learn the truth before him. It was an example of how broken his relationship with his wife actually was.

"Who told you?" Chris asked.

Wyatt still held onto his shoulders. "Sarah."

Chris choked back a laugh. "Does everyone know?"

Wyatt shrugged.

Chris glanced back up to the mansion from a bygone age. "I suppose Matt doesn't. He hasn't said two words to me or Ser since we got here."

"Zach's the same. He's furious at being forced to leave Rebecca behind," said Wyatt.

Chris focused back on Wyatt. "I don't want to lose her, Wy."

"So fight for her. Don't let her slip away. Show her you love her."

"There's so much more to be worried about. The kids—they need my help."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, Serena needs you. Your baby needs you. Matt will understand. I can keep training the kids. Mom's had decades of experience brewing up potions and writing spells. Sarah's not too shabby in the research department."

Chris scoffed.

Wyatt shook him gently. "There's no point winning this war, Chris, if we lose our family. Innocents and the Grand Design be damned. We've sacrificed enough. This time we're fighting for family. Maybe you just have to fight for your family differently than the rest of us."

Chris remained silent for a long time. "If Zach was poisoned by Vrykolakas blood it's going to slowly sap him of all his powers."

Wyatt recognized the change in subject for what it was. "We knew that already, Chris."

"The problem is I don't understand why they'd use a sapping curse as the third. The first two were fairly direct in their design. Sapping curses take time to be effective."

Wyatt's knowledge on curses was enough to let him scrimp by with a passing grade in Curses and Countercurses at Magic School. "There were other options?"

Chris nodded. "Vrykolakas blood serves as a binding conduit for curses. Depending on the power and age of the Vrykolakas who donated her blood up to three curses can be embedded in to poisoned blade. The first is always a curse designed to destroy the victim without any hope of salvation. If a miracle happens the second and third curses can vary greatly in nature."

Wyatt pretended he understood everything Chris said. "What about the blade it threw at us back at the school?"

"Only two curses were on it. The first again would have negated our healing ability. The second was an inferno hex."

Wyatt whistled softly. He knew about inferno hexes. "A curse like that would have taken out half of the school."

Chris agreed. "Perhaps more. From what Zach describes the demon had an uncanny way with fire. She nearly wiped out Kenny's reserves, and he's almost twice as powerful as Tyler Michaels."

"That firestarter mom and the sisters saved from the Source?"

Chris nodded again.

Wyatt rubbed his arms against the cold. "Can we break the curse on Zach?"

"Not without vanquishing the Vrykolakas who supplied the blood. Blood magic is powerful. Even Charmed Magic pales in comparison. Thankfully almost no one can use it."

"So we need to find the Vrykolakas. Any idea how to vanquish it?"

Chris actually grinned. "How else do you kill a vampire?"

"You two are going to catch a cold in this weather," shouted Prue from across the garden. She ran over to join them. "Wonderful service, Chris."

"Serena planned it all," said Chris with a look at Wyatt.

Wyatt interpreted the glance to keep quiet on the status of Chris's marriage. "Are the wives looking for us?"

Prue rubbed her gloved hands together. "No, but I'll tell Kyle you think of him as one of the wives."

Wyatt chuckled keeping Prue's attention away from Chris. "How is Kyle?"

Prue grew somber. "He's—fine. Not one hundred percent, but he's getting there. He's already demanding he be allowed to return to work. Like hell, I'm not letting him out of my sight."

"He's going to have to return to work at some point."

Prue hugged herself and twisted back and forth. "I know. I know. He's a big boy, and I didn't marry a wimp. I just wish he'd—he's like you two. So busy looking at how he can help others, he forgets he's mortal. If it wasn't for the Prime Minister I don't know how we'd have gotten him out of that interrogation room."

Wyatt graced his sister with a sympathetic smile. "We'd have found a way."

"Do we know exactly what information they wanted from him?" asked Chris speaking up for the first time.

"He says just basic stuff about the company. Although I guess that cover is blown now," sighed Prue with a hint of a smile. "Even if he does go back to work. It's a desk job for him."

Wyatt rolled his eyes but continued to smile. "He's going to hate that. He's always said since he took the director's job he won't be a simple desk jockey."

"The heads of his sister agencies visited last night. They're pressuring him into heading the advice of the Home Secretary."

Chris cleared his throat and indicated the approach of Michael and Richard.

Prue turned around and greeted her sons. "Need something?"

Michael spoke up. "We're wondering if we could go into town with Zach and Matt. Hanging around this stuffy old place is boring."

"I thought you guys were going to work on your orbing," said Prue, still hesitant to have any of her family too far away from her.

Michael whined. "We did. Matt's all depressed. We think a stroll around the high street will do him some good."

Prue crossed her arms and did a remarkable impression of her mother's unimpressed glares. "Oh really? You're just going to go into two for some window shopping?"

Richard kicked his twin. "Told you."

"Shut it," bit back Michael.

Prue cleared her throat authoritatively. The twins shut up. "I want you back here by ten thirty. If that's ok with Zach and Matt's parents."

Wyatt shrugged. "If you can get Zach to go with you be my guest."

Chris nodded. "Fine with me."

Michael jumped into the air and pumped his fists up and down.

"And if I catch a whiff of alcohol on your breath when you get back, you two will be grounded until your thirty," said Pre with a hint of finality.

Michael sobered up and nodded quickly. "Of course. We'll be perfect angels."

Prue laughed. "You could never be an angel, sweetie."

Michael feigned hurt. "An arrow through my heart, mother."

"Get out of here before I change my mind."

The three adults watched the twins run back up to the house.

Prue shivered. "We should follow. It's bloody ridiculous out here."

Wyatt sized up Chris's reaction. "I don't know? I think it's kind of refreshing."

"Get off it! You hate the cold," said Prue.

"Are they going to be safe?" asked Chris softly.

Prue nodded. "There's been no demonic activity in the area for months, and the whole town is flooded with agents."

Chris scoffed. "They didn't help much at the dance."

"These aren't all mortals," explained Prue.

Chris fell silent again. He found it almost impossible to act normal.

Wyatt sighed and wrapped his arm around his only sister. "I am starving though. Let's go see if any of those prawn cocktail things are left."

Prue frowned at Wyatt. "You ate half a tray already."

Wyatt patted his stomach. "I'm a growing boy." He pulled Prue along the path.

She glanced over her shoulder. "You coming?"

Chris shook his head. "I'll be up in a moment."

Alone, Chris found the small stone bench along the river. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Sophia lay on the floor of her bedroom with music blasting out of the new speaker system her mother bought her as an early Christmas present. Her mother had already come up twice to ask her to turn the music down. She obeyed her mother's requests until she left the room. A whole consortium of her parents' friends had descended on her home for an impromptu holidays party. She had been confined to her room for the duration of the party hence the rebellious music playing.

Someone knocked on her door.

"What is it mother?"

The door opened, and Rebecca stepped into the room. Sophia immediately shut the music off and jumped to her feet.

"Please tell me you're here to bail me out of here. I can't stand this," exclaimed Sophia eyeing her shorter friend.

Rebecca shook her head. "No such luck, I'm afraid. I was hoping you'd help me."

"With?" asked Sophia.

Rebecca sat down on the bed and unceremoniously kicked off her shoes. "What's with the party?"

Sophia huffed and took a seat at her desk. "Fundraising event for some cause or another. Whatever it takes to get me mother's dress on page six. "

"Danny's dads were down there."

Sophia shrugged. "William Beck is one of the city's top litigators. He often comes to these functions, although Jamal usually avoids big political functions. I wonder why he chose to come this time."

Rebecca frowned. "You know Danny's dads?"

Sophia laughed. "I've seen them around. When I had a crush on Danny I researched his folks a few years back. I don't think they'd know me from a grain of salt."

Rebecca sighed. "I can't believe Andrew's parents won their case. It's bullshit."

"Agreed."

"How could the judge think Danny was the instigator?"

Sophia shifted in her seat. "Are they charging Danny?"

Rebecca shrugged. "He didn't know when I visited him earlier. He said his dad was talking to the DA."

"Have you heard anything from Andrew?" asked Sophia softly.

"No. I've texted him a few times, and I even called the house. His mother picked up the phone, told me to stop calling, and hung up before I could say hello. You?"

Sophia gestured in the negative. "I hope he's ok—well we know he's not ok, but, you know, I hope they're leaving him alone."

Rebecca flopped back on the bed. Her long hair settled around her face. "Zach's going to blow a gasket when he hears about this."

"You haven't told him?"

Rebecca lifted her head high enough so she could see Sophia. "They've been gone almost three weeks, and I've been able to actually talk to him four times. It's not something I want to tell him over text."

Sophia eyed a picture of herself and Zach at their eighth grade dance. She missed her best friend. Somberly she said, "Maybe my dad can do something. He's got to know a judge or two that's not in the Christensens' pockets."

"Maybe…"

Sophia stood up. "Come on. Lets go ask."

Rebecca slowly sat up. "You sure? Your butler made it very plain the party was for invited guests only. He nearly shut the door in my face. Your mother made him let me in."

Sophia smiled coldly. "Oh my ever helpful mother. Come on, UP!"

Rebecca sighed and rocked herself back onto her feet. She found her shoes and slipped them on with some hesitation. Her mind kept flashing back to the warning Zach had given her a few days before he left. He suggested it would be best if they interacted with Aldrich Watson as little as possible.

"Soph, your dad…"

Sophia's smile faltered. "I know, Becca, I know, but this has nothing to do with Zach or Matt. This is for Andrew. It's got nothing to do with magic."

Rebecca chewed on her lip. "Zach saved them using magic."

"And who's going to figure that out? No one saw him there. Only we know what really happened. I'm not going to tell my dad. Are you?"

"Of course not," said Rebecca indignantly.

Sophia gestured irritably for her friend to get moving. "Hurry up! If we wait too long then he might be able to talk to whom he needs to talk to before the party ends."

Rebecca heaved a sigh. "Fine, fine."

The two teens hurried downstairs. They passed a few adults who gave them quizzical looks. Sophia ignored them, but Rebecca found it difficult to not see the judgment in their eyes. She was not dressed to attend a ball on the city's upper echelons. Holiday music played softly over speakers Rebecca could not see. A few holographic displays switched on as they passed showing the current news stories or the big basketball game.

"Do you like basketball?" she asked randomly.

Sophia nodded and hurried along the corridor connecting the kitchen to the massive dinning room, which opened up to the even larger gardens. The clusters of people grew denser as they reached the gardens. A few even called out a greeting to Sophia. She politely waved in return and continued her search for her father.

Aldrich Watson was a very tall man with a straight back and broad shoulders. In college he had played rugby and even in his advancing age kept a strict workout routine. His once raven hair was now grey, but he kept it cut in a short and neat hairstyle. His large mustache still retained some of its color and covered his upper lip. He wore thin round glasses and was almost always smiling. Still his cheerful demeanor did not detract from the air of authority surrounding him. He was the type of man who could command the complete attention of a room by simply walking through the door.

"There he is," called Sophia to Rebecca who had been sidetracked by an eager waiter carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

Rebecca, apologizing, prized herself away from the waiter and followed Sophia. They reached the blonde girls father right as he finished telling a story. The crowd around him laughed good-naturedly and sipped on their flutes of champagne.

"Daddy!" greeted Sophia, giving her father a hug.

Aldrich's eyes widened, and he chuckled deeply. "Sophie, darling, I thought you were sulking in your room. Ah—I see you invited the lovely Rebecca to join you tonight, how wonderful."

Rebecca bowed her head. "Good evening, Mr. Watson."

Again the booming chuckle issued from the man. "My dear, I've told you before it's Aldrich."

Rebecca sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, I forgot."

Sophia interrupted her father. "Daddy, could I steal you away from your guest for a few minutes?"

Aldrich glanced at the guests around him; they were state senators, judges, and even the mayor's wife. "What is it, my child?"

Sophia hesitated. "Please, dad, it'll just be a few minutes. Then I'll let you get back to boring all these nice people with your old war stories."

Aldrich's forehead wrinkled as he studied his daughter's pleading face. "If you could just excuse me for a moment."

Sophia and Rebecca followed him over to a deserted part of the garden, near the rose bushes. He folded his arms, and the smile on his face was not as warm as it had been moments before. Rebecca gulped. Sophia, however, appeared unperturbed by the change in attitude of his father.

"Do you remember William and Jamal?" asked Sophia quickly.

Aldrich nodded. "Of course, they're here tonight even. Wonderful couple. You go to school with their boy, don't you?"

Sophia nodded her head in agreement. "Then have you heard what happened to Daniel?"

Aldrich's brown eyes darkened. "It is a travesty. I'm thankful their boy is on the mend at least. Do not think I won't be having a few words with the good old Edwin Brown about how he's running the courts of this city."

"Good, but there's something that needs to be done now."

Aldrich arched both bushy eyebrows. "What do you mean, Sophie, sweetie?"

Sophia took a deep breath. "Andrew, daddy, he's been set back to his family. He can't stay there. He just can't."

"Sweetie, I wish there was something, but his case has been decided. His parents were ruled out of any wrongdoing. Unless new evidence surfaces, the police will not reopen the case, and without a case of endangerment or neglect Social Services cannot remove a minor from the care of his or her guardians." Aldrich's voice trembled with suppressed rage.

Sophia deflated. "But, Daddy!"

Aldrich patted her on the shoulder. "If there was anything I could do I would be doing it. William and Jamal have both approached me already, but there is nothing to be done. I will exert my considerable influence to ensure their boy is cleared of all charges."

Rebecca spoke up in a squeaky voice. "But then how can they explain what happened to them? If Andrew's dad didn't beat them up out of self-defense…"

"The law, unfortunately, is a fickle thing. Gerard's self-defense claim has been supported by the testimony of his wife and mother. A judge has ruled the claim to be true in the eyes of the court. Their lawyers were very careful to never come out and blame Daniel for the attack. Therefore even it is proven that Daniel did not attack Mr. Christensen and Andrew it does not negate the claim of self-defense," explained Aldrich calmly.

Sophia frowned. "So then how do we help Andrew?"

Aldrich shrugged. "If you can solve that you will be smart than four of the tope lawyers in this country."

Sophia crossed her arms and huffed. "They can't get away with it. He can't stay with them. They'll end up killing him. We don't have school until construction is done, and the investigation is closed. It'll drive him insane to be stuck in that house. We've got to do something."

"Could he get emancipated?" suggested Rebecca wildly.

Aldrich considered the proposal. "It would be an option if he were sixteen."

"He turns sixteen in a few months," argued Sophia.

"Emancipation requires that it is in the best interest of the child. As of this moment we have no reason to give the courts that staying with his parents is not in his best interests."

Someone called Aldrich. Sophia spotted her mother heading in their direction.

"Mom!" said Sophia sweetly.

Vivian Watson smiled at her daughter with all the warmth she would give a fly. "Sophia, darling, you are not dressed up."

"I only wanted to talk to Daddy about something."

Vivian wrapped her arms around Aldrich. "Perhaps, it should wait until after the party. We have guests to visit."

Sophia bit her tongue knowing it was futile to argue with her mother. She watched in desperation as their last hope of saving Andrew was pulled back into the crowd. She looked at Rebecca and threw her hands in the air.

"What are we going to do? I was so sure my dad could fix all this."

Rebecca embraced her friend. "We'll think of something."

"Let's go back to my room." Sophia led them back into the confines of the house. Once in her room she sat back down at her desk, while Rebecca sat on her bed. "Why'd you come here tonight? It wasn't about Andrew and Danny, was it?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, but it sees so silly now."

"Come on, maybe we can fix at least one thing tonight," pried Sophia.

Rebecca swallowed and covered her face with her hands. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "You and Matt—er—you guys have been going out for awhile, right?"

"Almost a year and a half," replied Sophia.

Rebecca giggled nervously. "And—and you guys are—um—you know, er, physical?"

Sophia smirked. "Why?"

"So you—well—yes, you've done it?"

Sophia's cheek flushed slightly. "Rebecca, we're close, but I don't just tell people about my love life."

Rebecca nodded quickly. "I know, yeah, of course. It's not—I'm not trying to be nosy or anything. It's just, well, um, you see…"

"Take a deep breath, honey, and just say it," said Sophia.

"Easier said than done." Rebecca took a few deep breaths. "The night before Zach left, he came over to my place. We started making out and stuff, you know, feeling each other up. Well, there was—I wasn't exactly expecting company, and so I was getting ready for bed."

"Did he see you naked?" asked Sophia jokingly.

Rebecca giggled. "No, but he missed that be a few minutes. I was in my bra and panties. Then I threw on a robe, but it came off pretty soon. He took off his shirt…" She got misty eyed at the memory.

Sophia smiled. "First time seeing a boy without a shirt on?"

Rebecca playfully threw a pillow at Sophia. "NO! I've—I've done stuff with previous boyfriends. That night, though, it was different. We—I said I was ready to go all the way, and it felt like he was too. Now—now I'm not sure. I mean I love him, and I like the idea of how it might feel. It's just a really big step, and we've not been together that long. What if—what if after he gets bored with me or something?"

"Have you spoken to him about any of this?" asked Sophia gently recognizing the time for teasing was over.

Rebecca shook her head and hugged her legs to her chest. "We've not had any real conversations. He spends most of the time complaining about his parents and telling me how much he misses me."

Sophia bobbed her head. Rebecca could have been describing her conversations with Matt. "Well, honey, I'd say you guys need to talk about this. I won't say Zach isn't like other boys even though it's true. I will say he loves you, and I don't think having sex is going to change that. He's a very closed person. When he lets someone in he doesn't do it on a whim."

Rebecca lay back on the bed. Sophia came over and lay down behind her.

"So exactly what stuff have you done with boys?"

Rebecca sniffed. "Exactly what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Sophia grinned, hearing the return of her friend's sarcastic humor. "Oh, maybe, I'd return the favor. Didn't you want to hear about how good Matt is in bed?"

Rebecca pretended to gag. "Please God, no."

"How far do you think Zach went with the bitch who shall not be named?"

Rebecca rolled over so she was facing Sophia. "Really?"

Sophia shrugged. "Maybe, he told you something. He was always edgy about her whenever I tried to get details."

"You guys are way too close," said Rebecca.

Sophia shrugged again. "Can't change true love, darling."

Rebecca groaned. "Your mother is a piece of work."

"No kidding."

The two teens drifted off into silence. Rebecca thought over her last night with Zach. She was glad they had stopped when they did. She did not want her first time to be something that occurred in the heat of passion especially when some of that passion was not directed at her. If Zach had not been in a fight with his parents there was no way he would have let them go as far as they did. He was incredibly shy about his body. It made a nice change from the usual jerks she went out with, but she did wish he would push her boundaries a little.

Her mind wandered to the latest photo Zach had sent her. It was of him surrounded by a dozen memories he had of them together. A few of the memories, she could not think how he had a picture of them. There was definitely one where neither of them had their phones, and they had been completely alone. She sat bolt upright and dug in her bag on Sophia's desk for her phone.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca found her contact card for Zach and hit dial. "I think I might have solved it."

"Solved what?" asked Sophia also sitting up.

Rebecca put the phone down and turned on the hologram mode while it continued to ring. "How we help Andrew."

Sophia looked at the phone as the dancing lights vanished and were replaced by a two inch tall shirtless Zach.

"Hey, Becks! What's up?"

Rebecca picked up the phone and held it at shoulder height. "I'm at Sophie's."

Zach turned around and smiled. "Oh, hi, Sophie."

Sophie waved. "How's England?"

Zach shrugged. "Terrible. Look not that it's not wonderful to see you, but I've got about fifteen minutes to run through the shower or all the hot water is going to be used up."

Rebecca cleared her throat. "Sorry, babes, but I've got a question."

"Ok?"

"You know the photo you sent me this morning?"

Zach nodded.

Rebecca continued, "How'd you make it?"

Zach glanced at Sophia. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that you'd have to have—er—made through special means."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "My room isn't bugged!"

Rebecca grinned. "So you used magic?"

"Well, yes, technically, but you breathe a word of it to my parents and I'll never hear the end of it. We're not supposed to use our powers for personal gain." Zach's image grew fuzzy for a moment.

"Could you use whatever you did to maybe make a video of Andrew's attack? Does your power work like that?" asked Rebecca excitedly.

Zach frowned. "Maybe," he said slowly. "I'll have to check. It's a simple enough spell, but I'm not the best at rewriting spells. Matt or Rick might be able to help. Why? I thought Danny's dads were handling thing."

Rebecca gulped; she'd forgotten he did not know. "Ah…"

"The courts sent him back to live with his mom and dad." Sophia supplied into the sudden silence.

The image grew bright and blasted apart.

"Zach?" yelled Rebecca.

The image reformed, a bit grainer. "Sorry. Magic and technology don't always mix. How could they've sent him back?"

"They bought the self-defense story," said Rebecca, holding the phone in a trembling hand.

Zach gritted his teeth. "Ok, I've got to talk to my parents. They can orb Andrew here, and we can do the spell. He can be orbed back with the video. No way they can dispute a video. Fucking idiots!"

Rebecca and Sophia looked at each other.

"You're going to do it now?" inquired Rebecca, surprised.

Zach nodded. "If my dad agrees. I can't orb people halfway across the world, yet, otherwise I wouldn't bother with him."

"But what about, you know, exposure?" Sophia whispered the last word.

The image flickered again and died. Rebecca tapped her phone a few times, but nothing happened.

"He must have hung up," explained Rebecca.

Sophia stared at the phone. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I can't see why not—assuming it doesn't get them all on some hit list."

The phone rang.

"ZACH?" yelled Rebecca putting the phone against her ear.

"Er—no, it's Danny," said a confused Daniel.

Rebecca sighed. "Hey, what's up?"

Sophia leaned in to hear the conversation.

"…there? I've been calling the house."

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, they're at the party. How'd you know I was at Sophie's?"

"Matt told me."

Sophia frowned and mouthed, "Matt?"

Rebecca asked, "Matt? How'd he know?"

"No clue. He asked me to tell my dads that they need to have Andrew re-interviewed."

Both girls grinned in excitement.

* * *

Andrew sat on a cold metal chair in one of the many interrogation rooms at police headquarters. His back ached, and his headache from the previous day's talk with his father returned with a vengeance. He had asked for a cup of water and an ibuprofen at least ten minutes ago. The older detective, Bronson, had left the room, leaving him alone with Amber Smith. She had been the detective who had first interviewed him in the hospital. She owed her appointment to detective to his grandfather's insistence.

He clutched tightly to the disposable cellphone he had brought with him. On it was the reimagined images of his memories of that night. The spell or whatever Zach had performed on him worked like a charm. Matt and Richard had edited the images to appear as if a bystander using the cellphone had captured them. Kyle had called in a favor from a computer genius friend of his who altered the files so they would register as being taking that night. People he did not know and never met also laid out a fake trail of paperwork concerning how he had come into possession of the phone.

A forensic investigator had wanted the cellphone; he refused to turn it over. It was his only link to the possibility of escaping his parents. He needed it to stay in his sight. After an argument and numerous attempts at intimidation, Bronson and the investigator agreed to settle for a copy of all the information on the phone. That had been over an hour ago. Since then he had been subjected to a thousand questions and thinly veiled threats. He looked up at the one-way window behind which stood who knew how many people.

The door opened and Bronson walked back in carrying a bottle of water and two tablets.

"No ibuprofen left, I'm afraid. Aspirin, ok?"

Andrew shook his head. "I'm allergic as I'm sure my parents told you," he said firmly, glaring at the unseen people just outside the room.

Amber flicked her hair. "Just give him the pills, Bronson. He's a right little prick."

Bronson handed him the water. "Ignore her, she gets cranky when her blood sugar is running low."

Amber pursed her too red lips. "Any news on this shithead's video?"

"As far as forensics can tell it's legit," said Bronson evenly. "Looks like you might have fucked up, Smith."

Amber glowered but kept her lips shut tightly. Bronson was her superior.

Andrew perked up at the news. "So, what does that mean?"

"At the moment it means I need that phone. Forensics wants to check a few more things before they issue a report."

Andrew's grip on the phone tightened. "Hell, no! I told you: this phone doesn't leave my sight."

The door opened and a woman in a very expensive black suit. "Young man…"

Andrew jumped to his feet. "I said, 'NO!' Do you take me for some fool? This department's looking for a way to get out of this. Why should I trust you with the only thing backing my story?"

The new police officer grimaced. "Andrew, listen, I'm Special Agent Alexandra Radnor from the Bureau of Investigation."

Andrew glanced at Amber who gritted her teeth. Bronson leaned back in his chair. "What's—why you here?"

Agent Radnor stared down Amber until she stood up. The agent took the vacated seat and smiled at Andrew. "It was brought to the Bureau's attention that your case was severely mismanaged. My bosses reviewed the material presented to us and saw fit to send me down here to talk to you. I was planning on meeting with you at your house but by lucky coincidence decided to visit the station first. This entire case is being taken over by the BI."

Amber opened her mouth to retort, but Bronson shut her up with a look.

Agent Radnor indicated Bronson with a raised hand. "Detective Bronson has kindly brought me up to date on the current standings of the whole affair. It would be extremely helpful if you could give us the cellphone so that there is not a hint of impropriety with the investigation. As it stands, I have written out my thoughts on the case and handed them to your charming lawyer who will no doubt have a court order in hand very soon allowing you to stay at a foster home until everything is sorted out."

Andrew blinked slowly, not breathing. "You're joking."

Alexandra shook her head and smiled widely. "I very rarely joke, Andrew. You can rest assured that justice will prevail."

* * *

It was two days before Christmas. The Halliwell family once again descended on the ancestral home of the Capell family. Matt sat in the bedroom he had chosen long ago as his room at his grandfather's house. It was in the east wing of the mansion, giving him a beautiful view of the sunrise on the few mornings he woke up in time to see it. A massive four-poster bed took up the majority of the fairly dark room. His suitcase lay open at the foot of his bed and clothes were strewn around it. A laptop sat on the large wooden desk in front of the window; he had just gotten off a video chat with his girlfriend.

Their plan had worked. Andrew was placed in the care of Sophia's parents temporarily until the courts officially cleared Daniel's name. He should be celebrating their victory, but it felt like the house sucked the joy out of him. Everywhere he looked something reminded of his grandfather. He had precious few memories of his mother's father, and being stuck in the house was slowly corrupting all of them. He hated his parents for forcing him to stay here.

Sounds of life and laughter echoed down the hall. His cousins were in the midst of an epic game of hide-and-seek only with magical powers. At last count even a few of the adults had joined in the festivities. Zach's animosity toward his parents vanished when they had agreed to help him with Andrew. The twins were just happy the family was around for Christmas. It was only he who still remembered the arguments and fights of the previous month.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

His mother's voice rang through the thick wood. "It's me, sweetie."

Matt tried to reel in his anger, but it still spilled into his tone. 'What is it?"

"Can I come in?"

Matt sighed. "Whatever."

Serena opened the door just a crack and slipped into the room. She quietly closed the door and stood awkwardly in front of it. Dressed in black his mother looked as depressed as he felt. He almost felt sorry for her, but his boiling anger kept it at bay.

"What is it?" he asked again.

Serena overcame her nerves and swept over to the bed. She sat down. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

Matt avoided her searching eyes. "Fine."

She scooted over to the nearest side of the bed to him. "You can talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

Matt bit his tongue. "Nothing is wrong, mother."

"Clearly something is. You've locked yourself in this room. Your cousins have asked you to join them numerous times and you've ignored them. You barely speak to me or your dad."

Matt cleared his throat and continued to glare at a spot of wall just over his mother's shoulder.

Serena took a deep breath. "I heard Sophie's voice when I walked passed earlier. How is she doing?"

"Fine," answered Matt.

"Matt, sweetie, I know you miss her and your other friends, but this attitude is getting really old."

Matt rolled his eyes. "So I should just suck it up and pretend I want to spend the rest of my life in this house?"

Serena shook her head.

Matt cut off anything his mother was going to say. "This isn't home! I loved Grandpa, but I don't belong here. We don't belong here. My friends are back home. My life is back home. I didn't become a witch to fucking wall myself up in some ancient house. Why can't you see that? Why can't dad? How—how could you guys ever think we'd be ok with moving here? And don't spout off the same lines! I've heard them all. We're no safer here than anywhere else. It's just a false hope. Demons can find us here as easily as in San Fran. Even with everything Kyle's done, witch hunters will find us here. They'll hunt us down and kill us. Hiding here isn't going to help. It's just not."

Matt choked back a sob. "What the—fuck this."

The intensity of Matt's tirade caught Serena off guard. The bluntness of his statements cut her to the core. There was no point in denying anything he had said. Ever since they had left the city she had a growing feeling in the pit of her stomach they were doing something wrong. Something Anakin had told her years ago kept repeating in her mind; good magic protects.

"It's not that simple, Matt."

Matt scoffed. "The hell it isn't."

Serena held back her admonishment. "No, Matt, there—you don't know everything."

Matt crossed his arms. "Whose fault is that?"

"Mine," admitted Serena. "Even your father didn't know. I told him last night."

"What that you're getting out before things turn to shit? Don't worry, Mom, I knew that already."

The blood in her veins ran cold. "Matthew!"

Matt stood up. "What? I'm not an idiot. I've lived in the same house as you and Dad. The signs were there. How'd Dad take it? I bet he begged you to reconsider."

"MATTHEW ANAKIN HALLIWELL! That is quite enough," yelled Serena.

Matt shut his mouth.

Serena took a deep breath. "Your father and I have been having difficulties. For a while divorce was being considered, but—but it is not something either your father or I want. We still love each other, and we love you."

A stern motherly glare kept Matt silent.

"Regardless of whatever version of reality you conjure up in your mind, that is the truth. I signed over the deed of the house to a trust this morning. My life is with my family, and you and your father would never be happy living away from the city. You both love it too much. The—well, the reason I first even considered going along with the plan to leave was because—because I'm pregnant."

Matt's jaw dropped open. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Matt fumbled with his hands for his chair. "How?"

Serena chuckled, tears in her eyes. "Your dad's had the talk with you already."

"No! Not what I mean. Gross! It's—pregnant? I thought—were you planning to have a baby?" asked Matt, his mind racing.

"No, it was a complete surprise."

"Where's Dad? How'd he take it?"

Serena smiled. "He's helping get lunch ready, and how'd you think he reacted. Your dad loves babies. Always has. I could barely get in two seconds of holding you when you were little."

Slowly a smile grew on Matt's face. "I'm going to be a brother," he whispered.

"Yes," said Serena, opening her arms.

Matt stood up and hugged his mother. "I'm happy for you and Dad."

"Thank you."

Matt pulled back. "I—um—er…I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things. I just kind of lost it."

Serena patted a spot next to her on the bed. Matt sat down, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "You've gotten so big."

"Mom, I mean it. I'm sorry."

"I know, sweetie, I know, but I'm not sure I can accept your apology."

"Mom…"

Serena sat back up and pulled him into a hug. "Not like that. Some of the stuff you said is true, or it was true. For a long time I've been thinking about moving here if my dad died. It was only after the funeral that I had doubts. Really, I only changed my mind last night after telling your dad about the baby."

Matt sat in silence as his mother spoke.

"We, that is your dad and I, think it'd be best if I stay here at least through the pregnancy. After that we'll see."

"Mom, you can't stay here by yourself."

Serena squeezed him tightly. "You and your father have to stay with the rest of the family. You've got bigger thing to worry about than me and the baby."

Matt kissed her on the cheek. "Dad doesn't have anything bigger to worry about, and neither do I."

The door burst open cutting off further conversation. "MATT!"

Eyes wide, Matt stared at the new comer. "Sophie?"

Sophie ran around the bed and pulled him into a hug and a kiss. Quickly she pulled apart and smiled sheepishly at Serena. "Hello, Mrs. Halliwell."

Serena climbed off the bed. "Glad to see you made it, Sophie."

Matt spun around to his mother. "You knew!"

"Of course, I knew. It was my plan, after all. We were all feeling a bit guilty on how we sprung the whole moving thing on you guys. This doesn't make up for it, but we couldn't bear you and Zach being all mopey on Christmas." Serena stretched and rubbed her stomach. "Well, I'm peckish. I'll see you down in a bit for lunch. The door stays open."

Matt ran a hand through his hair. "How'd you get here?"

"Wyatt orbed us, Rebecca and me. My parents think I'm taking a plane and will be back New Year's Eve."

Matt laughed at the absurdity. "But don't they want you to be with them for Christmas? And Rebecca's parents are ok with her going off to a different country with people they barely know?"

Sophie pulled him into another kiss. "Stop with the questions, and just enjoy it. My parents aren't big on the whole family holiday scene, and they like your family. As for Rebecca, I think your uncle used some special powder on them."

"Memory dust. It makes you very suggestible," explain Matt automatically. "Why didn't you say anything when we were video chatting?"

Sophia shook her head. "It was a surprise, silly. So, since we've got to keep the door open why don't you show me around the place? Maybe we can slip into a different room for some fun."

Matt still reeling from the baby news and Sophia's arrival missed the hint. "It's just a house, Sophie."

Sophia frowned and tugged at the hem of his shirt to get his full attention. "What's up?"

"My mom's pregnant."

Sophia gasped and grinned. "YES! I love babies!"

Matt cracked a half smile. "Seriously?"

"Who doesn't? They're so squishy and cute." Sophia mimed pinching a baby's cheeks.

"It means I've got to stay here. We can't risk going back to the city."

Sophia sobered up. "Really? The way Wyatt was talking it sounded like they were coming back for New Years. Something about the school reopening and not wanting to look suspicious."

Matt started to play with Sophia's hair. "I don't know. I hate it here. Not being able to see you this past month has killed me. And then there was the whole thing with Andrew. Look at what has happened already, though, it's not safe for my mom. My dad won't put her in danger."

Sophia slowly lay down on the bed and pulled Matt down with her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. They stared into each other's eyes. The fear and concern in his face reminded Sophia just how young he actually was despite his intellect. They were both still children.

"Let's just enjoy Christmas. We can worry about the future later."

Matt nodded and his eyes drifted close. She could see the dark circle under them more clearly. He must not have been sleeping very well. His breathing steadied and deepened. She smiled and gently turned around so that she was facing away from him, and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Chris leaned back on the sofa in front of the fire. Serena lay across his lap, half asleep. In one hand, he held an empty glass of wine and the other contained a hologram projector. On it spun the first set of ultrasound scans performed the week prior. He could hardly believe Serena had kept the baby a secret from him for so long. The ultrasound showed a perfectly developing fetus. He smiled despite everything. He was going to be a dad a second time around.

Wyatt entered the room quietly and spotted his wife passed out on the other couch. He went over and picked her up with little effort.

"Congratulations again, bro," he mouthed.

Chris nodded his thanks. With Wyatt and Sarah gone up to bed they were the last ones downstairs. Tomorrow was Christmas Day. His mother, Sarah, and Prue had spent the last few hours wrapping presents for the children between glasses of wine and funny stories. The husbands had been banned from helping due to inability, and Serena was disqualified thanks to a bout of morning sickness. The evening had been merry and almost felt normal. The only damper on the festivities was the topic of returning to the city.

Piper, who had been a supporter of coming to England, appeared to have had a dramatic change of heart. Sarah as per usual sat on the fence and let the brothers sort everything out. Prue adamantly refused to listen to any reason for returning. England was already her family's home. Kyle supported her, arguing they had the covert aid of the British government. Wyatt was heavily influenced by whatever their mother said. He always had been. Serena told them everything Matt said but kept her personal opinion to herself even when pressed, leaving him to make a deciding vote.

The idea of leaving San Francisco indefinitely never sat well with him. They were strongest together and at the Manor. Even the Source had never dared attack his mom and aunts at the Manor until they were down two powers and he had taken in the Hollow. Almost every other major assault on their family focused around driving them from the Manor. They stood their best chance against Tiamat and Rahab by using the Manor as their home base.

Returning to San Francisco meant putting his wife, son, and unborn child directly in harms way. He could reason his way around the guilt of putting Matt in the line of fire. It was going to happen. He might even be able to live with dragging Serena back. The baby was a different matter entirely. No amount of saying it was for the greater good would even assuage his conscience for putting a defenseless innocent on the chopping block.

"Perhaps, you should ask for guidance."

Chris jumped or tried to. His body refused to respond to his mind's commands. "Who said that?"

A man with blond hair, angled jaw, and piercing blue eyes stepped into the firelight. "Hello, Christopher."

"ANAKIN!"

Anakin grinned broadly. "Keep it down. We don't want to wake Sleeping Beauty."

Chris looked down at his wife. "How—what?"

"The how doesn't—actually it does matter, but we don't have the time."

"I can't move!"

Anakin nodded and sat down on the ground in front of the couch. "It's a spell. I'd prefer for you not to wake the whole house. Appearing to you is going to cause all sorts of problems for me. If anyone else saw me, I might as well throw in the towel so to speak."

Chris frowned. "But—what?"

"I wish I could explain it all to you, but for the time being you'll have to believe me it's for the best. I'm here to talk you into going back."

Chris wanted to slap Anakin. "Really?"

Anakin shrugged. "This was a nice break. Destiny and Fate played their part in giving you guys this month to get the kids up to speed. Unfortunately time's up. Evil's running rampant through the city. Left unchecked it'll be impossible to dislodge, and the fall of a major city is all certain people in Washington needs to declare the need for eradication of magic."

"You still care about politics?"

"No, not really, but I do know it is one of the reasons you guys chose to flee. I'm telling you there is still a chance to turn the tides on that front. My concern is how close Tiamat and Rahab are to completing their plans."

Chris glared. "We're not sending the kids out to seek out demons."

"I'm not saying you should." Anakin shot back. "Demons will find them here or there. Rahab has plans to eliminate the family. All I'm recommending is you return to a position of power. Good magic protects. We're at our best when we're protecting those we love and know. Who do Zach and Matt have here that they love?"

"That's easy for you to say. They're not your kids," argued Chris.

Anakin agreed. "I've been watching them since they were born. I've seen them at their happiest and when they were most vulnerable. They may not be mine, but they are my family. I've done everything in my power to protect them, but this is something not even Destiny could rewrite."

Anakin stood up with inhuman grace. "Take good care of her, Chris. I loved her like a sister. She still loves you more than she even knows. Don't give up on that—on her. When my niece or nephew is born tell them I love them." Anakin faded away.

Chris jerked awake at the sound of breaking glass.

"Wh—what was that?" asked Serena, startled.

Chris shushed her. "Sorry, love, I dropped a glass."

Serena yawned and stretched. "What's the time?"

"Just passed one," said Chris looking at his watch. He must have dozed off.

"I off to bed then. You coming?"

Chris nodded, standing up and helping her to her feet. "Mind the glass. I'll be up in a bit."

Serena lazily waved her hand and stumbled her way to the stairs. Chris waved his hand and the glass fragments orbed into the trash bin. He stared at the spot on the ground between the couch and the fireplace. He must have been dreaming.

"Too much eggnog and wine," he muttered as he followed his wife to bed.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Let me know! Love you guys and see you on the next exciting trip into my messed up mind.


	13. In Over My Head

AN: So this is a bit late again. Sorry! As I'm doing summer school this year I'm going to only be updating every two weeks I think unless I get really inspired and don't have tons of homework. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think with a review!

* * *

IN OVER MY HEAD

Kenny sat cross-legged in the middle of his bedroom's floor with his eyes closed gently. He took a deep breath through his nose and held it for a few seconds before exhaling through his mouth. The process repeated as he tried to clear his head of thoughts and distractions. Ever since his encounter with the Vrykolakas at the school he had been reading up on how to strengthen his control over the elements. Most of the information was a repeat from his family's Book of Shadows or too complex for him to understand. One article was written entirely in various formulas and another in hieroglyphics. It amazed him how much information on magic was out there on the Internet if you looked carefully enough.

Today, he decided to try out the method Wyatt and Chris told Zach to use to reconnect with his powers. Meditation never came easily to him. His grandfather had often tried to get him to sit with him during their visits and meditate. It never stuck. He would get bored after a few minutes, and his fidgeting would annoy his grandfather enough that the sessions ended early. Generally speaking, he was a quiet and contemplative person, but while he spoke very little his mind never quieted. It constantly raced from one topic to the next, finding unique connections to the most random topics.

Someone, he assumed his sister, knocked on his bedroom door twice.

"Who is it?"

His mother answered, "Bookie, iemand is hier om jou te sien."

He opened his eyes and stretched out his legs, frowning. No one he knew would visit him at his house. Maybe, Matt might, but he was flying home from England. Climbing to his feet, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Wie is dit?" He asked.

Helen Parker stood with hands on her hips, her dye-blond hair wrapped up in a towel, and a thick white robe wrapped around her too thin frame. She smiled at Kenny with her rose-tinted lips. He could tell she had been interrupted midway through her weekly ritual of repainting her nails, a ritual Beth often joined in on. It surprised him she had answered the door. Normally, she would not be caught dead without full makeup and a well-designed outfit.

"Lemand uit die skool. 'N meisie." She said the last line with waggling eyebrows.

Kenny's frown deepened. The only girls from school he knew well were Rebecca and Sophia, but it could not be either of them. They were with their respective boyfriends on a plane somewhere over the mid-Atlantic. Beth had friends popping over day and night. He preferred to keep his friends and family separate. Not that he was embarrassed of his family, but it avoided the inevitable and exhausting interrogation from his mother afterward.

"Is jy seker dit is vir my?"

His mother rolled her pale green eyes. "Natuurlik, domkop. Sy het gevra vir jou. Nou opskud. Jy onbeskof."

His mother was a prim and proper lady, and she despised rudeness. There was no way he could ask her to dismiss the person at the door. He would have to go down and see who it is. Heaving a heavy sigh, he indicated he would go down stairs. She smiled and led the way down the attic stairs. They departed ways in the passageway; his mother returning to the confines of her room. She would not spy on them. She knew she would extract all the details from Kenny later.

Kenny found a girl with long strawberry blonde hair seated in one of the many florally appareled couches in the main living room. Amber Jones sat with legs crossed lady-like twiddling her thumbs, facing away from him. He knew her from around school. She was part of the larger group of freshman girls who sidled up to Rebecca as opposed to the minority who tried to impress Angela and her cronies. She had been part of the group of girls he vaguely remembered hitting on at Homecoming. Blood rushed to his cheeks at the memory.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Hey, Amber, right?"

Amber's face broke into a huge smile, and she flushed. "Yes. Sorry about dropping by unannounced, but I texted Beth and she said it'd be fine. For some reason she thought this would be less rude than her giving me your number so I could text you. I don't know why she thinks that. I think coming over to someone's house is extremely demanding and rude if you're not invited. I guess, technically, I was invited, but not by you. Is Beth even here?" She said everything very quickly and quietly, not meeting he eyes.

Kenny sat down across from her in his favorite chair, the one that used to belong to his grandfather. "It's ok. I'm just—surprised."

Amber's smile faded a little. "I—I'm sorry. It's just I—well, you see there's this party tomorrow for New Years Eve. My big sister, Julie, is throwing it since our parents are out of town. It's not really a party for me, but I told her I'd tell our parents if she doesn't let me go. She's in college and didn't really want to have me around, but she consented to let me have a few friends come over if we promised to stay out of sight."

Kenny bit his lip. "That sounds like—er…"

Amber shook her head. "So I was wondering if you're not busy or anything. I know it's last minute and all, so don't feel bad. I was wondering, though, if you'd like to come?" Her voice cracked on the question.

Kenny studied her warm hazel eyes and saw the barely contained anticipation etched behind them. Her pale cheek flushed crimson with embarrassment. Her small frame shook. Slowly he reached out and took her delicate hand in his. "I would love to come, but I've already promised friends I'd go to their party."

Amber's eyes immediately welled up with tears, and she briskly turned away. She deflated before his eyes. "I—I—understand…"

She tried to pull her hand free, but for some reason he held on to it. He felt sweaty and terrible for hurting her.

"Amber, I'm really flattered you invited me, though. Really."

She blinked rapidly to hide the tears. "Do—don't be silly."

Kenny got down on his knees in front of her. He waited until she looked at him. "Honestly, if I didn't already commit to this other thing, I'd go in a heartbeat."

Her eyes grew intense. "You mean it?"

Kenny nodded fervently. "Absolutely."

A few strands of her red hair fell into her face, and without thinking Kenny reached up and brushed them aside. Immediately his heart leaped in his chest and his cheeks burned hot. She smiled shyly. He bent in further, and his eyes closed automatically. His lips touched hers briefly. He felt her gasp but quickly return the kiss.

"Wow," muttered Amber softly.

Kenny smirked to hide his anxiety. "Have you invited anyone else to your party?"

Amber sighed, her blush rising to tinge her cheeks. "No, there wasn't anyone else I wanted to ask."

"So come with me tomorrow night? I'm sure my friends won't mind," said Kenny excitedly. His lips still tingled where they had touched her lips.

Amber nibbled on a fingernail nervously, caught herself, and pulled her hand away quickly. "What? No, no—I can't gatecrash someone else's party."

"Why not? Zach and Matt are hosting it. You're already friends with Beth and Rebecca. That's pretty much everyone who's going to be there. It's going to be very low key, snacks and a movie."

"No party games?" asked Amber.

Kenny shook his head. "No idea."

"I'll—I'll have to ask my sister. Are you sure it'll be ok with Zach and Matt? They don't really know me. Well, Zach does a bit from drama, but it's no more than him recognizing my face."

Kenny stroked her cheek gently. "They'll be more than happy to have you there."

Amber stood up and Kenny followed suit.

"Right, I—er—I should go."

Kenny walked her to the door with a huge grin on his face. He put a hand on the door handle but did not open the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then…maybe," said Amber awkwardly.

Kenny pecked her on the cheek. "I'm looking forward to it. Oh, wait!"

He dug his phone out of his pocket and typed in a few characters. Amber's phone buzzed.

"Now, you don't have to bug my sister to talk to me."

Amber grinned and waved her hand behind her as she made her way down the garden path. Kenny barely closed the front door before being ambushed by Beth and his mother.

"Tell us everything!" squealed Beth, dragging him into the living room.

* * *

Rahab sat straight-backed on the massive golden seat at the head of the black oak table. Around the table sat various leaders of the factions who currently ruled the Underworld. Most bent to her will or her brother's, but a few at the table still believed they stood a chance of usurping her control of the Dark Council. One leader, in particular, was on top form tonight. Shedim was an ancient sorceress who currently took the form of a young woman with flowing black hair, pale blue eyes, and almost translucent skin. She spoke with a thick Slavic accent when she spoke at all. She was skilled in making her thoughts known through other means of communication and manipulation. Tiamat reported that she and the ever troublesome wraith, Phenex, had formed a back alley alliance.

Currently, Shedim held the rest of the Dark Council enthralled as she reiterated the age-old argument of quiet rebellion and secretive deception to advance their agenda. She projected into their minds the latest and greatest weapons humankind had developed over the past decade to combat magic. Suddenly the images flashing in the back of Rahab's mind morphed into the familiar scene of the Halliwell Manor. The action played out as the Halliwells were chased from their ancestral home by a force mainly composed of mortals. Muttering broke out in the stuffy chamber. For all their animosity toward the witches, the name Halliwell still evoked a sense of pride in all magical beings. They were the pinnacle of what magic could achieve.

"Enough," hissed Rahab, glaring at Shedim.

Shedim folded her hands politely in her lap and bowed her head in semblance of reverence.

A grimlock spoke up from the shadows. Not all demons were welcomed to sit at her table. "The mortals are a problem you consistently fail to recognize, almighty one. There is no disrespect meant, but if the mortals choose to rise up against us—they outnumber magical beings, both good and evil, by a considerable amount. Despite their relative weakness, by numbers alone they would overwhelm our forces."

Rahab chuckled and tapped her long nails on the tabletop. "The mortals are of little concern. Has it really been so long that you forget how easily Aeglaeca controlled humanity? Or even before him, we were feared and revered as dark gods and goddesses. Their technology has advanced, but their psyches are still as primitive as when they were still foolish apes. Do not forget, brothers and sisters, we were here longer before them. This world was once ours. It will be ours again."

A demon with ash white skin and tribal markings scaring the majority of his face bowed his head before he spoke. "This world was never ours. It was once yours. Lucifer's first born ruled the world before the Powers came forth and struck him down…"

The demon choked off and clutched at his throat. Tiamat slunk out of the shadows near the grimlock, carrying a small wooden crate under one arm. The other arm was out stretched and tiny spindles of magic arose from his fingertips and streamed down the demon's open mouth.

"It would be foolish to try and distance yourself from your betters, demon. You are correct that we once ruled this world without your aide. Now, my sister in her benevolence wishes to extend to all of you the chance to be a part of the revolution, which will once again see evil at the top. I have my misgivings of allowing lesser beings to rise above their created positions in the hierarchy but consider me a romantic. My sister is the realist."

Tiamat turned his darkened eyes to his sister. "A present for you in celebration of the unification of the Underworld under your rule."

He placed the wooden crate in front of Shedim. Still, the demon choked on the magic being forced down his throat. Tiamat tapped the lid and the magic holding it shut dissipated. He patted Shedim on the shoulder.

"I am dreadfully sorry for you loss," said Tiamat with a vindictive smile.

Shedim peered into the crate and pulled back in disgust. She screamed in a forgotten language and about a dozen members in the Council chambers rose to her battle cry, most were not seated at the table. Rahab grinned; her brother was a master and ferreting out threats to their survival.

Tiamat crushed his fingers into a fist, and the demon he held under his spell exploded. Three harpies, two queens and one king, stood up and made quick work of most of the final detractors to her rule. Tiamat focused on Shedim. Rahab sat on her throne stroking her pet snake as the last threads of their decade-long plan came together. After tonight, there would be no one capable of hindering them from fulfilling their final ambition. Not even the Halliwells with their otherworldly good fortune could stand in their way.

Shedim curled her fingers around an invisible object and blew on her palm. A massive fiery drake erupted from her shimmering breath. It charged at Tiamat who twirled his cold metal ring twice. Water of the darkest blue materialized out of every crack and crevice in the room. It poured out from thin air and drowned the drake, washing away the ash. The water spun and formed into a large sea monster with reptilian yellow eyes. The leviathan struck at Shedim.

The ancient sorceress beat the massive head back with a simple pale staff. She nimbly dodged its jaws and blinded it with conjured diamond blades. Spinning the staff to keep the tendrils of dark water at bay, she telekinetically threw the blades at Tiamat.

Tiamat transformed in a blink of an eye into his crocodilian form. The blades bounced harmlessly off his thick leathery skin. He crushed the skull of a demon foolish enough to get in his way with a flick of the back of his hand. The spinning staff hit him on the cheek and shattered, throwing Shedim backward.

"Phenex at least put up a fight, Shedim," taunted Tiamat.

Rising to her feet, the pale woman clapped her hands together. The sound cracked the rock roof and overthrew the council table. Demons and warlocks alike tumbled over and crashed into each other. Rahab lifted one finger and not even her delicate robes moved. Tiamat stumbled slightly and covered his ears with clawed hands.

"You will bring us all to ruin," cried Shedim.

Tiamat laughed and plunged his hand into her chest. A glimmer of a shield broke his fingers and burnt away the hand. Shedim spun on the spot and disappeared. Tiamat roared in fury. Rahab rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Shedim reappeared kneeling before her.

"Only chaos and destruction awaits you if you continue down this path," growled Shedim, transforming into the wrinkled old crone she usually favored.

Tiamat, glowering, stomped over to her side. His burnt stump shimmered and a new hand grew out of the still smoking flesh. He grabbed the crone by the throat and lifted her high into the air. Thick blood trickled down her throat as she continued to try and talk and plead. Rahab stood up and removed the snake from around her neck.

"Chaos and destruction is exactly what we want. It's what evil thrives on, sweetie."

The snake struck out twice, and Tiamat let the crone drop to the ground. Shedim rolled on the floor screaming in agony. The venom coursing through her veins would not let her die easily. It would slowly burn her from the inside out, keeping her alive throughout the whole process. After days of agony, the venom would reach her core, her magic, only then would she turn to dust, leaving the magical essence behind for easy digesting.

"Put her in a cell," said Rahab as she swept out of the destroyed room.

* * *

The morning of New Year's Eve found Richard Brooks seated at the Manor's kitchen table, watching the weather report. Everyone else in the house was still recovering from jetlag. Somehow he never had to deal with jetlag, even as a young child. His twin brother could sleep for days after an airplane trip, but he rarely slept more than a few hours a night. Often that left him with hours on end when he would be the only one up. As a child he would use the time to read countless books. Once, he even read the dictionary from start to finish. As a teenager, his parents trusted him enough to let him go exploring on his own as long as he kept his cellphone on him. A lot of his photographs were from one of this early morning wanderings. This morning he had opted for a bowl of cereal and the news.

San Francisco was experiencing an unseasonable heat wave. The forecast called for high more consistent for mid-summer and clear skies. His uncle Chris had explained that with the amount of magic currently running amuck in the city was bound to affect the weather. He went on to tell them the story of when the Titans were released and the Charmed Ones were turned into Greek Goddesses. He left the room halfway through the story to call his mother.

After Christmas, the adults had sat them all down to have a family discussion. His aunt Serena announced she was pregnant, and the adults opened up the options of returning to the States. It seemed the school where Zach and Matt went was scheduled to be reopened in the new year, and their absence might turn into a red flag. Zach and Matt immediately jumped on board of returning; Richard suspected their girlfriends played a big part in their decision. Returning brought about a whole slew of problems.

The first problem was sorted out quickly. Serena would be remaining in England while she was pregnant. Sarah and his mother would also stay and keep her company. The second was more complicated; the next generation had to stay together. Neither of his parents was particularly happy about sending them to the States, but Chris convinced them it was for the best. He was on the fence about leaving his family to stay in a house that held very little personal connections to him. He had been outvoted, though; again girlfriends or potential girlfriends were the issue. The final problem was living arrangements.

The Manor had been magically expanded to accommodate everyone's needs. Everyone who returned to the city was living in the old Victorian house. Piper kept her bedroom. After some discussion, Wyatt stayed in the largest bedroom, his and Sarah's original room. Chris took over Zach's room as it was the only room unaffected by the expansion spell, and he needed certain mundane amenities such as hardwired access to the Internet access in order to perform his duties at his job. The cousins were relegated to the four massive rooms conjured up in the basement.

The set suited him, although he was surprised when his chosen room was already decorated. A look at some of the pictures on the desk told him all he needed to know; the room once belonged to his dead uncle. He spent most of the night carefully collecting all the old mementos and packing them away. The box of pictures, books, and trophies sat at the bottom of his bed. He did not know what to do with it. He did not want to bring it up with his uncles or grandmother. He did not know if it would be a shock to them or not. When Anakin had died the room in the basement no longer existed. Perhaps, he would talk to Zach about it when his older cousin woke up.

"You know your cereal is getting soggy, right?"

Richard jumped and covered his mouth to stifle the very girlish scream.

Wyatt bit his lip to hide his smile. "Sorry."

Richard took a few deep breaths to steady his racing heart. "No, you're fine. I just didn't expect anyone to be up this early."

Wyatt started pulling out the various items needed to make coffee. "Ordinarily you would be right, but I got a call from one of my patients. He needs me to come into the office for a chat."

Richard frowned. "I didn't know psychologists were on call."

"Well, if you work at a hospital you can be, but it's not the norm for psychologists in private practice. This particular patient, though, is a special case," explained Wyatt.

Richard tested his cereal with his spoon and found his uncle to be correct. It was all soggy. "How did he know you were back in town?"

"Oh, through the grapevine," said Wyatt mysteriously. "Got any plans for today before the party that the adults aren't supposed to know about?"

Richard choked on a mouthful of orange juice. "What? What party?"

"The party Matt texted Kenny about before we got on the plane." Wyatt poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped it.

"Who—what?" spluttered Richard.

Wyatt shook his head. "As long as it's only a small group we're fine with you guys having a party. No alcohol or drugs, and certainly no people sneaking away to find private places. Your mothers would kill Chris and myself if they found out about any misbehavior."

Richard's cheeks burned red. "Why?"

Wyatt shrugged. "It's better than having you sneak out to a different party. The Manor is the safest place we know."

"Why did you change your mind about leaving the city?" asked Richard, standing up.

"A story for a different time," said Wyatt, gulping down the last of his coffee. "I've got to go. Wake Zach for me if he sleeps past noon. See you later."

"See you," said Richard as Wyatt orbed away.

Picking up his bowel and empty glass, Richard walked over to the sink and washed the dishes. He debated sitting back down and watching more of the news, but for the last hour most of the stories were just repeats from the night before. Demon attacks were on the increase. The military or police forces were taking over most major cities and instituting curfews in hopes of protecting civilian lives. The images of Albuquerque in flames from the night before currently played on the television screen before Richard turned it off. Something had to be done to stop these demons. At the same time, it terrified him to even think about hunting down the creatures capable of burning a whole city to the ground.

He returned to his new bedroom and collected his camera and a few of his lenses. There was an abandoned house a few blocks down he wanted to photograph. Matt also wanted to explore the house, but his cousin was not in his room when Richard checked. He guessed the teen had snuck off in the night to visit Kenny or more likely Sophia. He peeked in on Zach, who was sleeping with one leg under the covers and the other on top. His sensed his brother was still asleep. He did not have telepathy, but it was a twin thing.

The morning air outside already hinted at the soaring temperature for the rest of the day. He stepped off the Manor's porch and jogged down the quiet street. Up the next street he passed a police car driving in the opposite direction. He sped up his pace and quickly rounded the corner. A young couple greeted him as they walked their little dog. He should have brought Pax with him. He felt like he stood out like a sore thumb. However, no one bothered him, preferring to concentrate on his or her own life. He eventually reached the abandoned house and he slipped through the rusted gate.

The house, according to Matt, had been abandoned for ages. The once beautiful garden was overgrown with weeds and thick ivy. Windows were boarded up and neighborhood kids had spray painted graffiti all over the outside. No one dared enter the house. A news clipping he found online described over two-dozen disappearances being linked to the house. Richard looked over his shoulder at the gate, suppressing a shiver.

At the time he and Matt discussed coming to the house, the disappearances had not bothered him. He reasoned if there was anything sinister lurking in the house he could orb out. Now, standing near the broken front porch, the house took on a more menacing appearance. He shook off the wave of cold spreading down his back and pulled out his camera. He took a few shot of the exterior, building up his courage.

"You shouldn't be in there."

For a second time he found himself caught off guard by another person. He turned around and spotted a girl in skinny jeans, a white tank top that did not cover her midriff, and a stylish leather jacket.

"I'm just taking a few photos," he called back.

The girl pushed her way into the garden. "Haven't you heard the stories about this place?" She asked in an almost awed tone.

Richard lowered his camera. "My cousin told me about them. They can't all be true."

The girl stopped inches away from him and lowered her dark sunglasses revealing stunning chocolate brown eyes. "Some of them might be though," she said breathlessly. "I'm Angela, by the way."

Richard forced himself to blink and breathe. "I'm Richard. Richard Brooks."

Angela arched a perfectly styled eyebrow. "Brooks? You're not related to the Halliwells by any chance?"

Richard frowned. "What? Why?"

"Oh, don't worry, silly, I'm just friends with Zachary. I had heard they were out of town." She leaned in closer.

Richard voice broke when he spoke. "We got in yesterday."

She smiled. "That's wonderful! Do you guys have any plans for tonight? Zach usually goes to one of the parties thrown by one of our friends at school, but if you only got back yesterday—maybe you're doing something low key at the Manor?"

Richard found himself talking before he thought out his response. "It's gong to be just a few friends at the Manor."

Angela bobbed her head and looked up at the ruined house. "My mom knew the couple who first died into the house. Their murders were brutal; probably what kicked off all those other rumors. Oh well, I'll see you around, cutie."

Richard found himself unable to stop staring at her as she walked away. He snapped out of the daze only when she disappeared around the corner. Goosebumps covered his arms. Forgetting any plans of entering the house, he ran back to the Manor.

* * *

Wyatt sat behind the desk in his office. Across from him sat Andrew, Adelrich, and off to one side Andrew's mother. He analyzed the woman with her folded arms and narrowed eyes. Any hope he had of at least convincing her to leave Andrew alone died in that moment. She had her mind stubbornly set on regaining custody of her son. He suspected the issue was a matter of pride for her more than an act of motherly love.

"I do not wish to subjected Andrew to a long drawn out legal proceedings," continued Adelrich. "It is not in his best interests, and it is certainly not in your husband's either. As much as it galls me to let a man such as he to walk free Andrew has stated he would be willing to drop his charges against your husband."

Mrs. Christensen leaned back and wrapped her arms more tightly around her. "In exchange for what? What does my dear son want for telling the truth?"

Wyatt watched Andrew flinch at the harshness in his mother's voice and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Christensen, you would do well to keep your tone civil. I am here as and advocate for my patient. If I feel this discussion is hurting him, I will put an end to them. The courts have all they need to convict your husband, and I have no doubt further investigation will reveal your complicity."

Mrs. Christensen kept her face neutral, but Wyatt caught the flash of anger in her eyes. "Andrew is my son. You cannot stop me from talking to him the way I see fit. You are in my employ."

Adelrich leaned forward and puffed out his chest. "But I can."

"I am Andrew's psychologist. My duty is to him, not the person signing the check," said Wyatt evenly.

"Did you know? Did he tell you about his perversions?" hissed Mrs. Christensen.

Adelrich wrapped an arm around Andrew's shoulders. "Enough!"

"They are not perversions. He likes another person. How can you not see that as a good thing? Doesn't your Bible teach compassion and love as the greatest commandment?" questioned Wyatt with a rising voice.

"I love him," said Andrew clearly. "Mom—Mr. Halliwell…I love him. I love Danny Beck."

Mrs. Christensen spat on the floor. "Disgusting."

Andrew blinked back tears. "I—I want to move in with the Halliwells. Mr. and Mrs. Watson have been great, and so have Sophia. But I—it doesn't feel like home, no offense."

"None, taken, son," said Sophia's father kindly.

"The Manor has been a second home to me. I want you and dad to drop your contentions against Wyatt and Sarah taking me in as a foster child. You do that and I'll tell the agent I don't want to press charges." Andrew said not looking at his mother.

Mrs. Christensen seethed in her seat. "You will come home!"

Andrew shook his head. "No. I won't live with that man ever again. Maybe—maybe one day I could forgive you enough to have a relationship with you, but never him."

"Mrs. Christensen, I suggest you take this gracious offer."

Mrs. Christensen unfolded her arms and pointed a thing finger at her son. "He is coming home. You might have been able to convince that foolish agent, and don't think I don't know the judge who signed the removal order was in your pocket, Mr. Watson. I'll have corruption charges filed the moment my husband is vindicated."

She stood up and glared at Wyatt. "You can consider yourself fired, Mr. Halliwell, and I'll be filing a complaint with the Board of Psychology." She stormed out of the room.

Adelrich sighed. "That could have gone better."

Andrew stifled a sob.

Wyatt smiled sadly at his son's best friend. "It could have gone a lot worse, but it is in the past. We need to discuss the future. As it stands, I received a summons to appear before a Grand Jury on behalf of the prosecutor in your case. As your psychologist I have information that could prove valuable to their case; however, I cannot and will not answer their questions unless I have your permission, Andrew."

Andrew wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Say what you want."

Wyatt glanced at Adelrich. "Could we have a moment, Mr. Watson?"

Sophia's father nodded. "Of course, I'll be right outside."

"You—you can go home, Mr. Watson. I'm going to Zach's house for a sleepover tonight. I could just go over to the house early. If that's ok with you, Mr. Halliwell?"

Wyatt nodded and shrugged. "Fine with me."

Adelrich collected his cane. "I'll see you in the morning then. Mr. Halliwell."

"Goodbye, Mr. Watson."

Wyatt waited until Adelrich closed the office door before standing and walking around the desk. He set down in the chair previously occupied by Andrew's mother. "Andrew, I want you to be sure about this. My testimony will be helpful to the prosecutor; however, the defense will be able to question me as well in open court. Now, there is nothing you have told me that you should be embarrassed about, absolutely nothing, but I know you are about some things."

Andrew frowned; eyes still red and puffy. "I can't go back to them, not with him in the house. If you testifying can prevent that, then I don't mind what comes out in court."

Wyatt leaned back in the chair and sighed. "Have you spoke to Daniel about anything you've said in here?"

"Not specifically, but he knows the—he understands, I think, where I'm coming from."

"I can't predict how your friends may react. I know you don't want their pity. Before this goes to court, I'd suggest sitting down with them particularly Daniel and Zach. The larger your support base at this point, the better," said Wyatt methodically.

Andrew let out a long deep breath. "I'll think about it, Mr. Halliwell."

Wyatt leaned forward again and patted his son's best friend on the knee. "Everything will work out for the best, I promise."

Andrew followed his lead and stood up. Wyatt offered his hand to the teen, and once he grasped hold of it orbed back to the Manor.

Zach held up a picture of an entertainment room. In the corner sat a massive audio set up, and the entire back wall was composed of a television. There was an area for a little dance floor of sorts and another smaller segment designated as a snack section. The picture had beanbags strew throughout as sitting.

"Do we want these beanbag chairs?" he asked not looking up from the picture.

Matt sat across from him playing a game of chess with Richard. Michael and Andrew were up stairs preparing some sort of special drink for the night.

"What would you prefer?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't know."

"Let's start off with those, and if we don't like it change them," suggested Richard, taking Matt's queen.

"Shit, yeah, I agree," said Matt.

Zach put the picture down. "Ok. I think I've got it."

Matt replaced his rook on the chessboard. "Do you need us out of the room?"

Zach pursed his lips in thought. "No, I don't think so. Just don't move."

Matt and Richard abandoned their chess game and backed up behind Zach. The older teen waiting until his cousins stopped moving before closing his eyes. He concentrated on the picture of the room, picturing every detail in his mind's eye. As the features of the room formed in his mind, he allowed himself to find that part of himself that still felt slightly foreign. He pushed passed the shockwave of pain emanating from the scar on his chest but stemming from a place deeper and more intimate. The curse was now as much a part of him as his own magic. He squashed the fear and continued to dig for that spark.

His uncle said using his powers would become second nature over time. His other powers, telekinesis and molecular manipulation, were much quicker to find and activate. Their practice session in England improved his command over basic witch powers. The only problem he still had was projection. His father suggested it was because of the locus of the curse. He felt the mental block was rooted in deeper memories.

He felt the moment his mind connected with his magic. A rush of warmth and euphoria spread throughout his mind. His whole body vibrated with the unleashed power and it fought for a release. Focusing harder on the room, Zach released some of the magic, sensed it drip onto the Manor's floor, experienced it connect with the older magics that pervaded his ancestral home. His magic flowed over the floor of the room, Richard's bedroom, and the room expanded at its touch. He unleashed more of his power and pops indicated the materialization of objects. A shimmering flashed over his closed eyes and his body briefly felt lighter than air.

Matthew gasped. "You did it!"

Zach opened his eyes. He was no longer in Richard's room, before him lay the cozy yet elegant room from the picture. He breathed out, realizing he had been holding his breath.

"Impressive," commented Richard. "Although you could've left the chessboard."

Zach laughed. "How much time until the girls and Kenny get here?"

Richard checked his phone. "Half-an-hour."

"And what about Chris and my dad, have they left yet?"

Matt nodded. "They left an hour ago. Don't you remember them saying bye?"

Zach shrugged. "Yeah, I just…forgot."

Richard arched an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

The scar on his chest twinged, but Zach refused to acknowledge the pain not with both of his cousins' concern on the rise. He had something special planned for Rebecca tonight, and he was not about to let some dumb curse ruin it all.

"Absolutely, it just slipped my mind."

Matt gave him a knowing stare but shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm off to get ready."

Zach looked around the room, impressed with everything he saw, but paused when his eyes slid over the worried face of his cousin.

"What's up?"

Richard bit his lip. "Do you know someone called Angela?"

Zach's eyebrows disappeared beneath his slightly too long hair. "Angela? Yeah. Why?"

"I run into her this morning."

Zach cringed. "Sorry."

Richard frowned. "Why? I mean, I found it weird when she asked about you, but otherwise she's kind of hot."

"And my ex," explained Zach.

Richard's eyes widened. "Seriously! How do you bag all the good looking ones?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks, bro."

"You know what I mean," said Richard dismissively.

Zach shook his head. "Whatever. We dated for a bit last school year. She's, I don't know, we just did not—it wasn't going to last. My dad would say we were fundamentally incompatible despite both being wonderful people."

Richard sighed. "So, you broke up and started dating Rebecca?"

"Not immediately afterwards, but there wasn't anyone in between if that's what you mean."

Richard sat down on one of the beanbags. "Theses are comfortable."

Zach leaned against the wall. "Where'd you run into Angie?"

Richard marked the use of the nickname, but chose not to comment. "By that abandoned house down the street."

"She used to live next to that house with her mom and dad before her mom vanished. Her mom was the one making all the money, so they had to sell the house and move into an apartment," said Zach. "Although, Kenny said he heard her mom is back."

Richard shrugged. "She being your ex means she's off limits. It's going to suck tonight when I'm the only one without a date to kiss."

"There'll be a few other people around besides just us. Danny usually throws a New Year Eve's part for the swim team, but he's not doing that this year. A few of those girls will come over, and then Rebecca's friends," continued Zach, ticking off people on his fingers.

"Where's Grandma Piper going tonight?"

"No where, hence the soundproof room. Dad dragged me off to explain the plan. He and Chris were fine leaving the house as long as there was one adult here. Grandma Piper won't bother us, besides she's more popular with some of the kids at my school than I am." Zach pushed himself away from the wall. "Let's go see what your brother and Andrew are up to."

Richard clambered back to his feet. "They think something might happen tonight, don't they?"

Zach, leading the way up the stairs into the kitchen, shrugged. "My dad's been on edge ever since we got our powers back. With Grandma Piper here and being in the Manor, who's going to even try?"

"I guess…"

Michael cut off Richard by ambushing him at the top of the stairs.

"Finally! I need your help remembering that drink from our last night in India."

Andrew sidestepped the twins and sidled up to Zach. "Hey, Zach, can we talk?"

Zach kept his eyes on the twins who were bickering over which liquor to add to an already very fill pitcher. "Ah—sure, what's up?"

Andrew shook his head. "Not here, can we go someplace quieter?"

"Er—um—of course. My room?" Zach said finally turning his fill attention to his friend.

Andrew gestured with a slightly shaky hand for Zach to lead the way. Zach kept his face neutral and returned back down the stairs. His room was the furthest from the stairs. He heard Matt singing badly in the shower and chuckled, but Andrew did not reciprocate. Zach opened the door to his room and let Andrew walk in first. His friend stopped dead in his tracks.

"I had no idea you were so into candles," commented Andrew.

Zach slipped in behind him, shut and locked the door. "I'm not."

Andrew's face broke into a knowing grin. "Wow, very romantic. Much better than a quickie in the bathroom at school."

Zach gagged. "I don't need to know the details of your love life, dude."

"Who said it was my first time?"

Zach covered his ears. "Not listening!"

Andrew threw himself on the rose petal covered bed. "Sorry, dude, but rose petals are so last century."

Zach waved his hand and orbed all the petals onto of Andrew who sputtered as a few landed in his mouth. "What do you want to talk about?"

Andrew pulled the last of the petals off his tongue and chucked it at Zach who easily dodged it. "Actually—nothing."

Zach folded his arms. "Nope. You dragged me down here."

"Seriously, it's nothing. It—it can wait."

Zach took a seat and softened his expression. "Come on, this isn't like you. The last time you were like this you told me you're gay. So unless you're here to tell me you fucked Matt or something…what's wrong?"

Andrew bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "Zach, you—you know you're my best friend?"

"Of course just like you're my best friend," said Zach softly.

"Right—but no really. You're really are my best friend. I mean, I know you and I are close but not as close as you and Matt."

"He's my cousin. We grew up together, but…"

Andrew held up his hand. "Don't sell your relationship short, Zach, please. You guys are closer than brothers, and that's great. I've always admired that about the two of you. Despite some differences, you guys always have each other's backs."

"I have your back, always."

"Dude, I'm not—this isn't me complaining or anything. He's family; that makes a difference. Plus you guys have this whole magic thing."

Zach scoffed. "Hardly. We've been witches for like two months."

Andrew sighed deeply. "Please, Zach, what I'm trying to say is you are my best friend, my only friend really."

"That's bullshit! Sophia and Rebecca are your friends. What about Matt and Kenny? Are you forgetting Danny? I think, he'd be pretty pissed if you don't think he's a friend."

"They're all my friends because they're friends with you. Not Danny so much, but even with him it's because of you we met. He was looking for you to talk to you about something. BUT," said Andrew loudly over Zach's objections, "I get your point. They're my friends, and I'm their friend. This whole thing has gotten way off track. What I'm trying to say is out of everyone in the world your opinion matters most to me."

Zach swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Thanks."

Andrew blushed. "Ok, so doing this—talking to you about this is really hard for me. Let me say my piece without interruption. Ok?"

Zach rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, fine."

Andrew nodded his thanks. "You don't know this, but for a few years—ever since my parents suspected I was gay—I've been going to your dad for therapy."

Zach opened his mouth to voice his surprise and closed it with great difficulty.

"Now, with the trial and everything they want him to testify about my sessions. I told him I want him to, but before he does I want you to know what he's going to say. Not all of it is going to be good."

Zach shifted in his seat and smiled to reassure his friend.

Andrew sucked in a rattly breath. Somewhere upstairs a doorbell went off. "The girls are here."

Zach nodded. "They can wait."

"I'm sure Rebecca wants to say hi," said Andrew uncrossing his legs.

Zach pulled his chair closer and put a restraining hand on Andrew's knee. "She can wait."

Andrew fidgeted with the hem of his jeans. "Ok. For the most part your dad and I talked about normal problems. He's very good at making you feel comfortable. It only took him two weeks before I told him the truth: I was gay. I tell people I wasn't really sure until Danny, but I knew. From when I was three or so—I've never thought of myself as anything else as much as I wished I could. I hated that about myself. I forced myself to play normal. I told your dad it was what I wanted. I don't think he bought it."

"It was in seventh grade when I first told him I liked a boy, and that I knew this boy would never like me back. Up until then being gay didn't really hurt. It made me hate myself, but I could live with the self-hatred. This—feeling that strongly about someone else and knowing they'd never reciprocate—it was horrible. I formulated a plan to—to end it all."

Zach gasped. Andrew's eyes dropped to his feet and tears dripped freely from the tip of his nose. Zach got up off the chair and sat down next to his friend. He pulled the blond into a hug.

Andrew angrily wiped away the tears. "I'm being stupid."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I told your dad my plan, and he persuaded me to not going through with it. That's why I was 'sick' those few days back then. He had to report me, and the time away from everything helped. It let me see that even if I could never have the type of relationship I wanted with the guy I could still call him my best friend. I knew you loved me."

Zach tightened his grip around Andrew. "Andy—I—er…"

Andrew sniffed. "Stop, ok, it's fine. You were my first real crush. I fell a bit harder than I should have, and I'm—I'm glad I never told you back then. What we have now—I wouldn't trade it for the world. Besides, we'd never have worked out. You're way too high maintenance." Andrew indicated the room decorations, his attempt to alleviate some of the tension.

Zach chuckled wetly. "Whatever."

Andrew wiped his runny nose. "After all that, my parents went a little crazy. They sent me to your dad like every day. He talked to me. He tired to make me see being what I am was not wrong. He did his best to let me figure out for myself just how fucked up my parents were. I don't think he ever thought they'd be this—whatever, it doesn't matter. The point is my self-esteem was never particularly high. I didn't—no, I _don't_ want you to be blindsided by all this. There was nothing you could have done. I hid it too well."

Andrew fell silent still unable to meet his best friend's eyes. He shrunk back as Zach moved. A gasp escaped his lips; Zach enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug again. The floodgates opened and tears poured down his cheeks and fell freely onto Zach's shoulder. Andrew buried his nose into the crook of Zach's neck, thankful his friend was still at his side.

Zach patted his friend on the back and held him close. He rapidly blinked his eyelids and sniffed to stop his nose from running. The notion that Andrew had been anything but a happy and confident kid sat wrong in the pit of his stomach. His best friend had always been the life of the party, but he could sense the truth in Andrew's words. He felt the fear and relief of the skinner blond like it was his own.

"Why didn't you ever come to me?" muttered Zach as his rubbed circles on Andrew's shaking back.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" yelled Zach.

"It's me," called Rebecca.

Andrew tried to pull away, but Zach held firmly to his shoulders.

"I'm still getting ready. I'll see you in a sec, babe."

After a long pause, Rebecca said, "Everything ok?"

Andrew successfully disentangled himself from Zach. "It's ok, Zach. I'm fine. Go be with your girlfriend. You've got a big night planned."

Zach frowned deeply. "This is more important."

Andrew slid off the bed and pulled Zach to his feet. "Nothing's more important than your girlfriend, at least not tonight. We've got plenty of time to talk later."

Andrew opened the bedroom door before Zach could argue. "Damn, Rebecca, are you trying to give my friend a heart attack?" He turned back and winked at Zach before sliding around Rebecca.

Matt stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "What's up?"

Andrew shrugged. "If you ever feel like expanding your horizons, dude, I'm sure Danny won't mind us getting it on."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I think my cousin might just have an aneurism if I sleep with both of his best friends."

Andrew shrugged. "Just a suggestion. The girls are here."

Matt held up his phone. "I know."

Zach reappeared in the doorway with his shirt half undone. His face was pale white. "Demons…"

A blood-curdling scream from above them drowned out anything else Zach tired to say. Without thinking all three boys raced toward the stairs. Zach crashed through the basement door and into a warzone. The kitchen was destroyed. Cabinets were on fire and the sink resembled a waterworks display. Four demons turned around to face the new comers. Zach flicked his hand and two demons exploded in a rush of flames. Another demon went flying courtesy of Matthew. The fourth demon threw an energy ball at Andrew. The powerless teen dropped to the floor with not a second to spare.

On the ruins of the kitchen island stood the Vrykolakas laughing at the carnage. Forgoing the long black robes from her previous attack, the demon wore a skin-tight black leather suit, accentuating her feminine figure. The deadly tail curled neatly around her waist. The tongues of flame adorning her two horns danced wildly, spitting out embers.

"Zach, how wonderful of you to join us. Where is your delectable girlfriend? I do hope she is safe at home."

Rebecca screamed behind them.

The Vrykolakas tutted. "Such a pity, I would have thought given your family's bad luck in keeping loved ones alive you would have manned up and broken her heart. She may have been sad but alive. Now, I must dispose of her."

A demon shimmered in beside her holding Rebecca against his bare chest, an athame to her throat.

Zach balled his hands into tight fists. "Leave her out of this."

The demon nicked her neck with the blade, drawing blood. He exploded.

The Vrykolakas caught Rebecca with her clawed hand around her throat. "Clearly you are not a witch to anger."

Zach seethed. "Let her go!"

"You've got to work on that authoritative tone, my love," taunted the Vrykolakas. "Your father, I am told, could send an army scrambling when he spoke like that."

Zach took a step closer.

The Vrykolakas shook her head, tapping a sharp talon against Rebecca's neck. "I'd stay where you are for the time being."

"Where is everyone?" asked Matt softly.

"Oh they are in dispose, young Matthew. My minions are very effective in subduing neophytes and mortals. Although, I must admit seeing those two twins in battle, yum. I might have to keep them alive a tiny bit longer, just to see how flexible they really are."

Matt glared at the demon. "What do you want?"

The Vrykolakas jerked Rebecca back. "I want your cousin. He's been the subject of a number of my more shall we say alluring bedroom fantasies. He comes with me, and I let you live for now."

Shaking with rage, Zach ground his teeth. "What makes you think…"

The demon's tail uncurled and lashed out. Several snaps echoed through the room. Rebecca gasped for air. The reptilian tail had hit her right across the chest.

"You fucking bastard!" screamed Zach.

Energy erupted from both of his palms and scorched everything in its path. The Vrykolakas revealed it's gigantic wings and cocooned herself and Rebecca with them. Massive blisters erupted all over the wings, but as the energy dissipated the demon still stood grinning back at them.

"I am impressed," said the Vrykolakas gingerly refolding her wings. "That tingled."

Several explosions from beyond the kitchen drew their attention away from the demon. Spine-shivering yells and unearthly shrieks followed the explosions, along with yelps of joy. The Vrykolakas tightened her grip on Rebecca's neck.

"Stop that! You're killing her," bellowed Zach.

Still eyeing the doorway, the Vrykolakas chuckled. "That is kind of the point, baby."

"I—AM—NOT—YOUR—BABY!"

The Vrykolakas smirked. "You won't be saying that for too long."

Rebecca stared back at Zach with her large brown eyes. She clutched at the talons around her neck, slowly cutting off her air supply. The pain from the broken ribs made her see stars with every fitful breath.

Matt twitched his finger, and the Vrykolakas rounded on him.

"Any movement, and she loses her pretty head. Now, who else was here besides your useless cousins, and that dimwit elemental? Mortals don't count."

Zach and Matt glanced at each other. "No one."

The Vrykolakas sighed and hit Rebecca in the chest with her tail again. "Those were demons being vanquished. Is your grandmother home? I would have thought if you are throwing a party you get rid of all the adults."

Piper stepped into the kitchen throwing a potion bottle at the Vrykolakas. The demon slapped the potion vial away with her tail.

"Get out of here!" yelled Piper, flicking her wrists.

The demon stumbled backwards and retaliated with a fire ball. The Halliwell matriarch froze the fire ball midair. Another gesture turned the arm, holding Rebecca into a bloody stump. The Vrykolakas roared and slapped her tail against the ground. Piper stumbled and fell to the floor from the resulting mini-earthquake.

Zach orbed Rebecca into his arms and shoved her immediately into Matt's arms. "Get them out of here."

Matt opened his mouth to argue.

"NO, GO!"

Zach willed an energy ball into existence and charged at the Vrykolakas. He threw it a lightening speed at the demon's back and ducked her tail. He skidded underneath a second sweep and stopped right next to his grandmother. He flicked his wrist in rapid succession not aiming. Glass, wood, and countertop rained down the already destroyed kitchen. The demon stumbled backwards, using her wings to deflect the attacks.

Piper crawled to her feet, leaning heavily on Zach. "I told you to get out of here."

Zach smirked at his grandmother. "And let you have all this fun?"

Piper blasted the demon deliberately. Half of her wing shivered away. Piper aimed and struck again. The unprotected shoulder turned into a fine red mist. The Vrykolakas screamed, shattering the windows.

"I'll kill you for that, witch!"

Piper stood up straighter. "The hell you will, bitch."

Zach watched in awe as his grandmother went on full offensive. Parts of the demon vanished under the relentless onslaught. The demon fell back, crashing to the floor just as Piper blasted apart one of her horns.

Bleeding and bloodied, the Vrykolakas looked up at the two witches. "You'll pay for this."

Piper flicked her hand. The demon shimmered out, and a massive hole in the kitchen's floor appeared.

"Damn it!" yelled Piper in frustration. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I think you need to call your friends and tell them the party is canceled."

"You kicked ass, Grandma Piper," said Zach.

Piper gave him a crooked smile. "Call them, Zach. I'll get your dad back here. He's got a lot of cleaning to do."

* * *

AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know.


	14. My True Colors

AN: This is a warning that this chapter is significantly darker than most of the other chapters. It contains a scene of sexual violence. You have been warned. Other than that I hope you enjoy (it doesn't seem liek the right word) the latest installment of A Charmed Generation.

* * *

MY TRUE COLORS

Rebecca sat on Zach's bed, shaking. Still in her ripped shirt and mini skirt, which had numerous burn holes. Zach was still upstairs talking to his dad and uncle. He had told her he would only be a few minutes. She could not be alone much longer. She could still feel those talons scraping her skin and smell the demon's putrid breath tinged with a metallic aftertaste. The worst part of the night she had not told anyone about. The Vrykolakas invaded her mind. It showed her horrors she had never dreamed of before. The utter darkness of that demon was beyond anything she thought could exist.

Scream—beg for your life. Beg for his life. Beg or watch me strip him limb from limb. Scream for me, beautiful.

The words echoed in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on anything else. The demon's voice seeped into every memory, every thought. Sickly sweet and dripping with promised kindness, the voice scared her more than any of the physical abuse. Despite her best intentions and all the evil the demon put on display, she felt a desire grow within herself to please the demon. Only the concern in Zach's eyes kept her from giving in and following the demon's instructions.

She grabbed the nearest pillow and warped her arms around it, hugging it against her chest. A deep breath through her nose allowed the comforting smell of Zach to permeate her being. Images of a stream pushed the demon's voice aside. Zach's laughter drowned out her taunting. The warm spice of his cologne overwhelmed the memory of rotting flesh. Shivering, she lay down, holding the pillow tightly. Tears poured down her cheeks. The door opened and she sniffed, trying to stem the tears.

"Oh, sorry, I was look—are you ok?" asked Matt, dressed in pajama shorts and a white wife beater.

She nodded and rubbed her puffy eyes. "I'm fine. I think Zach's upstairs still."

Matt bit his lip and nodded. "Are you sure? I—I can stay and chat if you want."

"You're looking for Zach, though."

Matt shrugged and stepped further into the room. "It's no big deal. I just wanted to know if he had seen my phone. It can wait."

Rebecca sat back up, still clutching the pillow. "How—how do you deal with some—something like to—to—tonight?"

Matt scratched the back of his neck. The bottom of his top slid slightly over the top of his shorts revealing a toned stomach. Rebecca quickly looked away. Matt gathered his thoughts as he sat down at Zach's desk.

"It's, all this, is still new to me. I never knew about the realities of magic. Sure, grandma Piper has told me stories. She's even told me some of the less child-friendly ones, but they were just stories. My first real encounter with magic and demons was Homecoming," said Matt, deliberately choosing each word carefully.

Rebecca watched Zach's young cousin and best friend. The boy was only a few months younger than her, but he seemed so much older. In the slightly dim light of the bedroom, he reminded her strongly of his father. The idea comforted her for some reason and saddened her. Here was a kid being forced to grow up too fast due to forces beyond anyone's control.

Matt shifted in the seat. "This was—I don't know. I guess—I'm still processing everything that happened. Sophia wasn't too badly hurt. Everyone is alive. The demon didn't get what she came for. I'd say that was a win. I know that…"

Rebecca shook her head. "It's ok. I think so too, but it was so close. If your grandmother hadn't come in when she did—I don't know what would have happened. I could see the desperation in Zach's eyes. He was about to attack."

Matt leaned back. "He wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

"Would it really have been his choice?"

Matt shrugged again. "I suppose no, but you saw what happened to that other demon that hurt you. My cousin is scary when you're being threatened. I think that Vrykolakas knew if she really tried to kill you there'd be no stopping him."

Rebecca nodded and took another whiff off the pillow. "Where's Sophie?"

"Her dad came and picked her and Andrew up a few minutes ago. Beth and Amber are busy getting their memories altered by my dad before being driven home. Kenny's spending the night in my room. Danny, I believe, already left, and the twins are helping with the clean up." Matt ticked off each person on his fingers as he listed them.

"Does Mr. Halliwell know I'm still here?" asked Rebecca softly.

Matt cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know. I didn't see Wyatt. Don't worry about it. He's cool."

"He's cool with having his son's girlfriend spend the night in the same room?"

"Er—if you put it that way it does sound far-fetched. No, what I mean is he'll understand the extenuating circumstances." Matt fidgeted with his fingers. "He knows you and Zach need to talk. Where do your parents think you're staying?"

Rebecca pulled the pillow tighter. The thought of not sleeping next to Zach tonight was unbearable. "At Sophie's or maybe it's Beth's…I can't remember what I told them. It doesn't matter. They're not expecting me back home until dinner tomorrow."

Matt nodded along. "Good, well, I'll see you at breakfast." He stood up.

Rebecca's heart sped up for a moment. "Right, night, Matt."

Matt offered her a reassuring smile. "Night, Rebecca. I'm sure Zach'll be down shortly."

Zach stepped into the room as Matt finished the sentence. "Here I am."

Matt patted him on the back. "Seen my phone?"

"On the dining room table."

Matt grinned and dashed back upstairs.

Zach was also in his ruined battle outfit. He sidled over to his closet and opened it wide. He pulled a plain white t-shirt off one pile and a pair of boxer shorts off another. After a moment's pause, he selected another t-shirt, this one with a Jurassic Park logo on it and another set of boxers and shut the closet.

"Do you want to shower first?" he asked.

Rebecca steadied her trembling voice. "No, you can."

Zach frowned with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Does you dad know?" asked Rebecca unable to voice her real concern.

"He does. I told him we're going to watch a movie, and then I'll relocate to the couch upstairs," explained Zach, sitting down beside her.

Rebecca laid her head on his shoulder. "That was too close."

Zach put an arm around his girlfriend's slender frame. "It was."

"I—I don—don't—I don't want to be alone," sniffed Rebecca.

"Ok—ok...ok." Zach squeezed her tightly. "You don't have to ever be alone. The shower—er—the bathroom is separated. There's a door between the sink and the shower. We can—um—well, yeah…we can just close the door part way. That way we don't—er—see anything, but we can still be near each other. How does that sound, babe?"

Rebecca sniffed again. "You were planning something tonight."

Zach had quickly gotten rid of the rose petals when he had first brought Rebecca down to his room. The candles were still set up throughout the room. "It doesn't matter."

"It looked like it was going to be very romantic." Rebecca kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Zach felt his cheeks heat up. "Er—um—you're welcome."

Rebecca half giggled. "How can you still be this shy? Do you have any idea—any clue how…never mind. I love that about you, your ridiculous modesty. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Zach automatically; he cleared his throat. "I mean it. I love you, too."

Rebecca removed her head from his shoulder. "Shower?"

"Shower. Only if you want to…we can just watch the movie like this," said Zach still self-conscious about the whole idea.

Rebecca let go of the pillow and straightened her legs. "Let's go. Is that what I'm going to wear?"

Zach held up the Jurassic Park t-shirt. "It the longest t-shirt I've got. I could orb something from your place if you want, but I wasn't sure. Or did you leave some clothes at Sophie's?"

Rebecca grabbed the shirt and held it against her chest; it fell to her mid-thigh. "Nope, this works. Besides, I always find it sexy to wear my boyfriend's clothes. This'll be the first time I wear his underwear though."

Zach turned beet red, and Rebecca laughed.

"Are you going to shower first?" asked Zach to avoid his embarrassment.

Rebecca took pity on him. "Yeah, sure, if that's what you want." She waggled her eyebrows.

Zach gulped. "That'll be—er—best." His throat felt very dry.

They heard someone open the door between the basement and the kitchen and rushed into the bathroom. Rebecca covered her mouth to muffle her laughter as Zach locked the bathroom door. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Zach glaring at Rebecca.

Richard said, "It's me, you going to shower?"

Zach nodded his head even though his cousin could not see him. "Yeah, dude. I'm going to be awhile. Do you need something?"

Someone said something that neither Zach nor Rebecca could make out.

"No, it's ok. I'll see if the bathroom upstairs is free. Night, dude," said Richard.

Zach let out a sigh. "That…hell."

Rebecca giggled and pulled him into a kiss. "Don't worry so much. It was just Richard."

Zach nodded with his eyes closed. "The shower's through there. The hot water is a bit finicky. You have to just turn it on and then adjust the temperature with the cold water."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks."

She stepped into the adjoining room and closed the door partway. It hid the shower almost completely from view. She stripped off her mini skirt and underwear and kicked them into the far corner. She did not want them anywhere near her. The smell of the demon nearly suffocated her as she pulled off her top. It took all her determination to not freak out. She threw the top onto the pile as fast as she could. Finally, she peeled off her bra and added it to the collection.

The shower was tiled and surrounded by glass on two sides. She opened the door and stepped into the shower. Two brass handles hung on the one tiled wall beneath a massive showerhead. Remembering Zach's advice, she turned on the knob marked with an 'H' and adjusted the temperature with the other. Once the water was comfortable she fully stepped underneath the spray and let it wash down over her body. The sobs returned, but she forced herself to keep quiet. They stalled after a few moments.

"Which is your shampoo?" she asked.

Zach's voice drifted in through the crack in the door, calming and soothing. "It's the set at on the top shelf, babe."

Rebecca blinked away the water and spotted the set of shelves built into the far side of the rectangular shower. She pulled the shampoo bottle off the top shelf and smiled. The shampoo's scent was called summer spring. She squeezed a good amount into her hand and started lathering it through her thick hair. The smell was Zach.

"You might like Matt's shampoo better. It's got vitamin E and stuff in it."

Rebecca took a deep breath. "No, I'm good, thanks."

After a few more minutes of shampooing and conditioning her hair, she quickly washed her body with Zach's body gel and her hands. There was no facecloth in sight. She rinsed off every smidgen of soap and felt slightly less attached to the events of the night. The water had removed the worst.

"Towel?"

"Behind the door, mine is the purple one," said Zach.

Rebecca got out of the shower and collected the towel. She dried herself off the best she could in the short amount of time and wrapped the towel around herself. Satisfied everything was covered well enough she opened the door and found Zach sitting on the floor facing away from the shower.

"Hey?"

Zach glanced up at her, and his jaw went slack.

Rebecca sidestepped him. "This isn't the first time you've seen me coming out the shower."

Zach worked his jaw and blinked. "I—I remember. All—um—good?"

Rebecca nodded and looked at herself in the mirror. "All good. You going to shower?"

Zach nodded slowly still staring at her. "Um, yeah."

Rebecca smirked as he closed the door behind himself. She never saw herself as particularly beautiful or appealing. She knew she was not ugly, but there were plenty of girls at school and around the neighborhood she would consider significantly more attractive than herself. The first time she saw Angela and heard she was Zach's ex-girlfriend she had gone home and cried. She never imagined Zach looking at her twice if he compared her to Angela.

She had a crush on Zach since the second day of school. He had gotten up in front of their health class and performed a short skit to promote the comedy sports team. The way his blue eyes lit up when he smiled and made the class laugh left her breathless. Only a week later they were assigned to work in a team. The more she got to know him, the more she fell in love with the idea of going out with him. The day he asked her out was one of the happiest of her life.

"What movie do you want to watch?" asked Zach over the water flowing.

Rebecca started brushing her hair with the brush lying on the counter. "Um, don't know. Do you have any in mind?"

Water splashed on the tiled floor.

"My dad found a bunch of Doctor Who discs when they were conjuring all these rooms. Maybe we can watch one of them?"

Rebecca pulled on the longer and tighter of the two pairs of boxers. "You don't like it though."

The shower turned off. Rebecca quickly slipped on the Jurassic Park t-shirt. Zach appeared with only a blue towel around his waist. Rebecca bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning. He might not be as toned as the little bit she saw of Matt's stomach, but Zach had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to the muscles department.

"It's not that I dislike the show I just find other shows more enjoyable. Maybe watching it with a true fan might change my mind." Zach ran his fingers through his hair.

Rebecca tore her eyes away from the heavenly sight. "If Matt can't convince you of the brilliance that is the Doctor, I have little chance."

Zach chuckled and pulled on the remaining pair of boxers without missing a beat. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes via the mirror. "Don't sell yourself short, Ms. Starling, you have unique opportunities he did not."

Rebecca sucked in her lower lip, and her eyes fluttered close. The feeling of his warm breath on her skin sent goosebumps up and down her body. "I say we watch Jurassic Park in honor of this wonderful t-shirt."

Zach kissed the crook of her neck and stepped away to collect his t-shirt. "If that's what you want."

Rebecca nodded and turned around to watch him put on the slightly too small shirt. "It doesn't matter to me. Just…" she trailed off.

Zach slipped in close. "What is it?"

Rebecca sighed. "I—the idea of—I almost died tonight."

Zach pulled her into a hug. She rested against his muscular chest as the wave of fear and anguish washed over her. Not wanting the feelings to overwhelm her again, she lifted her head enough to kiss him. At first he did not return the kiss, but she kissed him more urgently. He followed her lead. She pulled them out of the bathroom and into his room. The door closed and locked of its own accord.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she removed his shirt.

Rebecca kissed him again. "I've never been more sure of anything."

* * *

School started up again at the beginning of February. The very first announcement made by Ruth Ianos on that bitterly cold Monday morning was the plans to have an informal Valentine's Day dance the following Friday. All classes would be canceled that day, and the PTA would decorate the gymnasium. The idea was the dance would serve as an opportunity for the student body to deal with everything that had occurred over the last semester.

The dance quickly became the obsession of most of the girls and some guys. Everywhere Zach turned as he made his way through the hallways he overheard snippets of conversations about the dance. A few girls even approached him and hinted at their desire of being asked to the dance by him. After the fourth girl approached him, he made his situation very clear to everyone nearby. He and Rebecca were going to the dance together. A sour-faced Angela stalked off with her usual entourage.

No one else saw the situation for the nuisance it was but him. Matt and Andrew laughed and mocked him for being a chick magnet. Sophia informed him that he was only getting a small taste of what it was like to be a girl in this misogynistic world they lived in. Beth, Kenny, and Amber were no help either. Daniel had been avoiding their group and sat with Peter and his friends during lunch. When Zach asked Andrew about Daniel's absence, his friend gave him a myriad of excuses.

Classes quickly returned to their same routine by the beginning of the second week. Their history teacher even went so far as to give them a pop exam that Tuesday. Drama class turned into a somber study hall most days since the new auditorium would only re-open in a few months. Ms. Quinn still told stories and tried to keep their minds off the fact that ten of their classmates were no longer with them.

The lack of an actual agenda in the class gave Zach and Rebecca plenty of time to talk and on occasion sneak away for something more. The change in their relationship earned the silent ire of Sophia who found it annoying to keep covering for them. She had taken to sitting with Amber most days or dragging the poor freshman over to their table for company.

Life at the Manor had taken a turn for the paranoid since the attack on New Year's Eve. Every nook and cranny were occupied with a crystal of some sort. Some simply sent off an alarm, while others electrocuted or shot out fire. The first time Kenny came around after the crystals were in place he had been surrounded by a wall of fire, and only his quick reflexes and command over the elements saved him from being incinerated. The mistake was corrected, but the elemental was still wary when he entered the mansion.

The crystals were only the tip of the iceberg when it came to the new security protocols thought up by Wyatt, Chris, and Piper. Each of the kids was now forced to wear a charmed amulet whenever they left the house. The amulet allowed the adults to easily track them via scrying along with producing a modest shield should they be attacked by demons. Zach did not find the addition of the amulet too troublesome; he had his dad add the charm to the cross on his silver necklace. The cross had a garnet stone in the center, which once had been part of a Pax's bracelet. Matt, on the other hand, hated the idea of wearing a necklace. The twins disliked the idea of being constantly tracked.

The major change, though, was the constant demon hunts the adults went on. Piper, in particular, was on a rampage. Huge charts covered one of the walls in her bedroom showing the various connections of the different fractions in the Underworld. Giant red crosses marked off almost half of the fractions indicating she had vanquished the entire membership. A few times she let one or two demons escape to spread the word. Grandma Halliwell was not happy with the threat on her family.

The increase in demon vanquishes had the desired effect. Demonic activity throughout the city was on a downward slope. The news reported that attacks at least in their part of the world were down by as much as fifty percent. This trend, however, garnered the attention of witch hunters and their advocates in government. They traded one threat for another.

On Wednesday, Zach convinced his dad to let him and Rebecca go to the mall to buy him an Oxford top to match the dress she was planning to wear to the dance on Friday. Sophia, despite her attitude in drama class, chose to join them. Beth and Amber joined them in the food court. The rest of the boys in their circle of friends had wisely avoided the trip to the mall, despite their girlfriends' insistence.

"You are so lucky with him," commented Beth to Rebecca as they searched one section of the store for the perfect shirt.

Rebecca smiled. "I know."

Beth picked up a red shirt and held it out. "What do you think?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, it's too dark. My dress is more, I don't know, it's less intense than that."

"Less intense, got it. So, how is it going with you two?"

Rebecca purposely bent down to get a closer look at a shirt. Coincidently it also hid her face from Beth's view, and she was blushing furiously. Every time she thought about that night her eyes would light up and her cheek became red beacons. "It's going great. He's amazing and so thoughtful. Every morning he sends me a picture and a good morning text."

Beth waggled her eyebrows. "Oooh, are these pictures ones you can show your mom and dad?"

Rebecca laughed. "I—oh god. I need to change the passcode on my phone."

Beth giggled. "So they're not parentally approved. I give them my full blessing!"

Rebecca shook her head and replaced another shirt on the rack. "How're things with Mike?"

Beth sighed. "Ok, I guess. When we're doing what we're doing it's fantastic. He's, well, let's say he knows how to please a woman. Just there are these moments when we're talking about stuff that I feel like he's hiding something from me. And if I press him on it, he gets really defensive. I think I love him, but I just don't know."

Rebecca smiled sympathetically. "You've just got to stick with it. He's worth it; I'm sure. And besides, he's a teenaged boy what's the biggest secret he could have?"

Beth shrugged. "I guess."

Rebecca let out an exasperated breath. "This shop is a no go. Let's go find the rest of them and try the next one."

Despite the fact that they were ostensibly shopping for a shirt for him, Zach had been relegated to being the pack mule for the group of girls. All of them had left him with their purses and couple of bags of already bought items when they had entered the store. He found a chair near the changing rooms and sat down, figuring they would be able to find him when they were ready for him. Sophia was the first to return.

"You seriously just going to sit here and let Rebecca do all the work?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

Zach shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to get a say in the process anyway. She has a very specific idea in mind. I think she wants to make sure Angela understands whose boyfriend I am on Friday."

Sophia pulled out her phone and checked it. "My dad spoke to me yesterday."

"That's nice," said Zach distracted.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Hey! Zach! This wasn't a how's your day been sort of talks. He brought me into his office and handed me a very thick file covering my family's history."

Zach slightly turned his head toward her. "Ah huh."

Sophia growled. "Dude! What is with you!"

Zach blinked and faced him completely. "Sorry, sorry. It was—I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Dad had me practicing until like three."

Sophia pursed her lips. "Sounds like how my nights are going to be from now on."

"Wait, what?"

"My dad dropped this wonderful bombshell on me last night. It seems his family comes from a long line of witch hunters dating back to the Middle Ages. I'm not talking about witch hunters like these specially trained army units. I'm talking about legitimate witch hunters, as in mortals capable of sensing magic and charged with destroying it completely. Brilliant, isn't it?"

Zach's jaw dropped. "You're fucking kidding."

Sophia shook her head. "Nope. It seems like your family and mine are destined to be enemies. My family is one of the more progressive ones and only starts training their members to kill witches when they turn eighteen rather than eight. My dad has decided to break with tradition and start my training early because of all this crazy shit in the news recently."

Zach laid his face in his hands. "This is ridiculous."

"I know. I mean it's not like I'm suddenly going to start hating you guys or anything. Maybe it can be a good thing. I'll at least be able to defend myself in the next attack," said Sophia softly.

Zach rubbed his face and looked back up at her. "And if he finds out about us? It was one thing when he was just this ex-CIA agent. Now, you're saying he can sense magic, and he's been trained to kill magical beings. He must be damn good at it. I don't think I've seen a single scar on him. That takes major skill going up against demons and witches."

Sophia patted his knee. "Things will all work out."

"Maybe. How's the whole thing with Andrew working out? My dad won't say anything to me about it, and Andrew's been funny all week." Zach asked, hoping by changing the subject the feeling of upheaving his lunch would diminish.

Sophia stood up. "Hey, Becks! What's up, Beth? Have you seen Amber?"

Beth pointed over to the make-up counter. "Amber's buying some new blush."

Zach stood up and kissed Rebecca on he cheek. "Anything?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Nope, maybe in the next store."

"Right, ok. I just have to be home in time for dinner. My mom's joining us," explained Zach.

Amber joined them carrying another bag. "Where to next?"

Beth checked her watch. "Damn! I promised my mom I'd be back in time to take Kenny to his—thing. Do you have a lift back to your place or do I need to take you?"

"Can you take me back?" asked Amber.

"Of course. Let's go. We'll see you later."

"Bye!"

The three remaining teens watched the two girls collect their stuff from the pile by the chair and head out the mall. Zach picked up the remaining bags and followed Rebecca and Sophia out the store and into another one exactly like it. He held in his sigh and fell in step behind the two girls as they searched the store from floor to ceiling for the shirt. His mind mulled over the news that Adelrich was a born witch hunter.

His knowledge on the whole witch hunter subject was vague at best. He knew there was an entry on them in the Book of Shadows, but he had never read it. One of the many stories Piper told him about her time as a Charmed One included a witch hunter. Somehow the witch hunter had tricked his grandmother and grandaunts into helping him capture a witch. They had thwarted his attempt to kill the witch, and he had somehow shot himself. That witch hunter had a pendant that negated magical powers. He wondered if Sophia's family had similar objects in their possession.

"PERFECT!" yelled Rebecca shocking him out of his contemplation.

Sophia joined him. "He's going to look stunning in it."

Rebecca held up a red shirt with black rims on the cuff and collar. Beyond the black rim, Zach could not tell the difference between this shirt and the dozens of others they had looked at.

"Great," he said with a grin. "Shall I try it on?"

Rebecca nodded vigorously. "And come out here to show us!"

He handed the bags over to Rebecca and went in search of the changing rooms.

Sophia waited until Zach was out of sight. "Mind if I pop into the shop next door? I need new nail polish, and I think I saw a color I like in their window display."

Rebecca nodded. "Of course, no rush."

"Send me a pic of him if I'm not back," said Sophia already hurrying off.

No sooner had Sophia left, than Angela appeared from behind a collection of dresses.

"Still playing the innocent new girl?" asked Angela, arms crossed.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

Angela shuffled closer. "Not so sweet when he's not around are you, my pretty? I know you're just putting on this façade to get him into bed, but you're going to lose him. He's just with you out of pity, and when he tires of you, he'll come crawling back to me."

Rebecca stood her ground. "Angela, just leave us alone. He broke up with you long before I was in the picture. Clearly there was something, about you, he did not like."

Angela sneered. "Poor pathetic little freshman thinks she's got the lay of the land, but don't fool yourself, precious. You're cute enough, but why'd he ever stay with some wannabe when he can have the real deal. I can show him show him pleasures he hasn't even dreamed of. What can you do? What do you have in your bag of tricks? Some mundane roll in the hay? Do you really think that'll keep him coming back? Men need adventure, sweetie."

Rebecca felt her cheeks start to heat up, and her grip tightened on the bag handles. "Zach's looking for more than just a roll in the hay."

"Oh, my poor sweet innocent fool, boys aren't looking for anything else, and once they get it—it's got to be amazing to keep them coming back. Or else they'll just move onto to someone better." Angela licked her lips slowly. "Maybe, one day, I'll show you exactly what I mean."

The tall girl turned around quickly in her high heels and sauntered off. Rebecca breathed heavily, feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes. Angela hit the nail on the head with surprising accuracy. Now, that they had done it what was keeping Zach from moving on to someone better. She certainly was not beautiful or sexy enough to keep his attention from wandering, especially if someone like Angela was offering something more exciting.

"What do you think?" asked Zach.

She jumped and turned around, forcing a huge smile on her face. "You look amazing, babe."

Zach grinned and kissed her. "Not as much as you do, babe."

* * *

Daniel walked into the gymnasium behind Peter and Angela. The two were up to something, but he was too tired to figure out what. He spotted Andrew sitting at one of the numerous little round tables scattered around the edge of the room. The blond teen looked absolutely stunning in an emerald green shirt with a purple bow tie and slick black pants. He was talking to Kenny who was wearing a simple black suit with a plain white top. He considered joining them, but then Peter grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him toward the corner composed of the jocks from the swimming and basketball team. He forced a smile and started a conversation with one of the boys from the JV basketball team.

These were his friends. Most of them had been his friends since elementary school. They had stuck by him when he came out to the school in eighth grade. Peter, in particular, made sure no one ever made fun of him for being gay. It was because of this group of guys high school had been some of the best years of his life so far. He should feel happy and accepted, but his heart was aching. Surrounded by the best friends in the world, he felt incredibly lonely.

Andrew and he had gotten into a huge fight the night before. After months of court decisions and delays and more decisions, the state of California had finally granted temporary custody of Andrew to the Halliwells yesterday. Andrew had been ecstatic and any of the awkwardness between them since New Years vanished as his boyfriend shared the news with him. Only, he had not been as thrilled with the news. He understood the Halliwells were family to Andrew, but he could not see past the incredible danger they put Andrew in being witches.

The attack on New Year's Eve had opened his eyes to the nature of the world the Halliwells lived in day in and out. For them, the world was not too dangerous; they had powers of their own to defend against demons and warlocks. Andrew, though, was defenseless. He was defenseless. During the attack, he had been surrounded by cloaked beings and knocked unconscious by this pale man who towered over him. There was no way he could place himself in a situation like that again, and he explained it all to Andrew.

After the attack, he stopped going over to the Manor. When he hung out with Andrew it was always at Sophia's house or at the mall. When school started up, he stopped sitting with the Halliwells. It was not that he disliked any of them; they were good people. He just could not be associated with them; not if he wanted to remain off the radar of the Underworld. Andrew hated the new arrangement but put up with it, splitting time between Zach and him. Then the decision came down.

Daniel tried to persuade Andrew to stay with Sophia's family. He was happy there. Sophia was one of his best friends. He and Sophia's father appeared to get on very well together. There was no reason for Andrew to move out.

Andrew blew up when he said that. He said that he had no idea what he was asking him to do. How could he know? He had grown up in a perfect home with perfect friends. He had never once felt the horror of being hated or despised. When he had come out, he had an entire group of friends to stand up beside him. That was not the world Andrew lived in. The only people in the world to accept Andrew for who he was flaws and all were the Halliwells.

After a good hour of shouting back and forth, Andrew had asked him to leave. He had to pack and then go to dinner to thank the Watson's for everything they had done for him. Daniel and his fathers were also invited to the dinner; Andrew made it clear he did not want to see Daniel there.

He had tried texting Andrew throughout the night and the following morning. He never got a response. When he arrived at school, he sought out Andrew, but an awkward Matt has kindly told him to leave Andrew alone. So, instead of celebrating Valentine's Day with his boyfriend, he was talking to some freshman he vaguely recognized.

Across the dancing area, stood Zach and Rebecca. The two made an eye-catching couple. They were busy filling plates with the various snacks provided by the PTA for the event. Daniel assumed the two were gathering snacks for the group and not just themselves as Zach was precariously balancing three plates.

"No Andrew today?" asked Josh Cumberland. He was a brown-haired, tanned senior member of the swim team. He swam butterfly, and his shoulders proved he was very good.

Daniel shrugged. "He's hanging out with the Halliwells at the moment."

Josh arched one eyebrow. "Really? If I had you as a date, I wouldn't leave your side for a moment."

Daniel chuckled. "We tried it once, dude, it didn't work, remember?"

Josh grinned revealing perfect white teeth. "Hey, anything to cheer up a teammate. What's up between you two? Last year you were all hot and heavy, and now I barely see the little dude around."

Daniel heaved a sigh. "Just going through a rough patch I hope."

"Sucks it's during Valentine's. Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or a warm body to play with you know where I'm at," said Josh walking away.

"Thanks," muttered Daniel settling back into his melancholy.

The little JV basketball player reappeared. "I didn't know Josh was gay."

"He's not. He just likes to pretend he is," said Daniel monotonously. "He's actually dating some co-ed from the university."

"Right. Want anything to drink? I'm going to grab some punch for myself."

Daniel shook his head. "No, I'm good."

"Alright," murmured the kid sounding slightly disappointed. He left.

Peter slipped into the next opposite him. "Dude, you've got to cheer up. You're killing the vibe."

Daniel half rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude."

Angela slipped underneath Peter's arm, sipping on some drink with an umbrella in it. "Virgin Mai Tai," she said at Peter's quizzical look. "Or at least it was."

The music turned up and couples and groups of friends slowly made their way onto the dance floor. Angela gave Peter a look.

"I'll join you in a moment," said Peter.

Angela frowned. "Hurry up."

Daniel followed Angela's progress onto the dance floor. "You can go. I'm fine."

Peter cleared his throat. "You're really not, and I—help—I—er…"

Daniel frowned not sure what he heard over the music. "You alright?"

Peter shuddered. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. You sure you're ok?"

Frowning deeply, Daniel studied his friend. "Yeah, I'll—I might go try and talk to Andrew." He could have sworn Peter's eyes turned black for a moment, but at the same time the lights started flashing.

"Don't let Andrew spoil your night. If he doesn't want you, there are plenty other opportunities," said Peter as he stood up. "Let me know if I need to beat anyone up for you."

Daniel shook his head, laughing for Peter's sake. He waited until Peter vanished into the throng of people on the dance floor before standing up. The basketball kid turned up just as he was leaving.

"Going somewhere?"

Daniel nodded. "Bathroom. I'll be right back."

Daniel quickly made a beeline for the table he had seen Andrew and Kenny sitting at. Only they were no longer there; instead a group of freshman girls were chatting around the table.

"Do you know where Andrew went?"

One of the girls batted her eyelashes laden with mascara at him. "Who?"

Daniel swallowed a growl of frustration. "Andrew Christensen, about this tall. Blond hair. Hazel eyes. He was wearing a purple bowtie."

Another girl with bushy blonde hair spoke up. "He went off with that skinny kid who never talks to anyone. I think they're looking for some…" she mimed taking a shot.

Daniel blew out a deep breath. "Shit."

He turned around and surveyed the dance floor. He could not explain to himself what had set him on edge. There was something going on. Peter and Angela hardly ever talked to each other and now they were going to a dance together. The glint in Peter's eyes was not normal, or it could have been nothing. He had to talk to someone who knew about this stuff. He could not be friends with a—what? A demon? Was that really what he was thinking? He spotted a flash of red on the dance floor. Rebecca's dress stood out in the crowd.

He shoved his way toward the spot he had seen the flash. Couples grumbled, but no one stopped him. He reached the spot and saw Zach and Rebecca a few feet off in the distance. He sidestepped another couple and tapped Zach on the shoulder. Zach stopped dancing and looked up at him.

"What's up? I thought you weren't talking to us anymore."

Daniel cringed at the tone. "Sorry, but—can we go talk?"

Zach glanced at Rebecca. "Kinda busy here. Maybe later."

Rebecca must have noticed something in his face because she shook her head. "It's ok, Zach. I'm thirsty. I'll go get us some punch and meet you back at the table."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "Becks…"

"Really, Zach, he looks like he really needs to talk. I'll be at the table when you're done." She kissed him on the check and gracefully made her exit off the dance floor.

Zach rounded on Daniel. "Right, let's find somewhere to talk."

Daniel being taller and more imposing physically easily scouted a route off out of the crowd and out of the gymnasium into the quiet hallway.

"What is it?" asked Zach clearly not happy.

Daniel held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Zach, I'm sorry about everything, ok? I just—the attack made things clearer for me. Your world isn't made for someone like me."

Zach crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever, dude, I couldn't care less about any of that shit. But what you're doing to Andrew, that's fucked up."

Daniel took a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry. I've been trying to tell him that, but—never mind. This isn't about Andrew and me."

"That's all I care about when it comes to you," said Zach coldly.

Daniel ignored Zach. "Can—can someone be a demon and look just like us. Act just like us?"

Zach recoiled. "What?"

Daniel slowed his spinning mind. "Just—I was talking to Peter just now, and…"

Zach laughed hollowly. "Your friend may be a complete dick, but he isn't a demon—unfortunately."

"Look, I know you and he don't see eye to eye on a lot of stuff. But you—how can you tell if someone is a demon?" asked Daniel.

Zach balled up his hands and relaxed the again. "It depends on the demon. Most upper-level demons can look mostly human. If they're demons who used to be human then they'll look completely human. Then there are demons who have a human disguise. All demons bleed a different color. Only demons who are half-human bleed red, though. That's the simplest way."

Daniel frowned; Peter bled red. "That's the only way?"

"Well, there are spells that force demons to reveal their true nature, and you can always try a vanquishing potion. Most of them don't work on humans. Where's all this coming from?"

Daniel hesitated. "I think Peter's eyes turned black. That's a sign of being a demon, right?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah. Are you sure, though? I wasn't kidding when I said Peter's not a demon."

Daniel bit his lower lip in thought. "The lights did start flashing. I don't know, but he's here with Angela. I don't I've ever seen the two of them talk."

"That's hardly a reason to call someone a demon," said Zach.

"And then—I don't know—when…I think he asked for my help. Then next moment he was fine as if it never happened."

Zach checked over his shoulder. It sounded like a door had opened down the corridor. "Are you sure he asked for help?"

Daniel shrugged. "No—not really. The music had just started, and I wasn't really paying attention."

"If he did—he could be possessed. It wouldn't be the first time," said Zach more to himself than anyone else.

"Possessed?"

Zach nodded still thinking. "He was the one the wraith used at Homecoming to attack me. Not every person can be possessed. It takes a certain personality and—I don't remember it all, but he's proven that he can be possessed. If he is I'd like to know what the hell the demon is planning. Let's go find him."

* * *

Down the corridor, Peter dragged and kicking Rebecca into an empty classroom. He closed the door and locked it. A wave of his hand made the room soundproof. He removed his hand from over Rebecca's mouth. She screamed and kicked and clawed. He chuckled and threw her to the floor.

"I like when they have some fight in them," he said in a deeper voice than normal.

Rebecca looked up at him and glared. "Let me the fuck out of here, you bastard."

She tried to get back to her feet, but an invisible force kept her on her knees. Peter stalked around the room with a grin on his face.

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you walking down that corridor on the first day of school. The way your skirt swayed with your hips was enthralling, and then let's not forget how your tits bounced as your walked."

Rebecca suppressed a shudder. "If this is your way of making a girl swoon, you really suck at it."

Peter licked his lips and stepped closer. He bent down and gripped her face in his hand forcing her to look at him. "Oh, believe me, sweetie, no one has walked away dissatisfied with my performance. So tell me what exactly do you see in that whelp, Halliwell?"

Rebecca grimaced at the pressure his fingers exerted on her jaw, holding her firmly in place. "Zach is a thousand times the man you could ever be."

Peter smirked. "You haven't even tasted what I'm offering. You might be surprised."

"Piss off, scumbag. LET ME GO!"

Peter released her face and smacked her with the back of his hand. "I thought we were just starting to get along. Let's keep our tones civil. It's not like anyone is going to hear you scream, anyway."

Rebecca touched her burning cheek and tasted blood in her mouth.

Peter stood up again, pulled over a chair, and sat down. "Now, this can go one of two ways, sweetie. Either you play along and enjoy the ride or you don't and I have to hurt you. I know which way I'd prefer."

Rebecca spat out a glob of blood, missing Peter. "Screw you!"

Peter sighed and tutted. "Such a pity, really. You really do have a pretty face. Made after I break your nose you'll reconsider."

He stood up and struck her before she could even blink. The blow snapped her head back and bone shattered on impact. Blood flowed freely down her face, making it difficult to breath. Still pinned to the floor by her knees, she could do nothing to retaliate. He snapped his finger and the blood vanished. The pain from the broken bone still resonated throughout her being.

"How about now?" he asked nonchalantly.

She glared at him. "Fuck off."

Peter pushed the chair to one side and drew out a knife from on of his suit's pockets. She gulped and pulled away as he approached her. He gestured with his finger and paralyzed her. He drew the blade up and down her cheek and then further down her neck. She started to cry silently.

"This could have been so much less painful, sweetheart," whispered Peter.

He sliced the strap of her dress with the knife. He repeated the action with the strap on the other shoulder. The dress pooled around her knees. She shook with sobs and real fear. He dragged the tip of the shiny blade along her bare skin. He followed the natural contours of her bra-covered breasts until he reached her breastbone. With some additional pressure, he pressed the blade in deep enough to draw blood. Carefully he carved his initials into her skin. Once he was finished he dropped the blade and redrew the initials with his bare finger. It felt like her skin was boiling underneath his touch.

"There," he said with a smile, "now even those God damn whitelighters won't be able to remove my little gift to you." He licked the lingering blood off his finger.

The paralysis spell broke and she collapsed to the floor. Shivering, she tried to curl into a ball, but her knees were still rooted to the ground. Pain from the broken nose made her dizzy and queasy. She dry heaved.

"Oh no. There'll be none of that, darling. I'm not done with you yet." Peter pulled her back up by her hair. "Shall we see what you're hiding underneath those tantalizing undergarments?"

Rebecca sobbed. "Please—God—please, no."

Peter laughed with great mirth. "Haven't you learned by now? There is no God."

Rebecca covered her chest with arms and hugged herself. "Stop, please, Peter. You're—this isn't you. You're better than this."

Peter paused and cocked his head to one side. "Am I? Hmmm—never thought about that. I'm better than this. I like the sound of that. I'm better than this. It's a pity it's not true, but thank you for the vote of confidence."

He reached forward and she threw herself backward as far as possible. He caught her wrist and dragged her back upright. Holding on to her tightly with one hand, he reached behind her to unclasp the bra. She hit him in the face and clawed at his eyes, but it did little to slow his progress. With nimble fingers, he released the clasp and her bra fell off; the straps were cut with those of the dress. She tried to cover herself up, but he backhanded her again and painfully pulled her arms down to her side.

Peter whistled. "Zach was a lucky man."

"Peter—Peter, please—Come on, please. Stop this. You can still walk away from this. You don't have to do anything. I won't—won't tell anyone."

Peter looked her dead in the eyes. "Sweetie, I want you to tell everyone. I want perfect Halliwell to know what I did. I want him to know you're damaged goods, and that it was all his fault. He's supposed to save the world, but he can't even protect his own girlfriend. Lie down."

Rebecca shook her head. "N—n—No."

He formed a fist and punched her face. She fell flat on the floor; her knees suddenly freed from the spell. He towered over her and waved his hand. Her dress was pulled off her legs and thrown into a corner by an invisible hand. He snapped his hand and chains of rusty metal sprung out of the ground and wrapped around her wrists. The chains tightened and pulled her arms outward, putting a dangerous amount of strain on her shoulders. Any amount of struggling would end in dislocating her shoulders.

She looked down her nearly completely naked at Peter who stood leering down at her from her feet. "P—P—Peter…"

Peter gestured and her dress raced out of the corner and wrapped itself around the lower part of her face effectively stifling her cries of mercy.

"I gave you the option of enjoying this, but you chose the hard way—the painful way."

Peter removed his jacket and shirt. He unbuckled his belt. Rebecca started to cry in earnest. She could hardly believe that it was happening to her. She shut her eyes and heard Peter's pants fall to the floor. She felt his body heat as he knelt down beside him. She shuddered as his fingers drew patterns on her stomach slowly progressing down to her underwear. She kicked and jerked. Pain shot down her one side; her right shoulder was dislocated. She screamed into her dress, pleading for help. His fingers reached the lining of her lace panties, and her eyes shot open.

He looked down into her pleading eyes. "We could have been amazing."

The rest of the assault was a blur. He was on top of her and then inside her. She tried to buck him off her, but he was too strong. He finished with a grunt and withdrew. He got dress all the while eyeing her broken, defeated and naked body. Only when he slipped on his jacket did he release her from the chains. She curled up and cried.

"I'd get dressed quickly. By now I'm sure your friends are looking for you. Thanks for the memories, sweetheart." Peter strolled out the door.

She lay on the ground. The guilt welled up inside of her as the physical pains vanished. Slowly she got to her feet and stumbled to a desk. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the computer monitor. Her broken nose was no longer broken. She felt her shoulder pop back into place. Something had healed her physical injuries. Unable to stand the idea of being discovered naked, she pulled on her underwear and dress, surprised to find it repaired.

She pressed her ear to the door and did not hear anyone in the corridor. Quickly she slipped out of the classroom and rushed into the nearest girl's bathroom. There she washed off the blood from her face and fixed her hair the best she could. Standing in front of the mirror, she started to cry again. The tears messed up the remains of her mascara.

"Becks? Are you in here?" asked Sophia.

Rebecca gasped and straightened up. "Yeah," she whispered.

Sophia stepped into the bathroom and covered his mouth. "What happened?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I want to go."

"Of course, Zach and everyone are looking for you. We can fetch them and then go. What happened?"

Rebecca shook her head more forcibly. "No. No, Zach. No, anyone. Just go. We need to go. GO NOW!"

Sophia's eyes widened. "Ok, ok. Let's go. I've—we can go right away. I'll text my dad to pick us up. Are you sure you don't…"

"NO! NO! NO! JUST GO," screamed Rebecca, shaking from head to foot. "HOME. SHOWER. BED. NOW!"

Sophia agreed silently and led the way out of the bathroom. She quickly texted her dad.

Rebecca, sobbing again, held onto Sophia tightly. "Don't—don't tell Z—Zach anything."

Sophia nodded her agreement. "I'll just say we went home, alright. I've got to tell Matt something."

Rebecca stopped in her tracks. "Home, yes—just home. Nothing else."

Completely bewildered, Sophia helped her best friend down the corridor and out of the school into the cool winter sunlit. They waited on the steps of the school for her dad in silence. When he arrived Rebecca crawled into the backseat and wept. Sophia convinced her dad to just go home and figure everything out from there. As they drove off, Sophia texted Zach, but true to her word she did not tell him anything more than they had left. Honestly, she could not have told him anything more; she had no idea what was going on either.

* * *

AN: Alright so that just happened. That was one of the hardest scenes I've ever written and that includes the one where I killed Pax at age 3/4/5 somewhere around there. What do you think will be the fallout of this whole affair? Was it Peter acting on his own or is he once again possessed? How about Daniel and Andrew? Let me know what you think. Yes, I will certainly accept multiple hate comments for doing what I did to Rebecca. I'm not too happy with myself at the moment either.

I'll leave you with on last thought. Sexual assault and rape are not a laughing matters or ones to take lightly. I do not take them lightly in the slightest and apologize profusely if I have offended anyone. It was not my intent. I'll happily have an open discussion to whoever via PM if they wish to express their opinions in a more private setting.

HP21


	15. Demons In My Head

AN: So I just wanted to thank you for sticking with me. We are fast approaching the end of this chapter of the Halliwell saga. Without further ado here is the latest chapter to _A Charmed Generation_.

DEMONS IN MY HEAD

"God, I hate that meat suit," swore a thin shadowy figure.

The Vrykolakas sat, curled by a roaring fireplace. "Stop complaining and step into the light, demon. Is it finished?"

The thin pale man slunk out of the shadows to stand directly behind the larger form of the female seductress. "You did not warn me that he would be strong willed. I nearly lost him."

The Vrykolakas waved her hand dismissively and conjured a delicate glass filled with a thick syrupy dark liquid. She took a sip and smacked her lips together appreciatively. "You can inform my mother I am most grateful for her gift when you return."

"Or you can tell her yourself, daughter."

The Vrykolakas jumped to her feet, and the thin man bowed low as the Queen of Vampires entered the room. She circled the room and settled on the distant dusty love seat as a worthy substitute for a throne. Delicately she lowered herself into the seat and called forth two more vampires to fan her with massive palm leaves. She did enjoy the older ways of doing things.

"Mother," said the Vrykolakas reverently. "To what do I own this auspicious honor?"

The Queen clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Do not try and soften me up with hollow words of gratitude and loyalty. I have come for an update on your progress to seduce the young Halliwell. Our allies grow most impatient with your lack of progress, as do I."

The Vrykolakas bowed low and her form shrunk back to that of a human girl with dark hair and even darker eyes. "Forgive e me, mother, the witch is proving to be more immune to my influence than most. I have identified a reason for this apparent immunity and set a plan in progress to correct this unfortunate circumstance."

The Queen eyed the Vrykolakas with harsh eyes. "Explain your plan. Am I to understand it is the reason for you summoning my best possessor demon?"

The possessor demon straightened his back slightly at the compliment.

The Vrykolakas growled lowly. "Reserve your judgment on his abilities. He has yet to report on tonight's festivities."

The possessor demon gritted his teeth and dipped his head. "Of course, my Queen and lady. I will beg your indulgence in reminding the Vrykolakas that tonight's events are only a part of her plan. The success or failure of the plan as a whole does not rest solely on my performance tonight. Humans are very unpredictable. Some action you would assume would break them may, in fact, make them stronger."

The Queen rolled her eyes. "Stop your blathering and tell your story. I do not have all night."

The demon bowed again. "As you wish, I was ordered by the esteemed Vrykolakas to take control of a mortal boy. The boy, it seems, has a long-standing animosity toward the Halliwells. The possession was complete and followed orders as they were laid out for me. I captured the mortal girl the Halliwell is fond of without anyone noticing. Once alone I did what was necessary to break her spirit. Once done, I removed myself from the situation before releasing the mortal child from my spell. He will have no memory of the events."

The Queen turned her attention to her daughter. "Is that sufficient?"

The Vrykolakas begrudgingly nodded. "He fulfilled everything I told him."

"Then you are dismissed, possessor. You two as well," commanded the Queen.

The possessor demon wasted no time in shimmering out of the room. The Vrykolakas took a seat nearer her mother, but still far enough to give her time should her mother prove to be unfriendly tonight.

"Continue," said the Queen.

"The events of the night have shown Rebecca the dangers of being involved with the Halliwells. It will make her distance herself from Zachary. Being rejected by someone close to you is a powerful emotion. It leaves you open to all manner of vices. Zachary has a particular individual in his life he will turn to in order to mute the pain of a breakup. Once he is back in Angela's arms, he will be ripe for the taking."

The Queen nodded her head. "You have a month. If he is not under your spell by then, I will no longer be able to protect you from the anger of Rahab and her wretched brother. The attacks by the Halliwell matriarch have reminded them of exactly how dangerous the fire they are stoking is. They wish to move forward in their plans before the Halliwells get in the way."

The Vrykolakas frowned. "Why can they not act now?"

"Do not concern yourself with things beyond your comprehension, daughter. Leave the machinations of court and power to me. You focus on turning Zach Halliwell into your spineless lap dog." The Queen vanished with the sound of flapping wings.

The Vrykolakas balled her very human hands into fists and threw a fireball into the dying fire. Flames erupted and engulfed the fireplace. They soon spread to the rest of the room. The Vrykolakas looked around the burning room her eyes settling on a picture of a young mother holding a little baby girl in her arms. A name was inscribed in the photo's frame: Angela. The Vrykolakas shimmered away, letting the fire destroy the rest of the abandoned house.

* * *

Sophia watched helplessly as her loving father aimed a gun at her. He pulled the trigger, and the projectile hit her in the shoulder. The impact sent her spinning and crashing to the ground. Her shoulder stung and burned, as he fired two more projectiles. She rolled out of the way of the first, but the second caught her hand. It felt like she hand slammed her hand in a door multiple times over. She cursed and rolled back onto her feet toward her father. He leveled the gun at her again, and she sprang at him from a few meters away. He easily dodged her and hit her in the back with two more miniature bean bags. She crashed to the floor and stayed still.

"Are you giving up?" asked Adelrich.

Sophia rolled off her stomach and lay on her bruised and battered back. "It's impossible. How the hell are you supposed to dodge something moving so fast?"

Her father lowered the gun. "Go wash up. We'll start again after lunch."

Sophia would have groaned, but she had learned that such displays only earned her harsher training sessions. She pushed herself onto her feet and hobbled away to take a very hot shower. It had been three weeks since the disastrous Valentine's Day dance at school, and almost four weeks since her father had started her on the intensive training regimen of her ancestors, four insanely long and painful weeks.

She made it to her bedroom without too much trouble. Before heading to the bathroom, she checked her phone. Three texts were waiting her reply, all from Zach. She sighed and put the phone down. Three weeks down and she still did not have anything to tell her worried best friend. She suspected something, but there was no proof to back up her suspicions.

"You should get in the shower. It really does help with the pain."

Sophia jumped and spun around. "Damn it, Matt!"

Matt smirked, leaning in the doorway. "Sorry, your butler let me in. I know her dad has you on this strict training schedule, but I've not gotten to spend any time with you. Think I can convince him to let you go on a run with your boyfriend in place of whatever he's putting you through."

Sophia cringed and lowered herself onto her bed. "I don't know. He's been relentless, and I'm not sure I'm going to be running any time soon."

Matt sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "I'm worried about you, Soph. You've been running yourself ragged between this and school and whatever is going on with Rebecca. You need a break."

"You're one to talk. Last I heard, you'd gone on four demon hunts in the last two days," she commented laying her head on his shoulder.

Matt kissed the top of her head. "All part of the job, and it wasn't real demon hunts. They were a bunch of low-level punks harassing street kids. What does he have you doing?"

Serena sat up and pulled her shirt down low enough to reveal the newly formed bruise on her shoulder. "Active avoidance is what he called it. Pretty much he fires beanbags at me, and I have to dodge them. Double points if I can get the gun away from him."

Matt glanced at the door and leaned forward to kiss the bruise. It shimmered and slowly returned to normal.

"Healing already?"

Matt shook his head. "Dad doubts I'll ever develop that power, but I'm wicked good at brewing potions." He held up a small empty vial. "It's almost as good as a whitelighter healing you as long as the damage is minor."

Sophia took the vial and stared at it. "You brewed it?"

"Yip, Grandma Piper helped me figure out the problem with two ingredients that tend to not get along, but other than that it's my first original potion," he said proudly.

"You shouldn't waste it on me though," admonished Sophia, handling the vial back.

Matt rolled his eyes. "There's a whole cauldron fill of the stuff on the kitchen stove back at the Manor; besides, the potion is for you guys really. We've got Dad and Wyatt to heal us, and maybe even Zach if he ever gets to hang of it. Since none of you are their charges, their healing power might not always work."

Sophia rubbed her healed shoulder. "Thanks."

Matt stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Go shower. I'll go convince your dad you need a break."

"Have you seen Zach today?"

Matt shook his head. "He told Wyatt he was spending the day with Rebecca, but I think that was a lie. As far as I know, Rebecca hasn't spent much time with anyone besides you since Valentine's Day. I don't see how today is going to be any different. He's extremely worried."

Sophia nodded. "Yeah…"

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Matt hesitantly.

Sophia shook her head. "I can't, Matt, I promised."

Matt shrugged. "Well, if you talk to Rebecca, remind her we're all here for her." He quickly pecked her on the cheek and left.

She watched him leave and chuckled as he wiggled his backside to prove he knew she was watching. She picked up her phone and texted Rebecca. Whatever happened that night, she knew her friend could not deal with it on her own. They needed to talk. Actually, she thought Rebecca needed to talk to a professional. On a whim, she texted Wyatt, asking him to meet her at a coffee shop just before dinner. Swallowing back the rising tide of guilt, she gathered up her running clothes and headed to the shower.

Matt was right; the shower did help sooth most of the aches and pains. When she was dressed and back downstairs, she felt refreshed and renewed. She heard Matt's voice drift down the hallway leading to the formal dinning room. Her dad responded in a brisk tone. She hurried up hoping to stem any sort of argument.

"She needs to stick with this. There is no way around it. I will not have my daughter be defenseless," said her father in a commanding tone.

Matt in his usual blasé response to authority leaned back in the chair. Sophia could tell he was fighting the desire to roll his eyes. Her boyfriend was very respectful of her father, but there were times when he was pushed to his limits.

"I'm not asking for her to go wondering the streets at night blindfolded, sir. All I'm saying is she needs a break, and it's a productive break even. We're going on a run. I know from experience that sometimes when you're hitting a wall that a change of scenery helps lessons sink in. You know I've been taking karate since I was little," said Matt in a calm but unforgiving tone.

Adelrich tapped his cane on the ground, a clear sign of agitation. "I said no. You can join us for lunch, but then we must return to her training. You're welcome to go running together tomorrow after school."

Matt bit his tongue. "Could I join your training?"

Sophia jumped in at that moment. "Oh that'd be great, Daddy. That way I'll have someone else showing me how to do stuff. Please, daddy, please!"

The butler brought in the cart of sandwiches.

"Fine," consented Adelrich.

"There is an urgent call for you, sir, on line two."

Sophia spotted the way her dad sat up a bit straighter at the mention of line two. She frowned and joined Matt in selecting her lunch. Her dad dismissed himself and left the room in a rush.

"What's that all about?" asked Matt, taking a bite of his roast beef sandwich.

Sophia nibbled on her ham and Brie wrap. "No idea. I didn't even know we had multiple lines on our phone."

"It is your father's business line," explained the butler.

"Oh. Thanks." Sophia mused on the information.

Her father returned a few minutes later and sat down at the table without getting a sandwich. "It seems you're in luck, darling. I'm needed downtown, so you've got a free afternoon."

Sophia smiled tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just the usual run around at city hall with permits for the film."

Matt nodded. "My dad hates all the red tape he has to cut through."

Adelrich agreed silently. "Right, I'll leave you two alone. No, closed bedroom doors."

Sophia sweetly batted her eyes and smiled. "Of course not, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too. Matthew."

Matt tipped his head. "We'll see you, Mr. Watson."

Sophia's phone buzzed. The text was from Rebecca saying she was not feeling good today. Sophia replied with a generic get well soon and added that she was always willing to listen when Rebecca was ready.

"So, running?" asked Sophia, pocketing her phone.

Matt groaned. "Seriously?"

Sophia arched an eyebrow. "If you beat me, maybe we can do something else a bit more fun."

* * *

Daniel sat down for breakfast on Monday morning and switched on the news. He absentmindedly poured a bowl of cereal for himself and handed the box to his dad. He was sure his dad tried to talk to him, but he was lost in his own world. The past few weeks had been three of the worst weeks of his life. Andrew had unceremoniously dumped him. The boy who he loved more than he knew he could love anyone walked out of his life without so much as giving him a chance to explain himself. Their fight before the dance had been a bad one, but he saw the error in his way of thinking. He wanted to apologize. He wanted Andrew back.

A new story on the recent crime wave sweeping through the streets of downtown abruptly ended. The screen went black for a moment before switching to a room with blue curtains and a large podium with the White House's seal attached to the front. The scrawl on the bottom of the screen announced that the president would be addressing the nation.

"Hey, turn it up, will you?" asked his dad.

Daniel fumbled with the remote and turned up the volume. "What's going on?"

Jamal yelled, "Hey, honey! I think you might want to see this."

William Beck stepped into the kitchen a moment later with his shirt half buttoned. "Morning, all."

"SHH!" hissed Jamal, pointing at the screen.

William looked at the TV. "Why's the Pres…"

"No clue, sit and shut up," said Jamal pushing out a chair.

The room on the other side of the camera quieted as a door off screen opened up. Two very tall men in black suits stepped onto the scene and took positions on either side of the podium but off the stage. Next a woman with greying amber hair stepped onto the stage and took her place in front of the podium. Daniel like most teenagers was not very knowledgeable about politics, but everyone who watched any sort of news lately knew who the woman was. Madam Secretary Camilla Shields was the current head of the Department of Magical Affairs and a former Fleet Admiral and the United States Navy.

"Attention. Can I have your attention! Gentlemen and ladies, please let's find our seats. I understand these events have been slightly chaotic, but I must insist that everyone take a seat," said Secretary Shields in her gravely voice.

She waited a few moments before looking directly at the camera. "Good morning, my fellow Americans. It is my great honor to stand before you today and announce a momentous achievement has been made in the effort to continue our citizens' safety. In the early morning hours the House and the Senate both unanimously passed a bill allowing my department to share with you information, which I have long argued should be in your hands. Just a few moments ago I was in the Oval Office as our esteemed President signed that bill into law."

"Oh my God!" murmured William. "They fucking did it."

"…In accordance with the statues within this law my office will be working closely with a number of contractors to create a website where this information will be available to everyone. Finally after years of living in fear, you will be able to go onto this website and find out whether or not your neighbor is a member of this group of human beings I am charged with overseeing. You will be able to see exactly who is a witch or wizard or whatever else they want to call themselves…"

The rest of her comments were drowned out. William grabbed the remote and turned the television off.

"Jamal, go into the office and tell them I will be working from home today. Try and keep everything running as smoothly as possible. If any of our unique clients call in with questions direct their calls to me. Thank you, sweetie," said William, jumping into business mode.

Jamal stood up and kissed his husband on the cheek before rushing out of the room with a hurried good-bye to Daniel.

Daniel stared at the black screen. "What—what just happened? What unique clients?"

William stood up also. "Sorry, kiddo, but that's above your pay grade. As to what happened there, our government just gave every crazy fanatic the excuse to go out and attack his or her neighbor. I've got to make a few calls. I don't want you going to school today. Stay at home."

Daniel blinked at a complete loss for words. His dad tussled his hair affectionately and left him to his thoughts. He wanted to turn on the television, but a thought struck him and he reached for his phone.

"Zach?"

The boy on the other end of the phone answered. "What do you want?"

Daniel sighed. "Did you see the news?"

"No. Why?"

Daniel stood up and began pacing. "They're releasing the Registry to the general public."

There was silence. "Where are you?"

"I'm at ho—me?" Midway through his sentence, he found himself in Zach's room.

Zach was just in a pair of underwear and was rubbing the pale scar on his chest. "Fuck, that hurts like a bitch."

Daniel averted his eyes and hung up his phone. "How?"

Zach pulled on a t-shirt. "I orbed you. This isn't a conversation to have over the phone."

Daniel looked around the messy room. His eyes lingered on the door. Just beyond it somewhere in this house was Andrew.

"How's Andrew?"

Zach walked to his closet and started rifling through it for a pair of pants. "Not why you're here."

Daniel balled his hands up. "Dude…"

Zach spun around and poked him hard in the chest with a finger. "Don't dude me. You broke his heart. He is my best friend, my brother, and you broke his heart. I'm not your friend. If Andrew hadn't asked me not to, I'd have turned your face into minced meat."

"He broke up with me!"

Zach eyed his fists. "Did your dads watch the news?"

Daniel frowned. "Why'd that matter?"

"Because your dads are _the_ lawyers for most of the magical community in the city. They met my uncle when they were in college together. After magic was exposed, he started referring people like my family to your dads if they had any legal issues. Turns out working for the rights of magical beings can be quite lucrative." Zach pulled on a pair of ratty blue jeans.

"Seriously!"

Zach heaved a sigh. "Yes. Why do you think I didn't hesitate telling you I was a witch?"

Daniel shrugged flopping onto the unmade bed. "I just—I don't know."

"Yeah, well, now you know. So did they?"

Daniel nodded slowly. "They know about magic. They know about your family?"

Zach raised both eyebrows and nodded. "Some of the few people in the world to know about us. Technically my family shouldn't be on any of the lists the government has. My other uncle saw to that when he was Secretary of Magical Affairs, but who knows what files the NSA kept on us or the FBI. I'm assuming the CIA has nothing."

"What are you going to do if you are on one of those lists?"

Zach shrugged. "Not much I can do. It's going to make things complicated. You know about Sophie's dad, right?"

Daniel bobbed his head. "He was the CIA liaison with the witch hunters."

"Yip, and his whole family are proper witch hunters."

Someone knocked on the door.

"WHAT!"

"You up yet?" asked Andrew.

Zach glared at Daniel. "Just fixing my hair; I'll be up in two secs."

Daniel's heart dropped on hearing Andrew's voice.

"Ok, you dad's got some appointment. He says to hurry up,"

Zach licked his lips. "Hey, have any of you seen the news?"

"I don't think so," said Andrew quizzically.

"Tell them they should." Zach pulled on a thick woolen sweater. "I take it your dad doesn't want you going to school?"

Daniel nodded. "How'd you…"

"It's practically a neon sign over your head. I developed a form of telepathy over the weekend. I've not learned to control it yet." Zach put his hand on the door handle. "Are you really sorry?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes."

Zach pursed his lips. "Call your dad. Tell him you're at my house. I'll orb you back there before we leave for school."

Daniel frowned. "You're going to school?"

"It's kind of the reason we came back to the city. It'll look suspicious if we don't go to school, the day the Registry is released. Don't expect a warm welcome."

Zach led the way up to the nearly empty kitchen. Matt and Richard were at the table both absorbed by the television. Zach ignored them and entered the dinning room. Everyone was in the conservatory watching the large screen television.

"Shit," said Chris with a phone to his ear.

"Morning! Look who decided to drop by," said Zach loudly.

Almost no one paid him any attention. Andrew, however, did avert his eyes from the news story for a moment. He paled and his eyes widened. His noses flared, and he took a step back.

"What the hell, Zach!"

Zach sheepishly shrugged. "He called about this."

The television forgotten, Andrew slipped out of the throng of Halliwells. "I don't—there's nothing to say," he hissed.

Daniel stumbled over his words. "Please?"

"Please? Please! After what you called this family? The best you can come up with is _please_. Get him out of here," sneered Andrew.

Zach placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, but it was knocked aside. Daniel reached out and grabbed Andrew's wrist. "You—you've got to listen."

Zach's phone buzzed. "It's Kenny. Hello?" He walked off.

Daniel pulled Andrew further into the dinning room. "Drew, I'm so sorry. What I said, I was scared. I was terrified for myself and for what could happen to you. I don't know how I could ever cope if something was to happen to you. Can't you understand that?"

Andrew ripped his wrist out of Daniel's grip. "No, I can't. You—you…this house, those people in there. They are the only people to ever make me feel safe. This house was the only place I knew I could be myself if I wanted to be. And you wanted me to give up all of that just because you were a little scared? What the actual fuck! How'd you like it if I told you could never see your dads again? Huh? Would you just wave it off and accept it?"

"Everything ok here?" asked Wyatt.

Zach waved his dad off. "They're fine."

Andrew glared at his friend. "I can fucking answer for myself."

Zach held up his hands. "Whatever, dude, I tried."

Daniel took hold of Andrew's hand again. "Don't get mad at him. He doesn't deserve that."

Wyatt shrugged. "If you're sure. I've got to go. Chris'll take you guys to school. Do you need a lift back to your house?"

Daniel frowned. "Neon sign?"

"Huh? No, your dad called," said Wyatt, waving his cellphone.

"I'm good. Zach can orb me back. Unless…" he glanced at Andrew.

Andrew shrugged. "I've got to finish getting ready." He walked off.

Zach stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Giving up?"

Daniel sighed. "What?"

Zach rolled his eyes and gestured in the direction Andrew left. "With Andrew? Are you giving up on him?"

Daniel gritted his teeth. "What's it to you?"

"Dude, I think you fucking suck, but clearly he doesn't. There's no way he gets that angry over someone he's given up on. He still loves you. You still love him. The only question is if you're willing to put in the effort to get him back." Zach stretched out his arms and yawned. "His room is the last one on the left."

Daniel scratched the back of his head. "You sure you hate my guts?"

Zach chuckled. "It comes in waves."

Voicelessly thanking Zach, Daniel rushed back down the basement stairs. The door to Andrew's room was slightly ajar. He placed his hand against it, ready to open it further, but a sound that crushed his heart stayed his hand. Sobbing, Andrew was crying on the other side of the door. Nothing could be worse than knowing he was the reason Andrew was crying. He steeled himself and pushed the door open. Andrew was lying facedown on his double bed. Daniel gingerly sat down and gripped the shaking shoulder of the skinny teen.

"I'm so, so sorry, Drew," whispered Daniel.

Andrew shifted his head enough to get a glimpse of Daniel. "I love you, Danny, but they're my family. I—I love them more."

Daniel squeezed his burning eyes shut. "I—I…"

Andrew rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows. "I can't do this to them. They've sacrificed a lot to help me. I can't be weepy and depressed. If being with you—m—means that I'm—I need to be stronger than this. I can't be that with you. Not like this—not with you scared of what they are…"

Daniel shook his head and blinked quickly. "Drew—I'm not scared of them. I'm scared of all the evils they attract. You can't tell me not to be afraid of those demons. They could kill anyone of us without blinking an eye. They're evil and dangerous."

"And the Halliwells are the only people standing between us and those demons," said Andrew harshly.

Daniel nodded. "I understand that. I know what they are. I know they're good and kind, but being good and kind doesn't mean they don't put you in danger. Maybe, it's not much more danger than the rest of us, but they are targets. When those creatures figure out how much you mean to Zach and the rest of them you'll be a target."

Daniel lay down and pulled Andrew onto his chest. The smaller teen resisted halfheartedly. "I know I was wrong. Asking you to not move in with them—to not see them. It was selfish of me. I can't stand the idea of you being hurt by anyone least of all by me. I don't think I'll ever be ok with you being so close to danger, but I'd prefer to be there right with you."

Andrew's breath hitched in his throat. "Danny…"

Daniel hushed him with a finger to his lips. "I—I'm…all I'm asking for is a second chance. If you—if that is too much, then can we at least be friends. These past couple of weeks have been hell."

Andrew opened his mouth to answer just as Matt walked through the open door.

"Shit—er—sorry. My dad says it's time to go," said Matt bidding a hasty retreat.

Andrew sat up and pulled Daniel up as well. The taller boy stared at him with his swollen and red eyes. Andrew half smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll talk after school."

Daniel looked at him hopefully. "Drew…"

Andrew licked his lips. "I've got to go. Today, after school. I promise."

Zach appeared around the corner moments after Andrew left. "See you later, then."

Daniel blinked as Zach flicked his hands at him and found himself back in his room. Exhausted, he collapsed onto his bed with a small smile gracing his face.

* * *

Wyatt was not unaccustomed to having patients who knew his son or nephew. His practice was one of the most trusted in the Bay Area, and he was one of two family psychologists in his network who focused on adolescents. When Andrew had come to him, he struggled with the dilemmas that came with treating his son's best friend. He had expected some fallout after his son discovered the truth, but Zach was too much like his uncles especially Anakin. They were all too rational for their own good. This, however, was taking the whole mess to a whole other level. Wyatt sighed as Rebecca Sparrow walked through his office door.

"Morning, Rebecca," he greeted.

Rebecca put her bag down beside a chair and took a seat. She pulled her knees up beneath her chin, wrapped her arms around herself, and stared back at him blankly. This was not the vivacious girl he knew; something had clearly happened to her. Wyatt discretely unlocked his phone and texted his receptionist to reschedule all of his morning patients.

Smiling, the blond haired man leaned back in his chair. "Did your father bring you?"

"My mom," said Rebecca monotonously.

Wyatt nodded. "Would you like her to join us? Sometimes it is nice to have someone we trust close to us."

Rebecca rigidly shook her head from side to side once. "She—no."

Wyatt resisted the urge to purse his lips as he thought. "There—I can call my colleague if you feel more comfortable talking to…"

Rebecca's face paled and she started rocking back and forth slowly.

Wyatt held up his hands. "Or not. Or not, it was just a suggestion. Sometimes it is easier opening up to a stranger. It's why a lot of my patients come to me. They feel like they cannot talk to their parents about what is going on with them, so they come here."

Rebecca stopped rocking, but her face remained ashen white. "You—if I have to do this—I'll talk to you."

Wyatt frowned slightly. "Rebecca, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Sophia and your parents set up this appointment because they're worried about you, but…"

Rebecca started laughing hollowly.

"What's funny?"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to?" Rebecca scoffed. "That's a load of bullshit. There's plenty I have to do that I don't want to. I don't want to go to school. I don't want to be here. I don't—I didn't…"

Wyatt kept silent, allowing Rebecca to vent. The small girl shivered from head to foot, and covered her mouth with a shaking hand. In one of her hands she clutched a small sock monkey. Somewhere in his memory Wyatt recalled his son telling him how Rebecca was not allowed to have stuffed animals. The sock monkey had been a gifted from his son.

"What didn't you want to do?" asked Wyatt softly.

Rebecca shook her head vigorously. "No…no—not…no."

Wyatt turned on his computer and angled the screen so Rebecca could also view it. He opened up the conversation stream between Sophia and himself. He scrolled down to the message from a few days earlier. Studying Rebecca as she read the text messages, he felt the boiling rage in his chest intensify. The shock and horror reflected in the little girl's eyes were all the confirmation he needed.

"Who—how…" mouthed Rebecca.

Wyatt leaned in across his desk. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Rebecca glared at him. "I fucking know that! Do you really think I don't know that? Ashamed! Why would I feel ashamed? I wasn't the sick fuck who _raped_ someone." Her eyes grew wide, and she slapped both hands over her mouth. "No, no, no. NO, NO, NO! No. You—you can't…that—forget it. Forget I said nothing."

Wyatt did not move. Rebecca looked like a tiny bird ready to take flight at the slightest movement. He slowed his breathing and softened his eyes.

"He can't know. No, no. Please, please…Mr. Halliwell, please, he can't know," whimpered Rebecca through her fingers.

"Who?" asked Wyatt.

Rebecca started to weep. "Zach—Oh my god. He can—he'll kill him. No, no, no. He can never know. That's what he wants. Zach'll kill him, but it's what he wants." She rocked in her seat, staring at nothing.

Wyatt kept his voice steady. "Zach doesn't matter at the moment. We need to help you at the moment. We can deal with anyone and everyone else later."

Rebecca sniffled. "Mr. Halliwell, this—I can't. Just forget I said anything. I'm fine. This is all fine. In a few weeks…"

"It won't be fine," said Wyatt.

Rebecca stared at him with fearful eyes. "What?"

"You need to talk about it. You can't process what happened to you by trying to forget it. I know it hurts. I know it sucks, but talking does help. If you don't want to talk to me that is fine. You won't hurt my feelings. You need to feel comfortable, but you need to do something."

Rebecca bit her lip hard. "I want to forget it ever happened."

"How's that going?"

"I can't go to school. Just—just the thought…I dream about it. Every night, I dream. It's a constant nightmare. I can't close my eyes without it replaying in my head. His smell. The sounds. The—the—fe—feeling. Oh God, Mr. Halliwell," choked Rebecca.

Wyatt stood up and took a seat closer to Rebecca. He offered her his hands, and she latched on tightly. "Rebecca, this is tough, I know, but…"

"How'd she know?" asked Rebecca. "Of all the things to—why that?"

Wyatt mulled the question over. "I honestly don't know, but Sophia is one of the smartest and sharpest young ladies I've ever met. She cares about you a lot, and she just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Furiously Rebecca wiped away the tears. "Aren't you going to tell me I should press charges?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Eventually. There are detectives in the Special Victims Unit of SFPD that I've worked closely with before. They'll tell you that no one has regretted pressing charges against their attacker, but there are those who regret not doing so. Personally I don't believe in absolutes."

Rebecca swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Aren't you required to tell them?"

"That law was repealed a number of years ago because it was viewed by many in my profession to be a hindrance," explained Wyatt. "Unless the person who raped you is considered your guardian."

"God no—no it wasn't my dad. He's going to flip when he finds out," said Rebecca in the calmest tone since entering the office.

Wyatt nodded. "Do you want to tell me who did?"

Rebecca took a deep breath in and breathed out shaking her head. "I—I can't."

"He can't hurt you anymore."

"He can hurt Zach," murmured Rebecca.

Wyatt frowned. "My son can take care of himself, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to be the reason…"

Rebecca pulled her legs closer to her chest. "Even from himself?"

Silence fell between them. Slowly Rebecca relaxed slightly and lowered her legs. She put the sock monkey in her bag and pulled out a collection of Kleenexes. She blew her nose into one and used another to dry her eyes. She kept expecting Wyatt to start asking her questions, but her boyfriend's father seemed content to let the silence linger. She could tell he was watching her closely, but she did not feel exposed or concerned. Being in the office actually was the first time since the assault she felt partially in control of her life again.

"I can't…" she slipped back into silence feeling awkward.

Wyatt folded his hands in his lap. "This is a safe place. I know it sounds corny, but it's true. In here I'm not Zach's father or your boyfriend's father; I'm your therapist."

"How long did it take Andrew to not feel weird?" asked Rebecca with a small amount of sarcasm.

"He'll have to tell you that," answered Wyatt with a small grin, "but it took a while."

Rebecca wringed her hands, building up the courage. "I—the idea of letting anyone touch me, even a hug or kiss…it's unbearable."

"That's completely normal. You've had your person—er…"

Rebecca smirked. "I'm not going to break if you say it."

Wyatt bobbed his head. "Being violated is among the worst experiences a person can experience. It's going to take time to get back to who you were. For many they never reach that point, but they find a new way to be. This doesn't have to define you or stop you from being yourself. Some find power in defining themselves as survivors. Others prefer to leave the past in the past. You have to find the path that works for you."

"I never want to feel that powerless again," said Rebecca with firm conviction. "I won't be!"

"What do you think you have to do to make that true?" asked Wyatt.

Rebecca sucked in a breath as the truth crashed over her. "I have to name him. I want to name him. Just—you don't know. The—He told me what he wanted. He wasn't afraid of being exposed."

"He is afraid."

Rebecca nodded and licked her parched lips. "What happens if we get him arrested? It's been weeks."

"My detective friends are very good at their jobs. I can't promise they'll get a conviction, but they'll do their best," said Wyatt placing his phone on the desk. "Do you want me to call one of them?"

Rebecca looked over at the closed office door. "Can we do it here, and can we call me dad first?"

Wyatt agreed proudly. "That is completely up to you."

Rebecca snatched up the phone and dialed.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Becks lately?" inquired Zach in an undertone.

Sophia glanced up at their substitute teacher, Ruth Ianos. The vice principal was in the midst of discussing something with Angela. As was per usual concerning their vice principal, a shiver ran down her spine. There was something very suspicious about the whole Ianos family.

She leaned over the circular table they shared with Andrew and another girl. "Sorry, no. Not since last Wednesday when I dropped her homework off. You?"

Zach shook his head. "She won't even text me back. I've tried going to her house, but her dad refuses to let me see her. I'd—er—you know, but that feels wrong."

Andrew tossed the book he was staring at across the table. "This is a waste of time. Why have us come in on a day the teachers have to listen to some pre-record lecture?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "I don't think this was planned. It's probably got to do with the announcement this morning."

"Oh right," murmured Andrew, glancing at Zach.

Zach breathed out, his lips flapping in exasperation. "It's got nothing…"

Ruth stepped up to their table. "I hope you are using your time productively."

Sophia nodded quickly. "Of course, miss."

"Zachary, how is Rebecca doing? I hope she feels better soon," said Ruth sweetly.

Zach bristled at the use of his full name. "She's much better," he lied.

"Right, well, back to work." Ruth straightened up and walked away.

Andrew shuddered as if shaking off some icy cold. "How did you ever put up with her as a babysitter?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't remember it much. Back then though, I spent most of my time outside."

The girl huffed and snapped her book shut. "Shut up!"

The three friends gave her surprised looks and returned to their conversation in hushed tones. Eventually Sophia opened up another textbook and stopped commenting. Andrew tried to keep Zach talking, but his best friend's mind was clearly elsewhere. He gave up and grudgingly pulled out the math homework he was supposed to have finished the night before. The pain in Zach's face scared him and reminded him of how good of a friend Zach was. The past two weeks had been hell for the both of them, but they had only ever discussed Andrew's problems. The doors to the library burst open and Matt jogged through them, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Halliwell!" exclaimed Ruth with slender hands on her hips.

Matt panted. "Sorry, miss, the principal needs you. He—he sent me."

Ruth frowned. Her curly hair bobbed in the slightly as she thought. "Right, all of you keep working. Mr. Halliwell, with me."

Matt cringed. "Actually, I need to—er—my cousin…"

Ruth glanced over at Zach. "Keep it brief. You should be in class."

Matt brushed her off and hurried to the table. He slipped into the remaining empty seat. "Mind giving us some space, Louisa?"

The girl gave him the finger but got up.

"Thanks!" yelled Matt sarcastically. "She's never forgiven me for standing her up that one time."

Sophia cleared her throat. "Keep the stories of your past conquests to yourself."

Matt chuckled and brushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

"Where did you come from? The Sahara?" asked Andrew.

"No. Gym. They've got us running around in circles, but that doesn't matter. I just saw Wyatt," said Matt breathlessly.

Zach clutched the table so hard his knuckled turned white. "What? Why's my dad here?"

Matt motioned for silence. "I was getting to that. He's here with Uncle Derek and two other officers."

Sophia gasped and dove under the table for her bag. She shot back up, clutching her phone. "I've—I've got to go."

She dashed off before any of the boys could get in a word edgewise.

"What the hell?"

Matt shrugged and returned to his story. "They were talking to Dr. Ianos. He spotted me—don't know how—and sent me to fetch Ruth. Wyatt didn't look happy."

Zach ran a hand through his hair. "You—you don't think…"

"No, no. Of course not. If it was that why'd they get Uncle Derek? We'd be rounded up by some of those witch hunters." Matt mouthed the last few words.

Andrew gulped. "Uncle Derek? Who's he again?"

Zach stared at the shut library doors and spoke in a monotone. "He's a friend on my dad from childhood. He moved back to the city a few years ago. He had been a police officer with LAPD, but his dad got ill. Now, he's the captain of SVU."

"SVU? What's that?" asked a kid from the table over.

"Mind you own business, Perkins," snapped Andrew.

Perkins cracked his knuckled menacingly

"You seriously think you can take me on, punk? You're half my size," mocked Andrew.

Zach spoke up before Perkins could respond. "It's the Special Victims Unit of the police. They deal with crimes of a more delicate nature. Don't you watch TV?"

Perkins sunk back into his chair. "Dad doesn't like TV. Thinks it gives you cancer."

Matt patted Andrew on the back. "It's not worth it, Drew."

"So why's you dad here with SVU?" asked Andrew, glaring at Perkins.

"How should I know?"

Matt stood up. "I should go before Ruth gets back."

"Bye," said Andrew.

"See yo…" started Zach.

The doors opened forcefully again, interrupting him. Dr. Ianos strode through the doors followed by Ruth and two uniformed police officers. Matt sat back down and hid his face behind an upside down book. Everyone followed the progress of the adults through the silent room. Dr. Ianos stopped in front of one of the larger circular tables. Seated there were a half dozen members of the swim team, including Peter Thomas.

"Shit," hissed Sophia, joining their group. "I was—never mind. Zach, I think…"

Dr. Ianos cleared his throat loudly. "Peter Thomas?"

Peter nodded, confused. "What's wrong, doc?"

The principal grabbed Peter by the shoulder and lifted him easily to his feet. He thrust the muscular teen into the unsuspecting arms of one of the officers.

"Take him away. His father will meet you at the precinct. I do not want his kind in my school any longer than necessary," ordered Dr. Ianos.

The wide-eyed officer guided Peter out of the room; his partner in tow. Ruth whispered something in her brother's ear and followed the policemen out of the room. Dr. Ianos clapped his hands together, gaining the rapped attention of the entire room.

"There has been an assault on one of your fellow classmates by Mr. Peter Thomas. I have made it perfectly clear that I will not tolerate student on student violence inside my school. If I find out that any of you were involved in the assault or in its cover up, I will dismiss you immediately and implore the district attorney to press charges. Have I made myself abundantly understood?" Dr. Ianos said, shaking from head to foot.

Perkins raised his hand but did not wait to be noticed. "Who did he attack, sir? We'd all guess Zach Halliwell, but he's sitting right here."

Dr. Ianos's eyes lit up. "Rebecca Starling."

Sophia grabbed Zach's shoulder, but he ripped himself out of her grip. His chair smashed into bookshelf behind it. Someone called his name, but the blood rushing through his ears drowned out all other sound. His vision narrowed, and his head pounded with growing anger. He sprinted down the hallway. He flew past Ruth Ianos. He reached the two policemen and Peter just as they turned down the corridor to the main office. He shoved the one officer into the wall. He drew back his fist and punched the surprised Peter right in the face. Blood gushed out of his broken nose. Zach tried to punch him again, but someone much stronger than him grabbed hold of his wrist.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you! I"LL KILL YOU!" screamed Zach, still struggling with his captor.

"Calm down, Zach!"

Zach rounded on his captor, his father. "Let me go! He deserves to die. He—he—he…" Zach found it difficult to breathe.

"Mr. Halliwell!" exclaimed Ruth.

Wyatt pushed Zach behind himself and glared at him. The locker behind Zach shuddered and exploded. "That is enough! Get a grip, NOW!"

Ruth screamed. "What was that!"

Wyatt rounded on his neighbor. "Ms. Ianos, I think you should go deal with the policemen in your office."

"Right, right," murmured Ruth.

Wyatt dragged Zach into the nearest classroom and shoved him into a seat. "Zachary, you cannot lose control like that."

"Don't call me, Zachary!" snapped Zach still seeing red. The teacher's desk shuddered and burst into flames. Zach clutched his chest.

Wyatt dismissively extinguished the roaring flames. "Zach, I know. I know. Believe me I want to throttle the kid myself, but it won't help anything. It'll only make matters worse if you get locked up. Rebecca wouldn't want that."

Zach breathed heavily. Sweat drenched his top and poured down his face. The pain from the scar intensified. It felt like boiling acid was blasting from inside his chest. A shooting pain shot down his arm, and he gasped. He tried to speak.

Wyatt dropped to his knees. "Zach, you need to breathe. Take a few deep breaths from me, son."

Zach tried, but the pain cut him off. A coughing fit exploded out of him, throwing him into his father. The older witch easily caught his son. Worried, Wyatt briefly considered orbing them back to the Manor, but the risk of exposure was too great. He needed to calm Zach. The less emotional the younger witch was the less unpredictable his magic would be. Without magic irritating the old wound, the less pain his son would be in.

"Just breathe, Zachy, please, kiddo. Just breathe. It'll all get better, I promise."

The coughing fit subsided, and Zach tried to take a deep breath. He gasped at an electrical shock. The world spun as he used up the remains of oxygen in his lungs. Try as he might, he could not take another breath. The pain was too much. The anger was worsening. He should have set Peter on fire. All the powers in the world, and he had gotten in one good punch. The kid should be a burnt crisp at his feet. His arms and legs grew heavily.

"Zach. ZACH. ZACH!" yelled Wyatt.

"I'm going to throw up," said Zach, struggling for each syllable.

A trash can shot from its usual spot by the door to next to the weak teen. Wyatt conjured a cold facecloth supported the young witch as he emptied his stomach of all its contents. Zach slumped back, and Wyatt wiped away stray splatters of vomit.

"You can't just attack someone like that," said Wyatt softly.

"He attacked Rebecca," chocked Zach. "God, he attacked her. All this time…I should have been with her. I should have protected her. The fucking bastard!"

Wyatt nodded. "He's a bastard, but you couldn't have prevented this. This wasn't your fault."

"How do you know? He hates my guts. He did this to get at me. He—he…" Zach gasped for breath.

Wyatt shushed him. "We don't know any of that, and it's pointless getting worked up over the unknown. Derek will interrogate him, and we'll see what needs to be done from there. But no matter what I can promise you this wasn't your fault. You have no control over other people's actions."

Zach rested his forehead on his knees and sniffled. "I should've been there. She—I should've protected her."

Matt, Andrew, and Sophia peeked in through the door. Wyatt waved them in silently.

"Zach, it's going to be ok. Uncle Derek'll crucify the…" Matt trailed off.

Andrew sat down next to Zach and pulled him into a hug. "And if not—we've kick his ass before."

Wyatt shook his head. "There'll be no ass kicking. This must be dealt with by the justice system."

"You mean…" Andrew bit his tongue to shut himself up. "Sorry."

Wyatt stood up. "I'll go sign you guys out. I've got permission from your dad, Sophie."

Sophia was still standing by the door. She rigidly nodded her head.

Wyatt gripped her shoulder as he passed her. "You did the right thing, Sophie."

Sophia mumbled something incoherently, staring down at Zach. "He's going to hate me."

"No, he won't. He'll understand," comforted Wyatt.

Zach sniffed and looked up from behind his knees. "Understand what?"

Sophia started to hyperventilate. "Z—z—Zach."

"What's there to understand? You took Rebecca home after the dance. You knew about this. YOU KNEW!"

Wyatt crossed his arms and arched one eyebrow. "Zach, that is enough."

Zach glared at his father. "She knew! For two weeks, she knew and did nothing!"

"She has done more than you know. Telling you or not telling you was Rebecca's choice, and she respected her friend's decision. As should you," warned Wyatt as he left the room.

Zach pulled his knees into his chest. "Why? Why not tell me?"

Sophia shrugged. "She—she wouldn't say. Zach, I'm so, so sorry. I should've…"

Zach held up one hand. "No. My dad's right. You helped her, and that's—thank you."

Wyatt returned. "All of you, let's go. I've still got patients to see."

Matt and Andrew helped Zach to his feet. Wobbly he made his way out of the room, but once in the corridor he had to stop and lean against a locker. The scar burned terribly unlike it had done since after his powers being unbound. Zach closed his eyes. Images of Rebecca lying on the floor bruised and bloodied flashed across the back of his eyelids. A laughing Peter echoed inside his head. His stomach churned.

"Zach, what's up?" asked Andrew in a whisper.

Zach forced his eyes opened. "Nothing. Everything. Let's go."

Only in the car did he realize his dad had somehow collected all of their backpacks. Ordinarily he would have questioned his dad, but his mind fixated on images of his girlfriend. The ride home was silent. They trudged up the walkway to the Manor. Zach let everyone walk on ahead; he made it to the porch stairs before pulling his father aside.

"I want to see Rebecca."

Wyatt smiled at him sadly. "No can do, kiddo."

Zach blinked. "Why not?"

"She doesn't want to see you," said Wyatt. Every word as painful for him to say as it was for Zach to hear.

Zach slid to the ground, pale as a sheet. There was only one reason Rebecca would not want to see him. She blamed him.

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Peace...


	16. Too Little, Too Late

AN: How are all you lovely people doing? I hope well. Here is the next installment of this little piece of my imagination. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

TOO LITTLE, TOO LATE

Michael pulled Beth into his lap as they watched Kenny chasing Amber around a large oak tree. The red-haired girl had managed to get a hold of Kenny's prized camera and taken off running. Kenny immediately followed her, begging her to be careful, but he was grinning from ear to ear. Beth giggled, and Michael felt his heart skip a beat. The sound was one of the most beautiful things he had heard. He loved to make her laugh for just that reason.

"So much for our quiet picnic in the park," said Beth between chortles.

Michael shrugged and kissed the top of her head, taking in the smell of strawberries and coconut. "It doesn't matter."

Beth turned her head enough to see him. "I wanted you to get to know Kenny—and Amber."

"I know Kenny. We hang out all the time and Amber's Amber. What's to get to know?" asked Michael with an arched eyebrow and smirk. "Besides with the little ones occupied, we can get to know each other a bit better."

Beth pecked him on the lips quickly. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Must have used up all your birthday wishes," suggested Michael cheekily.

"Someone's full of themselves."

Michael stuck out his tongue. "Hey, it's just a thought."

Beth rolled her eyes and snuggled against his muscular chest. "I usually wished for my brother to vanish," she whispered.

Michael frowned. "Why?"

"Kenny and I didn't get along back at home. When my parents adopted him I felt like I was being replaced like I wasn't enough for them. I know, now that I was being stupid. Mom and Dad love us more than we know. They…Kenny wasn't them replacing me. By the time I figured it all out, well, I wasn't in the mood to hang out with my snotty little brother," said Beth softly. "I was I a horrid big sister."

"I'm sure you weren't," mumbled Michael.

"I was. I'd constantly pick on him and belittle him. He put up with all of it. I don't think he once went to our parents. Hell, he is the best brother ever."

"You love him. I can see that."

Beth sighed. "I do. I love him. I just hope he still loves me."

"Of course he does. How couldn't he?"

"Because now he has real friends. He never did before. I made sure of that. No one wanted to piss me off at my old school, and they all knew I didn't like my kid brother. Now, he's got your cousins and Amber. He's going to realize he doesn't have to suck up to me anymore."

Michael stroked her hair. "Kenny doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge especially not against his sister."

"I've gone and spoiled the mood," whispered Beth. "How's your brother doing?"

Michael hugged her tightly. "He's great."

"Really? Last time he seemed a bit depressed."

Michael thought back to the dinner a few days previous. Richard had been markedly more quiet than normal. He had never been the boisterous twin, but Richard was not a modest mouse either. Michael chewed on his lower lip, wondering how he had not asked his twin about his mood. He could not think of a reason why Richard was depressed. Sure, they both missed their mother and father, but they were used to spending months apart from their parents.

"He's fine. I'm sure he's fine," said Michael trying to convince himself.

Beth let the subject drop. "Did you know that Kenny's a witch?"

Michael choked on the saliva he inhaled. "Wh—what?"

"Yeah, he's name was on that government website naming witches. Mom and Dad were fine with it when I told them. I think they already knew but not from Kenny. He was kinda flustered when we told him we knew." Beth sat up.

Michael crossed his arms protectively. "What about you?"

Beth crawled off his lap and sat down opposite him. "Why shouldn't I be ok with it? It's not like he's suddenly a different person or anything. All this magic hysteria is complete kak."

"Kak?"

Beth nodded. "Crap. It's not like these people haven't always been our neighbors and friends. How's it any different now? Sure that Jonathan was a complete asshole, but so was Hitler. As far as I know Hitler wasn't a witch or magical. There are good and bad people. Magic doesn't change that."

Michael slowly nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. The imaginary cotton balls in his mouth made it difficult to speak. "Was there anyone else on that list?"

Beth frowned. "You haven't gone on it?"

"No, my dad's a big opponent to those lists being released."

"Right, I forget you dad's a big wig back in the UK. So you've not even peeked at it?"

Michael lowered his eyes and shook his head. "Like you said, it doesn't change people. If anyone I know wanted me to know they'd tell me. It's not my place to pry."

"Whatever, and no. I only recognized Kenny, but I didn't really look that hard. I was just curious how many were out there," rambled Beth.

"Beth," interrupted Michael, locking eyes with his girlfriend. "I—I've got—er—I've got to tell you something. I think. I mean, maybe, you should know."

Beth narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

Michael opened his mouth to speak. "Beth…"

"HEY!" yelled Kenny, joining them with Amber in tow. Amber still had his camera around her neck.

"What's up?" asked Michael thankful for the interruption.

Kenny sat down on the blanket and grabbed a bottle of water from the wicker picnic basket. He handed it to Amber and took another for himself. He downed half the bottle.

"Are Zach and Rebecca broken up?" asked Kenny, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm.

"No, not as far as I know," said Michael.

Beth asked, "Why?"

Amber twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "We, ah, we just saw Zach, and, um, he was kissing a girl."

"And the girl wasn't Rebecca," finished Kenny.

Beth's eyes widened. "Who was it?"

Amber raised her hand up. "No idea. We couldn't see her face."

Kenny bit his lip. "Actually I think I might know who."

"What!" yelled Amber, hitting him playfully.

Kenny rubbed his arm. "OW! I didn't tell you because I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure it was Angela."

"That bitch! Why'd he be kissing her?" asked Beth.

"They used to date," said Kenny simply.

"I know that, domkop. What the hell is he playing at?"

Amber spoke up timidly. "Um, what are we going to do? Shouldn't we go and, uh, ask him?"

Kenny, Beth, and Amber looked at Michael. Michael groaned. "Why me?"

"He's your cousin," deadpanned Kenny.

Michael pulled a face. "What's that got to do with anything? You're the one who caught him kissing her."

Kenny paled. "Oh, no! She scares me. You don't go to school with her."

Beth nodded. "That is true. She can make all of our lives miserable, but not you."

Michael sighed. "Damn it! You guys owe me. Where'd you see them?"

Kenny and Amber pointed to a clump of trees near a small playground. "They're on a bench just on the other side."

Michael stood up, shook his head, and strode away. He quickly closed the distance between their picnicking spot and the nearly empty playground. He rounded the trees and saw a girl in a very short black dress sauntering off. Zach was still sitting on the park bench with his eyes closed. Michael cleared his throat. Zach jumped.

"MIKE! What are you doing here?"

Michael crossed his arms. "Picnicking. You?"

Zach fidgeted. "Um—nothing. Needed to get out of the house."

"Who was the chick in the nonexistent dress?"

"That was—she's a friend," said Zach, dodging the question.

Unimpressed, Michael unfolded his arms. "You have a total of four female friends. Not a single one of them would be caught dead in a dress that short. That was Angela, wasn't it?"

Zach bristled. "If you knew, why'd you ask?"

"To see if you feel guilty or not," snapped Michael. "How could you, Zach! After everything the poor girl has gone through, you go and…"

Zach jumped to his feet. "What? What did I do? She hasn't spoken to me for weeks. WEEKS! She talks to Sophie. She's even let Matt visit. But me? No, not a single peep. Nothing! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Michael matched Zach's aggression with his own. "You're a right prick. Poor you! Your girlfriend's going through a tough time, and you make it about yourself. Seriously! What the actual hell! How dare you even—I can't believe you're related to me."

"What the hell do you think I did?"

"YOU KISSED ANGELA!"

Zach stumbled backward. "What? Of course not! Fuck you!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Kenny and Amber saw you."

"No, they saw Angela kiss me. ON THE CHEEK! I've just come from Rebecca's house and got kicked to the curb yet again. Angela spotted me and was trying to comfort me. That's it! GOD!" Zach huffed and stormed off.

Michael took a few steadying breaths. "Oh…"

* * *

Matthew Anakin Halliwell was having a terrible day. The day started with a phone call from his aunt informing everyone that his mother was being put on bed rest. There was something wrong with her blood pressure, and a small possibility that there was protein in his urine. Most of the conversation went over his head, but the way his dad's face paled told him all he needed to know. The news was not good news. Needless to say, his dad was going to spend a few weeks in England. He was, however, to remain in the city until school was over.

By lunch at school, his nerves over his mother's and baby sibling's health turned him into a terror to be around. He had yelled at Kenny nearly bring the black haired boy to tears. Sophia had chewed off his head for his attitude and refused to talk to him for the rest of lunch. His attitude in the classroom had earned him two detentions and a verbal warning from the baseball coach. All in all, he was more than happy when the final bell of the day rang. He rushed passed his cousin and friends and collected his things from his locker. Not willing to endure the uncomfortable car ride home, he snuck into an out-of-order bathroom and orbed back to the Manor.

"Does your uncle know you're orbing home?" asked his grandmother before he even fully corporealized.

Matt turned to face the Halliwell matriarch. "No."

Piper clucked her tongue. "Using magic for personal gain isn't very wise."

"I know, but it's been a crappy day. I just want to go to bed."

Piper's expression softened. "Peanut, I know you're worried about your mom, but she's going to be alright. Your dad's not going to let anything happen to her or the baby."

Matt huffed but held his tongue. There were few adults he was unwilling to cross; his grandmother was one of them. Even in his bad mood, he knew pushing her too far would not do anyone good least of all himself. He pulled out his phone. "I'll text him."

"Don't bother. He'll know you're here already. Do you want lunch?" asked Piper kindly. The time for admonishment was over.

Matt shook his head. "No. Thank you, but I'm not that hungry. Have you heard anything from my dad?"

Piper led them into the living room and sat down. She patted the spot on the couch next to her. Matt sat down, avoiding her searching eyes. Piper wrapped one of his hands between her two hands.

"You're just like your father. He always felt ashamed to express worry. One time Wyatt had a nasty football injury, and he had to go to the hospital. Your grandfather Leo took him to the hospital while I stayed at home with your dad, aunt Prue, and uncle Anakin. Annie was only two or three at the time. Your dad wanted to know if Wyatt was going to be ok, but he couldn't quite get the words out. We sat here on this couch just like this until Leo and Wyatt got back from the hospital," rambled Piper, reminiscing on the simpler times.

Matt frowned. "Why didn't Leo just heal Wyatt?"

Piper laughed softly. "Oh, he did as soon as they got home. Leo was such a softly. He could never let any of the kids heal naturally. It used to drive me crazy. I wasn't against healing them when the injury was life threatening, but a sprained ankle…oh well, what has passed is in the past."

"My dad—he knew what all that meant this morning. I could see the fear in his eyes," murmured Matt.

Piper nodded. "It's not a good thing to be put on bed rest so early in the pregnancy, but your mom's got the best doctors in the worlds looking after her. And your dad is there to make sure they don't miss anything. She and the baby are going to be just fine. We'll call them in the morning if they haven't called us by then."

Matt laid his head on Piper's shoulder. "I wish we could all be together."

"Me too, peanut, me too."

Michael walked in from the conservatory. "Grandma? When are…oh, sorry."

Matt sat back up. "Hey, Mike. How was your day?"

Michael cleared his throat awkwardly. "Fine, and yours?"

"Is your brother still taking his exam?" asked Piper drawing attention away from Matt.

Michael nodded slowly. "Um, yeah. He's just got one essay left. He wanted to know when everyone was having lunch?"

Piper stood up and straightened her dress. "It's going to be just sandwiches so he doesn't have to rush."

"Ok, cool. I'll tell him that. Er, how'd you get home?"

Matt forced a smile. "Orbed home. I've got a lot of homework to do. Dinner still going to be late, Grandma Piper?"

Piper nodded. "Yip. Go get started on your homework, and I'll make sure you get called when it's time."

"Thanks," said Matt.

Half an hour later someone knocked on his bedroom door. Matt groaned and replaced the stress ball he had been throwing in the air on his bedside table. Without bothering to check whom it was, he opened the door magically. Zach stumbled into the room but caught himself before falling flat on his face. Matt shut the door with a twitch of his finger.

"What's up?" he asked rolling onto his side away from Zach.

Zach rubbed his hands together. "I was wondering how you're doing?"

Matt gritted his teeth He wanted to be left alone. "I'm just peachy."

"That why you bit off Kenny's head this morning?" asked Zach.

Matt silently cursed. "Zach, I'm tired."

"Fine, but just know I'm here if you want to…"

Matt rolled back over. "My mom and baby sibling might be dying, and I'm stuck here going to classes with a bunch of mindless zombies. What's your sage advice for fixing that?"

Zach raised both eyebrows in shock. "Dude, your mom's going to be fine. My mom was put on bed rest when she was pregnant with Pax. It's just a precaution. As long as she's monitored closely and not put under too much stress it'll all be ok. Plus, I'm sure they've got way better drugs now to help than back then."

Matt slowly sat up and crossed his legs on his bed. "How long was your mom on bed rest?"

"Er, three or four months. I'm not sure, but it was a long time. I remember constantly being told to be quiet because my mom needed her rest. It was very annoying," said Zach with a grin.

"I can't imagine being quiet was a problem for you."

Zach scoffed. "I was a toddler. All I knew was I had to be quiet, and I barely got to see my mom. I got a little sister out of it so I guess it was all worth it."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, that's going to be weird. I mean, I've been an only kid for nearly fifteen years. Weird, but cool. I can't wait to meet them."

"Why don't you want to know if you're having a brother or sister?"

Matt shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me if they are a boy or a girl. I just want them to be healthy."

"Whatever. You should be praying it's a boy. Way easier looking out for a kid brother, than keeping all the horny boys away from a sister."

Matt sniggered. "I'm going to be twenty-five before that becomes an issue. A scary twenty-five-year-old with a collection of shotguns."

Zach rolled his eyes. "She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger. You'll be the one helping to sneak her out to all the wild and crazy parties."

"No sister of mine is going to wild and crazy parties. She'll be a bookworm if she knows what is good for her," protested Matt jokingly.

Zach's smile slipped. He shook his head, and it returned.

"What?" asked Matt.

"It's nothing."

Matt arched an eyebrow. "Zach, I'm not in the mood to twist it out of you. What's wrong?"

Zach sighed. "It doesn't matter. You've got bigger concerns. It can wait."

"Just tell me!"

Zach wringed his hands. "Are you sure?"

Matt nodded. "Spit it out."

"You know I tried to see Rebecca again this weekend."

"Yeah, you've told me."

Zach scratched the back of his head. "I suppose I did. Afterward, I went down to the park to think. On the way there, I met up with Angela. We got to talking, and—and…"

Matt smacked his face. "Oh God, don't tell me. Please, Zach! How stupid can you be!"

Zach shrunk back. "I know. I know. I was just so—I don't know what. One minute she's telling me how lucky Rebecca is to have someone like me as a boyfriend and the next—the next we're kissing."

Matt uncrossed his legs and re-crossed them. "Zach! She is a bitch! You know she's not good for you. Have—what are you going to do?"

Zach cringed. "I don't know. I really don't. I love Rebecca, but it's been a month. I'm not making an excuse for anything, but it feels like she's already made her choice. She couldn't trust me enough to be there for her with all…with Peter. Doesn't that say something?"

Matt rubbed his temples. "But Angela? Really, Angela?"

"She's changed."

Matt shook his head violently. "I don't believe it. What were you thinking?"

Zach threw himself onto the bed barely missing Matt's knee. "I don't have a clue," whined the teen.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Zach. You cheated! You're not the injured party here."

"I know. Alright, I fucking know," growled Zach, staring at Matt's back.

Matt turned around. "You're going to have to tell her."

Zach groaned. "She's—that's out of the question."

"No. That is exactly what you've got to do. Zach, this isn't something you can keep from her. She deserves better. You owe it to her to tell her," said Matt firmly.

"I haven't spoken to her in weeks, and the first thing you want me to tell her when she does decide to talk to me is—is that…" Zach trailed off with a shudder.

Matt nodded. "Exactly, and when she breaks up with you, I'll tell you that you deserved it. Kissing Angela! What the hell!"

"You're a horrible friend," murmured Zach.

"There's a lot you could do that I'd defend your actions, but not this. Never this. It's cowardly. It's disgusting. It's…"

Zach sat up. "ALRIGHT! I get it. I'm a worthless piece of shit. Can you stop with the shaming?"

Matt frowned and took a deep breath. "You're not worthless. It's a mistake, a big mistake, but it was a mistake. It was a mistake, right?"

Zach bobbed his head fervently. "Of course. I love Rebecca. I want to be with Rebecca. What am I going to do?"

Thinking, Matt studied his older cousin. The bags under Zach's bloodshot eyes were more prominent. His hair was oily, and his shirt was rumpled. Clearly the teen was not sleeping well and losing the will to look after himself. Something had to be done.

"I've got to talk to Sophie," said Matt slowly. "I need to apologize for today."

Zach sniffed. "Right, ok."

Matt shifted uncomfortably. "Zach…"

Zach climbed off the bed. "No, you're right. It's not your problem. It's mine. I'll figure it out. Thanks."

Matt helplessly watched Zach stumble quickly out of the room. Sighing, he picked up his phone and dialed his girlfriend.

* * *

The loud techno music blasted out of speakers hanging from the ceiling of the dimly lit underground club. The sound reverberated in his head as Daniel, holding two drinks, dodged oblivious clubbers. Ordinarily, he would avoid this sort of crowd entirely, but the live band was one of Andrew's favorites. His boyfriend had the uncanny ability to get him to step out of his comfort zone. Halfway across the room, a couple, both dressed in metal and leather, bumped into him. They glared at him and continued on dancing. He glanced at the two glasses, thankfully most of the liquid remained. Careful to avoid the couple, he slipped deeper into the fray.

The song changed, and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. It was a slightly less jarring volume. The dance floor cleared a bit, and he caught sight of his group of friends. They were clustered in an alcove made by thick black fabric on two sides. It was pure luck Michael and Richard also liked the band; they were the reason they had all made it passed security. The twins were very persuasive. He could pass for a young looking twenty-one-year-old and so could the twins, but Matt and the girls were a tougher sell, even with the fake driver's licenses.

"Here you go," he said as he handed Andrew his beer.

Andrew grinned. "Thanks."

Daniel could see something had changed since he left to get the drinks. "What'd I miss?"

Matt bit his lip. "Nothing."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Matt, he's as much a part of this group as the rest of us."

"Until you guys break up, again."

Sophia slapped Matt, hard. "MATTHEW!"

Matt rubbed the back of his head. "OUCH! It's true. What's to stop him from…"

"From what?" growled Andrew, "This isn't going to be a secret much longer."

Daniel swallowed his pride. "No, it's ok if you don't want to…"

Richard clapped his hands together to gain their attention. "That's enough. We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves. We either trust each other, or we don't, and that's the end of our friendships."

Michael patted Richard on his back, hard. "That's my twin. Always the optimist. Look, regardless of what you think, Matt, we might need him. Unless you've suddenly learned to drive a car."

Matt huffed. "Fine. Whatever."

The music died and one of the club's proprietors walked onto the stage.

Andrew groaned. "Can't this wait?"

"No. It can't," snapped Matt.

Daniel spoke up. "What can't?"

Beth grinned in her element. "Zach's gone and done something very naughty. He and Angela hooked up."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up. "HE WHAT!"

Richard rolled his eyes. "He didn't hook up with her. They kissed. Once."

"What about Rebecca?" inquired Daniel.

Sophia answered, "She doesn't know. They haven't really spoken since Valentine's, certainly not since Peter was arrested."

Daniel cringed despite himself.

"Don't tell me you still think the monster was possessed or something," barked Matt.

Sophia crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend. "Enough with the attitude."

Matt ignored Sophia but kept quiet.

Daniel sat down on the remaining bar stool. "Yes, I do. I know Peter was an ass toward your cousin and most of the rest of you. He was my best friend. He was the first person to accept me when I came out. He could be a bully, but he would never do something like that, not of his own free will."

Matt opened his mouth, but Sophia silenced him.

"I'm sure the police will get to the bottom of everything. Detective Derek Drake strikes me as someone who doesn't quit until he knows the whole truth."

Beth nodded. "And he's got some sort of magical powers. He was on that website."

Michael groaned. "You need to stop going on that, love."

Beth shrugged. "It's just interesting. It's like discovering a whole other world."

"Whatever, back to Zach and Rebecca. We've got figure out a way to get them to talk to each other," said Sophia, giving Michael a knowing stare.

Michael gulped and thanked Sophia with a quick bob of his head. Sophia returned the bob and patted Matt on the knee in an attempt to calm the teen down.

Richard agreed. "How though? We can't force them, and like you said Rebecca doesn't want to see Zach."

Matt chugged his beer. "Why can't we trick them? I know that it's not fair, but this is getting ridiculous. Zach is going to crack soon. It can't be good for Rebecca, either."

Sophia shrugged. "She's working on it. She even let you into her room last time."

Matt dragged his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Andrew sat up. "They're going on stage."

"Your best friend is having a mental breakdown," stated Matt vehemently.

Andrew waved his hand dismissively. "Zach's tougher than you think. I love Rebecca, but it's her choice to stay locked up and not see any of us. If she doesn't want our help, then what can you do? Besides, maybe a few weeks with Angela will remind Zach of exactly why he hates her. We're not going to convince him."

Sophia sighed, grabbing hold of one of Matt's hands and giving it a squeeze. "He's right. They're both too stubborn."

Matt pulled a face. "It doesn't feel right. there's something wrong with that girl." He murmured the last part to himself.

The band started playing, and the group fell silent. A few songs into their set list, Andrew dragged Daniel onto the dance floor for a particularly sappy slow song. Beth and Michael wondered off to a darker corner. During a faster-paced song, a girl asked Richard for a dance; he agreed. Alone, Sophia wrapped Matt's arms around herself and leaned back into his chest.

"I know you're worried about Zach, but you can't keep biting everyone's heads off," she said softly, not expecting him to hear her.

Matt tightened his grip around her waist. "There's something wrong with Angela."

"She's an egotistical, self-assured bitch."

Matt shook his head. "No, it's more than that. I just get this feeling when she's near. It's, I don't know, it's hard to describe, but it's not a good feeling."

Sophia drew her fingers along Matt's forearm. "Rebecca's going to break up with Zach."

Matt's breath caught in his throat. "Yeah, I know."

"He'll land up with Angela either way."

Matt closed his eyes. "They should still talk. They owe each other that much."

Sophia twisted her head around to look at him. "Then convince him to orb into her room. She won't come out to meet him. He has to go to her."

Matt unwrapped his arms from around her waist. She turned around to face him. He kissed her. "I love you."

Sophia chuckled. "I know."

The melodious music continued to play around them as the four couples tried to leave their concerns behind for one night.

* * *

Rebecca sat cross-legged on her bed, wrapped in her fluffy robe, and a laptop on her lap. Her fingers nimbly danced around the keyboard as she rushed to finish a midnight deadline on an essay. The school's administration had remarkably understood when her parents suggested she needed time away from the school to recover. The missed school days were written off and did not count against her so long as she turned in all of the assigned homework in a timely manner. This was all the proof Dr. Ianos needed to be assured she was keeping up with her studies.

Today had been particularly heavy in the homework department. She briefly wondered how her friends were coping, but the thought vanished to be replaced by guilt.

The previous weekend had been the two months mark, two months since the worst night of her life. Two moths since she had last felt truly sane.

Her sessions with Mr. Halliwell helped a lot. She accepted what had happened to her. She knew it was not her fault, and it was not Zach's fault. The only person to blame was Peter, but she had even stopped thinking about him. Forgiveness was a long way off, but the burning anger no longer plagued her. The fear was another matter. It took everything she had to leave her bedroom without collapsing.

The video messaging app on her laptop popped up. A goofy picture of Natalie, Nathaniel, and her flashed across the screen in time with the sound of a ringing telephone. She had not spoken to either of her best friends since Christmas. The essay could wait. She clicked on the answer button. The picture vanished and was replaced by the scene of a very messy bedroom.

"Hey, Becca. Sorry, just a second."

Rebecca smiled for the first time all day at the sound of his voice. Nathaniel walked back into the picture a moment later carrying a large pile of laundry. The shirtless teen had filled out nicely since the summer. He had let his thick brown hair grow out from his usual buzz cut and currently had it brush back. He placed the laundry down on the unmade bed and turned to face the camera. His sparkling light brown eyes lit up, and Rebecca thought she could see a faint blush on his angular cheeks. He sat down with a sigh.

"Sorry, Mom's been on a laundry kick. How are you?" he asked in his deep comforting voice.

Rebecca rocked slowly. "Good, and you?"

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong? Usually, you're bursting to tell me about your life."

"You called me," said Rebecca, dodging the question.

The creases on his forehead deepened. "No, seriously, Becca. What's wrong?"

The tears started to well in her eyes before she could formulate a response. As the tears started to roll down her cheeks, she began to talk. She told him everything, leaving out magic. She told him how happy she had been with Zach, and her fears that she was losing him. Stumbling over her words, she described the events of that fateful Friday. The conversation with the police in Wyatt's office was almost just as difficult to get through, but she forged through it. Everything she had been bottling up for weeks poured out of her lips.

"And now—and now…I can't think. I can barely breathe. The idea of losing him, it's unimaginable, but I can't be near him. He'll want to be the hero. It'll only get him in trouble. Nate, what should I do?" she sniveled.

Nathaniel pursed his lips and licked them. "Becca, why didn't you tell us before? Our school's been closed for a month; we could have been there with you."

Rebecca sniffled and picked up a tissue to blow her nose into. "That'd be a great way to spend your spring break. I'm sure you'd love it."

"That's not the point. We'd want to be there. Just like your other friends. You can't keep pushing them away. This isn't something you should deal with alone. Oh, Becca, you poor girl, no one deserves something like that to happen to them, you least of all. I'm so sorry."

Rebecca snickered wetly. "People keep saying that. 'I'm so sorry,' what does that even mean? I don't want your pity, Nate. I don't want anyone's pity. Maybe that's why I don't want to talk to Zach. I don't want to see the sadness in his eyes. I couldn't stand it."

Nathaniel scrunched up his nose. "If I were still your boyfriend, I would find a way to see you. I'd know you're being ridiculous, and that you needed me."

"Don't blame him, Nate, please."

Nathaniel reeled in his anger. "But he should be there. You know it."

Rebecca nodded. "I know," she whispered.

"I'm telling my mom I need to visit you."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, you can't. I don't want her to know."

Nathaniel smirked. "I'm not going to tell her about that. We said we'd visit over Christmas, but then you went off to England. I'd say now is a great time to make up that missed holiday. Do you want Natalie to come?"

Rebecca pondered the question. "No. She'd just be all weepy and dramatic. I don't need the headache."

"Fine. I'll get my mom to book the ticket," said Nathaniel with a small smile.

Rebecca breathed out slowly. "Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She murmured and closed her laptop before he could react.

Unfurling her legs, she slid off of her bed and crept over to her bedroom's door. She pressed her ear against the wood but heard nothing. Gently she opened the door and peeked around it. The hallway was dark and unoccupied. The door to her parent's bedroom was shut, and no light shone through the space between the door and the hardwood floor. It was late, and her parents were not night owls. She quietly shut the door and returned to her bed. Her phone lay on her bedside table; she reached out to grab it.

Talking to Nathaniel, she realized one thing, one simple thing. She missed Zach, but more than that she was being selfish. Zach knew all about the attack. He would be blaming himself for it. Avoiding him was not doing anyone any good. Still, she could not bring herself to pick up her phone. She stared at the abhorrent piece of technology she could not live without. An invisible hand constricted around her heart. She reached out. Her fingers brushed the familiar edges. She held her breath, dialed the number. Shaking, she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" asked the groggy voice on the other side.

Rebecca bit her tongue. "Sophie?"

The sound of sheets ruffling reached her ears. A male voice muttered something.

"Go back to sleep, Matt. I'll be right back. Becks? What's wrong?"

Rebecca closed her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't…"

"Doesn't matter. Why are you calling?" interrupted Sophia. Her voice had a familiar reverberation to it.

"Are you in your bathroom?"

Sophia's voice cut through the line. She did not like to be woken up. "Yeah. The best place to talk to someone in the middle of the night without waking up the rest of the house."

Rebecca nervously swallowed. "Sorry."

"No. No. It's ok." Sophia's voice melted with concern. "I'm still waking up. What's up?"

"I—er—I…Did I ever tell you about Nate?" asked Rebecca dubiously.

Sophia continued in the more motherly tone. "Of course, your best friend's twin brother. What about him?"

"And my ex."

"And your ex. Right, can't forget that."

Rebecca pulled her knees up to her chest. "He just called."

"Oh?"

"He called just to chat. We're still good friends. He asked me how I was doing, and—and I—uh—told him."

Sophia failed to cover up her gasp. "Really?"

Rebecca nodded even though Sophia could not see her. "Yeah. It all just came out. He's—well, he's coming for a visit, now." She could not help but break into a small smile.

Sophia's tone changed. It regained some of its hardness. "Seriously?"

"Yip. He's going to ask his mom to buy the ticket. Their school is closed for the month."

Sophia's breath quickened. "And what?"

Rebecca grimaced. "And—and…"

The truth scared her. To voice it, say it aloud, proved to be difficult.

"Becks? Becks?"

Rebecca blinked. She asked her question with rushed breathless concern. "Sophie, is it wrong?"

"Is what wrong?"

"Him coming? Me being happy he's coming? I haven't been able to talk to Zach. Every time I think I'm ready I clam up, but with Nate it was so easy. Not easy, but you get it. I could talk about it. Even with him staring at me—it felt, uh, ok." Rebecca's voice drifted.

With watery eyes closed, Sophia shakily said, "I think you already know the answer."

Rebecca sniffed and agreed. "I didn't want this. You've got to know that. I love him."

"I know, Becks, I know. It'll be ok. You've got to tell him though. You can't keep leading him along. It's not fair to him or you," said Sophia softly.

Tears renewed their all too familiar path down her cheeks. "Can you come over when it's done?"

Sophia sighed. "Yes. I'll get Matt to orb me."

Rebecca hung up the phone and wiped away the tears. There was no denying it now. Sophia had given her the dreaded answer. Zach would be Peter's final and ultimate casualty, just like he planned.

"Z—Z—Zach?" called out Rebecca.

Blue orbs appeared at the foot of her bed a moment later. Dressed for bed in a tight white undershirt and old pair of blue boxers, Zach materialized in her room. He had his hair cut since the last time she had seen him. It was still slightly damp, and the smell of his body wash filled her bedroom. He looked exhausted. His bright blue eyes were dull and bloodshot. There was a weariness in the way he held himself, and when he spoke his voice was hoarse.

"Hey, Rebecca." No smile played on his lips. This was a shell of her boyfriend.

Rebecca got off her bed and hugged him. He stood dead still. She let him go and stepped back. "Zach, what happened to you?"

"You know. This bully at school attacked my girlfriend. I had to find out about it, not from her, but when police showed up to arrest him. Then I spent the next six weeks coming to her house daily to see her, only she never would," said Zach monotonously.

Rebecca flinched. "Oh, Zach. This—I'm sorry."

Zach's face shifted in expression. There was no anger in his eyes, only hurt and confusion. "Why? Why couldn't you talk to me? I wouldn't have pushed you. All I wanted was to be there for you. That's all. Nothing more."

Rebecca reached out to touch his face, but he jerked back. She withdrew her hand quickly, hurt.

"I know it's selfish. After everything you've been through, you don't need this. I need to know. Why?" Zach's voice cracked as he spoke.

Rebecca covered her face and turned away. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

Zach approached her. He reached out to touch her but lowered his hand, thinking better of it. "Don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry. There's nothing to be sorry about. Hush, no, don't cry. I just want an explanation. I don't blame you. I can guess why. I should've been there to stop it."

Rebecca uncovered her face and stared at Zach. Harshly she said, "No. You couldn't have stopped it. Don't blame yourself for this. I don't."

"Then why?" implored Zach, wrapping his arms around himself.

Rebecca coughed to cover up the emotional tremble as she spoke. "Because I know you. If I had told you when it happened, you'd have killed Peter. After it was all out in the open, I couldn't face you. The disappointment. The hurt. The pity…"

Zach shuffled his feet. "Why'd I be disappointed? Hurt? Ok, maybe a little, but I'd have gotten over it. Becks…"

Rebecca shook her head and stood up straight. "Stop. Don't call me that, Zach. This time we've been together has been amazing…"

Zach's legs grew weak, and he caught himself on the edge of the bed. "Please…"

Rebecca sat down on the bed and pulled Zach down to sit next to her. "You've been amazing. The best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"Not really…"

Rebecca hushed him. "It doesn't matter, Zach. The assault changed me. I've had to adjust to a new view of the world. It's not done yet. I've still got a ways to go. While I'm at it, I don't think I can be with anyone. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"Becks," started Zach. Hands wriggled in his lap.

"Shh, Zach, please, this is hard enough." Rebecca choked out.

Zach wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I've got to let you go. In a month, a year, or more maybe we can try again. I do love you. I always will, but for now, that's not enough."

She felt his body quiver. She hugged him tighter.

"Th—this isn't to hurt you. It's what is best for both of us right now."

Zach let go of her. "I kissed Angela."

Rebecca pulled back. "When?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

Rebecca nodded in understanding. "Would she make you happy?"

Zach shook his head. "No."

"But you're going to try," said Rebecca.

Zach shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "You're the one breaking up with me."

Rebecca handed him a tissue. "You're right."

"Ok."

Rebecca held out her hand. Zach took it and kissed it.

"I would've waited for you," said Zach.

Rebecca smiled sadly. "I know. Now, you don't have to. Bye."

Zach squeezed his eyes shut. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Bye."

He orbed away without looking at her again. Rebecca grabbed hold of the nearest object, the sock monkey. Soundlessly she crawled up into a ball and cried, clutching tightly to the stuffed animal.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Please let me know in a review or PM. I love hearing from you guys. It makes my day. Ok, that's enough begging. Honestly, I really do love getting feedback. Positive, negative, constructive...I do try to improve based on what I'm told. That really is enough now, I've taking up enough of your time. Until next time...peace!

Next time: All hell breaks loose...again.


	17. Night of The Hunters

AN: A week early! I was going to keep this back, but I really wanted to share with you. Enjoy!

* * *

NIGHT OF THE HUNTER

The day Rebecca and Zach broke up ended the blissful existence of their group of friends. Even though Rebecca still was not coming to school, everything had changed. Zach no longer sat in the cafeteria during lunch, preferring to eat by himself or on occasion sneak off with Angela. Kenny, Amber, and Beth usually found themselves alone at their former table. Sophia spent lunches in the gym, practicing. Some days Matt joined her, and others he sat with the baseball team. Andrew and Daniel sat with Daniel's teammates. They greeted each other when they passed in the corridors but never stopped to chat.

The change was most difficult on Kenny. Despite having his sister and girlfriend, he felt abandoned and lost. He and Zach never spoke to each other anymore. Matt would come over some weekends, but he was never invited over to the Manor. The only real contact he still had with the Halliwells was Michael. On one of the few visits from Matt, he voiced his concerns.

Matt shrugged. "We always said Zach was the glue of our little group. He's moved on. Sorry if you're feeling left out. I'd say I'd hang out more, but between baseball and demon vanquishes I don't have any free time."

Kenny sulked. "It's ridiculous."

"No kidding. I live with him, and he doesn't say 'boo' or 'bah' to me unless it's about vanquishes. Never thought Zach would be like this," said Matt.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "It's not just Zach. You've also been ignoring everyone. I know you've got some great destiny to fulfill, but your friends need you."

Matt sighed. "Yeah, sorry. Really I am. School's been crazy, and we've got that scrimmage match next weekend. Then there are finals. How'd we get to the end of school already?"

"Hum, fine. Whatever, dude. Don't feel like you have to be here."

Matt groaned. "That's not what I meant. God, Kenny! Life's tough; that's all I'm saying. After next week, baseball's over, and I'll have more time. Ok?"

Kenny used his control over the air to turn the page in the textbook he was supposed to be studying.

"You're getting really good at that," commented Matt, pulling out his notes.

Kenny half smiled. "Thanks. I've been practicing. It's so much easier now that I don't have to hide it from the family."

Matt chuckled. "Never really thought about that. I'd suck having to hide who you are in your own house. So, have you got the fire traveling down yet?"

Kenny shook his head. "It just sets everything on fire. My mom's sworn me to not trying anymore. We've gone through four fire extinguishers."

"Can't you just put it out?"

"Sometimes. Most times actually. Rarely, though, it's like I've exhausted my batteries or something. I try, and nothing happens."

Matt flipped through his notes. "Traveling shouldn't burn out your core. I think I read that somewhere."

Kenny laughed. "It doesn't matter. We've been demon-lite lately, and I'd gladly keep it that way."

The conversation slowly died away as the subject they were studying absorbed each boy. Kenny wrote out formulas and theorems for math. He had never found math particularly difficult, but the disruptions of class time meant a lot of the information was self-taught. He filled up another page with notes from the textbook when the doorbell rang. Matt sat up and rolled his shoulders, groaning.

"That Amber?" asked Matt as he stretched his neck.

Kenny shrugged. "Possibly. She said she might come by, but it depended on her parents. They're not too thrilled with her dating a witch."

Matt cocked an eyebrow. "And she doesn't have a problem?"

"No. Not really…" Kenny stood up. "Alright, we haven't spoken about it. Happy?"

Matt started packing up his stuff.

"You don't have to go," said Kenny.

"Thanks, but I promised Sophie I'd join her on her run. I'm already going to be late."

They walked down the stairs. Kenny noticed Beth's door was closed.

"Think Mike will ever tell Beth about himself?" asked Kenny off-handed.

"Up to him. I know Rick is pushing him to do it already. Something about the long you keep a lie and yadda, yadda, yadda."

Kenny opened the front door, and Amber skipped into the house without invitation.

"Hey, Matt," greeted Amber.

Matt waved. "I'll see you. Bye, Amber."

Kenny waved distractedly. Amber had started kissing him. Matt shook his head and chuckled. He shut the door behind himself and, making sure no one was around, orbed back to the Manor to change. He arrived in the conservatory.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Zach from outside the room.

Matt frowned and silently moaned when he heard who answered.

"No. Thanks, though," said Angela in a singsong voice.

The couple entered the room before he could hide. Awkwardly, Matt greeted them with a hand gesture. Zach kissed Angela on the cheek.

"I'll be right back. Matt." Zach said formally.

Angela waited until Zach left before stepping up to Matt. Menacingly she jabbed a perfectly manicured finger into his chest. "I've heard that you've been talking smack about me."

Matt caught her hand before she could poke him again. "Are you saying I've said anything untrue?"

Angela's brown eyes flashed dangerously. "Listen here, you little twerp, I've worked long and hard to get back together with Zach. I won't let anyone get in my way."

Matt scoffed. "What are you going to do?"

Angela stepped even closer so that they were toe to toe. She clenched her teeth. "I'm sure Sophia's father will find it very interesting to discover his daughter is dating a witch."

Matt's heart jumped into his throat. He swallowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Angela tittered and shoved him backward with more force than he expected from her. He stumbled backward and collapsed onto the couch. She started to pace and pulled out her cell phone. He tossed the device at him. He snatched it out of the air easily. He looked at the displayed picture. The color drained from his face. It was a blurry picture of him vanquishing a demon.

"How'd you get this?"

Angela smirked and grabbed her phone back. She leaned in close and sniffed him. "How do you think?"

Matt's breath quickened. "That happened in the Underworld. You're not mortal!"

Angela kissed him on the nose and stood up. She brushed off her flowery top. "Let's keep that between the two of us. You tell anyone, and that picture gets sent to your girlfriend's rather infamous father."

Zach came back carrying a large bottle of water. "Coming?"

Angela nodded and smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

"What's wrong, Matt?" asked Zach.

Angela intertwined her arm with his and pulled him away. "He's just a bit light-headed. I told him to sit there for a bit. Must be a lack of sleep or something."

Zach nodded slowly, eyes slightly unfocused. "Whatever you say. Let's go study."

Matt started to breathe the moment the two left the room as if a spell had been lifted. His mind raced with possibilities. His bad feeling about Angela took on a whole new dimension. Angela was not a mortal. What was she? Her threat rang in his ears. Exposing him to Mr. Watson would put them in a lot of danger, but if she was a demon, then she was more of a threat. She clearly had Zach under some sort of spell.

Matt jumped to his feet and raced up the stairs. He tripped over his feet in his haste. A pillow orbed into place, stopping him from fracturing his skull. He blinked rapidly and searched for his savior. Richard stood at the top of the stairs with a shocked expression on his face.

"Did I do that?"

Matt pulled himself to his feet. There would be bruises, but nothing felt broken. "Thanks. Don't know. Got to get to the Book."

Richard stepped out of his way as he sprinted past.

The attic door was locked. Matt waved his hand and a yellow force field briefly sprang to life. He bit back a curse and banged on the door. After a few moments, his grandmother opened the door, annoyed.

"Matthew!"

Matt brushed past her. "Sorry. Explain later. Need the Book."

He reached the podium and paused to catch his breath. Richard followed him into the room.

Piper put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "What has gotten into you?"

Matt flipped pages roughly. "Love potions or love spells. Is there a love demon?"

Piper and Richard exchanged confused looks.

Piper answered, "There is the succubus, siren, and a half dozen other demons who can play with a person's emotions. What's going on?"

Matt stopped searching and took a deep breath. "I think Angela's a demon."

Richard rolled his eyes.

Piper sighed. "Pumpkin, I know we don't like her much, but this is going a bit too far."

Matt pulled his hair. "No! She just showed me a picture of that demon vanquish a few days ago, you know, the one in the Underworld. How'd she have it if she wasn't a demon?"

Piper frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"She showed me a picture. Said if I try to get between her and Zach, she'd show it to Sophie's dad. And then there's her strength. No normal girl is that strong. Plus! Plus, haven't you guys noticed how Zach's acting. He's not himself. He ignores all of us. He only hangs out with her…"

"She has a picture," repeated Piper.

Matt nodded. "YES!"

"A picture of you?" asked Richard

Matt nodded again. "Yes. It was kinda blurry, but it was me."

Richard pulled out his phone and held it out for Piper and Matt to see. There was a picture of a brown-haired boy in a cave. He was throwing a glass vial filled with green liquid at a monstrous creature.

"Did it look like that?"

Matt stared at the picture. "More blurry, but yeah. What is that?"

Richard locked his phone. "It's a picture of a painting making its way around the Internet. It's not of you."

Piper's frown deepened. "Why do you have it on your phone?"

"I'm writing a paper on Internet hocus for one of my classes," explained Richard.

"But she knows I'm a witch!" shouted Matt.

Piper nodded sadly. "I know. Zach told her about us. Believe me, we're not happy about it."

Matt deflated. "It's got to be true."

"Both your dad and Wyatt have checked her out. She's not a demon."

Matt slammed his fist into the Book. It flashed, and he staggered backward. "Are you sure?"

Piper gave him a one-armed hug. "Yes."

Matt groaned. "This sucks."

* * *

Andrew stared at the enormous workout room in awe. "How'd we never find this place?"

Sophia grinned. "My dad had it locked. Are you two sure you want to do this?"

Daniel looked around the training room. Against one wall was a collection of weapons, ranging from swords and staves to crossbows and guns. A giant obstacle course covered most of the floor space, but there was a small padded section marked off like a wrestling ring. On another wall hung trophies, particularly nasty looking athames, and one that looked like a shrunken human head. He gulped.

"How long has your family been doing this?" he asked.

Sophia shrugged. "No idea. The basic witch hunter history reaches back to the very early fifth century around the time of the collapse of the Roman Empire. I'm sure there were witch hunters before then, but that's the earliest record I've found that details them as an organization. Most worked for the Church, but some families splintered off and worked for hire. My family worked for the kings of England for a time before moving to the new world."

Andrew pointed at a trophy. "Is that a hand?"

Sophia gagged. "Yeah, I try to not look at them. It's all very gross. Dad says each member of the family turns a part of their first kill into a trophy. My dad's that spikey thing. It's what was left of some sort of demon he vanquished."

"So you guys don't just hunt witches?" asked Daniel, studying the collection of daggers.

"No. We're duty bound to eradicate all forms of magic that are a threat to humanity."

Andrew nodded. "Does that include the Halliwells?"

Sophia glared at him. "Not as far as I'm concerned, but I'm not sure about my dad. Enough with the family history, why do you guys want to train?"

Daniel picked up a metal disc about the size of his palm. It had a depression in the center of it. He pressed it and ten blades sprang out of the sides. He dropped the disc in shock and swore loudly.

Sophia bent down and picked it up. She pressed another part of the disc, and the blades retracted. "Another relic from some warlock clan."

Andrew cleared his throat. "We've got to train. Otherwise, we'll just be sitting ducks during the next attack. You've already learned some self-defense, and the Halliwells have their powers. I don't want to be the distraction that gets one of them killed."

Sophia nodded. "Ok, but you could go take from karate lessons down at the Y. Why ask me?"

"You're our friend," said Andrew as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sophia bit her lower lip and picked up a shiny silver athame. She twirled it between her fingers. "I'm not a teacher though, and I'm still learning. This, whatever I am, it's not normal. I've got quicker reflexes than I should have. When I spar with Matt, there're times I can sense where he is. You guys won't have that. A lot of it comes naturally to me. I can't explain why."

"So you're saying no?" asked Daniel.

"No, I'm not, but I want you guys to know everything up front. I may not be able to teach you anything."

Daniel picked up a dagger, a bit larger than the athame Sophia was holding. "You can teach us the basics. I don't want to become an expert swordsman or anything. I just want to be able to defend myself long enough to get the hell out of the way."

"Alright, that's fine. I can do that." Sophia replaced the athame. "Where do you want to start?"

Andrew shrugged.

Daniel crinkled his nose. "I was hoping we'd get a demonstration first."

"I'm not showing off for you two."

Matt walked into the room, dressed in work out clothes. "Why not?"

Sophia scowled at him. "Because it's not helpful."

"I don't know. It could inspire them." Matt rubbed his hands together. "Why not show them a sparing session?"

"You just want to prove you can beat me," teased Sophia.

Matt rolled his eyes. "That was just a fluke."

Andrew spoke up. "Wait, she beat you!"

Matt stuck out his tongue. "Once. She beat me once."

"Don't you use your powers?" questioned Daniel.

Matt glowered and marched over to the wrestling mat. He pulled up a computer and started typing something into it. Sophia sighed and followed him.

"Not always. That time he couldn't because my dad was watching."

Andrew clapped his hands and guffawed. "You got beat by a mortal!"

"Witch hunter," corrected Matt.

"Whatever, dude."

The wrestling mat shimmered and transformed into a large sand pit, lined by fallen logs. Sophia removed her shoes and took a spot in the ring. Matt joined her, kicking off his tennis shoes. They shook hands and bowed formally.

"Ready?" inquired Sophia.

Matt nodded stiffly. "Whenever you are."

Sophia pointed at Daniel. "There's a green button next to the computer. It'll activate the force field."

"Force field?"

Sophia took a steadying breath and squared up against Matt. "It's for when we're using projectiles, but it works against magic as well."

Matt waggled his eyebrows. "Happy bonus."

Daniel hit the button. Something invisible snapped shut, echoing through the room. He could see Matt speaking, but he could not hear him. The shield must have activated. He took his seat next to Andrew.

Inside the ring, Matt and Sophia began to circle one another. The couple smiled, both feeling the rush of endorphins. Matt, in particular, enjoyed their sparing session because it gave him a chance to test his girlfriend's defenses without being obvious about it. The fact that she had defeated him annoyed him but also let him breathe a bit easier. She would not be a pushover if demons attacked.

Sophia was the first to attack. She charged and spun on her left leg, kicking out with her right in a wide sweep.

Matt jumped over the attack and landed in a crouch. He punched out with an open palm and caught Sophia in the abdomen. The hit was only a glancing blow and did not slow her down. She let the hit turn her. She reached out and caught him by the shoulder. Using her momentum, she flung herself over him and kicked out backward. Her heel hit him in the upper back and propelled him forward.

He rolled out of the attack and then to the side. She landed inches away from his head. She was not holding back today. His next rolled brought him back onto his feet, facing her.

"Impressed?" she challenged.

Matt raised his hands. "I guess."

She smiled. "Learned that trick from my dad."

"It felt a bit old."

Matt performed a perfect backflip. At its apex, his head was higher than it would have been if he were standing. He landed in another slight crouch, already in a defensive posture, and barely stirred the dust as he landed. His feat of aerobatics was heavily assisted by his telekinesis.

"Showing off?" taunted Sophia.

Matt grinned stupidly. "We've got an audience after all."

Sophia closed in upon him with surprising speed. She struck as soon as she was in range, an open-palmed blow to his chest, a favorite move. He guessed her plan and had his counter already prepared. He got his right wrist against her forearm before the blow hit and forced it to the side. Her blow missed him completely but left her vulnerable to attack.

His parry left him in perfect position for a riposte. His own counterblow, again open-palmed, caught Sophia in the point of the jaw. She must have suspected what he was going to do; because, there was no clack of teeth meeting teeth. She had clenched her mouth shut before he hit. The blow still rocked her head back, and she staggered away. Only she was feinting, her left hand washed forward, opening at the right moment, releasing a cloud of sand. The sand sprayed into his face, blinding him.

He stumbled back in pain. He shook his head, but his vision did not immediately clear. His eyes were watering. They had agreed to a no-holds-barred fight. She had used a weapon of opportunity and gained the upper hand. He cursed himself for not being prepared. Thankfully, he had been working on strengthening his sensing abilities. Sophia's life force was easy for him to recognize. They were lovers, after all. He focused on the sensation and tracked her movement. She was coming at him—now.

He leaped into the air and flipped forward. He heard her pass beneath him, unable to stop, and she cursed loudly as he landed feet away. He landed awkwardly; not being able to see had caused him to over-rotate. He stumbled forward a couple of steps, steadied himself, and furiously scrubbed at his blurry eyes.

He could feel Sophia turn and charge. The ring was silent, but he could feel her. The burning vortex of emotion and passion that was his girlfriend was almost bright enough to see. As she came within range, he lashed out with a side kick, his heel connecting with her midsection, stopping her in her tracks. She uttered an oof. Matt pivoted on his other foot, slamming her with a spinning kick just below where the first one landed. The blow knocked Sophia off her feet. He heard her hit the floor hard.

He stepped up beside her and bent down, wrenching the arm she was using to get back up with from beneath her. She fell toward him and trashed, but he kept one hand on her elbow, one on her wrist, and the force he applied held her in place.

"Give up?"

Sophia tried to roll over and pulled him down, but he was simply too big and had all the leverage. She cursed and tapped the ground twice with her free hand. He let her go and offered a helping hand. She grudgingly took it and was pulled to her feet. He brushed aside a few strands of her hair and kissed her.

"Forgive me?" he breathed, breaking their kiss.

She pushed him playfully. "You cheated."

Matt raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"You should go wash your eyes out."

The force field lowered and the stuffy air of the arena was replaced by a fresh breeze. Matt conjured a bottle of water and poured it into his eyes. After a few blinks, his vision cleared.

"That was awesome!" said Andrew.

Sophia took a seat, still breathing heavily.

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you guys always that rough?"

Matt used his t-shirt to dry his face. "That was nothing. Last week she nearly decapitated me."

"I could've stopped it," sneered Sophia.

Andrew clapped Matt on the back as he sat down. "I don't envy you when she's pissed."

Sophia folded her arms. "You want to have a go?"

"Er—no, please," said Andrew meekly.

Matt put both hands on top of his head in an attempt to catch his breath. "Still want her to be your teacher?"

Both Daniel and Andrew nodded.

Sophia gestured at the arena. "Alright, let's see what you've got."

* * *

Nathaniel stood in the doorway of Rebecca's bedroom. He casually leaned against the doorframe and unconsciously flexed his muscles when he saw her look up from her computer. His smile matched her own. She pushed the computer aside and closed the distance between them. She leaped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs his waist. He spun her around laughing, taking in the familiar smell of her shampoo. He hugged her tightly.

"You're no supposed to be here for another hour." Rebecca relaxed her grip.

He regretfully let her go. "There was a headwind, or is it a tailwind?"

Rebecca dragged him into the room and shut the door behind them. She pulled him onto her bed. She crossed her legs, and he copied her with some difficulty. His jeans were awfully tight.

"Doesn't matter. How are your parents? And your sister? Does she hate me?"

Nathaniel shook his head. "Slow down, breathe. Mom is fine. Dad's off in Thailand with the latest girlfriend. As for Natalie, she's a bit pissed you didn't want her to come, but she's got a new boyfriend, so don't worry about it."

Rebecca grinned. "How young is the latest?"

"Nineteen," cringed Nathaniel.

Rebecca gagged. "Sorry, but it's gross. He could be her father."

"Grandfather, even," commented Nathaniel softly.

Rebecca trembled. The smile slowly melted off her face. Seeing Nathaniel in the flesh brought back a lot of emotions she thought she had gotten over. They had split up over two years ago. They were great friends but nothing more. They had not worked as a couple. Yet, her heart fluttered at the memory of being in his arms. She bit her bottom lip.

Nathaniel blushed and looked down.

"What?" asked Rebecca.

Nathaniel shook his head. "It's nothing. Just memories."

Rebecca nodded. "I know what you mean."

To avoid the awkward silence, Nathaniel got off the bed and walked around the room. "I like the new digs."

"My parents felt guilty about the move. They bought me whatever I wanted for the room." Rebecca picked up a pillow and hugged it against her chest.

"Where are the photos from your old room?"

Rebecca pointed at a collection of frames hanging above her desk. Nathaniel crossed over to the desk and studied the pictures. Most of them were of Rebecca and her parents. Here and there were pictures of his sister and Rebecca. Near the center, though, was the one he was looking for. It was of Rebecca and himself. They were dressed up for one of the silly middle school dances. It had been the night he told her he loved her. A different picture interrupted his ruminations. Rebecca was dressed up in it as well, but the boy with his arms around her was a stranger.

"Is this Zach?" he asked in a soft voice.

Rebecca joined him. "Yeah. That was taken just before we all went to Homecoming."

Nathaniel turned away from the pictures. "Does he make you happy?"

"He did." Rebecca choked up. "We broke up."

"Oh, Becca, I'm sorry."

Rebecca tried to laugh off the pain. "Thanks, but you don't have anything to be sorry for. I broke up with him. I think it was for the best."

Nathaniel hugged her and kissed the top of her head. She shut her eyes to stop the tears from falling. He rubbed her back, and she let herself relax into his embrace. After a few moments, she gently extracted herself and wiped her eyes, forcing a smile.

"How long are you here for?"

Nathaniel cleared his throat. "Just a few days. I couldn't convince my mom to let me stay much longer."

Rebecca took a steading breath. "Ok, then we don't have time to waste. I'll see if my mom can drop us off. You can't come to the city and not see the sights."

"We don't have to go anywhere. I came to see you," said Nathaniel dubiously.

"I know. I know, but that's such a waste. Besides, I've been cooped up in this room for too long. I need to stretch my legs." Rebecca glanced at the wall of pictures before smiling at Nathaniel. "I know you've always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge. Yeah?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Sure. Whatever, you say."

"Great."

Half an hour later, they were standing on the world famous bridge. Rebecca had her arm wrapped around Nathaniel's and leaned against his shoulder. They continued to walk, talking about nothing in particular. She was happy to keep the conversation light and impersonal. There would come a point when they would talk about it, but she was not ready for it to spoil everything yet. Halfway across the bridge, they stopped, and Nathaniel pulled out his phone.

"Picture?" he asked.

Rebecca nodded and smiled. He took the picture and showed it to her.

"Eww! No, you can't post that. Look at my hair." She fixed her hair. "Ok, again. You better delete that last one."

Nathaniel did as he was told and took a second picture. Rebecca gave her approval and turned to look out over the bay. Nathaniel joined arm, draping a comfortable arm over her shoulders.

"You're not over him," said the tall boy, not looking at her.

Her breath caught in her throat. She looked up at him, but he refused to meet her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Nathaniel chuckled morosely. "Come on, Becca, we've known each other for years. I know when your mind is elsewhere even if you don't. I've caught you checking me out."

"I have not!"

"But it's not going to turn into anything. I can see it in your eyes." Nathaniel closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

Rebecca, lost, watched him in wonder.

"Nat told me I was being stupid, getting my hopes up. She doesn't know the other reason I came, but she guessed one of my motives."

Rebecca frowned. "Nate, what…"

"Shh, let me speak. I never really got over you, Becca. Sure, I dated other girls. I even thought I might love one or two of them, but I was fooling myself. I only ever loved you. I still do."

"Nate…"

Nathaniel shook his head. "No, don't. It's ok. It really is. I watched you date other boys, but I never got jealous. I could tell that they wouldn't work out. Then today, that picture—the look in your eye. You still have it. When you looked at the picture, I saw it. You love him."

Rebecca gawked at her friend.

Nathaniel finally looked at her and genuinely smiled. "You love him, and he must love you. What boy would be stupid enough not to? If there's even a chance that you can fix things between him and you, you should do it. I don't think you'd forgive yourself if you don't."

Rebecca opened her mouth and closed it at a lost for words. Slowly she regained her voice. "When did you become so wise?"

Nathaniel laughed, a deep booming joyful laugh. "What are you saying? I've always been clever than you or my sister."

"Ass," joked Rebecca, ending the tension.

"Where's the closest food joint? I'm starving!" Nathaniel rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

They walked back toward the city in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks, Nate," said Rebecca when they reached the end of the bridge.

Nathaniel gave her yet another hug. "What are best friends for?"

Rebecca smiled and pecked his cheek. "Oh, sorry—was…"

Nathaniel waved her off. "Becca, it's fine. I'll get over it—eventually."

Hand in hand the two friends went in search of food.

* * *

Andrew dropped heavily into the poufy settee in Kenny's living room. Across from him sat Matt and Sophia on another more modern couch. Matt looked as annoyed as he felt. Kenny joined them, carrying a large tray of cookies.

"Complements of my mother," said Kenny, sitting down.

Andrew reached out and grabbed two. He handed one to Daniel who was seated on a bar stool behind him. "Alright, what's with the clandestine meeting?"

Matt rounded his shoulders and looked around the room. "I know all of you need to be studying, but…"

"If this has got anything to do with Angela, then sign me up. That bitch is getting on my nerves," interrupted Andrew, munching on the cookie. "These are delicious, by the way."

Matt gave him a withering look. "Yes, it's about Angela. I—uh—actually Sophie and I both think that she's not, um, all she appears to be."

Sophia nodded. "I'm still not convinced she's what you think she is, but the way Zach fell for her. It's not normal. There's no way Zach goes from loving Rebecca one day to being all infatuated with Angela the next."

"He did kiss her before they broke up." Kenny reminded everyone.

"Wait, what do you think she is?" asked Daniel, disregarding Kenny's comment.

Matt fidgeted. "I think she's a demon or warlock or something."

"But your dad or uncle would have sensed that," interjected Kenny again the voice of reason.

"Not if she's powerful enough. There are potions to cloak against empathy and telepathy. Vampires are naturally immune to most passive mental sweeps. You've got to really focus to spot a vampire, and you've got to be really good."

"But she's out in the sun all the time," commented Andrew.

Kenny said, "Actually that's a misconception. Most vampires can't go out in direct sunlight, but with strong enough sunscreen they can endure sunlight for a little bit. Then there are a few vampires who have outgrown that particular weakness. And—and if they're not fully vampire the sun might not affect them at all."

"Half-vampire?" demanded Daniel, face screwed up.

Matt nodded. "It's rare, but sometimes vampires give birth to a child. That child will then be half-vampire, half-whatever the other parent is. Jonathan was half-vampire."

"Jonathan? You mean that crazy lunatic who tried to take over the world…"

Matt silenced Daniel with a hand gesture. "Jonathan was half-vampire, half-elemental. He—it's a long story, but the point is he was a half-vampire. And he could walk around in the sunlight."

"So you think Angela is a half-vampire?" quired Kenny.

Matt shook his head. "I don't know what she is. She's got to be a demon with incredible mental powers, or she's highly skilled in brewing potions."

"Why?" inquired Andrew.

"Because it's the only way she can be duping Zach," explained Sophia.

Daniel chuckled. "It's not the only way. Don't get me wrong, I hope it's true, but Zach's still a man. Girls have ways of getting a man to do what they want without spells and potions."

"Says the gay man," snipped Andrew.

Daniel leaned over and squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's true. Boys can do it too. Humans are hardwired with the ability to manipulate others. How else could a society function?"

Sophia redirected the conversation before an argument could break out. "So what do you want to do, Matt? Haven't you told your family about any of this?"

Matt grumbled. "They don't believe me. They think I'm just jealous, making it all up in my head. I've tried researching this stuff in the Book, but there are too many possibilities. And I don't have any tangible proof to narrow the search."

"Why not try blow her up?" asked Andrew.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Firstly I don't have that power, and secondly any demon powerful enough to trick my family will require a powerful potion. A potion that powerful would land up killing a mortal."

"So we're not convinced she is a demon," cleared up Daniel.

Matt balled up his hands. "No. It's the most likely answer but not the only one."

"Aren't there tests to see if someone is a demon or not?" asked Kenny, grabbing a cookie.

Matt licked his lips. "There's a spell or two, but they require the Power of Three. Some demons don't bleed red, but some do. There are crystals that detect evil, but I don't know how to use them and, again, they can be tricked."

"So, we've got to catch her doing something evil," suggested Kenny. "We follow her around…"

"With all the free time we've got? My dads are going to be real forgiving when I fail all my classes," said Daniel sarcastically.

Matt sighed. "We've got to do something."

Sophia patted his back in consolation. "What can we do?"

* * *

Finals were upon them. The school spread out the examinations into blocks over a two-week period to ensure they had enough time on each test. After the unproductive talk at Kenny's house, Matt had kept his plans for Angela to himself. His friends were right from a certain perspective. They had more pressing issues to deal with, and he would be selfish forcing them to help him. The Angela problem was something he had to solve on his own. He was thankful school came naturally to him, because he spent almost no time studying for his classes.

While, his friends worried about algebra and who fought in the Crimean War, he focused his efforts on discovering what type of demon Angela could be. He had narrowed down the list considerably. His first deduction was that she had to be a demon rather than an evil witch or warlock. Second, he felt she had to at least be related to some type of demon that could manipulate emotions. Sirens were thrown out by the fact they were former witches. He had a hunch that Angela was not that much older than Zach and himself. Succubus was a possibility, but she was not acting like a regular succubus. She being a vampire was another option.

His level of frustration grew each day. He could see Zach falling deeper under her spell. Whatever her plan was for his cousin, it would not be good. They had to put an end to it before the trap sprang. There was also the fact that with Zach being so distant from the family they were vulnerable to an attack from Rahab and Tiamat.

"Are all vampires repelled by garlic?" asked Matt at breakfast of the final day of school.

Andrew, not paying attention, held out his phone for Matt to look at. "Who's the hotty with Rebecca?"

Matt glanced at the phone and shrugged. "No idea. Must be a good friend, though, to get her to leave her room."

Richard sat down beside him, carrying a large bowl of cereal. "Oh, that's Nate. He's great."

"Nate? How do you know?" asked Andrew.

Richard shoveled a spoonful into his mouth. "Oh, I met him a few days ago. I needed a book back that Rebecca had borrowed."

Matt nodded. "Cool. So garlic and vampires?"

Andrew shrugged and went back to scrolling though the news feed on his phone. Richard got in a few more spoons before answering.

"Garlic hurts newly turned vampires. It's less effective against Queens, and necromancers can inject the stuff."

Matt groaned. "Can't anything be a simple yes or no? What's a necromancer?"

Richard chuckled. "They're like vampires on steroids, but I wouldn't worry about them. They tend to stay in the Old World with their Grand Covens. I didn't know they offered a class in the supernatural at your school."

"They don't. I'm just wondering."

"Shouldn't you be wondering about your last final?"

"You sound like my mom."

Richard picked up his bowl and poured the dregs of soggy cereal and milk into his mouth. "How's your mom?"

Matt scratched his nose. "Fine. Ready for the baby to come already."

"She's got a few more months though."

"Yeah. It's only due at the end of summer."

Richard clapped him on the back and stood up. "Good luck today."

Matt nodded his thanks and picked up the thick book he had been reading. He turned the page from the one on sirens. The next page was an illustration. The demon depicted had two massive horns on its head. The tips were on fire. Its red eyes gleamed off the page. Two large wings stretched out behind it, hiding from view the end of a reptilian tail. He recognized the demon.

"Vrykolakas," he muttered. He read the passage.

The Vrykolakas gained their name from the mythical Greek vampires. Beyond the lack of physical attractiveness in their demonic form, the similarities between the myth and realities end. Vrykolakas are incredibly powerful and rare demons. They are the product of the union between a vampire queen and an incubus, a male succubus. Due to their rarity, not much is known in terms of their exact powers and nature. It can be supposed they would be gifted in the art of seduction. Telepathy and other mental arts must be counted among their repertoire of powers. As they are almost always depicted with flaming horns, the element should be guessed as being at their beck and call. As is true with almost all seductress demons, they will have an attractive human form…

Matt reread the sentence. "Holy shit."

* * *

Matt hurried to answer all the questions on the Health final. He was the first finished, and he turned in the test without checking any of the answers. Collecting his things, he caught Kenny's attention and mouthed that the elemental should meet him in the library. He thanked Mr. Cole on his way out of the classroom. Once in the hallway he sprinted to the library. Sophia had a free period and would most likely be studying there. He found her in the furthest corner. Without hesitation, he slapped the thick tome on the table in front of her.

"Hello to you too," said Sophia, annoyed.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Hi. Look."

Sophia read the passage. The truth sank in, and her shoulders slumped.

"Are you sure?"

Matt shook his head. "How can I be? It makes sense. It fits. Tell me it doesn't."

Sophia reread the passage. "But that's the thing that attack the school. It murdered half the drama class."

"And she attacked the Manor, remember? Both times she didn't attack Zach directly. She went after Rebecca," whispered Matt hurriedly.

"Ok, so what do we do? Did you tell your dad?"

Matt smiled sheepishly. "No."

"NO! Come on, Matt. This isn't something we can do ourselves. If she is a Vrykolakas, then we're going to need help," admonished Sophia.

Matt pulled out his phone, but it had no signal. "Weird. Check your phone."

Sophia glanced at her phone on the table. "There's no signal. I just had one. I was texting Rebecca. She wants to go to a celebratory lunch with everyone."

Matt closed his eyes. "I can't sense my dad. Something's cutting me off."

Kenny joined them. "Are your phones working?"

Matt shook his head. "Look at this." He gestured at the book.

"Isn't that the demon that attack the school?"

"Yeah. I think it's Angela. How far along was Zach do you think?"

Andrew stepped into their alcove. "He's halfway done. You know Zach, he'll take every last second he has on a test. What's going on?"

"Matt, think he knows what demon Angela is," said Kenny still in shock.

The librarian wondered past their group. "Library is for studying only this week."

Matt packed up the book. "I'm going to find Angela."

"And do what?" asked Sophia concerned.

"You can't face her alone."

Andrew straightened his shoulders. "He won't. We'll all go. Most of the sophomores have a free period. We pull her into an empty classroom, tell her we know, and…"

"And hope she doesn't rip us all to shreds," finished Kenny. "That book says a Vrykolakas is nearly impossible to vanquish. You need a holy relic or a hell of a lot of power. We need to tell your dad or uncle."

Matt held up his phone. "Can't."

"Aren't they your whitelighters? They'll hear your call," said Kenny.

"Something blocking the connection."

Sophia clucked her tongue. "This sounds like a trap."

"I can't not know. I've got to confront her."

Andrew nodded. "Then we confront her. She's not going to go all demon at school. The security is too tight for her to risk it."

Sophia stood up. "This is a bad idea."

"What choice do we have?" asked Matt, leading the way out of the library.

They collected Daniel on the way to the cafeteria. Andrew filled in the junior mortal on the latest turn of events. To his credit, Daniel took the news in stride. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think I saw Angela in one of the empty English classrooms. She was studying for something, alone."

Matt changed direction mid-step. He picked up the pace. There were a dozen or more English classrooms in the school. Most of them were situated in the corridor just off the main office. They passed confused students and a couple of teachers. No one stopped them. The hallway was deserted. There were no lockers down this way and the English block of exams occurred the week before. Matt slowed down.

"I don't like this," hissed Sophia toward the back of the group.

Matt ignored her. He heard movement in one of the classrooms. He braced himself against the door and listened intently. He could hear nothing. His friends lined up behind him. Counting down from three, he prepared himself. On one, he shoved the door open and rushed into the room. Tied up on the teacher's desk was a fearful Daniel.

Matt spun around, but it was too late. The Daniel behind him transformed into the heinous beast from the book and attacked him. Matt sprang backward, avoiding the sharp talons. His friends joined in the fray. Kenny threw a multitude of fire balls, but the Vrykolakas absorbed the attacks. Sophia pulled out a set of throwing daggers from God knows where. The daggers cut holes in the demon's leathery wings. It roared in fury. The door slammed shut and locked.

"You're going to die," growled the Vrykolakas.

Matt circled the demon, sizing it up. "Too scared to show who you really are?"

The demon laughed. "Scared of a little witch and his meddling band of delinquents? I think not."

The Vrykolakas sprung into attack. It caught Sophia across the eye with one of its talons. Another kick knocked the air of the blonde, and she dropped to the floor. Kenny flicked his wrists hurtling desks at the demon, while making his way to the tied up Daniel. Andrew beat him there, but a stray desk hit Daniel and knocked him out cold. Matt bent down to check on Sophia. The Vrykolakas rounded on the elemental.

'ZACH!" called Kenny, praying the teen would hear him. "Zach, we need your help."

The Vrykolakas started to laugh, but blue orbs shut it up. Its skin began to ripple and contract, as Zach stepped out of the orbs. Zach blinked, surveying the room.

Standing before Zach was not the monstrous, hideous Vrykolakas. No being with flaming horns, little hair, burning slits for eyes. There was no wide mouth filled with dangerous sharp teeth, or slightly too long muscular arms and powerful tail. No, the demonic form of Vrykolakas had vanished the moment he had orbed into the room.

She was tall, maybe a bit taller than he remembered her being, but not by much. Her thick luscious brown hair outlined her perfectly shaped face. Her brown eyes shone with compassion and longing and crinkled with a smile. Her favorite flowery top was bloodied, and a deep slash just below her shoulder marred her otherwise flawless skin. His eyes met her eyes, and his knees grew weak.

"Zach," she said, stepping forward. Her eyes were bright with tears, and the arms that she extended trembled in fear. "Zach. It's me. You know me."

For the first time in his life, Zach felt complete and numbing shock. It was not the gut-wrenching kind he knew all too well. No, this was disbelief of an entirely different sort. He stared at Angela, at the girl he had only hours before been wrapped in a tight embrace. The truth was staring him right in his face. This was Angela, but she was also something else. He could feel the darkness around her.

Vrykolakas had murdered people, people he cared about. Images of the attack at school overwhelmed him, and he stumbled backward. Someone called his name, but a rushing in his ears made it impossible to determine whom. How had he not seen the truth?

The horrible reality churned his stomach. He broke out in a cold sweat. There was only one reason she could have wormed her way so thoroughly into his very being. He loved her. Maybe not as deeply as he loved Rebecca, but he did love her.

"Angela," he whispered.

"I knew you would figure it out," whispered Angela proudly. "You are the smartest person I've ever met."

Her brown eyes were bright, bright as stars, and they glistened with tears of joy and something else. "You've always been able to see through me. You've known this truth, but you still loved me. You still let me in. Don't let them confuse you. You love me. You knew, and you love me."

Zach stared at her, his vision tunneling; blood thundered in his ears. Not since seeing that white sheet covering Pax's broken body had he been so utterly shaken. He could not help it. He extended a hand and brushed her cheek gently. She closed her eyes and smiled. She caught his hand in her own and smiled.

"Save me," she murmured into his ear, nibbling the lobe.

He hated himself, but he pulled back. "You're a Vrykolakas, a seductress. Matt was right."

Angela nodded sadly; her lips trembled. "I had no choice. I didn't choose to be this. Meeting you, being with you—it changed me."

Zach studied her oblivious to the world around him.

The door to the classroom opened. Rebecca rushed in, out of breath. She gasped at the scene before her. The room was in ruins. Desks were overturned. The whiteboard shattered. Glass vials of colorful liquids mixed on the ground and spewed acrid fumes. Matt was crouched in a corner, nursing a wounded Sophia. Kenny held a fire ball in his hand, staring at Zach and Angela, transfixed. Daniel was unconscious. She covered his mouth with both hands.

In the center of the room stood Zach and Angela. Zach was pale and still as a statue. Angela was not Angela. She was mostly human, the girl who tormented the rest of the student population, but her skin was no longer the sun-kissed bronze. It was deathly grey, even translucent in sections. Inch long talons replaced her manicured fingernails. Two bright white fangs broke her model worthy smile. One of the deadly hands reached for Zach's throat.

"NO! ZACH!" screamed Rebecca.

She ran at Angela, not caring for her own safety. She tackled the girl to the ground. Angela hissed and kicked at her. One of the hits caught her in the stomach. Rebecca flew across the room and crashed on top of a pile of desks. Kenny threw his fire ball and rushed to her aid.

"What were you thinking?"

Rebecca stared back at Zach. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, coughing.

An energy ball nearly took off her head. Kenny pulled her to the floor, throwing up a shield made of water. Angela prowled toward them.

"He's in a trance. We've tried everything to break it."

Angela struck the water shield with a fist. The water reverberated in the air and collapsed. Kenny stretched out his hand, extended his fingers as far as they could. The air whipped around them and knocked Angela off her feet. Zach blinked.

Rebecca yelled, "Zach!"

He did not respond. Angela was back on her feet and murmuring something. His cheeks blushed. Kenny rose to his full height and threw out his arms above his head. The roof rumbled and cracked. He jerked his arms back down and a cement pillar plowed through the roof. It hit Angela right on the head and fragmented into rubble. She growled and flicked her wrist at the elemental.

Matt sprang in front of Kenny with a massive sword in his hand. Whatever magic Angela had used hit the sword. A deafening metallic gong resounded through the room. Matt dropped to one knee, breathing heavily.

"It's going to take more than that to destroy Excalibur," he goaded.

Angela snarled. "Why destroy a sword when I can kill its owner?"

Matt gestured violently with his arm and telekinetically threw Angela into the opposite wall. The whole room shook with the impact. Angela grew a tail and whipped at the unprotected Sophia. Matt jumped into action and swung Excalibur to intersect. Angela was prepared and adjusted her attack. The thorn-covered tail switched directions and struck Matt in the abdomen. He bent over double, and Angela hit him again across the face, knocking him out cold. A bit of blood dribbled out of his slack mouth.

"MATT!" screamed Sophia at the top of her lungs.

Angela pounced on her. Sophia drove a dagger into Angela's shoulder and rolled out of the way of the dangerous tail.

"Rebecca, get to Zach," whispered Kenny.

Kenny steeled himself and joined Sophia's offensive. Angela was fast but unprepared. Clearly she had not considered anyone else as a danger besides the Halliwells.

Rebecca got to her feet, ignoring the battle and run to the rigid Zach. She reached him, and her heart stopped. His eyes were pitch black.

"No, Zach! Don't let her win. Come on, Zach. Fight it." Trembling, she stretched out and cupped his face.

"NO!" shrieked Angela from somewhere behind her.

She did not know what drove her to act, but she leaned in. Her lips met Zach's ice cold ones, and a spark jumped between the two of them.

For Zach none of the battle happened. He was still staring into Angela's eyes. Her voice echoed in his mind. Impressions of a future filled his being. He was standing in front of a church with his cousins at his side as a woman in white walked up the aisle. He had an arm wrapped around the woman, and baby slept on his lap.

Zach reached out with his free hand and touched Angela's cheek gently, and she leaned into his hand. He wanted to help her. He would take her away from here. Together they could change her destiny. They could have that future. She just had to renounce the darkness in her soul. She had to let him help.

Something in Angela's eyes changed. They grew cold and hard. He could see the monster behind them again. The golden future twisted and grew dark. Death and sorrow wrapped around his heart. They would be together. The way she was, and the way she would make him. His heart broke.

A different warmth grew inside him. The woman in his vision morphed. No longer tall and thin, the girl's face rounded and her hair curled. Her skin softened. Her eyes lacked the lust for power. The memory of his love for Angela vanished. He blinked.

"Becks," he coughed.

Rebecca grinned broadly and kissed him again. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.

"NOOOOOOO!" screeched an unearthly voice.

A telekinetic bomb fueled by hatred and anger exploded out from Angela's core. Kenny cocooned himself and Sophia with his powers the best he could, but hey were too close. The sheer intensity of the attack ripped apart his feeble defensives and threw them across the room. As blackness clouded his vision, he saw an appalling Angela round on Zach and Rebecca.

Zach easily redirected the majority of the telekinetic wave. His desire to protect his loved ones made it easy to override the gnawing pain in his chest. His magic flowed freely out of him. He called for his father and uncle as he orbed his cousin and friends out of danger. Rebecca clung to him, grounding him. Whatever ward that had been placed over the school buckled.

Angela narrowed her eyes. "You are mine."

"You can't force it," said Zach coolly. "Magic cannot create love."

Angela growled like a wounded tigress. She loped at the couple conjuring fire balls the size of volleyballs. She threw them at Rebecca.

Besides him, Rebecca's eyes flew wide as the fire balls raced toward her. Zach threw out his hand. The fire balls were a distraction. A powerful invisible hand seized Rebecca by the throat, lifted her high into the sky, and shook her like a rag doll. She ripped at the unseen hand, attempting to pry it off. The hand slowly was crushing the air out of her.

Zach spread out his fingers. Blue and white lightening shot from his hand. The electric storm smashed into Angela's chest or that is what he intended it to do. Instead, the individual bolts twisted mid-air and changed direction. Zach lowered his hands the second he recognized what Angela was planning, but it was too late. The lightening hit Rebecca. She convulsed twice and dropped to the floor.

"Rebecca!" cried Zach, forgetting the danger he was in.

He dropped to the floor beside her and cradled her head. Smoke spiraled off the dozen or so blackened burns on her chest. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"No, no, no! It's ok; I've got you. Becks, you're ok. " He ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

Angela laughed. "Guess, it wasn't love."

Two swirls of blue orbs descended from the remains of the ceiling. Chris Halliwell waved his hand above his head and pieces of debris rose into the air. The pieces pummeled Angela backward. She regrew her wings to shield herself from the worst of the blows. Wyatt Halliwell gathered up Excalibur and conjured dwarf stone creatures. He pointed the legendary sword at demon. The rock soldiers laughed feverishly and charged.

"Zach, get out of here," shouted Wyatt over his shoulder.

Zach shakily collected Rebecca into his arms and orbed out.

Chris and Wyatt advanced on the demon. Angela batted aside the last of the conjured soldiers. Wyatt and Chris waved their hand in unison, and Angela crashed through the classroom wall into the nearly empty corridor. All remains of her demonic form vanished.

"Help me."

Wyatt ignored her plea. He formed a fire ball in the center of his hand.

"Wy, wait," called Chris too late.

Wyatt threw the fire ball. It hit Angela in the chest, and she screamed. Flames erupted around her and engulfed her. They died out, leaving a pile of ash in the shape of a human.

"OH MY GOD!"

Wyatt whipped his head around and paled. A geeky looking boy stood a few feet away with his phone pointed at the scene.

"Shit."

They were exposed.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Do you hate the cliffhanger? It's not much of one, but it will be the launching point for an action-packed next chapter. Let me know what you think is going to happen. I want to know your ideas of where this is going.

Until next time. I'll leave you with a huge thank you.


	18. Too Much Pressure

AN: It's me again. This chapter has a lot of violence in it. You have been warned ;). I truly hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter of this story. It has been a wild ride, and it's only going to be even more crazy.

* * *

TOO MUCH PRESSURE

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling.

\- Joseph Hann

The Vampire Queen sat ridged on her usual chair at the massive table. The chamber used for holding meetings amongst the most powerful leaders of the underworld, the Dark Council, remained deadly silent. The only movement in the room came from the illuminated bowl in the center of the table. The surface of the dark colored liquid flashed with images from the world far above them. A final image appeared of a beautiful young woman screaming in agony. Angela had failed.

All eyes in the room slowly shifted away from the terrible image onto her. All eyes except a pair that had never left her from the moment she entered the room. Tiamat stood behind his sister's throne-like seat at the head of the table. He wore the slightly frayed suit and horribly colorful tie of his other identity. His cold narrow eyes followed her every move with predatory intent. The muscles in his neck remained tense throughout the little display of her daughter's failure and demise. He expected her to react.

Rahab snapped her fingers and the bowl vanish plunging the room and its occupants into a momentary darkness. Flames leaped to life on the torches hung around the room, covering everyone in a dancing orange glow. Muttering broke out among some of the demonic leadership, but Rahab silenced all with a sharp gesture. If her brother's eyes were cold steel, then her eyes burned with the heat of a thousand suns. Despite herself, the Vampire Queen quaked in her seat as those terrible eyes settled on her with malicious intent.

"Explain," hissed Rahab, her quiet voice reverberated with unknown intensity.

Refusing to show the fear entrenching itself in her very being, the Vampire Queen bowed her head in reverence. "My liege…"

Tiamat choked off her words with a clawed hand. "Skip the insincere flattery, vampire. We have no more patience for your excuses and self-serving explanations. A deal was struck between your kind and demondom. You would bring the Twice Blessed's son into our fold in exchange for a place at this table. For years, you promised us results. You pledged your life to the success of your daughter's ability to seduce the young witch. Yet she is now dead at the hands of the witch's father, and we are left empty handed. When my sister asks for an explanation, she is being facetious. I do not require excuses. I only need to hear why I should not rip your withered heart out of your chest."

The demons near the Queen scooted back in their chairs, putting distance between themselves and her. Tiamat released her from his spell. She stood up and placed both hands on the edge of the table.

"You did not tell me the true identity of my daughter's target until a few months ago. Had I known from the start, I would have prepared her for—for…" Her words faltered

Tiamat moved away from Rahab; he prowled toward her. The demons along her side of the table gave up any notion of calm and fortitude. They shimmered, blinked, or flamed out of the room. She noticed Rahab gesture and the remaining demons followed suit. The Ruler of the Underworld rose from her seat with royal grace. She petted the black asp wrapped around her forearm.

"You have failed us. You failed our maker."

The Queen retreated. "My liege, I—I—I…"

Rahab lazily rolled her head from side to side, eye closed. "I was willing to have you stand at my side as we reigned victoriously. On the day of his triumphant return, you would have been an honored guest. The vampire able to bring to him on willingly bent knee the salvation and protector of his most hated enemies. Alas, you put your trust in a being incapable of following simple instructions. I warned her not to aggravate the Halliwell brat. She foolishly believed physical pleasures could ever replace a deeper bond. In doing so, she sealed your fate."

Tiamat snapped his teeth together. He was transforming into the horrible reptilian form. His face elongated into a crocodilian snout filled with dozens of sharp teeth. His eyes became serpentine. The ring on his finger melted and covered his entire hand in a metallic sheen. The hand shifted and modeled itself into an appendage with deadly intent. Inch long talons replaced fingers. He turned toward his sister, waiting for instructions like a well trained attack dog.

Rahab gave him a feral smile. "I need her blood for the ritual. Do what you like with the body."

She turned around and vanished into the shadows. Tiamat snarled and stalked toward his prey. The Vampire Queen understood the finality of the situation. She had gained the position she held with a quick wit and a deadly intuition for her opponents' weaknesses. Those talents would be of little help in this fight. Fortunately, she had not always been a vampire. Once, she had been something else.

"Your mother died in agony," taunted Tiamat as if reading her mind.

The Vampire Queen bared her teeth. "What do you know of my mother?"

Tiamat chuckled and stopped his stalking. "She once sat in the seat you recently occupied. Shedim was foolish enough to stand against my sister. My sister used her magical essence to initiate the dark ritual your blood will complete. We only need the cursed flesh of a powerful witch. Thankfully your daughter was able to give us that much."

The Vampire Queen charged to meet the reptilian demon, screaming out curses in an ancient tongue. Fueled by rage and an instinct for survival, she run and conjured a flame in the palm of her hand. This was no fire ball but a roaring flame from another plane. She poured energy into the attack until the flame burned a brilliant white.

Tiamat leaped at her with incredible speed and agility. Murderous eyes shone from within their sockets. He reached out with his clawed hand as he conjured an athame with the other.

The Vampire Queen dropped into a slide on her right hip and brought up a shield made of pure energy, angled just right. Tiamat hit the shield like a speeding locomotive and bounced up to continue in the same direction of his leap. The shock of the collision shattered the shield, but the Queen was prepared. Screaming incoherently, she released the burning flame aimed right at Tiamat's unprotected belly.

Fire erupted in an explosion. It lifted Tiamat higher into the air, tumbling head over heels into the cavern's far wall. He hit the wall with such force parts of the ceiling cracked and fell. The Vampire Queen dodged a particularly large chunk of rock. The smell of dust, mold, and burnt flesh filled her flared nostrils.

Tiamat bounced a few more times before righting himself in a furious crouch. He wasted no time in streaking toward the vampire. As he ran his body shifted again beneath an inky veil. Gone was the massive reptilian form; he took on the more graceful and deadly shape of a half-human half-wild cat.

Still distracted by falling debris, the Vampire Queen reached out with both hands and gathered a new attack. The air stilled and crackled with unleashed potential. With one hand, she unleashed a telekinetic onslaught that lifted the massive table and heavy chairs as is they were tissue paper in a maelstrom. The wave hit Tiamat, but he battered it aside. Not giving him a moment to recover she struck out with her second charged weapon. A bolt of electricity the diameter of a small car briefly connected her fingers with his burnt chest.

Thunder loud enough to dislodge the remaining stalagmites roared and echoed in the suddenly too small room. Blood began to drip out of both Tiamat and the vampire's ears. The attack stopped Tiamat dead in his tracks. Electricity danced across his body. Smaller bolts struck the ground and walls leaving behind smoking red-hot grapefruit sized divots. The Vampire Queen dropped to one knee, breathing heavily.

Tiamat chuckled and brushed aside the remaining crackles of energy. "It is truly impressive you are still standing. It must have been centuries since you have used those particular skills. Your mother taught you well."

The Vampire Queen struggled weakly to her feet. "I'll have your head."

Tiamat shrugged. "That is a wish I fail to see coming true."

He threw his previously conjured athame. The silver blade flashed briefly in mid-air before plunging into her pale flesh. The Vampire Queen let out a soft gasp and looked down. The dagger struck right between her breasts. She lifted one hand and groaned as it slowly melted away, turning into ash. Tiamat raised his hand, and she rose in agony.

He strolled toward her reverting back to his smaller human form. He straightened his brightly colored tie and pulled out a glass vial from one of his suit jacket's pockets. Withdrawing the athame, he smiled and cut her porcelain cheek with it. Blood welled up along the wound. He dragged the vial along her skin, collecting the bodily fluid.

"A pleasure doing business with you." He kissed her on the lips hard.

She screamed, and the spell broke. Pain and fear filled the last few moments of her life. In the end, all that was left of one of the most ancient vampires was a small pile of ash. Tiamat trod in the ash as he departed the destroyed room.

* * *

Piper stood in front of a small headstone, dressed in black. The cemetery was remarkably empty on the cloudy and windy day. She knelt down beside the engraved monument and laid a bouquet of a dozen white roses on the gravesite. She brushed asides the layer of dust that covered the stone, tracing the name of her youngest son. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Today marked the anniversary of Anakin's ultimate sacrifice to bring about a peace to the magical world.

"It's remarkable how little the world has changed. Good is still fighting evil. Magic is still messing with our lives. Another big bad is using us to make their bones. Annie—oh, Annie…" She broke off as her throat constricted with raw emotion.

Even after all these years, the wound left on her heart from Anakin's death was not scarred over. It pained her every day. During those last days of the war between them and Aeglaeca, they had lost so much. Even Leo's death did not sting and ache as deeply as Anakin's demise. He had been her baby. The loss of a child was a different kind of living hell.

She got back up onto her feet and looked out over the scenery. In the distance stood the mausoleum where they had buried Prue, Grams, and her mom, and on the other side of the small gravel road Pax was buried. Countless other friends and relatives lay interred in these grounds. She could spend weeks touring the graves of those she had lost to the battle against evil. She knew she never would. Anakin's grave was the only one she ever visited. Every year on this date she came here alone and promised her son she would continue to fight the good fight. This year, though, it was proving harder to make the promise.

"Mrs. Halliwell?"

Piper spun around. A man, a bit younger than Chris, stood a little ways off with his hands in his pockets. He looked vaguely familiar. The dark olive skin and slightly hunched broad shoulders tugged at the cobwebs in her mind. He stepped closer, and she could make out he had light brown eyes. He smiled showing off his teeth.

"Hello," greeted Piper warily but warmly.

The man closed the distance, reassured by her tone. He extended a hand, and she shook it.

"You probably don't remember me. It's ok. I was a friend of Anakin's, a teammate actually."

Something clicked.

"OH! Harvey?"

The man's eyes saddened. "It's Tyler. Harvey was my brother. He died a few months ago from cancer."

Piper flinched. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"He led the life he wanted to. Thank you, though."

Tyler stepped up to the gravestone and touched it reverently. "He was the most amazing man I knew, Mrs. Halliwell…"

"Call me, Piper, please."

Tyler bowed his head. "Piper. There hasn't been a day I've not thought about him. He was the type of person that changed your life by simply being there, you know? Of course you do, he was your son."

Piper nodded. "Do you visit her often?"

Tyler shook his head. "No. I moved out of the country after college. My job doesn't leave me with a lot of time to come back home. Harvey did, though. He stayed around the Bay Area. He made me promise to come and pass on his final goodbye."

"I—uh—will leave you…"

Tyler looked at her. "What happened? How'd he died? There was news coverage of the explosion. They never said why he was there."

Piper patted him on the back. "It was good to see you again, Tyler."

"Right, so…" An arrow piercing his right through his throat cut him off.

Piper caught him as he fell into her. His eyes were already lifeless; his body was limp. She let him slid to the ground as she search for their attacker. A dark figure dressed in a black trench coat stood by a nearby tree. He was pointing something at her. She flicked her fingers and froze the second arrow inches from her face. She dove for cover behind a gravestone. The third arrow ricocheted off the barrier. She popped up and gestured wildly in the direction of the tree. Something exploded and a feral cry of pain broke the eerie silence.

Piper peered around the gravestone. The tree had taken the brunt of her explosive power. Half of its trunk was fine sawdust. A large chunk of exploded wood impaled her attacker in the thigh. He was lying on the ground clutching his bloodied leg. She clambered to her feet and rushed over to the injured man. Even with his injury the man fired three more arrows in her direction. She froze each in mid-air.

Before he could fire a fourth arrow, she gestured and the crossbow shattered spraying him with shrapnel. He screamed and chucked an energy ball at her. She dodged the attack and froze the darklighter. She reached the shade of the damaged tree and unfroze his head.

"Who sent you?" she inquired.

The darklighter snarled. "Release me, witch."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Don't you know who I am?"

The darklighter glared up at her. "No."

"That's just insulting. What are you doing trying to kill me?"

Cursing in frustration, the darklighter spat at her. Piper blew up his lower right arm.

"What are you doing here?"

The darklighter yelled. "Orders," he gasped.

Piper stepped on his bloody stump and dug in her heel. "Orders?"

"Alright! Alright!" yelped the darklighter. "I was sent to kill anyone who visited that grave today. I…"

Piper blew up the darklighter before he could say another word. She pulled out one of the many vanquishing potions she carried on her person.

"Show yourself."

No one appeared.

Piper lowered her arms. "What? Are you too chicken to face me? Who sends a lowly darklighter after a Charmed One? What sort of demon are you?"

A woman's voice echoed across the grounds. "You are hardly a threat, Piper Halliwell."

Piper clutched tightly onto the potion. "Then why try and kill me?"

"As you stated, the darklighter was of no danger to you. His mission was more of a campaign of fear. I was hoping he would be able to kill a few more of young Anakin's friends before you arrived, but it is of no matter."

Piper looked down at the crumpled body of Tyler. "Come out and face me."

The disembodied voice tittered in amusement. "Are you truly ready to die, Piper? What will your precious family do without you?"

Knuckles white, Piper spun around, searching for the owner of the voice. Anger at the loss of another innocent enraged her. Fury boiled inside her from the desecration of her son's grave. This was meant to be a place of mourning and solitude.

"I won't let you hurt them."

Rahab appeared next to Tyler's body. "Such a pity, he looks like he could have been fun."

"YOU!" gasped Piper. The hair and round face gave her away even from this distance.

Rahab waggled her eyebrows. "Me."

Piper marched toward the woman with cool determination. With every step, the realization snuck in deeper. They had all been fooled. Despite all their careful planning and intense detail to security, they had failed. After a year of searching for the big bad, she had found her, and she was their next-door neighbor. "How?"

"I am very gifted in veils. Good witches are very easy to predict. A spell there. A potion here. It is remarkably easy to remain hidden in plain sight," explained Rahab conversationally.

Piper reached throwing distance and raised her hand.

"I wouldn't waste the potion, Piper." Rahab bent down, and the large snake around her arm slithered off. It curled itself comfortably on top of Tyler's body. "There is nothing there for you, my pet, but soon you will be feasting on something tastier than fairies and imps."

Piper eyed the snake. "What is it?"

Rahab straightened. "An asp of sorts."

"What do you want?"

Rahab grinned. "There has been a change in my plans. An associate of mine failed to deliver on a promise. This has left me in something of a predicament. I have been asked to leave your family for my master. The problem is I have need of your grandson."

Piper's eyes narrowed with anger. "You won't get anywhere near him."

The smile on Rahab's pale face morphed into a knowing smirk. "Oh, my dear, you will have no choice in the matter. Your sons are being dealt with as we speak. The ridiculous shaman is in another country working miracles to save your unborn grandchild. A duty, I am afraid, she will fail. Your sisters and their families have conveniently gone into hiding. There are no Elders to protect your family. Zachary will be left very much alone and with little choice."

"I'll vanquish you," hissed Piper, flicking her hands.

A golden bracelet on Rahab's forearm flashed. A hollow gong resounded across the empty graveyard. Piper flicked her hands again with more menace, a determined look in her eyes. The bracelet reflected the attack this time. The tombstone at the head of Anakin's grave shattered, showering all of them with marble pebbles and dust.

The shiny black snake hissed at the disturbance. It opened its mouth and noxious yellow fumes spread out, covering the ground like the morning fog. Every living thing the fog touched yellowed and withered. The fallen body of Tyler broke out in blisters and glowed. Rahab, sporting a few cuts from the explosion, bent down and collected the faint glowing essence into a ball.

"The soul of a virgin," murmured Rahab. "I am surprised."

Piper glowered. "Leave him alone."

Rahab petted her snake, calming it. It stopped issuing the deadly gas, but it did not settle down. Instead, it turned its attention on the Halliwell matriarch. With lightening fast speed, it struck out, growing in length and girth. Piper threw out her hands in fright. The snake froze, fangs touching her outstretched fingers.

Inhaling in shock, Rahab backed away, staring at the frozen snake. "Magic—its immune to magic!"

Piper returned the demon's earlier smirk. "Could have fooled me."

With malicious glee Piper gestured, throwing her whole upper body into the motion. The frozen serpent shuddered. A high-pitched squeal tore through Piper's ears. Dark blue flames engulfed the massive snake's body. It broke out of the freeze and thrashed violently. Burnt flesh invaded her sense of smell as she dove out of the way of its convulsing body. It crashed more tombstones and torn up the ground, leaving behind bits of fine ash. Suddenly the flames burst with renewed intensity. Blinking away the white spots, Piper saw the final fate of the asp: a pile of white ash surrounded by pale yellow vapors.

"Impossible," gasped Rahab.

"No one goes after my family," warned Piper in a deathly quiet tone.

Rahab waved her hand and the yellow gasses gathered into a dense ball. It shot at Piper who dodged it, diving behind a cracked statue of on angel. A fire ball destroyed the remains of the statue. Piper deflected the next attack with a well-timed use of her own explosive power. She could tell Rahab was being cautious. The demon was keeping her distance, circling away from Anakin's grave. Being one of the original demons, she was most likely immune to freezing. Any offensive use of magic would have to be done in much closer quarters. Her explosive power diminished with space and had already proved ineffective. Her stock of potions was also useless.

"No quipy retort?" taunted Piper, rolling behind some rubble.

Her best option for injuring Rahab was an athame, but she was not in the routine of carrying one with her. She needed a weapon. Injuring Rahab might weaken her enough for her powers to work. It was during circumstances like these she wished she had taken Phoebe up on training her in more effective hand-to-hand combat. An energy ball nearly hit her hand, leaving a large scorch mark in the grass. She glanced around her shield and spotted Rahab leveling another energy ball at her. She ducked back just in time. The debris shuddered from the impact.

Piper collected her thoughts. She could not cower forever. This demon was going after her grandson. She had to stop her. Throwing caution to the wind, Piper sprang nimbly to her feet despite her age and threw the potion. As she expected, Rahab blasted the potion out of the air, but the potion was a diversion. She ran back to Anakin's grave. Something hot zipped over her head. She reached Tyler's body and swallowed.

"Sorry," she murmured as she pulled the darklighter's arrow free.

Armed, Piper charged at the bushy haired demon. With all her might, she shoved the arrow in front of her. Rahab dodged the attack and tripped her. Piper fell to the floor and rolled over. Again she thrust her borrowed weapon at her attacker. Rahab grabbed hold of her wrist and twisted. Yelling in pain, Piper dropped the arrow.

Furious, Rahab kicked Piper. Piper curled up in pain. Rahab bent over her and unceremoniously pulled her to her feet by her graying hair. Piper watched in horror as Rahab's human features melted away. Her perfect teeth yellowed and became more predatory. Her nose flattened and turned into nothing more than slits. Scales replaced her smooth skin, and a forked tongue darted out between her bared teeth.

"You will pay for killing my pet," hissed Rahab.

Piper started to speak, but a punch to her gut force all the air out of her. She saw black for a moment. Rahab threw her to the ground. Piper crawled on her hands and knees, searching for anything to use as a weapon. Her left hand found a chunk of marble. Before she could decide to use it, a heavy booted foot crushed her hand against the marble. She screamed as Rahab ground her hand into the ground.

"My brother always said you would be the problem. The Twice Blessed was of some concern, but he is hobbled by doubt. Christopher is unremarkable aside for his intellect. As for Prue, she is a true disappointment, hiding from her true potential. You, though, you have lived through war. You lost your sister and rose above and beyond, the Halliwell Matriarch to rival even in the infamous Penny Halliwell."

Rahab kicked her in the stomach, hard enough to lift her completely off the ground. She landed back on the ground and was rolled over.

Rahab licked her pale lips. "You have proven yourself again. My brother was correct in fearing your retribution. Given the chance, you might even be able to vanquish one of us. Unfortunately, I cannot let that happen. I still need my brother for a while longer."

Rahab conjured an athame made of obsidian. She knelt down beside Piper who was still gulping for breath. Piper tried to punch her, but Rahab batted her fists aside. With a lover's touch, Rahab slid the blade under Piper's rib cage. Piper gasped. A gun fired, and Piper slipped into darkness.

* * *

Zach arrived at a silent and still Manor. His friends stood around him in various states of shock. Matt was helping nurse a wound across Sophia's eye. He sported his own collection of scratches and bruises, including a particularly nasty slash on his cheek. Andrew was helping a limping Danny into a chair. Nearby Andrew sat on the ground with an ankle double the size of the other. Michael, Richard, and Beth stood in the corner gaping at the scene before them.

Ignoring the rest, Zach carried the limp form of Rebecca into the next room. Gently he laid her down on the nearest couch. His actions were mechanical. His brain was a million miles away. Angela was Vrykolakas. His dad and uncle were fighting her. He had kissed a demon. They had slept together!

"Focus, Zach," he admonished himself.

Healing was still the toughest power for him to master. The emotional trigger came naturally to him. He had been able to make his hands glow with the warming power days after regaining his powers. The problem was the wound in his chest, a wound from Angela. Clenching his jaw together so tight he feared he might fracture a few of his teeth, he held out his hands over the motionless form of the girl he loved. The golden glow lit up his hands and Rebecca. The pain flared, taking his breath away. Sweat broke out across his brow. His whole body shook with the effort to keep himself upright. Every fiber of his being wanted him to curl up, to pass out. The pain needed to end.

Rebecca took in a sharp sudden gasp. She sat bolt upright, eye wide.

"Becks!" panted Zach.

Rebecca looked around the room wildly. "What happened? Where's Angela? What was she?"

Zach shut her up with a kiss. Smiling stupidly Zach sat back on his haunches and stared at her.

Rebecca glanced down. "What? What's wrong?"

Zach opened his mouth. "No…"

"ZACH!"

Zach toppled over in fright. "Dad?"

Wyatt ran into the room, face pale. "Go. Now! Go!"

Zach frowned, pulling himself onto his feet. "Dad what's…"

Wyatt grabbed him by the shoulders forcibly. "GO!"

"What about…"

Wyatt shook him. "Zach, we don't have time. Go. Take Rebecca and orb out of here. Go to Magic School. Go to Rebecca's house. It doesn't matter. Just go!"

Chris appeared. "They're gone. Safe. Wy, we don't have much time."

Zach glanced between his father and uncle. His heartbeat sped up and felt like it was working its way up and out of his mouth. "What's going on?"

Chris shook his head. "There's no time, Zach. Someone spotted us vanquishing Angela. It doesn't look good. The witch hunters will have been summoned. They'll ward off the house. You need to go."

Rebecca struggled to stand up. Zach caught her as she stumbled. "Why'd they send witch hunters? You vanquished a demon."

"It didn't look like that. She was completely human," stated Wyatt, breathing heavily.

Zach grimaced. "So, we can.."

"Zach, we've got it all under control. William and Jamal are on their way," said Chris hurriedly. "But you guys need to get out of here."

Zach looked up at his dad. "I can't just leave you."

"We'll be fine, kiddo," said Wyatt in an unconvincing voice. "You need to protect Rebecca. We don't know what plans are in play, but they've gone after people you care about before."

Zach took in a deep breath. In the distance, sirens began to sound. "Where are the others?"

Chris shrugged. "It's best we don't know."

Zach offered Rebecca a hand. She took it willingly. "What…"

"Go. Just go. Your grandmother will know what to do. Call her. As soon as you see our arrest on the news, call her. Then your mom. She's going to be pissed, but it's best she stay in England. I love you. Go."

Zach gave his dad a half-smile. "Love you too." He and Rebecca vanished in a swirl of orbs.

Chris stepped up to his older brother. "Mom's in trouble."

Wyatt closed his eyes, deflating. "I know."

The sirens grew louder, and the sounds of a helicopter circling overhead announced the arrival of the witch hunters.

"Do we fight?" asked Wyatt.

Chris shook his head. "This isn't like last time. They're not the enemy."

Wyatt closed his eyes. "Rahab and Tiamat played us. We've left the kids completely unprotected."

"We have the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up. Any sudden movements or speech will be construed as an attack." The megaphone distorted voice drowned out anything Chris had to say.

Wyatt and Chris shared another look, a moment of indecision. Two crossbow bolts caught each brother in the shoulder. Wyatt yelled out, but he knew it was too late. He could feel the potion take effect. He fell to the floor beside his brother, paralyzed. An older man holding a black polycarbonate fiber crossbow stood in the doorway. Adelrich Watson stood over the two fallen witches.

"Sorry, Chris, I couldn't take the risk of you guys choosing to fight," said Adelrich, and he sincerely meant it.

* * *

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat. The dream had been so vivid, the emotions raw and gut wrenching. She had the dream before; because, it was not simply a dream. It was a nightmare based in reality. She had been standing on that terrible mountain road again. She watched nameless and faceless paramedics wheel her baby passed her. The lifeless and broken corpse of Wyatt followed. She always woke before her subconscious could show her Zachary. Tonight, the dream had been darker somehow.

She sat up slowly, taking in a few deep breaths. Propping her head up with her hands, she thought over the dream. There was something different in the events. The car crash always felt accidental. This time just before her world was turned upside down lightning had flashed. A man had been standing on the side of the road, a man with strange tastes in ties. She shook her head to rid herself of the ridiculous notion.

The car crash had been a tragic accident. The other driver had lost control of his car due to an oil slick in the road. Their seatbelts had been defective. The car had gone over the edge at the exact spot the guardrail was being replaced. There was nothing sinister in the events. As terrible as they were; they were just an accident.

She checked the clock on her bedside table. It told her there was still a couple more hours before a reasonable human would be awake. Unfortunately, her dream left her fill of adrenaline. Ordinarily Wyatt could calm her down enough to get back to sleep, but her husband was half a world away. She missed her family. She missed the comforts of her home. Sighing, she slipped on a pair of slippers and decided to go make a cup of chamomile tea.

The mansion was silent and cold. Sarah followed the familiar path down to the kitchen, trying to picture a young Serena walking these halls. For all of its history, the house did not have the character she had always pictured her sister-in-law's childhood home possessing. Perhaps, it was one of the reasons Serena had spent as little time as possible here.

The light in the kitchen was already on by the time Sarah reached the door. It was not uncommon for one of their bodyguards to help themselves to tea or coffee at the end of a shift. Thankful she had chosen to wear thicker pajamas she pushed open the door and stopped dead in her tracks. The usually immaculate room was destroyed. Blood splattered the windows over the kitchen sink. The smell of cordite and smoke assaulted her nostrils. She picked up the closest weapons, a large chef's knife. Gripping tightly to her safety net, she crept deeper into the room.

The fight had been messy and destructive. It had to have been loud. The amount of bullet holes in the walls and cabinets alone spoke volumes. The roar of the gunshots should have woken her up. She closed her eyes and focused. The faint traces of spells drifted through the air like long forgotten aromas. Someone extremely powerful had been in this room, and they were not friendly.

Four bodies lay piled behind the island. Sarah clapped one hand to her mouth to muffle her scream. None of the bodies were Serena, Prue, or Kyle, but she could barely discern that much. The bodies were not really bodies anymore. They had been ripped apart. Jagged flesh and sinew were lasting reminders of the poor souls' final moments. There was no scorch mark or athame wound. Whatever creature had killed them had done so by tearing them apart. She stumbled backward into a cabinet, gagging. She had to get to her family.

Dashing back up the stairs, she made her way toward Serena's room. All the while she tried to track any trace of magic, but this demon was too skilled in the art of covert operations. It had silenced their bodyguards at the precise moment they would be the least alert to a threat. The wards around the house placed by Wyatt and Chris should have kept any demon out. Somehow this demon, she hoped it was just one demon, had slipped through the wards flawlessly.

Serena's bedroom door was still closed. She knocked twice and tried the doorknob. The metal clicked uselessly; Serena had locked the door. She knocked harder. Prue and Kyle's room was in the other wing of the house. She prayed that Prue was up to fighting the demon if it had chosen to go after its next biggest threat before coming for its prize.

The attack was not unexpected. They had all agreed Rahab and Tiamat were waging a psychological war against the family. The biggest threat to the family was the death of one of their own. The death with the most impact would be the death of Serena and Chris's unborn child. It was why she had agreed to stay in England with Serena. After the health scare, Prue and Kyle had moved in for additional protection. Clearly they had underestimated their adversaries.

"Serena!" she yelled, eyes wide and searching.

There was a crash down the hallway in the direction of the other wing. Magic sprang to life around her as the wards kicked in. Prue must have found a way to force their attacker to reveal itself. An inhuman roar rocked the foundation of the house. Sarah spun around the face the door and pounded on it. She could not force her way into the room. Chris had placed a separate ward on it.

"SERENA! WAKE UP!"

A gun went off three times. Sarah closed her eyes and shifted her focus. She spread out her awareness toward the sounds of battle. The threads of magic sang the closer she got to the conflict. She felt the familiar flare of Prue's firm determination. Her stomach clenched as the details crystalized. Prue's blaze of power stood as a single beacon outmatched by a towering seething darkness. Fear made her recoil, but she forced herself to probe its depths. Two shining malevolent eyes met her. She snapped back to outside Serena's door.

They had horribly underestimated Rahab and Tiamat. All their plans and preparations were for facing one of their captains. They had never considered the possibility of Rahab or Tiamat coming to do the deed. That creature she had sensed was too ancient to be anything else. One of the original was amongst them.

She would have called out for Wyatt. She opened her mouth to do exactly that, but the reality sunk in. If Wyatt and Chris could make it to them, then they would already be here. The two brothers were fanatical about the protection of their family. Something else was going on back home. They were alone.

Serena appeared wrapped in a robe and bleary eyes. She was getting big, and her statin-covered stomach poked out beneath the robe. "What is it?"

"Demon," hissed Sarah, pulling Serena into the hallway. She kept herself between the blonde and the general direction of where she thought Tiamat was fighting Prue.

Serena held up a massive gun. "Let them try and get my baby."

Sarah stared at the gun. "Where'd you even get that?"

"Borrowed it from one of the marines," said Serena simply. "Where are the guards?"

"Dead." Sarah avoided Serena's eyes. "We need to go."

"Go? Go where?"

Prue appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs holding a bleeding Kyle. "That thing is a monster. Where are my brothers?"

Sarah shrugged, ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut. "No idea. What are we going to do?"

Prue opened her mouth. The scene lit up and Sarah felt herself lifted off her feet. She slammed back into something solid moments later. Her ears rung, and flashes of light clouded her vision. Groaning, she rolled onto her side and felt the sticky coolness of mud press against her cheek. She was outside. How had she landed outside? She blinked furiously, trying to orient herself. Something was burning. She pushed herself gingerly onto hands and knees. It was the mansion, and the fire was growing. She clambered to her wobbly feet. She ached all over, but nothing seemed life-threatening.

The bright flashes died, and the light from the inferno of the mansion lit up the grounds. She spotted Serena laying a few feet away. There was no sign of Prue or Kyle. She hoped they had orbed out in time. Dizzy, she walked over to Serena and dropped to her knees. She carefully rolled her friend over and found a gun barrel pointed at her face.

"Shit!"

Through the ringing, Serena's voice reached her. "It's you."

Sarah pushed the gun aside. "Yes, it's me! Are you ok?"

Serena shrugged and clutched her stomach. "Everything hurts."

"We've got to get to the edge of the property. Get passed the wards."

Serena lifted one of her hands up. It was trembling. Sarah looked at it and blanched. It was covered in blood. Her gaze followed the drips of blood and landed on Serena's stomach. A slick patch of deep red covered a good section of her powder blue satin pajama top.

"Oh my god, Ser!"

Serena balled her hand into a fist. "It's fine. It's all going to be fine."

Sarah studied Serena's determined eyes and nodded. "Can you stand?"

Serena shoved the butt of the gun into the muddy ground and used it to pull herself up, grimacing a bit. Standing, she lifted up the shirt. Sarah let out a sigh of relief. The wound looked superficial, and the bleed had slowed.

"It doesn't look too bad," she said.

Serena lowered her shirt. "Could a demon survive an explosion like that?"

Sarah followed her gaze up to the destroyed mansion. "This one could. We've got to get out of here."

Something dark, large, and muscular fell out of the sky. Tiamat in all his reptilian glory landed next to the two women. A predatory grin spread across his scaly face.

"I was hoping you would survive that. I do like killing my victims with my own hands."

Sarah pushed Serena behind herself, conjuring a fire ball. "Go back to whatever hellhole you climbed out of."

Tiamat snapped his hand and four lean and scantily clothed humanoid demons shimmered in. They surrounded the group and let out almost bird-like whoops and chirps. Tiamat scented the air with his forked tongue.

"The air is sour with fear, but my fight is not with you, shaman. Hand over the mortal, and you will be left alone."

Sarah scoffed. "The hell I will."

Tiamat shrugged and yawned. "Suit yourself. Kill her, but leave the blonde one untouched. Her death will be by my hands."

The demons charged forward only to be thrown back by a blast of energy. Prue in burnt and torn rags stepped into the center of the ring.

"Prue?" asked Serena, surprised.

Prue waved her hand, and Serena vanished in a burst of orbs. Tiamat screamed. He pulled out a vial and threw it on the ground.

"No orbing for you two. KILL THEM!" He vanished in a burst of shadows.

Sarah felt her connection to magic vanish the moment the vial hit the ground. A glance at Prue told her the potion had a similar effect on her powerful sister-in-law. She only hoped the potion stripped the demons of their powers as well.

Prue and Sarah looked to each other. A simple nod was all the other needed to understand the plan. The pair pivoted and stood back to back facing their attackers. Sarah took a steadying breath; recounting the hours she had spent training with Wyatt. Her family was pacifists; they only ever used their magic to ward and foresee the future. There had been a time when the tribe needed warriors, but it had been an age. All her offensive capabilities had bee developed under the tutelage of the Halliwells. Now was the time their training would be put to the ultimate test.

She crouched down, preparing to spring at her first attacker. The demons were apparently still getting their attack plan together. She peeked over her shoulder. She marveled at Prue posture and resolve. She could see the taut muscles of her arms straining, building pressure as if to literally explode. Wyatt had told her once that Prue was the most whitelighter out of all his siblings. She could not see that girl in the woman standing behind her. She was the picture of a steely fighter.

A demon with black hair chopped erratically and raised and ragged scars all over his face was the first to step fully into the light. He was holding a short gnarly cane. Powerful leg muscles propelled him out of the darkness, and he charged directly at her. Sarah bent low, muscles ready. The demon launched itself into the air. She shot up at it.

Another demon stepped into the light, and then a third. Prue exploded into motion, throwing herself laterally at the two. She hit the first in the face with the back of her cocked elbow, knocking it tumbling backward into the shadows. The second, she caught at the knee with a powerful kick, dropping it to the floor.

Sarah fell atop her attacker, grabbing his weapon with both hands. They trashed on the floor. She kept herself on top and drove her forearm into the demon's throat. Its eyes bulged and its moves became more desperate. It tried to buck her off its chest, but she held on with powerful thighs. For all her strength and training, this demon outclassed her in size and mass. Giving up on throwing her off, it got a hand up underneath her and shoved. Desperation drove her, and so she clung to the cane with one hand, keeping it at bay. No longer able to put the necessary pressure to cut off the demon's air supply, she switched tactics. She drove her manicured finger into its eyes. The demon shrieked in pain and momentarily forgot her. She ripped the cane free and slammed it down with all her weight on the demon's skull. There was a satisfying crunch, and the demon turned to ash.

Prue and the other demon scrambled to their feet and squared off. Then the third demon, sporting a broken nose, leaped out of nowhere. The two demons circled Prue, exchanging punches and kicks in quick succession. Prue kept her cool and her balance, taking care not to overreact. She saw Sarah struggling with her opponent but could not help her. The fourth demon was still out there somewhere. She had to end this battle quickly. The demon behind her thrust a long blade at her. She jumped forward and to the side. The demon in front of her charged forward at the same time and impaled itself on the blade. Prue landed, breathing hard but smiling. She scissor kicked the demon, knocking to the ground.

They both got to their feet at the same time. Like a snake, Prue struck, elbow flying up high, arm snapping straight. With skilled precision, the side of her hand found the demon's throat. It dropped its blade to the ground and clutched at its throat. She readied to finish the attack, but a scream made her turn just in time. The fourth demon had entered the fight. This one carried a long staff, which it used with surprising accuracy. Prue back peddled to stay out of range. Even so the demon managed to land a few stinging blows.

Sarah rushed to Prue's aid. The injured demon sidelined her, throwing them both to the ground in a ball of hard elbows and probing fingers. This demon fought like a wild cat not giving her a moment's break. Time and time again it found its target. One particularly hard punch caught her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. The demon picked up a rock and struck down with it. Sarah threw up her hand, slowing the attack. Still the rock clipped the side of her head with enough force to make her see stars. She groped on the ground for anything to defend herself with. Her hand made contact with something hard and slippery. She grabbed onto it and swung hard. The demon went rigid on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw the demon skewer in the side by a long bloody metallic blade. She shoved it off of her as fire turned it to ash.

Breathing in gasps she crawled away. The blow to her head coupled by the concussion from the explosion left her woozy. The world slowed every second stretching for an age. She squinted, hoping to bring the battlefield back in focus. Shapes and shadows swarmed around her. Someone yelled her name, and all turn to black.

* * *

Zach and Rebecca appeared in her bedroom. Unfortunately, the room had not been empty. Both of them stared wide-eyed at the sight of her graying father. His hands balled into fists, and he reached out. Grabbing hold of Rebecca, he ripped her from Zach's arms.

"Get out of my house!"

"Daddy!"

Mr. Starling shoved Rebecca roughly out of the room. He slammed the door in her face. He drew himself to his full height and went red in the face. He took a deep breath; nostrils flared.

"Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Zach, still reeling from Angela and then his dad's announcement, blinked slowly, unfazed by the screaming. He did not even truly comprehend Mr. Starling standing in front of him. His hand spasmed around the spot Rebecca had been standing. He knew she was safe, but it still disturbed him to not feel her near. He wanted her beside him. Blue orbs brought her to him.

Mr. Starling tore at his hair. He tried to grab Rebecca again, but she blocked him. Despite her small stature, she was able to maneuver her father out of her room. The door magically sprang open for her. She closed the door behind her and glared at her father.

"That's enough, daddy!"

Mr. Starling gritted his teeth. "Get him out of this house, young lady."

Rebecca shook her head. "No. He needs to be here. There's—I don't know, but he can't go home."

"Because he's a witch!"

Rebecca shrugged. "And?"

"They're evil. Witches are evil."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She wanted to be with Zach. "Daddy, go watch TV. Please, he won't hurt me. You know he won't. You like his dad, his family. Now you just know a little bit more about them."

Mr. Starling clutched his chest. "They're all witches!"

"Yip and they're in trouble. Zach needs somewhere to stay. He's staying here," said Rebecca in a tone of such finality her father drew up short. Rebecca let out a sigh. "Daddy, it's fine. Just—just go watch TV or something. We need to talk."

She walked back into her room and locked the door. Zach had made his way over to her unmade bed in her absence. He looked so small and lost. It broke her heart. She could not imagine what he was going through. The idea of her family being locked up or worse sent a shiver down her spine.

"They'll be ok, Zach," she whispered unsure if she should move closer or not. They were no longer a couple, and she was not sure if they were really still friends.

Zach looked over his shoulder at her. "How?"

She took a step forward, feeling decidedly awkward, wanting to rush to him and wrap her arms around him. "Gavin's parents are the best lawyers in the city."

A cold laugh left Zach's trembling chest. "They're not going to get a day in court. You saw the fear in your dad's eyes. That's what they're facing, a fear-fueled hatred. Every time my family's been exposed we've lost someone. During the last witch hunts, it was my grandfather. The time before that, the other Anakin. Then there was my great-aunt Prue. This—magic and mortals don't mix."

Rebecca frowned. "Magic's been exposed for a year now."

"No, the idea of magic has been. With the release of those records, magic was made a reality. It was no longer something people could ignore. And my family might not be on the public list, but we're on a list somewhere. They've just been waiting for an excuse to take us down. They know what we're capable of. They know. They…" Zach trailed off as the sobs strangled his voice.

Rebecca threw caution to the wind and grabbed hold of him. He did not resist as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. He enclosed her in the familiar embrace. He held on to her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Becks. You don't deserve this. Any of it."

Rebecca's frown deepened. "I don't deserve what?"

Zach let got and sat down on the bed. "You were attacked because of me. I—I cheated on you…"

Rebecca waved her hand. "You think I care about one kiss? Zach, I saw what she did to you. Whatever happened the last few months, it wasn't just you."

"I still can't believe it was Angela."

Rebecca cringed at the name. For all her stoicism, it did hurt that Zach had been with Angela even if it was not all purely by choice. "She's gone now."

Zach nodded. "Yeah. Well—mostly." He touched the spot on his chest.

"Is it sore?"

Zach caught her hand in both of his and placed it on the spot. She could feel the heat radiating off the jagged scar.

"It gets worse whenever I use magic. I think it uses my magic to fuel itself."

"Fuels itself for what?"

Zach shrugged. "God knows. With her gone we may never know."

Rebecca looked Zach in the eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"I need to call my grandma. My dad said she'd know what to do," said Zach softly.

Rebecca reached for her phone, but Zach stopped her.

"This isn't your fight, Becks. I can go. I can sense my cousins, now."

Rebecca pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Zachary Taylor Halliwell…"

"Don't call me Zachary," said Zach weakly.

Rebecca glared at him, unimpressed. "You're not just leaving me behind."

Zach rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not…"

"I may not be a witch, but that doesn't make me useless. I'm not going to be left here wondering what is going on. Not when our friends are out there. We're better together."

Zach's lips curled upwards. "I love you."

Rebecca froze. "What?"

Zach shook his head; the smile disappeared. "Sorry."

"No, what did you say?"

"I—um—er—I love you."

Rebecca grinned despite everything and kissed him hard and passionately. Breaking apart, she breathlessly said, "I love you too. Now, let's call your grandmother."

* * *

Daniel's parents' kitchen was not designed to hold so many people at once especially when each person was on their own mission. Jamal buzzed around the room barely able to see over the collection of bandages, rubbing alcohol, and other assorted first aid equipment. Thankfully the short man had been a paramedic of sorts before deciding to go to law school. He made quick work of the smaller bumps and bruises suffered by his son and Andrew. Daniel's ankle was tender but functional. Kenny had a sprained ankle and possibly a tendon rupture. He did the best he could and applied ice to it and had the teen elevate the injured leg. The major concern at the moment was the gash on Sophia's face. He also did not like the look of the wound on Matt's cheek, but the young teen refused any help until his girlfriend was patched up.

"Here, let's see it," said Jamal loudly to be heard over the rumble of anxious conversation.

Sophia gritted her teeth and removed the large washcloth she was using to stem the flow of blood. "It won't clot."

Matt bit his lip, studying a tome. "There's nothing here about Vrykolakas being poisonous. They can create nasty curses but…"

"Where's Zach?" asked Sophia. "Couldn't he just heal all of us?"

Michael and Richard looked up from their seats at the kitchen table. They had been assigned the task of tracking Zach's movements. Being the only witches not to have been involved in the attack at the school, they were not distracted by aches and pains. The brothers shook their heads slowly. Matt slammed his fist on the kitchen counter, causing everyone to jump.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Why is he hiding from us?"

Michael voiced the concern in the back of everyone's minds. "Could he have been captured?"

Matt laughed hollowly. "There's no way my dad and uncle let that happen. They'd have to be…" He swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, this is something else. Maybe he's just exhausted his reserve. He tries to hide it, but we all know that curse is still working on him."

Jamal straightened up, finished patching up Sophia. "Not my best work, but it should stop the bleeding until we can figure out something more permanent."

William walked into the room face pale. "Sophia's dad just called. He did his best, but there's someone big in Washington pulling the strings. They're being detained, pending the order for their transfer to a black site."

Sophia and Matt's eyes widened at the mention of her father.

"Wait, my dad…"

"Mr. Watson knows!"

William chuckled. "Did you really think you father wouldn't know every detail about the boy dating his daughter? Aldrich Watson is one of the most well-connected men in this city. Add to his political and CIA-generated assets the massive network of true witch hunters he leads, there was no hiding your family's history from him. Thankfully his family and Kyle's family are old friends. Kyle and his grandmother convinced Aldrich of the good magic could do."

Matt pulled his fingers through his matted hair, leaving it standing up at old angles. "This is too much."

Sophia licked her lips. "But he never said anything."

"Of course not. The fewer people who knew of his true allegiances the safer he and your family would be. Someone extremely powerful has been manipulating the government for years. This last year, they stepped up their game. We've been doing our best to ferret out who is behind the slow progression of the government-sectioned program to exterminate all good magic."

Richard spoke up. "Good magic?"

William turned to face him and nodded. "Every act of the group we've analyzed has been specifically directed at good magic. The demon attacks throughout the country and the government's heavy-handed response has been a well-directed public campaign to get the public behind more aggressive measures."

"Do you know who?" asked Richard, curious.

William's eyes softened, and he slowly shook his head. "Unfortunately, the group is good at their job. Every piece of legislation comes from a different group within Congress. No single advisor to the President is involved any every move the executive branch makes. Military leaders were a dead end. There is a conspiracy, but it's too well hidden to expose."

"Rahab and Tiamat?" questioned Michael quietly.

"Your uncle did not think so. Chris felt Rahab and Tiamat have a different agenda than quietly ruling the world with human puppets."

Matt cleared his throat. "What about my dad and Wyatt?"

William's lips thinned. "I'm about to head to the courthouse and try and get a federal injunction, but they've been declared enemies of the state."

"So we break them out!" said Matt firmly.

Jamal sadly smiled. "The government is more prepared than you think to deal with magic. They've been researching ways to counteract magic. Besides, for the moment, they appear to be following at least some course of law and order. They haven't issued warrants for your arrest or anyone else in your family. It seems they still need proof before declaring you dangerous witches. Exposure at the moment is not something you want."

Kenny whimpered as he shifted his position to better face the group. "So what is the plan?"

William and Jamal shared a look.

"What?" snapped Matt.

William worked his jaw back and forth. "Your dad, Chris, thought that Rahab and Tiamat would wait for a moment of weakness before moving against your family."

"I'd said the arrest and neutralization of the two most powerful members of your family counts as a moment of weakness," said Jamal.

Richard frowned. "You think they're going to attack us?"

Andrew coughed loudly. Everyone turned to face him. He pointed at the TV. A scene of a massive mansion played out silently on the small screen. "Isn't that your granddad's place?"

Matt narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the screen. "Shit."

"Matt!" called out Michael, but he was too late. The teen vanished in a burst of orbs.

Richard squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't sense Mom."

Michael breath quickened. "What do you mean you can't sense Mom?"

A phone rang. William picked up his phone and left the room. The rest had their eyes glued to the screen. No one thought to turn up the volume. The destruction before them temporally rendered them paralyzed. The twins gripped each other's hand tightly.

William returned. "Jamal, I've got to get to the courthouse, but Aldrich called. His people found Piper."

Sophia was the first to snap out of her stupor. "Piper? Why was he looking for Piper?"

William ignored her. "She was attacked. Someone needs to go to the hospital."

Jamal nodded. "Go, I've got it."

William slipped passed frozen teens and hugged his husband. "Be safe."

"I will," said Jamal softly.

"Danny…"

Daniel glanced at his father with steely eyes.

William sighed. "I love you."

Daniel pulled Andrew in closer. "Love you too, Dad."

Once William left Jamal jumped into action. He left the kitchen.

"Did he say Grandma is in the hospital?" asked Michael still staring at the television. A news anchor replaced the scene of the fire.

Sophia's eyes flickered to the spot Matt last stood. "Yeah. She was attacked."

"By whom?" asked Richard tearing his attention from the useless news coverage.

"He didn't say."

Kenny sat up straighter. "Why was your dad looking for her in the first place?"

Sophia shrugged, numb. The last few hours changed everything. "No clue."

"There wasn't a warrant out for her arrest. Your dad said so," said Richard, staring accusingly at Daniel.

Andrew bristled. "Hey! This isn't his fault."

"It's no one's fault," said a quiet voice.

"ZACH!"

Zach, arm wrapped tightly around Rebecca, took a place at the kitchen table. The place exploded into a flurry of questions. Everyone spoke at the same time. Zach held up his free hand to silence the cacophony. The teens choked off their comments. Jamal walked back in and greeted the two new teens with a somber smile.

"Good you're here. I take it you know about your grandmother."

Zach acknowledged the statement with a curt head bob.

Jamal patted one of his breast pockets absentmindedly. "That makes things easier. I'm going to the hospital. This house is warded. You should be safe here."

"We need to go back to the Manor," interrupted Zach.

"Impossible. It's going to be crawling with agents."

Zach cocked his head to one side. "We need the Book. If Tiamat and Rahab attack, we need the Book."

Sophia shuddered at the coldness in his best friend's voice. "Zach…"

"This was their plan. Get us out of the house. Remove our defenders. Whatever they've been planning, it's happening tonight. We need the Book."

Rebecca squeezed his knee. "We'll be ok," she whispered.

"You need to stay in the house. I'll be back as soon as I can," said Jamal, rushed.

Zach sized him up. "Someone should go with you."

"No," said Sophia quickly. "My dad has men at the hospital."

"You mean he has witch hunters there," clarified Zach.

Sophia gulped. "Yes."

Jamal patted Daniel on the shoulder. "He's on our side."

Zach closed his eyes. "He arrested my dad. I felt it."

"Playing his part."

Zach shook his head. "And protecting my grandmother won't mess up his operation?"

Jamal sighed. "We can discuss this later. Stay here. All of you." He left.

"Can't you just orb the Book here?" asked Kenny to break the tension.

Richard answered, "It's protected against any form of teleportation. Something to do with Zach orbing it to himself all the time when he was a toddler."

Zach glared at his cousin. "Where's Matt?"

Sophia indicated the television with a jerk of his chin. "Somewhere there."

Richard spoke with a lump in his throat. "I can't sense my mom."

Zach took a deep breath and focused on the television. "That'd be because her powers were bound along with my mom's."

"How do you know that?" inquired Michael heatedly.

"Your dad called me to warn us. They're…"

Matt rematerialized with a small smile on his face. "They're ok. Told me to come back."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We're stronger together," said Matt with a small frown.

"Who did you talk to?" asked Zach urgently.

"Your mom…" Matt trailed off.

Zach lowered his tone. "That wasn't my mom."

"Of course it was," said Matt unsure.

"No. My mom is in surgery, so is aunt Prue."

"Surgery!" snapped the twins together.

Zach nodded. "A few broken bones and a ruptured spleen. She'll be fine. They both will. Your mom and uncle Kyle are at the hospital surrounded by two dozen royal marines."

Matt shook his head in disbelief. "But—but…"

The sky outside the window darkened.

Zach balled his hands into fists. "They followed you."

"Who?"

A powerful voice echoed inside their heads. "Come out, come out, come out. We might even spare the mortals."

Rebecca gripped Zach's hand. He looked down at her. "Stay here."

"Zach…"

The intensity of Zach's stare silenced her.

"We've got a surprise for you, Zach," called Rahab.

Zach motioned for everyone to stay still. He walked up to the window and peeked through it. On the sidewalk stood Ruth Ianos and a crocodilian-like monster. Quivering in Tiamat's shadow knelt Peter Thomas with a metal collar around his neck. Zach growled.

Rahab smiled. "I can see you, Zach. Those wards won't stop me or my brother. Come out. I will spare your friends. Come now, and save a lot of people the heartache of loss."

Zach turned away from the window.

"Don't."

"We can fight."

"Zach…"

Zach looked at Matt. "You need to get them out of here. Go to Magic School. Find some way to stop them."

"Zach, you can't…"

"They need me." He touched his chest. "It's got something to do with this, but I know they need me."

Rebecca opened her mouth and shook her head.

Zach smiled at her in gratitude. "They won't kill me, yet."

"Zachy, we're waiting!"

Zach wet his cracked lips. "Come rescue me when you can." He disappeared, and the sky lightened.

Rebecca ran to the window. "They're gone," she sobbed.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I know I left it on a cliffhanger of sorts, but I've got to get you to come back for the finale. As this is the second to last chapter I wanted to give a shoutout to ACharmedLover and D'Blacq. You guys are the best. Your words of encouragement help fuel my desire to finish the story. Thank you!

Here is to one more chapter done. I'll see you in the next one.

PS: Reviews are great in case you are wondering


	19. The Eternal Light

AN: It is finally here, the final chapter of A Charmed Generation. It has been a wild ride, but I hope you enjoyed it. I have more to say but I will leave it for the end.

* * *

THE ETERNAL LIGHT

Beth was screaming at his brother. Ordinarily he would jump in to help his twin but not today. Today, he had bigger concerns than if his brother and his girlfriend broke up. Richard stared out the kitchen window at the last spot he thought he saw Zach. His mind was spinning. Too many different things happened in the last few hours. He needed a moment to breathe, to think. The problem was they did not have time. He did not have time. He could feel it, like a premonition itching to reveal itself if he had that power. Their ordeal was no over yet.

Rebecca was yelling something at a frozen Matt. Her high-pitched voice ripped at his eardrums. None of them were supposed to leave the house. Zach had to save them. He closed his burning eyes. There had to be something they could do. His mother was in surgery. Zach said she would be ok. He had spoken to his father. It did not make sense. His father should have called them. Why call Zach? Richard opened his eyes and met the red and puffy eyes of Beth.

"You!"

Richard raised his hands up in the air.

She poked him in the chest. "YOU!"

Richard glanced over at his twin. Michael gave him a shocked look and shrugged.

"Me?" he asked weakly.

Beth's eyes narrowed. "You should have told me."

"Er—ah…" Richard's eyes widened, caught. It was not his responsibility to tell Beth about who they were, but he felt this horrible urge to take the blame for his brother. It was a role he played often in their household growing up.

Beth's shoulders slumped. "Why not tell me?"

"I was…" started Michael.

Beth rounded on him. "Shut it! You don't get to speak."

Richard swallowed. "Now, isn't the best…"

Again, Beth interrupted the excuse. "No. Now is perfect. Now suits me just fine. What else do you have to do? Go after Zach?"

"Actually…"

Beth scoffed. "Those two things—demons—whatever…they're powerful, yes?"

Richard nodded too scared to speak.

"And what about you? How powerful are you? Could you take them?"

Richard bit his lip. She had hit the proverbial nail on the head. They were not powerful enough to stop Rahab and Tiamat, not without Zach.

"We can't give up," said Michael softly.

Beth's anger abated, replaced immediately by fear. "You think getting yourselves killed is heroic? Do you really think that's what Zach wants you to do? No. No. No. No. No! I don't think so. He would want you to survive. He turned himself over to save us. So, tell me why!"

Michael hesitantly reached out and placed his palm against her cheek. "It's not because I didn't trust you, Beth. The timing always just—uh—sucked. There wasn't a good moment."

"No, of course not. You needed to make one," snapped Beth.

Richard tried to step away from the conversation, but Beth caught him by the forearm in an iron-like grip.

"I've been out of the loop on all of this. Who were those guys? Why'd they look like our principles?"

Richard exchanged a look with his twin and cleared his throat. "We know them as Rahab and Tiamat. They're two very powerful demons who have taken over the Underworld. Our family, the Halliwell family, are powerful witches. They think powerful enough to stop them…"

Beth let him go and glared at her boyfriend. "What happened at the school? Why'd your uncle send us here?"

Michael shrugged. "You know as much as I do about that."

Beth studied him suspiciously.

"Honest! I was at home, remember with you."

"Why weren't you at school?" asked Kenny from his restricted spot on the couch.

Beth and Michael blushed. "Not your business."

Kenny groaned. "Right. Don't need to know. Angela was a demon. Matt decided to confront her, and—and…"

"And I screwed up," said Matt coldly. "That's what you're thinking."

Kenny shook his head. "No."

"Don't lie!" growled Matt. "I did. I screwed up. If I hadn't pissed her off my dad and uncle wouldn't be going to jail. If I had taken two seconds to think things through—we'd not be in this mess."

Richard shook his head. "I take it Angela was the reason Zach was acting weird?"

Kenny nodded, checking on Sophia and Rebecca. The two girls were huddled apart from the group. "She had him under a spell or something."

"Why put him under a spell? Why not just kidnap him?" mused Richard, thinking out loud.

"Does it fucking matter? He's gone! Wyatt and my dad are gone. Your mom, Sarah…we're alone and clueless," yelled Matt.

Richard ignored his cousin. "Kidnapping Zach would have been easy. They had you under their control while you were at school. What did seducing him gain them?"

Matt balled his hands into fists. Daniel held him back with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let him think. We need to have a plan."

Andrew nodded. "Yeah."

Matt huffed. "We don't have…"

Richard let out a loud whoop. "Is it possible?"

"Possible? What is possible?" asked Matt, pulling himself free from Daniel's grip.

Richard waved his hand and a chart marking out the phases of the moon appeared in front of him. "Tonight's the new moon."

"So?" asked Matt. "It happens every month."

Richard rolled his eyes. "Think, Matt. The new moon is almost a powerful symbol in Wicca as the full moon. It is the best time to perform certain rituals, particularly darker ones. The summer solstice is next week. It is the most powerful new moon of the whole year."

Matt frowned. "How does this have anything to do with Zach?"

The rest of the group were as lost as Matt.

Richard sighed. "Today is a big day in our family."

Michael gritted his teeth. "Dude, spit it out already."

"For the past month Uncle Chris and I have been trying to figure out the end game. One of the possibilities he threw out was that Rahab and Tiamat are not the true leaders of this uprising. It fit with other things going on in the world. Neither of them has the power to influence mortals, but there is one demon who is renowned for it."

Matt gasped. "But he's dead! Anakin killed him."

Richard shrugged. "That's what Chris thought as well, but I researched resurrection rituals along with a few others. The ritual to…" he choked to a stop, staring out the window.

Matt spotted them as well. Four police cars were speeding up the street. "It couldn't be about us."

Richard sneered, "When have we been so lucky."

The cars pulled into a defensive formation in front of the house. Doors opened and policemen dress in tactical gear took up strategic positions. Further away, more cars were racing toward the house.

"Now, what?"

Everyone turned their eyes to Matt. Matt gulped. "Nah-ah, I'm not—stop it!"

"We're not supposed to leave the house," whispered Beth in a small voice.

Michael clutched his head. He stumbled into the kitchen table. "Fuck! GET DOWN!"

Everyone dropped to the floor not a moment too soon. A hail of bullets ripped through the kitchen shattering glass and tearing up wood. The gunfire stopped. Something much large went off, and the kitchen exploded.

Richard, eyes shut, grabbed hold of the nearest hands and orbed out. His control over the power had not improved much over the months, but it was enough. He reformed along with his companions in the wreckage of the kitchen. He blinked away flashes of light and tried to see whom he was holding hands with. Andrew and Beth stared back at him. They appeared unharmed. He rolled onto his back. Matt, Sophia, Rebecca, and Daniel lay to his right, alive. Kenny was on the floor behind him, half wrapped in a cocoon of burnt vines and withered leaves. That left his brother and Beth.

"They're coming!" yelled Matt.

His voice sounded a long way off to Richard. He needed to find his brother. Even if his brother had not acted in time, he would still be here somewhere.

"MIKE!"

Matt crawled over to him. "We need to go!"

Richard shook his head. "I need to find him."

"He's not here. I—my head's too banged up. He's not here," said Matt.

Richard refused to believe the truth before him. Desperatedly he continued calling out. "No. He's alive. I'd know! MIKE! BETH! MIKE!"

* * *

Zach curled up in the corner of a massive atrium. All around him demons buzzed hauling massive chunks of cement and rebar out of the room. He had thought initially he had been taken to someplace in the Underworld. The ruined building materials, however, told a different story. Wherever he was, something terrible had happened here. Deformed skeletal remains littered the ground. Bent and rusted athames were almost as common as the structural debris.

No one paid him any attention. The demons kept their heads down and continued with their work. Rahab was nowhere to be seen. Tiamat stood nearby directing the clearing of this section of the room. Zach cautiously glanced in the demon's direction still unable to believe how they had all been fooled for so long. They had spent an entire school year with Tiamat right under their noses. It was worse with Rahab. She had babysat him. He could not understand how his dad had not known. No demon should have been powerful enough to hide from his dad. His dad was the Twice Blessed, the heir to Excalibur.

A flash of light announced the arrival of more demons. These were not lowly workers. At the head of their company strode a very tall and beautiful female. She had a large tattoo of a bird rising out of flames on her barely covered chest. Four other demons followed her all dressed in similar tight black leather. One of the men stopped near Zach. He adjusted his belt. Zach briefly caught the outlines of a birthmark on his lower arm. Zach had enough self-control to not gasp in recognition. He knew what these demons were, and they were not demons at all. They were witches, powerful witches. His uncle Chris had told him about them. Chris even dated one. They were Phoenixes.

The woman stopped before Tiamat and bowed. Her followers followed her example begrudgingly. Zach watched as Tiamat sneered, all fear forgotten due to curiosity. The powerful demon adjusted his colorful tie and grunted something. The woman rose but motioned for the rest to remain still.

"Lord Tiamat…"

Zach cringed. A blast of energy sent the woman flying. She landed at Zach's feet, staring up at him with lifeless eyes. A small trickle of blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. The telekinetic hit had broken her neck. Zach gulped and hugged his legs closer to his chest. He needed to get out of here.

"Where are they!"

The male Phoenix took the spot of the former leader. He kept his prostrate position as he spoke. "We were too late. The house—sir, the mortals blew it up."

Tiamat growled. "Fucking idiots. Useless buffoons! Of course, the mortals blew up the house. We needed you to track them from the house. The Halliwells are resourceful. They were to remain under surveillance at all times."

The Phoenix shuddered as Tiamat approached him. "My lord…" he came to a choking stop.

Tiamat snapped his finger. The Phoenix started coughing. The coughing grew longer and harder. Zach watched in horror as the man rolled over onto his side still coughing. His lips were turning blue, and his eyes were bulging. Another Phoenix more courageous than the rest rushed to his aid. She was young with short brown hair. Zach guessed her age to be no more than seventeen. A fire burned in her green eyes as she yelled curses.

Tiamat cocked one perfect eyebrow and bent down. He grabbed hold of the man's hair and yanked the poor being's head back so their eyes met. His facial expression stilled any thought Zach had of acting. The leader of the Underworld pulled out a small dagger from his suit's pocket and dragged it along the man's face, leaving a thin line of red in its wake.

The teen Phoenix swung at him, but Tiamat was too fast. He flipped the dagger around and put an end to the punch with it. The Phoenix screamed in agony. Zach swallowed. A bleeding hand lay on the ground between Tiamat and the Phoenix.

"Get yourself back up there and find them. I do not care if it is burnt remains! I want to know where the fuck the Halliwell brats are. NOW!"

The two uninjured Phoenixes shimmered out. Tiamat let go of the Phoenix he had been torturing.

"She just saved your life, Phoenix. Make sure there is no need for her to do so again. I believe assassins require their hands to perform their jobs. You, take him out of my sight, and though I admire the spirit do not try something like that again. I am not known for my mercy." Tiamat said loud enough for Zach to hear.

The teen Phoenix stood up and glared at Tiamat. "I'll make sure you don't see me next time."

Tiamat chuckled. "Go."

The older Phoenix got to his unstable feet. He had to lean heavily on the girl. Zach was surprised to see her easily bear the added weight. She helped him start hobbling out of the room. Tiamat turned around and started directing a group of demons. When they got nearer to Zach, the girl let go of the older Phoenix, letting him slump against a pile of fallen roof. She walked over to Zach.

"You're the Halliwell?"

Zach nodded.

She sized him up. "Not much to look at. This is for you."

She held out a piece of paper. Zach hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking it.

"What is it?"

The Phoenix shook her head. "The rest is up to you. We've stuck our neck out enough for your family." She said in disgust.

Zach wanted to ask her something else, but she shimmered out somehow taking the older Phoenix with her. He crumpled the note in his fist, the information slowly sinking in as the adrenaline subsided. A house had been blown up. His family had been in the house. They could not be dead. He would sense if they were dead. He would know. He squeezed his eyes shut. Nothing. He felt nothing. The place was warded. He felt the paper in his hand and unfurled it.

_Family is safe. Working on a rescue plan. Don't lose hope._

Zach scrunched the paper back into a ball and tossed it into the nearest set of flames. He did not recognize the handwriting. The tightness in his chest on intensified as he thought about his family. They were spread thin, beyond thin. His parents were out of commission. His grandmother was in the hospital. They were down to kids. Children, that is all they were. Hope was in short supply.

Zach felt the tears running down his cheek. He took an unsteady breath and wiped the tears aside with the back of his dirty hand. His body ached. The scar on his chest felt like it was on fire. It was almost finished its work. He could feel it. The dark burning cold around his core was almost complete. He could feel his connection with his magic fading. It was exhausting fighting to keep some sense of himself.

"You really are something."

Zach blinked and looked up to see Tiamat towering over him.

"What?"

Tiamat conjured a chair and sat down regally. "You are incredible. After everything you have gone through, and you are still fighting. I can see it in your eyes. That curse should have done its work on you months ago. We had hoped to perform the ritual at the winter solstice, but you were not ready. We had that half-breed vampire seduce you to speed things along. Still, you managed to escape her tendrils. Most men would be insane after what she put you through."

Zach smirked despite the hopeless situation. "I'm not most men."

"True. You are a Halliwell. One of the reasons I suggested we use a Vrykolakas to curse you. Their power-locking curses are incredibly powerful. You, somehow, managed to keep that curse from taking root. Out of the three curses place on you that night only one still remains. Luckily, it is the curse we needed."

Zach jerked away when Tiamat stretched out his hand. Tiamat smiled.

"You do not have to continue on fighting. I have a proposition for you. The ritual tonight has two possible ways to be performed. You can willingly be a part of it. There will be no pain, and you will be able to exact revenge for what was done to your precious Rebecca. Perform your part, and you will be granted a seat of power. I cannot promise you the lives of your family. My master has plans for them. I can promise you no more harm will befall your friends." Tiamat said without emotion.

Zach narrowed his eyes. "What the hell makes you think I'd ever help you?"

Tiamat leaned back. "Because the other way the ritual is performed you die. The curse has integrated itself into your very being. It is to serve as the power source for the ritual."

Zach blinked. "What is this ritual?"

"It is a…"

Rahab appeared next to her brother. "Telling secrets, brother mine?"

Tiamat rolled his eyes. "I was simply informing our guest of his options for tonight."

Rahab nodded. "Good. Go make sure the area is ready. The time is almost upon us."

Zach rose to his feet as Tiamat slunk off. He stared down Rahab. His former babysit was dressed in an elegant white dress. Her bushy hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. She looked human, too human. Even knowing what she was, Zach could not see the evilness he associated with demons and warlocks. In fact, her warm eyes reminded him strangely of Kenny.

"Why are you doing this?"

Rahab smiled softly. "Oh sweetie, this was in the works centuries before you were even alive. I will admit it was not the original plan, but I am thankful it has come to this. Everything works out in the end. My brother told you about our plans for young Peter?"

Zach gritted his teeth at the mention of the other unwilling guest. He had not seen Peter since their arrival. Rahab had handed the trembling mortal over to a group of hooded warlocks seconds after stepping into the atrium. Tiamat had dragged him in the other direction. He hated the teen for everything he had done to Rebecca, but he did not think he deserved this.

"What have you done with him?"

"Nothing. Rituals usually work best with fresh ingredients particularly this one. Certain items we have to settle for being a bit stale, but—oh well, you will see." Rahab stepped up closer. "Perhaps you will like to see a little now?"

Zach quivered. "See what?"

Rahab laughed airily. "The door."

* * *

"Are you sure this place is safe?" asked Matt warily.

His grandaunt Phoebe nodded. "As safe as anywhere can be these days. Your uncle Kyle helped me put the apartment into a trust that has no direct connection to me or this family."

Paige walked back into the living room of Phoebe's old apartment carrying a map and a scrying crystal. She laid the map down next to the open Book of Shadows. Richard was busy pouring over a section on resurrection and revival rituals. Michael joined Paige rubbing his hands together.

"So how does this work?"

Phoebe tenderly guided Matt away from the front door and to the table. "Scrying? Did Chris never teach you how to scry?"

Michael shrugged. "He did, but we've never done it."

Paige arched an eyebrow. "We don't have time for theory. Each of you need to add a drop of blood to the potion. We'll dip the crystal in the potion, and then pray our combined power is enough to overcome whatever wards and spells they have over the place they're holding Zach."

Phoebe handed Matt a pin. "Hurts less than a knife."

Matt frowned at the pin. "Why blood? Why is it always blood?"

He pricked the tip of his finger and squeezed out a few drops of crimson liquid into the miniature cauldron. Wisps of silvery smoke spiraled into the air. Phoebe nodded encouragingly. Matt handed the pin over to Michael who was nearest. Michael looked away as his used the pin to add his contribution to the potion. Richard closed the Book and stood up. He took the pin and stabbed his finger without hesitation. With the addition of his blood the potion changed color to a lilac. Paige dipped the crystal into the cauldron and swirled it around a few times before removing it.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered.

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Actually shouldn't Matt do it?"

Paige scowled. "They've never done this before."

"He's Zach's whitelighter," reasoned Phoebe.

Paige shook her head. "No. I'm half-whitelighter, and I've had the most practice. The number of times I've had to track down Henry Jr.—don't get me started. This is our best option."

Matt's phone beeped. He read the message. "They're safe. Sophia's dad is back. He has the house on lockdown."

"Did he get in contact with Chris's connections?" asked Phoebe softly.

Matt shrugged turning off his phone. He had only left it on to let him know Sophia got home safe. Now that she was home, it was only another way they could possibly track him and his family. As the light faded from the screen, he felt his connection to the world dim. He might never speak to his girlfriend again.

"I don't know."

Phoebe nodded and smiled sadly. "At least they're safe."

Richard stepped away from the table to give Paige more room to move the crystal over the map. He eyed his cousin. "Why'd you make Kenny stay with them?"

Matt narrowed his eyes. "You want to drag another person into this mess? Get someone else killed?"

Phoebe placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "That's quite enough. We're all worried, but fighting won't help. You three have to be able to work together. We don't even know if the Power of Three will work."

"Or if we can perform a Power of Three spell. It's not like you think we're the new Charmed Ones," said Richard seriously.

"Honey…"

"No, Aunt Phoebe, don't try and deny it. It doesn't even matter. Of course we're not the Charmed Ones. The new Charmed Ones would included the strongest of us, and that's Zach." Richard continued.

Matt shook his head. "Charmed Ones or not, we're going to save Zach."

Richard nodded. "Agreed."

"It worked," cried Mike in excitement.

Paige peered down at the map. "They're in Langley, Virginia, or just outside it. It—it, actually, oh my God. Pheebs, look."

Phoebe joined her sister at the table. "Why'd they go there?"

Matt spoke up before Richard could. "It's the center of an alignment of ley lines."

"No, Matt, you don't understand," said Phoebe with a shaky voice.

Paige finished her thought. "That's the place Anakin died."

Matt, Richard, and Michael shared a look. Both Matt and Richard paled, understanding the implication. The spot confirmed what Richard had been saying back at Daniel's house.

"It's not possible. He was obliterated. I read what Holy Fire does. Nothing survives. Nothing," said Matt firmly.

Paige's frown deepened. "Wait. You thought they might be…"

Richard scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Not seriously. Chris threw out the idea off-handedly, but he believed what you believe, Matt. Nothing survives Holy Fire, but that's not entirely true, is it? We know of one person's soul that survived."

Phoebe shook her head. "Chris thought that they might be trying to resurrect Aeglaeca?"

"No, not Aeglaeca," said Richard meaningfully.

Paige's eyes widened. "Lucifer! They're—but it's not possible! They'd need blood of the Twice Blessed and a bunch of other stuff to open the gate."

Richard shrugged. "I don't know, Aunt Paige. All I know is if they were to try a ritual like that, tonight would be the night."

"Why'd they need Zach?"

"As a substitute for Wyatt?"

"No, that doesn't make sense."

"Impossible."

Michael slammed his palm onto the table, causing them to jump. "Enough. What does it matter? We're going to stop them. We know where they are. Let's go."

Phoebe took a deep breath. "We can't. If they're in those ruins, then they're unreachable."

"You broke into it before!" exclaimed Matt.

"With help. A wraith got them through the initial wards," explained Paige calmly.

Matt balled his hands into fists. "We found them by scrying. The wards can't be that strong."

Paige chewed on her tongue. "That is true. We couldn't find Prue when she was there."

"Doesn't mean we can just orb in."

Matt shook his head. "No, not orb. Reverse the Call to a Lost Witch spell."

Paige immediately struck down the idea. "No. You are not going in there without us, and that spell won't work for us. We'll think of something else."

"We don't have time," argued Richard. "The ritual has to be started exactly when the new moon is at its peak. That's in ten minutes."

Phoebe held up her hands. "Guys, we'll figure this out, but that's not an option."

Matt silently grabbed hold of Michael's hand. Richard had already linked arms with his twin. All three looked at their grandaunts.

"This is Zach. We can't do nothing," said Matt. He softly started the spell.

Richard nodded. "Tell our parents we love them if we don't come back."

Michael sheepishly smiled. "Sorry. We love you."

Phoebe reached out to grab them, but she was too late. The three teens vanished in a swirl of white lights. Paige sighed and shook her head.

"They made it. I can't sense them."

Phoebe pulled the Book over. "Make another batch of that potion. We're calling them back. _Now_!"

Paige pulled her sister into a hug. "It won't work. We'd have summoned Zach to us if we could. Now, it's up to them."

* * *

The massive execution chamber was cleared of unnecessary demons when Matt, Richard, and Michael arrived. For once, luck was on their side. Richard muttered a few words and cloaked the three from casual observation. He had read the spell during his research on rituals. The ink on the spell looked new, but Anakin had signed it with a post-script: _Just in case_.

Matt looked around, searching their surroundings. "Where is he?"

"If they started the ritual already, then the convergence of magics would have rebuffed…"

Matt rolled his eyes. "No time for theory, remember, Rick."

Richard bristled but kept his cool. "He's here, somewhere."

Michael bent down and picked up an athame. "What are we waiting for?"

He started to walk away from the group, but a motion in the distance froze him in place. A squad of warlocks with waxy skin rounded a pile of debris. The lead warlock motioned in their general direction and barked out an order. The smallest in the group stepped out of line and marched toward the cousins. Michael held his breath. He did not dare move a muscle. The warlock got near enough Michael could smell his rotten breath lingering on the stuffy air. Michael was about to use the athame he had picked up when a thought to keep still invaded his mind.

Richard opened his eyes, hoping his brother's telepathic power was strong enough to have caught his plan. They could not risk letting their enemy knowing they were in the building. Michael might be able to dispatch the warlock right in front of them, but the rest of the squad was too far away to ensure clean vanquishes. He shifted his weight onto his back leg, trusting Matt to use the distraction wisely. Closing his eyes again, he focused on the pile of debris behind the warlocks and then on the emotion rolling off the lead warlock. With all his being, he prayed his plan worked and flicked two of his fingers.

The precariously balancing pile wavered. A small chunk of cement broke loose and rolled down from the middle of the pile. Another larger piece followed in quick succession. The resulting noise gained the attention of some of the warlocks.

Matt was no longer beside Richard. The taller teen tried to find his cousin, but his cloak made it too difficult to spot him. Shifting his focus on the nearby warlock, he stepped up behind his brother and nudged the area he thought his shoulder would be. A flash of light revealed the metallic blade of the athame and the warlock fell to its knees choking on its own blood before flames erupted and consumed its body. The other warlocks shouted, but before they could act they too were vanquished via impalement.

"This cloak is just going to get us in trouble," commented Matt.

Both brothers jumped.

"Where are you?" asked Michael.

Richard muttered a few words and the cloak fell away. Matt stood halfway between them and the remains of the warlocks.

"We could have just let them pass," argued Richard.

Matt shrugged. "It was too risky. What if he had bumped into Michael?"

Michael pocketed his athame. "I could have handled him."

"But not the rest of them. We need a plan."

Richard rubbed his hands together. "It's freezing."

Matt agreed silently. His breath rose in faint puffs of mist in front of his face. The temperature had dropped significantly since they had arrived. "What does it mean?"

Michael looked around. "How the hell are we going to find Zach?"

"They are in the center of the room would be my guess. They've cleared the debris to make paths, like a maze. That'd be my plan. Make it impossible for anyone to reach the center directly," reflected Richard.

Matt struggled to contain his frustration. "So what are we going to do? We don't have time to get lost in a fucking maze."

Two white orbs descended from the destroyed ceiling and hovered in front of them for a moment. The cousins tensed readying for a fight. The orbs grew bright and Phoebe and Paige stumbled out of thin air. The cousins relaxed.

"It worked," said Phoebe, surprised.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Of course it worked. We used Piper's blood. You three are in huge trouble."

Matt frowned. "Grandma is out of surgery?"

"Yeah, honey, she's doing much better," comforted Phoebe.

Paige's lips thinned. "Don't change the subject. What were you thinking? You don't have any plan. These demons aren't playing around. You should—at least you're safe. We need to get out of here."

"Not without Zach," said Matt resolutely.

Paige sighed. "We're not going to do him any good rushing in half-cocked. Why is it so cold?"

"They've started the ritual. It'll be sucking in the energy from the surroundings," explained Richard monotonously. "And we had to come. Zach's here."

Phoebe and Paige blew out shared exasperated breaths. They wanted to save their grandnephew as much as the cousins did. They, unfortunately, had the experience the cousin lacked. Both former Charmed Ones understood the chances of saving Zach were slim, and they did not want to lose any of their other family members in a futile attempted rescue. It would have been different if Piper was with them or Wyatt, but they lacked the necessary firepower to take on demons in the same league as Zankou.

"What is your plan?" inquired Phoebe.

The twins started talking but fell silent when Matt opened his mouth. At least, they had found a way to work together, decided Phoebe. They had chosen a leader.

Matt shook his head slowly almost in defeat. "We don't have one. We don't even know where he is. The spell should have taken us right to him. From there we were hoping the Power of Three spell would buy us enough time to escape."

"Not the worse plan ever," admitted Paige. "It worked against the Seer when she was possessed by the Source's heir."

Phoebe cringed at the memory. "But they're not even Charmed. That spell only works for the Charmed Ones."

Phoebe would have continued her argument, but Paige motioned for her to be quiet. She gestured for Matt to join the group and together they pressed themselves into the makeshift maze wall. The sounds of footsteps echoed around them, growing steadily louder. Paige edged forward, placing herself between the children and the approaching footsteps. She felt Phoebe come up beside her. It had been years since the sisters had gone on a demon vanquish, but the routine came back easily. She knew exactly what Phoebe was planning just like she knew her sister could guess her strategy.

The group of massive brute demons rounded the corner. They hesitated for a moment before charging. Two of the demons threw energy balls at the witches. Paige waved her hand and the energy balls orbed into the two nearest demons. Their screams of anguish were drowned out by the shrieks from the pair of demons Phoebe easily vanquished. The final demon bared its teeth.

"Halliwells!" he sneered.

More demons came around the corner clearly attracted by the noise. The two Charmed Ones wordlessly ordered the cousins to stay out of their way. Phoebe pulled out a potion from her pocket and threw it at the nearest demon. The potion hit him in the chest. The resulting explosion spun him around. Thick white and pungent fluid sprayed from the wound on its chest. The potion had an acid base. The demon nearest the dying one caught some of the sprayed liquid in the eyes and collapsed to the ground, clawing at her blistering face.

A third demon, the largest out of the newest group of four, lunged at Paige, athame in hand. Paige easily deflected the attack and dropped the demon to the floor. She orbed the athame into her hand and drove it into his back between his well-defined shoulder blades. She twisted the blade and pulled it free. A sharp flick of her wrist embedded the weapon in the side of the neck of a harpy. Paige spun around and kicked high, catching another brute demon in the chin, snapping his neck. That left two demons.

One of the demons, a thin woman with bright blue runes carved into her skin attacked Phoebe. Something thin and sharp spun through the air and caught her in the right forearm. Pain shot up to her shoulder, and she lost her grip on her potion. The potion fell to the ground. She stooped to collect it with her left hand. She looked up to see her attack leaping toward her, sharp feline claws replacing fingers.

On her knees, Phoebe reflexively raised her arm to fend off the blow. The warlock slashed down, grinning victoriously. Phoebe shut her eyes but the blow never landed. She opened her eyes to find the warlock frozen in mid-air. A glance over her shoulder revealed Richard with his arms outstretched. Matt had his hands directed at the warlock. Despite years of dealing with demons, Phoebe jumped when the warlock started moving again. Instead of continuing on her descending arch toward the Charmed One, the warlock flew into the wall, crashing through it. Phoebe scrambled to her feet.

"Thanks," she breathed.

Paige faced the final demon, holding a rotting pleiomorph in one hand. The demon was more cautious than the others. He circled her, looking for an easy killing blow. Paige crouched down, waiting and watching. Her knees ached, but she kept her stance. The demon hunched his shoulders and shifted, preparing for an assault. Paige took a half-step forward, baiting him. The demon jumped toward her, and Paige pulled back from her feint. She pivoted on her right foot and brought her arm down, dragging the pleiomorph through the air. The razor sharp edge of the ancient weapon sliced through the demon's thick hide like a hot knife through butter. The demon doubled over in shock and pain as flames turned him into ash.

Paige stood up, triumphant just as the female warlock landed behind her. She heard everyone scream and turned around too late. The warlock wrapped her powerful fingers around her neck and squeezed.

"Don't move," hissed the warlock.

Paige ignored her and tried to pry the fingers off her throat. She gasped for air. The warlock squeezed tighter. In the corner of her fading vision she saw a long piece of rusted rebar. She called for it in her mind. Her vision continued to cloud over. The warlock was saying something, but she did not have the brainpower to decipher the words. Her world was fading away. The burning in her chest grew worse. Her lungs craved oxygen.

Matt moved to take on the warlock, but Phoebe held him back. He saw the rebar turn into orbs briefly before Paige slumped. The rebar landed uselessly on the floor. The warlock mocked them, slowly backing away. She was distracted. Matt waved his finger and the long piece of metal rose into the air. His aim had to be exact. Off by even a little bit and he would skewer his grandaunt. He squinted at the demon and gestured with his hand. The rebar shot from the place it had been hovering. The warlock blinked out of the way, dropping Paige. Matt immediately orbed the unconscious Charmed One to him.

The warlock returned, holding a flat disc of blue energy. She threw it at the group of witches. Richard redirected it with a blast of telekinesis. The effort dropped him to his knees, and he took in a deep shuddering breath. Michael threw his athame at the warlock who knocked it out the air with one of her own. She lazily played with the blade taking aim at the twin. She threw the blade. Michael dove out of the way. His leap carried him too far, and he crashed into a large piece of cement.

"Mike!" cried Richard.

Phoebe charged at the warlock. In range, she launched herself into the air. She slammed into the warlock with the ferocity and agility of a leopard. They both fell to the ground. The warlock scratched at her with her claws. Phoebe batted aside the attacks. She needed a weapon. An athame orbed into her hand. She wasted no time. The athame pierced the warlock's eye. Phoebe pulled back and slammed it again into the warlock, breaking off the blade in the warlock's brain. She rolled off the limp body, chest heaving.

"We're getting too old for this."

Matt helped her back to her feet. "You're bleeding."

Phoebe looked down at her arms. They looked like someone had taken a weed whacker to them. They stung, and she felt lightheaded from the loss of blood. "How's Paige?"

She wrapped an arm over Matt's shoulders and let him guide her back to the group. Richard was inspecting his brother's head wound. Michael's eyes did not quite focus on her as he smiled. Paige was propped up against the makeshift wall. She was covered in dust, and her neck had angry red finger marks. When she spoke it was in a raspy voice.

"You look like hell."

Phoebe sat down beside her sister. "You don't look much better."

Paige held out her hands. "Let me."

Phoebe let Paige heal her arms, as she caught her breath. They could no longer rely on the element of surprise. The noise of the battle would have altered the sentries to their presence. They had to find a way out.

"We need to go."

Matt folded his arms over his chest. "Not without Zach."

Phoebe pointed at the destruction of the battle. "Those demons were low-level grunts, and we barely survived. What makes you think we can take on Tiamat and Rahab?"

"Zach's counting on us," said Matt stubbornly.

"He wouldn't want you to get yourself killed," said Paige tiredly. "We know it sucks. We want Zach home safe as much as you do, but…"

"NO!" Matt slammed his foot into the ground. "We're not leaving without him. You can go. You've got families to get back to. He's my family—my brother. I'm not leaving him down here."

Both Charmed Ones flinched. Matt's tirade showed just how fractured their family had become. No one could blame them. As their children grew and started families of their own, it became harder to get the whole family together. It had been years since any sort of family reunion had taken place. Matt had been a baby the last time they had all shared a Christmas together.

"Matt, it's…"

Matt narrowed his eyes and glared at them. "It's not an option. We've got to get him back. We've got to stop this ritual."

Richard joined them with a woozy Michael at his side.

"Here, I can heal that," said Paige.

Michael sat down and blinked slowly. "You've got fairies dancing around your head," he quipped, giggling.

"How are we going to get to Zach?" asked Richard.

Matt looked back at the piles of ash. "How many of those potions do you have?"

Phoebe started to dig in her pocket.

* * *

Zach stood rigidly between Rahab and Tiamat. Rahab was addressing the gathered collection of demons. The demons were the leaders of the various fractions in the Underworld. Rahab had united them in an uneasy alliance. He could see that none of the demons trusted each other. The only thing holding them together was their fear of Rahab and Tiamat. All they had to do was vanquish those two and the Underworld would dissolve into chaos. It sounded so simple in his head.

The various demonic leaders stood in a semi-circle around a massive golden pentagram. In each point of the five-membered star was carved a rune. He did not know what any of them meant; his education in ancient demonic rituals was minimal. Each carved rune was inlayed with a different substance. One contained fire, and another water. Yet another was filled with something remarkably like blood. The other two represented earth and air. At the pinnacle of each point lay a candle. It was the object in the center that captivated Zach's attention.

"Tonight, marks a new beginning. It is the means to our ultimate victory," droned Rahab.

Zach ignored her and stared at the center of the pentagram. A large stone table sat in the dead center. He knew that more runes were carved on the stone along with depictions of an ancient battle. He had recognized some of the symbols for Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. Rahab had informed him the table was the same stone Abraham had almost sacrificed Isaac on. He did not understand the significance, but he knew the reason why the table now stood where it did.

"You are the thirty of his most loyal children. Step forward and add your blood to the table. With your sacrifice, we are one step closer to freeing our father."

As one the thirty demonic leaders stepped into the pentagram. They each placed one hand on the stone table. The runes on the table burned bright, and the demons shrieked. Zach slapped his hands over his ears to bloke out the sound. His teeth chattered as the temperature dropped below zero. He watched in awe as one by one the demons were absorbed into the stone. One managed the ripped his hand from the table.

"You said we were to be rewarded."

Rahab laughed coldly. "You are."

Tiamat waved his hand and the demon was thrown back onto the table. He whole body convulsed and splintered as the table absorbed his essence. Dark tarry blood seeped out of the demons pores and boiled away when it touched the superheated stone. The smell made Zach gag, and he turned away to throw up. Tiamat laughed maliciously, reveling in the pain and destruction.

"Zachary, your choice," said Rahab kindly.

Zach glared at her. "DON'T CALL ME ZACHARY!"

He tried to punch her, but Tiamat caught his wrist. He swung his other fist at the demon's face. Tiamat squeezed. Bones snapped, dropping Zach to the floor. His wrist swelled. Rahab backhanded Tiamat, sending him flying off the small dais.

"Enough, brother!"

Tiamat crawled back and bared his white pointy teeth. "He should be laid out and flayed. We need his magical core not him."

Rahab chuckled and stepped off the dais gracefully. "Brother mine, how much sweeter will our father's victory be when he can claim the heir to his most hated enemies as a loyal follower? You know how much it will destroy the Halliwells to know that their precious savior is nothing more than a killing monster. We may have rendered the family temporarily helpless, but it will not be enough to destroy them. We must break their spirit. After all the evils they have inflicted on our family, it is the least they deserve. Father wishes for this to be Zach's choice. Do not question his orders again." She hissed the last part as a deadly warning.

Tiamat gnarred but remained still. Rahab graced him with a small consolatory smile. "Do not fret. You will have your part to play. Go get the mortal. I need to talk to our guest."

Tiamat vanished in a swarm of shadows. Rahab stood up and turned back to face Zach. "You really should not have tried to strike me. My brother can be very protective. Do you need healing? I know a spell or two that can mend broken bones."

Zach clutched his broken wrist to his chest. "What the fuck? Do you think by being all gentle and kind you're going to win me over? You're evil! I'm never going to trust you."

"Sweetie, you do not have to trust me. You can hate me all you like. You can still take your revenge. One has very little to do with the other," said Rahab airily as she glided back to him.

Tiamat reappeared with a struggling Peter. He threw the teen onto the sacrifice table and tied him down with rope. Clearly he had taken out his frustration on the teen in transit. Peter was barely recognizable for all the cuts and bruises. He was missing one of his eyes, a new addition to his long list of injuries. Zach stared down at Peter.

"He raped your girlfriend. He has made your life miserable. This is your chance. Take the dagger. No one will stop you. End his life. All I require is his heart," whispered Rahab.

Zach closed his eyes. The desire was strong. He had imagined killing Peter a thousand different ways after learning the truth about him and Rebecca. The impulse to put an end to all the suffering Peter had caused rested heavily on his heart. He knew it was not right, but it felt so good.

_Just imagine how much better it will feel when his warm blood is dripping from your fingers._

Zach's eyes snapped open. The voice purred in his head. It sunk into the recesses of his mind, calling out to his darker fantasies.

_Join us. Join us and save everyone you hold so dear. You have the power to make them all safe. You know you do. It is morality that is holding you back. Why follow a morality when no one else is? You heard the reports. The mortals blew up your family. No warrant. No justice. Just fear-driven murder. You can save them. Together we can bring about order again. Join us. Pick up the knife._

Zach shook his head. The voice was so seductive. He could feel the curse in his chest, which had until this point been vibrating, still. The curse settled in the presence of this voice. For the first time he felt like he could breathe properly. He could think.

_His life means nothing. He deserves death. You know he does. Pick up the knife. Deliver the justice he deserves._

Without thinking, Zach held out his hand and the ceremonial dagger laying on the nearby table snapped into his hand. The other objects on the table floated off it and landed on the stone near Peter's head. Zach took a step closer to the pentagram and the glass jars shuttered spreading their contents over the table and Peter. He stepped down off the dais. Tiamat retreated out of his way. He glided over the outer circle. The magic swirling in the air made the hair on his arms stand on end. He took a deep breath feeling the raw power further soothe his curse. He sidled up to the table and looked down at Peter.

"Help me," begged Peter, coughing. Faint pink spittle sprayed into the air with each cough.

Zach reached out and touched Peter's cheek. A spark jumped between his finger and Peter. Zach withdrew his hand, keeping his face neutral. He raised the dagger.

_Yes! Do it! End his life! Exact your revenge. DO IT!_

Zach blinked. "Run." He slashed the knife down and cut all three ropes tying Peter down.

_NO! FINISH HIM! KILL HIM!_

The ground shook. Zach shoved Peter off the table just as an energy ball shattered the stone. Zach grabbed Peter's hand and pulled the teen along. He threw the dagger over his shoulder as he ran. A roar told him the blade hit someone. Reaching a large pile of wreckage, Zach threw himself behind it, dragging Peter with him.

"Thank you," gasped Peter.

Zach glared at him. "Shut it. Shit this hurts."

Peter blubbered, "Can't you orb? My dad said your family could orb."

"How the fuck does your dad know what we can do. No, shut up. I'm thinking."

"Orb! Orb us out of here!" yelled Peter.

Zach balled his one good hand into a fist and nearly punched Peter, stopping an inch from his already broken nose. "If I could orb, I'd have done that. They've got wards up."

A massive fire ball smashed into the wreckage. The pile toppled over onto of the teens. Zach raised his hand and telekinetically kept the pieces from crushing them. With a stronger effort of will, he threw the pieces aside. The pain in his chest returned in earnest. It took his breath away, and he double over.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter.

Zach gritted his teeth. "It's nothing."

"Come out and play, little witch," called Tiamat.

Peter whimpered. "I want to go home."

"For fuck sake would you stop. I'd like to be home as well, but we're not. So shut up and grow a pair," snarled Zach.

Peter shrunk away from Zach.

"Why aren't they attacking?" asked Zach more to himself than to get an answer.

"Dude…"

"I'm not your dude," hissed Zach.

Peter shuddered. "I'm—I'm sorry. For—for everything. You're good people. You didn't deserve the shit I put you through."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Save it for when we're out of here. Then I'm going to kick your ass for what you did to Rebecca."

"That—I promise—that wasn't me. I mean it was me, but it wasn't. It was like I was there but not controlling what I was doing. There was just this voice. I can't even remember the actual—er, um…" Peter fell silent, panting from the pain.

Zach peeked around the pile of rubble. Rahab was standing on the dais waving her hands in intricate patterns. The pentagram was pulsating with energy. Tiamat was nowhere to be seen. He ducked back behind the debris. He slumped back trying to think. The voice in his head had vanished, but the pain from the curse only intensified with each breath. He was starting to hyperventilate from the pain, unable to take a deep breath.

"Can you see Tiamat?" he asked.

Peter frowned. "Tiamat? You mean Dr. Ianos?"

Zach nodded, finding it too difficult to talk. Beads of sweat broke out across his forehead. The pain was going to overwhelm him soon. It was already spreading beyond his chest. Stabbing jolts of agony ran up and down his arm with the crushed wrist.

"He's not this side," said Peter. "Do you—Tiamat?"

Zach bit the inside of his cheek. "Dr. Ianos is a demon, so is his sister. Couldn't you figure that out for yourself?"

Peter sobbed. "Not thinking straight, du—Zach. Kinda had my head beaten in."

Zach nodded once. "Right. Whatever. How'd they get you? Weren't you in jail?"

"I got released on bail. Mrs. Ianos, er, Rahab appeared in my room and grabbed my hand. Next thing I knew I was kneeling on the ground in front of Daniel's house. God, it hurts to move."

Zach agreed silently. "Think you can run? I don't know how far the ward reaches. Maybe, we can make it over it, and then I can orb us the hell out of here."

"Witchy, come out and play. Do you not want to stop us? Our father will destroy everyone and everything you hold dear. I thought good witches were sworn to stop bad things from happening," taunted Tiamat with glee.

Zach took a few quick readying breaths and forced himself onto his feet. He crunched low to keep himself out of any direct lines of fire. Barely raising his eyes over the top of their protection, he searched for Tiamat. He caught sight of a darker patch of shadows. The denser shadows vaguely formed the shape of a human. He concentrated and an energy ball formed in the palm of his hand. Ignoring the pain, he raised his hand over his head and chucked the energy ball in the direction of the shadows. The shadows shifted, and Tiamat knocked the energy ball off its path. A crocodilian grin spread across his face.

"So the witch has decided to play. Perfect. I have always wanted to finish what I started all those years ago." Tiamat almost sang with delight.

Zach frowned.

Tiamat slunk closer. "No witty retort? I am disappointed. Oh—oh no, do not tell me. It cannot be true. Please, tell me it is not true. Have your parents truly not told you? At least you mother knows the truth. She saw me that rainy night on that very slippery road."

Zach froze. "You're—it was you!"

Tiamat snorted loudly. "Of course it was I!"

Zach abandoned all thought of caution and rose to his fill height. Peter tried to stop him, but he shoved the teen to the ground. He formed another larger energy ball. He stepped out from behind the rubble and leveled Tiamat with his eyes. Hatred burned behind the shiny blue orbs. The energy ball throbbed in his palm, waiting to be released.

Tiamat sauntered toward Zach. His skin thickened and his mouth elongated. He did not bother to conjure an energy ball of his own. He planed to kill the witch with his bare hands. There was no fear or concern as he felt the energy pour off Zach only joyous determination. Whether his sister managed to perform the ritual or not mattered little to him. The whole point of this exercise for him was to kill and maim as many people as he could.

"I watched your sister get dragged underneath the car. The way her little body broke was pure…" He did not finish his thought. Zach had unleashed his energy ball with such ferocity he had to dive out of the way.

Zach closed the gap between them and threw a punch. Tiamat countered by stepping to the side. His skin nearest the witch started to boil. He took another step back and conjured a short sword. He moved with a casual predatory grace. His prey was slightly more dangerous than he originally thought.

For his part, Zach watched Tiamat. He felt some satisfaction that the demon had conjured a weapon. He was getting to the beast that had killed his baby sister. Thoughts of Pax lying dead on the dirty road burned through him erasing any earlier pains and fears. His one desire tonight was to avenge his sister.

Tiamat took a step toward him. Zach took a step back and summoned Excalibur. The legendary sword popped into his hand, and the blade glowed with a dark blue hue. He felt the energy hum against his skin. It was intoxicating.

Tiamat came in with a sweeping slash at Zach's thigh. Without thinking as if he had used the sword a thousand times before, Zach countered, blocking the attack with ease. The tip of the blade scraped along the ground, leaving a large scorch mark in its wake. Zach stepped back and aimed Excalibur at Tiamat's heart. Tiamat tried the same attack for a second time. Zach parried higher and twisted on his heel. He used the added momentum to fuel his roundhouse kick. His foot slammed into Tiamat's chest. Tiamat lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Zach pressed his advantage and swung his sword down. Tiamat managed to get his own blade up to block the attack, but Zach had the leverage. He leaned his weight into the attack, and the blades inched closer to Tiamat's neck. Watching Tiamat struggle to stop his progress, Zach grinned vindictively.

"This is for Pax," he yelled.

Excalibur burned brighter and began to melt through Tiamat's blade.

Tiamat cursed. "SISTER!"

Excalibur sliced through the weakened metal of the other blade. Zach stumbled at the sudden lack of resistance. Tiamat spun to the side, while swiping out with his clawed hand. Excalibur did its job and cut through flesh and bone, instead of Tiamat's neck it was his arm. Tiamat shrieked and kicked out, catching Zach in the hip. The slender framed witch sailed across the floor, slamming back into the wreckage he had been using as a hiding place. Dazed, Zach remained still.

Tiamat got back up snarling with rage. He conjured a fire ball. "You'll pay for that!"

He threw the fire ball at Zach.

"No!"

Someone jumped out in front of Zach. The fire ball hit the person in the back and knocked him into Zach. Zach gasped.

"Peter!"

Peter blinked slowly.

"Thought I'd return the fav…" His eyes fluttered shut.

Zach shoved the body off of him, shocked back into reality. Everything he had ever thought about Peter ran through his mind. The teen had saved his life. His last act in this life had been to save the life of his enemy. Zach pulled himself up, leaning on Excalibur.

"This one is for you," said Tiamat throwing another fire ball.

Zach swung Excalibur widely and knocked the fire ball back at Tiamat. It hit his chest and the demon roared. Any sort of humanoid features vanished in his face. Dark green scale erupted over his whole body, and a massive muscular tail sported out of his back. He dropped onto all fours, his arm having grown back, and snapped his jaws. Zach gulped.

"I will kill you, witch," hissed the reptile.

Zach let Excalibur vanish. He would not be defeating this beast with a sword. He flicked his hand. The floor beneath Tiamat exploded, showering them with pieces of rock and cement. Zach coughed against the dust and tried again. His second attack rebounded off the armored hide and struck the dais. He switched tactics forming a fire ball while backpedaling as fast as he could.

Rahab appeared next to Peter's fallen body. Zach yelled at her to leave him alone, but she ignored him. He could do nothing to stop her from ripping out his heart. A glancing blow from Tiamat's jaws threw him through the air. He landed hard on the ground and rolled out of the way of the massive tail. His fire ball slipped out of his fingers and evaporated. Tiamat roared again and advanced on him. In desperation Zach threw out both hands. A bolt of something leaped from his hand and hit Tiamat in his softer underbelly. Tiamat's formed shifted, becoming for humanoid.

Confused Tiamat charged Zach. Zach bent low and rammed his shoulder into the oncoming demon. They fell on top of each other.

"ZACH!"

Tiamat rolled them over so that he was on top. He raised his clawed hand to rip apart Zach's throat when he found himself hurtling toward the edge of the pentagram. He dug his hand into the ground, halting his flight and looked back at his victim. Zach was no longer alone. His three cousins were standing at his side along with two of the Original Charmed Ones. Tiamat screeched in frustration and released his most dangerous attack. Swirls of dark black energy formed in the palms of his massive hands.

"Zach!" exclaimed Matt, hugging his cousin.

Phoebe interrupted the reunion. "Start chanting!"

Together all six witches started chanting. "The Power of Three with set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free."

The energy from Tiamat hit them, as a wall of power sprang in front of them. The energy was redirected. It caught Tiamat in the stomach and ripped it to shreds. Still the crazed demon continued his assault. The witches continued to chant. Slowly Tiamat was lifted into the air as his own attack destroyed his body. His eyes burned black. He opened his mouth to scream. Something bright and golden struck him from behind.

"It is finished. Sorry, brother," whispered Rahab.

Tiamat's broken body touched the remnants of the sacrifice table. His essence separated from his physical body, which burnt away. The inky blackness of Tiamat's essence sunk into the stone, filling the glowing runes. The glow changed from an angry red to a deeper dark claret. The stone vibrated and a wave of energy flung Rahab out of the pentagram. The pentagram thrummed, sending low reverberations throughout the whole complex.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Michael.

Paige gulped. "I think we just helped finish the ritual," she said fearfully.

The pain in Zach's chest exploded, and he fell forward. Matt reached out to catch him, but his skin burned. He pulled back automatically. Zach's head nearly hit the floor but stopped just short. An invisible force flipped him over. He opened his mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out. His whole body convulsed, and his shirt turned to dust. The scar of his chest darkened and thin lines of black stretched out over his whole body. Slowly he began to float toward the pentagram like a lifeless puppet suspended by strings.

"Zach!" called out Richard.

Paige held out her hand and tried to orb her grandnephew to her. Nothing happened.

Michael raced forward. He reached Zach and grabbed hold of the unconscious teen's hand. Like Matt, his skin boiled and burned from the intense heat radiating off Zach's body. He did not let go. He dug his heels into the ground and pulled. Rahab appeared and ripped him off Zach. She threw him aside.

"Leave him! It is over."

Michael bounced off the ground; the breath knocked out of him. He came to a stop and tried to gasp for air. His head pounded with renewed pain. The pain in his shoulder was a numbing dullness he associated with a dislocation. Gingerly he turned his head and was not surprised to see his shoulder in tatters. Rahab had torn through flesh and tendons. Blood pooled beneath him on the cold floor. He wanted to call out to his brother, but a coughing fit left him dizzy and disoriented.

Rahab stalked toward the three witches. She called forth a fire ball and set it orbiting around her. She added another to the first, then a third and fourth. She stopped her progress a few feet in front of Phoebe who had taken the point position. The middle Charmed One held a potion in one hand and a jagged piece of metal in the other. Rahab straightened her robes, splattered in blood and ash.

"The potion will not work," said Rahab calmly.

Phoebe did not lower the potion. "Can't hurt to try."

Rahab shrugged. "Perhaps, but you would have to agree that your sister is by far the superior potion brewer. If her potions did not stop me, why would your attempt?"

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," said Phoebe.

Rahab tittered. "I do love the bravado this family possesses. It is a refreshing change from the usual supplications for mercy."

"Did it hurt to be shot?" asked Paige with a restraining hand on Richard's shoulder. Both witches kept glancing at Michael.

Rahab looked over her shoulder at the injured witch and licked her lips. "I can assure you Michael is still alive. As to your question, Paige, witch hunter bullets do pack a punch. I will have to pay Aldrich a visit when we are done here."

The whole room shook as another shockwave of energy rippled out of the ritual circle. Phoebe threw the potion, managing to keep her balance. Rahab caught the vial effortlessly and tossed it to the ground. The vial broke and released its contents in plumes of dark purple. Rahab inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Aconite and just a hint of asafoetida, a dangerous combination. That would have stung. Stay down, witch; there's nothing more you can do."

Phoebe felt pressure on her lower back. It spread out to encompass the rest of her back and shoulders. The pressure increased, bearing down on her with such intensity she could hear her bones creak. She dropped to her knees unable to remain standing under the invisible force. Focusing on Rahab, she tried to use her empathy, but the demon was a blank canvas when it came to emotions. She must have taken the empath blocking potion.

"Leave her alone, my dear," said a deep baritone voice.

The pressure immediately let up from Phoebe, and she looked up. The scene made her almost wish for the force to return. Standing beside Rahab was her oldest nephew or at least his body. Zach's skin was translucent to the point that she could see all his muscles and internal organs. All of his blood vessels were a black, accentuating the black lines stemming from the scar on his chest. The scar was a solid void, sucking in color from the surroundings. Flickers of gray flames jumped out of the void at odd moments. He turned his eyes on her. Orbs of the brightest white stared back at her. A menacing grin spread across his face.

"Milord!" cried Rahab with ecstasy and awe. "It worked."

The demonic Zach cocked his head to one side. The smile vanished. Phoebe knew what was going to happen by the expression of disgust on his nephew's pale face. She almost screamed out a warning but was too late. Zach raised one hand and spread out his fingers. A series of pops broke the shocked silence followed by an unearthly pain-filled screech. Rahab collapsed to the floor; ever single joint in her body bent at unnatural angles. Her body twitched and jumped as she continued to scream.

"Silence," whispered Zach, yet his voice carried.

Rahab continued to scream, but her voice vanished.

Zach looked down at the bushy haired demon apathetically. "It did not work, Rahab, my sweet. This vessel is useless to me. I told you to gain his willingness. This had to be his choice."

Rahab stared up at Zach, helpless. Mouthing words, she tried to move, but her body would not respond. Zach kicked her out of his way as he walked away from the ritual altar. Nothing remained of the ancient stone table. Even the metallic pentagram on the ground no longer existed. All that remained to bear witness to what had occurred was a very faint tracing of the runes.

"I would not try summoning Excalibur, Matthew," said Zach smoothly. "You are not prepared to stand against me in a duel."

Phoebe looked back at Matt, silently willing him to not aggravate the situation. The ritual had not worked. That meant there might be a way to evict the demon possessing Zach. She just needed time to think. Piper had been possessed once so had she. Her possession by the heir to the Source had only ended with that child's death, her child. Prue and she had written a spell to de-possess Piper. The spell required the Power of Three. If only she could remember the spell.

Zach stopped right in front of her. She could not feel any animosity from the man in front of her. His eyes scared her, but he remained passive. She forced herself to stay calm. The smell of sulfur was overwhelming. Zach reached out slowly and patted her on her shoulder.

"I have been extremely rude up to this point. Let me introduce myself. I am Heosphoros. You may know me better by another name. I always preferred the Greek language over the bastard tongue of those Romans. It just makes more of an impression. Nevertheless, you may call me Lucifer if you find it easier."

Matt let out an almost feral noise. "Zach…"

Lucifer placed a slender finger to his lips, silencing Matt. "The young witch is still alive somewhere in here. It is a very tiresome process to actively kill a host's soul. It is much easier to simply let the spirit whither and fade away."

Matt stepped forward, arms raised. Paige tried to restrain him, but he threw off her hand. He shoved his hand in Lucifer's direction. Lucifer slid back a few paces perfectly relaxed. He cocked his head to one side, exposing more blackened veins and arteries. The transparent skin stretched and cracked. A thick tarry substance wept out of the injury.

"Zach's body won't last long enough for his spirit to fade," said Paige, dragging attention to herself.

Lucifer indicated his admiration with a brief decline of his head. "True. A mortal's body, even one imbued with magic, is not designed to contain an essence such as myself. Zach fought against the ritual, requiring me to modify my plan somewhat. Rather than recreate my physical form, the ritual let me enter this body. It bought me time to create a more suitable vessel."

"We won't let that happen," provoked Paige.

Lucifer smiled cruelly. "Paige, there was a time, perhaps, you and your sisters posed a threat to my goals. That time has long since passed. Now, I have so far seen no need to include your and Phoebe's families in my plans. You can leave, and I promise you and your families will remain untargeted. Stand in my way, and death will be swift."

Phoebe backed up until she stood level with her sister. She surreptitiously took hold of Paige's hand. On her other side, Richard stepped up to show a united front. She had a plan. It only had a slim chance of working. Lucifer was not a simple alchemist's crude attempt at creating life. She could only hope his connection to her nephew was weak enough that the spell worked.

"Matt!" called Paige.

Lucifer flicked his head to one side, and Matt was lifted into the air. He waved his hand, and the brown-haired witch shimmered, vanishing.

"NO!" cried Michael.

He charged Lucifer, covered in dark blood. His one arm flopped uselessly against him. The pain narrowed his vision, but he persevered. In his one good hand, he held a piece of jagged metal, the only weapon available to him. Lucifer spun around to meet him, but Michael ducked under the punch. He drove the metal into Lucifer's chest, right above the black void. He grinned in triumph. The white eyes dissolved into bright blue.

"Mike," gasped Zach.

"Zach?"

Zach grinned. "Think again. You will do nicely."

Michael backpedaled, hearing the screams from his family. He knew it was too late. He felt the sharp stab of pain below his diaphragm and looked down. Lucifer's arm was inside of him. He opened his mouth in shock. Life faded from his eyes.

"Host soul reject the poison essence, let love's light end this cruel possession," said Phoebe shakily.

Lucifer laughed. "That spell will not work on me, stupid witch!"

Richard stood frozen, staring at his brother's lifeless body. Paige shook him gently. "Rick, we need to say the spell."

Lucifer held up the heart he had ripped out of Michael. "Kardia tou echthrou na ferei sto proskinio ti zoi kai to soma."

The five runes carved into the ground behind Lucifer flared to life. A roar and rushing sound spilled out through the room. Light and color streamed out from around the room and coalesced in the center of the five runes, growing brighter until the multi-colored orb exploded. A wave of heat and wind washed over the occupants of the room, separating the three living witches. Lucifer stood firm in the growing storm. Pieces of his skin flecked off, revealing rotting flesh.

"Kardia tou echthrou na ferei sto proskinio ti zoi kai to soma," he repeated loudly.

The ground beneath his feet cracked. The crack grew quickly, spreading from one end of the room to the other. Only in his moment of glory did Lucifer notice his mistake. One of the runes was damaged by the exertion of power. The heart in his hand crumbled into nothing. Two figures rose up in the place the colored orb had formed.

"BE GONE!" commanded the one figure with blazing blue eyes.

Lucifer felt the power hit him. He resisted it as he had the explosion. His smile grew larger as he glared at the new comer. "You will have to do better than that, Anakin."

Anakin chuckled, keeping his bravado. "Look behind you."

Lucifer glanced over his shoulder. That is if he still had shoulders. The limp body of Zachary Halliwell lay on the floor behind him. Color was returning to the witch's skin. The black veins had already vanished. The black void over the scar sputtered out of existence, leaving behind smooth new skin.

"Impossible," whispered Lucifer.

Anakin squared his shoulders. "I'd have thought by now you'd know nothing is impossible for my family."

Lucifer raised a non-existent hand. "My body…"

Anakin kicked the lump of flesh, sinew, and bones beside him. "Sorry, I guess you didn't have enough power to pull it off."

Lucifer glowered. "You failed to kill me before. You lack the motivation to try again." He vanished along with Zach's body and the pile of flesh.

Anakin threw his head back and pulled at his hair. "SHIT!"

Gathering his thoughts together, he crouched down beside Michael's body. "I'm so sorry, Michael."

He touched the body and it turned to ash. His hand glowed briefly along with his eyes, which turned gold. He then turned to face the crumpled body of Rahab. Grimly he turned her over.

"You," she choked out.

Anakin raised his hand, conjuring a fire ball. "This is all your fault."

Rahab laughed manically, spitting up blood. "Too slow, witch." She flamed out, but not before Anakin managed to touch her shoulder.

"I hope that works."

The world's colors inverted for a brief moment. A stern-faced man with massive black wings appeared next to Anakin. "So do I. Go save your family. Gather them. You're going to need them."

With the forbidding certainty he was famous for Uriel left Anakin alone in the same place he had saved the witch's soul so many years ago. The battle for the fate of the universe had finally begun.

* * *

AN: What did you think? You have all been very kind and encouring through out this whole journey, and I love you all. I have had this story floating around in the back of my mind for years, and it was a huge relief to finally put it out into the world. Believe it or not it was this plot that made me write the two previous stories. Those stories then turned into something more than just backstory. I do hope you enjoyed the story as much I as I did writing it. I also hope you will return for the sequel and conclusion to the whole Charmed saga. I will be taking a short break between this story and the next. I may add a few chapters to the Short Stories, so be on the look out for those short scenes. Until next time!

PS: Reviews are always welcome ;)


End file.
